


Lexa, Stuck in the Suburbs

by 11ThisIsMe04



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Action, Blonde, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, Humor, Romance, Sarcasm, Suburbia, Suburgatory - Tv show, The 100 - Freeform, brunette, city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 123,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11ThisIsMe04/pseuds/11ThisIsMe04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Kane your typical city Polis girl was shipped to TonDC your typical suburb. Where she will try to live her life as normal as a city girl can but how much trouble can she get when none other than Clarke Griffin her suburbian high school arch nemesis drives her crazy.  </p><p> The hatred. The secrecy. The Romance. The angst.The Humor.  The anger.The lust.</p><p>How will Lexa Kane and Clarke Griffin handle their hate/love relationship? </p><p>A tell tale of Suburgatory with Clexa with a twist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lexa Kane, Welcome to the Suburbs

_If you ask me what's the difference between Polis City and the suburb, I have to say are the moms. Women with big size chests and bleached blonde hair, wearing those tight sweat pants and cardio shirt, patrolling the streets with their baby prams. Such a huge squad goals, if you ask me. Even their daughters were taking on on their footsteps with their over sized frozen smoothies and energy drinks. I came to realize that this town are crawling with them. They're everywhere! At the mall, at the supermarkets, in the streets, in the toilet, at the gas station... Music store!... Rock concerts?!... Hair salon!.... It's like an overdose of moms, it's very sickening._

_A car stopped beside our moving truck and what I saw was a nightmare on its self. A mother banging her head on a Miley Cyrus song while her daughter stares blankly like she's carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Did a dementor sucked the life out of her? I wouldn't even be surprised if that dementor are the mothers!_ _I stared at how freakishly bizarre this town is. When the mother suddenly looks at my direction with her hand doing a rock and roll sign and her tongue stuck out waggling ever so dutifully. How I wish that the ground would suck me out of this bad dream._

"What's wrong with all these mothers?" She cringed, holding tightly on Marcus' forearm to hit the accelerator once the green light flashed.

"They're humans, Lexa. Like you and me," Marcus tutted, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"From outer space!" the girl exclaimed, then gawked at him with wide eyes, "have you seen the mother from the supermarket? It's like we're walking on a freak show!" Lexa's eyes suddenly pranced across the windshield and shuddered at the sights of mothers gossiping with their baby's on their arms.

_I swear this town is gonna be the death of me. This people are bunch of weirdos._

_Now, before all these mothers; mother is a very foreign concept to me because the very moment that I was pulled out of that hole and the umbilical cord was cut - my own mother magically disappears. So now its just me and my great old pops, Marcus Kane._

_It had been almost 3 hours drive away from the main city to reach this secluded town or suburbs whatever do you call it. And I don't know how I will survive... Things had been a little tense and a little out of hand lately with my dad. You see, couple of weeks ago after a random unauthorized 'fatherly' inspection of my room. Well... Marcus combusted into this bizarre overly protective father and starts interrogating me with bunch of weird questions. I had no idea what he was trying to get at. Until 'POP!' goes the weasel... A box of condom appeared._

_So he pulled me out of school, bubbled wrap my life and stowed me behind a moving truck._  
  
_Goodbye tall skyscrapers._

_Goodbye endless inappropriate noises at night._

_Goodbye sexually active schoolmates._  
  
_And welcome TonDC._  
  
"So this is huh?" Putting her hands on her hips as she stands in the middle of a perfectly gardened lawn, squinting suspiciously at the house before them.

Marcus stood beside her, huffed at the heavy box on her his  arms and sighs, "welcome home, honey," nudging her by the shoulder. "2 storey high, 2 bedrooms, 1 common bathroom. And.... A garage."

Slowly and yet, curiously she diverted her eyes at the small garage just beside the house. "You don't even own a car," she simply stated.

"I could think of the possibility of having one. Now we don't have to worry about parking," he smiles cheekily.

She rolled her eyes and stares again at the house. Crinkling her nose at the awful off color of the painting, she asks, "what color is it?"

Marcus studies the exterior and ponders, "Off yellow?"

"No," shaking her head, "Something like barf. I mean like... That sauce you put on your hotdog?"

"Mustard?" He answers amusingly, glancing down at her.

Lexa grins as she surveyed their so-called 'new' home again.

"Why don't you go inside and see what your bedroom looks like," her father ushered, pushing her towards the door.

_And as I walked across that lawn, I swear that door is like a vacuum sucking me in into a twilight zone. I was already dreading the Mustard color but now being inside... it starts to feel like a trap. Marcus pushed open the very last door at the end of the hallway and gestured for me to walk in. And it just got worst down spiral._

"What do you say huh? It's nice, spacious. You can put more of your stuff. There's the closet. You could put your drawer there. Vanity over there," Marcus' smile almost made her feel sorry for him because he looks so damn excited. While Lexa, she feels nauseated.

She tried not to show a look of disgust but it was impossible, "pink? Seriously?"

"What? Don't you like it?"

"It's- it's girly," she irked.

He tilted his head as if trying to prove her something, "you're a girl, Lexa."

"So? It doesn't mean that I like pink," she shrugs, looking around until her eyes fell on that horrendous object on the wall, "And a felix cat clock? Really? Are you trying to get me run for the hills? Because it's working! Look at it," gesturing at the wall clock, "I feel like it's staring at me everywhere I go with those large... beady eyes."

"No, Lexa," he sighs exasperatedly. "I'm not trying to get you to hate this town. But come on, look at this room. It's bigger than your room back in the city," he said as he walked over to Lexa's bed and patted the space beside him.

A sigh broke out of her lips trying to visualize where all her stuff is gonna be and finally gave in and took the space on the bed.

 _I hate this feeling. Like you feel so hollow and distant. So this is what it feels like to be homesick. It's a vicious crappy feeling!... I miss home. I miss the strong smell of coffee from the cafe just below our apartment. I miss the pipes that makes our home looking rustic and homely. I'm already suffocating._  
  
Lexa quickly walked over to the window, pushed it up and a strong cool breeze entered her lungs.

_God... So this is what it feels like to be drowning._

_"Yoohhoo!"_  
  
_Weird, what's that sound? I furrowed my brows and then turn to Marcus who's sporting the same expression. I watched him walks over the window and peeked outside._

"What's that sound?" She looks around.

 _"Yooohhoo! Howdy Neighbors! New neighbors, over here!"_  
  
Marcus and Lexa looked over the lawn opposite theirs.

 _Oh goodness gracious..._  
  
"Hello new neighbors!" A woman in a colorful oversized aztec print blouse, white tight jeans and summer sombrero was waving at them while holding a huge grass scissors.

_It's like a scene from a movie when the serial killer was your 'friendly' neighbor. I think the appropriate phrase for this is, 'keep your friends close, pull your enemies closer.'_

"Welcome to the neighborhood! I'm Indra your friendly neighbor!" She was going all out, waving at them again as if they haven't seen her already.

_Oh hell no... I pulled Marcus back inside and immediately shut the window down and pulled the curtains closed._

Marcus was shaking his head, eliciting that father disapproving look that he had been practicing for the past 15 years, "nice."

"What? You taught me not to talk to strangers," Lexa shrugs innocently, giving him her sweet smile. He just sighed and pushes her out of the bed room, "let's go unpack, kiddo."

////

_The following morning, I was alarmingly awaken by a sound... I bolted up right on my bed and listened intently. No garbage trucks... No blaring horns... No people shouting and cursing down the street... It's too awfully quiet._ _I pushed open the window and stuck my head out and found no one in sight except for that lady again from across the street, watering her grass. A sound to my left attracted my attention and saw Marcus sticking out his head too. I can see the startle on his face, it was clear that we were thinking of the same thing._  
  
_"Yoohhoo! Neighbors!"_

Lexa immediately shut her eyes by that annoying sound again. They looked across the street and saw Indra waving her arms with those wide sparkly teeth.

_Another thing about suburban mothers, they're obsessed with their dental health. It's like they gargle bleach every morning to make their teeth blindingly white._

"Good morning! Tell your wife I'm gonna bring over your welcome casserole!" Indra shouted at Marcus.

"Uh... I don't have a wife!" Marcus yelled back.

 _And as soon as those words were spoken, I swear these bunch of suburban-lites stuck their heads out of their car windows, bedroom windows or simply walk out of their house and stares at us. Marcus turned literal red!_  
  
"Nice. I think the entire TonDC heard you," Lexa smirked.

He hung his head low and grunted, "Crap."

////

_The thing about living in the suburb was the way they do their routines. Husbands go to work while stay at home moms send their children to school at back of an overloaded SUV. But the fact that I don't live here and my own mother was none existent, I resorted to walking._  
  
_The journey was 20 minutes long and much to my "enjoyment" - I get to learn new things. As I approached the main entrance of TonDC High School, I was astounded to find mother's and their little offsprings are carbon copies of each other. Mini me's to be exact. It's was also fascinating to know that Barbie's are real and really do exist because TonDC is like the dreamworld for girls. How ironic it was that a piece of rubber, landed me on a place filled with plastics. Plastics everywhere! It's hard to know which one's real or not. I could almost hear the man's voice from Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction talking, "Tonight your challenge is to separate from what is true from what is false. Hundreds of suburban-lites, some are real. Some are fake. Can you judge which are fact? Which are fiction?" I bet it will make a sky rocketing rating through the roof! Cause t_ _his people are obsessed! With their lip injections, to nose jobs and siliconized breasts. It's like watching the adult version of Toddlers and Tiaras in 4D except a thousand times better!_

_"Hands up!"_

_And as I spins around and saw that Red Bull flying straight on my forehead, something hit me... I, Lexa Kane, is living this horrible horrible nightmare. And as I lay there on that exceptionally wet grass of TonDc High School feeling incredibly embarrassed for being knocked down by a bottle of energy drink, I started formulating my death. Because the only way to get out of this hell hole was through God's saving grace... And I don't even believe in God._

"Are you alright?"

Lexa blinked a couple of times at some asian guy looking down on her. She immediately got to her feet, picks up the bottle of unopened red bull and looks around for the culprit, maybe he'll get a piece of her mind.

"Are you alright?" The guy repeated, the brunette looks down and saw this short guy who couldn't hardly open his eyes. "My eyes are really like that," he stated as a matter of fact. Lexa pursed her lips for staring, "Monty Green," he introduced, "your school guidance counselor from 12pm to 12:45pm, no more and no less. As much as possible doesn't wanna be bothered," he was talking so fast that it started to sound like buzzing sound.

"And here," he gestured at the blonde who was then staring at Lexa with a really bored expression, "is Clarke Griffin. She will be your buddy for this week-..."

_Seeing that dead expression of hers was already making my insides disintegrating in a much faster phase than it was before. Blue eyes that looks so alive but her face says, otherwise. Like she detest standing there at all. I'm having a bad feeling about this._

"It's okay, Mr Green. I think I could find my way around. Although, are you sure you're a school counselor. You look like one of the students here...," looking at him suspiciously.

_Monty grins and chuckles heartily, it's the only thing that seems so alive in this school. It's like a walking a dead in here._

"I get that a lot but trust me, I also like to think that I am," he winks playfully, elbowing Clarke on the ribs but when he received nothing but a grunt. He hastily cleared his throat and continued, "It's a school policy that you should have a buddy for a week until you get used to the school curriculum. Clarke will be your buddy."

Staring at Clarke's unmoved body - which by the way, was still staring at her boringly - she narrowed her eyes feeling suspicious again, "how so?"

"She will be your buddy for-..."

Clarke suddenly moved, Lexa was stunned... Because her mouth was the only thing that made an effort to move.

"For extra credit," she cut in, Monty nodded at her and agreed, "for extra credit. Clarke here is aiming to be a doctor one day! How marvelous!" Clapping his hands joyfully.

Lexa was taken aback by this and looks again at Clarke who was still staring at her at a sickening degree. "Hmm," she nodded.

"Buddies are not your friend," she suddenly blurted.

Lexa quirked her brow up.

"Nope, not your friend. Not necessarily," Monty repeated and he seems to agree.

"Then you never thought of calling it something else?" she suggested.

_And that disapproving look that they gave me says it all. Lexa Kane, welcome to the suburbs._

////

_The second that Mr Green, the school guidance counselor left, Clarke took the Red Bull from my hand, snapped it open and dropped a straw that magically appeared out of nowhere. I have no idea what the hell she's thinking about but I'm guessing nothing good. She was still sporting that boring look and still staring. It's unnerving._

Clarke sipped once and stares deep in Lexa's eyes, "are you a lesbian?"

She was taken aback, she never heard anyone so blunt before. "Why? Just because I don't dressed up like a stripper?" she chuckles, looking down at the blonde's plunging neckline, mini  _mini_ skirt and high heels. 

The blonde narrowed her eyes again never leaving hers, "are those your lesbian boots?"

_Is this girl serious? Come on, TonDC! What are you feeding your children in here?!_

Lexa looks down on her combat boots and up again at those blue eyes, "why don't we just get that tour started, huh, _buddy_?"

The girl rolled her eyes, turns her back against her, sipping away from her energy drink, "follow me."

_I don't even know how I made it out alive. This school is a crazy sick fest. People running around with their shirts off inside the hallways. Painted faces of some weird tribal shape and I thought it's some demonic cult but my buddy said, "they have team spirit." Shouldn't that be in them on its own? But apparently not, oh God... not in TonDC. I came to realize that every single girls in this school had/have a nose job at one point of their lives. I wonder if it'll melt in the summer and slipped off of their pretty little faces. Or maybe, when someone "accidentally" elbowed them during soccer, it will be crooked. Having these thoughts was the only down time I have that nears to F-U-N! And that alone, was already rationalized to make it through the year and poof! College here I come._

_But among all the places that Clarke brought me to, I think the best place was the handicap toilet._

Lexa raised her feet up on the railing stuck on the wall and sipped on her juice box and just indulge the serenity and stillness. When all of a sudden, the slamming of the door disrupted everything. She peeked between the gaps of the cubicle door and saw Clarke and some of her queen bees swarming over this timid girl with jet black hair. She was hunched down on the sink, seemingly shivering on the girl's boisterous voices.

"So, Octavia... Your brother must be really  jealous of you," Clarke smirked.

"Why would he be jealous of me?" Octavia asked in a small voice.

"Well because your voice sounded more like a man and his doesn't!"

The blonde gave the girl on her left a high-five and erupted in a shrilling laughter as they left the girl alone by sink, feeling miserable.

_I never intended to make friends. My main goal was to serve my time and head for those taller building of universities. But this... This seems different._

"Hey...," Lexa slowly approached the girl who was sobbing quietly by the sink, "I know what it feels like to be teased at. So if ever you need someone to talk to I'm here-...."

Octavia - as what Clarke had mentioned - suddenly snapped her head towards Lexa and barked at her, "stay away from me, you lesbian!" And storms out of the toilet.

_Un-fucking-believable!... So this is real. This is how my life is going to be. I get it now... My classmates thinks I'm partially male. My father thinks I'll be having the best day of my life by moving. And I think I'm actually living my nightmare. A nightmare that came along with Barbie and Ken and I'm just here walking home waiting for them to come and play. Chasing me around with those large forks and knives._

_Having this odd thoughts of how I can brainwash my dad to convince him that this town is unhealthy for me... I think, TonDC was already a step ahead._ _I was walking half way home and that was when I was kidnapped._

A black sedan pulled up in front of her and the black tinted window rolled down, "dad?"

"Hi, honey," he smiles but with a hint of uneasiness.

Lexa was confused and looked at the shiny posh car, "who's car is this?"

The window rolled down even more, then a woman with a light brown hair and perfectly white set of teeth came into view grinning at her. "Hi, Lexa. I'm Abby! I'm friend's with your daddy."

She suddenly looked over at Marcus and begging him to explain what the hell was going on.

"Just get in the car, Lexa," he said gently.

Lexa flared her nostril and thought,  _can't this day get anymore worse?_

_As I opened the door of that black sedan... Apparently it can!_

_Clarke Griffin... sitting at the backseat of the sedan rolling her blue eyes at me. I swear my patience are getting depleted any minute now. Sitting there as the car drove past this houses that we always picture a perfect family with their perfect life, I'm starting to wonder what Clarke Griffin is like? What's this robotic, emotionally detached blonde is capable of? As much as her exterior tells me to 'shoo! go away!' I was more intrigued by it._

"Mother, can you please tell this lesbian to stop staring at me?"

Lexa gave her a shot of disbelief, "seriously?" but Clarke simply brushed her off and stares blankly through the window.

The mother looks up at the rear mirror and smiles apologetically for her daughter, the brunette tried to pull an 'it's ok' smile but it feels like it turns into a grimace instead. Then she caught Marcus' kind eyes, she shakes her head and smiles firmly.

_Well that's for Clarke Griffin. I am not boarding that train of thoughts again._

_As we pulled up to the mall, it was clear that that day was about to get even worse. They just happened to drag me to one place that I dreaded the most. The junior section._

"Is this too long for me?" Clarke mumbled, placing this really  _really_ short shorts on her waist.

_It could totally pass at a vagina shorts, if you ask me._

While the mother and daughter were busy strategizing how to make the shorts even  _more_ shorter. Lexa grabs Marcus' forearm and hissed in his ear, "why did you drag me here?"

"Honey, it' shopping," gesturing at the pink shirts filled with red hearts and what not, "you should have this kind of moments with the girls. I can't really give you that when I'm your dad," giving her a look.

Lexa shot her  _the look_ and gritted her teeth, "Dad, I don't need this!"

"Oh! Look at this cute boyfriend shorts!" Clarke's mom exclaimed, hanging it over at Lexa's waist. The brunette widened her eyes at her dad for help but Marcus was already backing off and leaning at the clothes rack, wiping his forehead.

"It's really getting hot in here. Is the air condition working?" fanning his face with his hand, "is the music too loud? I feel like it's shouting in my ears."

Lexa was smiling at him deviously with those taunting eyes, the looks says it all - 'yes, father. Suffer this mayhem with me! Join me to the dark side!'

"Oh Marcus," the woman waved away, "you can get yourself a snack from the food court and sit there at the daddy couch."

Marcus and Lexa snapped their heads at the couch just right outside the shop and saw dozens of dad's playing with their phones, carrying paper bags, and just looking effin' bored.

_Wow, they really re-enforce such things here. Amazing..._

"Oh! Right! Daddy couch coming your way. Would you like anything? Lexa, would you like anything?"

The woman stares at him widely as if she got caught by the headlight, "No! We don't!" waving her finger at him. "We wouldn't want to be snacking on unhealthy food while fitting clothes and why?"

"Bloating!" Clarke called out somewhere in between the aisle.

"That's right," nodding her head, staring at Marcus' a little afraid face, "Bloating. Now, run along. Lexa and I will have so much fun!"

Marcus nodded obediently and smiles at her daughter, "have fun, Lexa."

The girl stares at him threateningly and  harshly spoke between her teeth, "if you happen to know my dad, please tell him I hate this place and I wanna go home." Before turning her back on him and dread the following things that was about to happen.

////

_And there I was standing in front of a huge full length mirror, covered in pink feathery blouse and a very disturbing vagina shorts. I don't know what the hell have I turned myself into._

"You're flat," Clarke pointed out. Eyeing the brunette's small two bumps.

Lexa immediately turned away turning red, "I don't need someone to state the obvious!"

"It's sad that your mom gave you that flat chest, she must have died in shock," the blonde mumbled monotonously, grabbing her chest and pushing it up, making it pucker. Lexa gasped by the girl's comment but quickly, pursed her lips when her eyes landed on the girl's chest.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "my mother didn't died. She's- She's just gone. Look, I know why your mom is doing this, it's because she felt sorry for me."

Clarke snorted and faces her, up to this point, Lexa was still taken aback by those blue eyes. "No, because she digs your dad."

Her brows shot up to her hairline, "doesn't she digs  _your dad_?"

"No," Clarke spat like it's the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "My dad died when I was 3."

_I tried to say something. I really did. But my mouth won't let me. So I just stood there looking back at those blue eyes watching me squirm uncomfortably. And I knew right at that moment, there's a reason behind all this facade. There's a reason behind all this 'things'. Clarke Griffin isn't hollowed for no reason. She's like that because what's inside of her. The things that's inside of her that were gnawing to come out._

"Clarke-..."

Suddenly, both girl's broke out of their stupor when Abby started rapping on the door. "Lexa? Do you need any help? If you ever feel lost or having low self-esteem by looking at the mirror. Don't worry, I'm right here to help you. We can get through this together, Lexa."

_I swear, just when I'm about to feel sorry for Clarke, her mom just have to ruin it._

"I-... Oh!"

The door burst open and the woman came in brimming with happiness, "Oh I can't take the suspense anymore! Oh my! Look at the two of you! Pretty little dolls. So beautiful, Lexa."

Lexa saw Clarke rolled her eyes, "I'm getting this," and left the fitting room.

"That looks gorgeous on you, Lexa! Go drop it while its hot!"She exclaimed.

_Go drop it while it's hot? What?_

"Well this is going to the cash register," the woman quickly undone the front zip of the blouse, "Hey!" Lexa quickly grabs her wrist but she didn't budged, "Oh don't be silly, Lexa. We're all girls here... Oh my!"

_I swear that woman was staring at my chest. What's wrong with this people?!_

"Oh dear Lord... Who did this to you?" she gasped, staring horrifically on her chest.

"What?" Lexa frowned, "this?" touching her skin tone bra. "It's a sports bra. I ordered it on a sporting catalog." Hastily, covering her body and turning away from the woman. "It's nice and comfy," she rebutted.

"No, most certainly not! It looks like a bandage they used to wrap around a mummy," tugging the blouse open to look at it again.

"Are you calling my bra ugly?" Lexa blurted annoyingly.

"Yes, honey because it is ugly," Abby simply said, "Now, I'm more than happy to look for a beautiful bra and a girly outfit to match it with."

_And I stare at her in great utter defiance. If I were in a cartoon I will be puffing smoke out of my ears and nose and my eyes will be shooting laser at the woman. I never felt so offended in my entire life!_

_////_

_Later that night, I decided to spice things up. Lure Marcus into thinking that this town is worst than the city. That TonDC turns me into a kink._

"Lexa! Come down, dinner's getting cold! We have a visitor, Thelonious Jaha. We don't want to keep him waiting," Marcus called out from the kitchen.

Lexa sultry padded down the stairs and swiftly turns for the kitchen with nothing but a leopard tank top that showcases a great cleavage, extremely short denim skirt and high heel stilettos. Her face was on a full on barbie mode with smokey eyes and red dark lipstick.

Marcus raised her eyebrows by the scene. While Jaha grins, "There she is! Cute outfit alert!" giving her a thumbs up.

Lexa grins, waving her hair back and forth - knowing her dad was already riled up by her kinky outfit choice.

"What- What is that? What are you wearing, Lexa?" gesturing at her body.

"Uh, It's the outfit that  _you_ _bought me_  at the mall," she uttered sarcastically, settling down on her seat. "Don't you like it?" She grins defiantly.

"Yes!"

"Uh no!"

The two gentleman exclaimed in unison. Marcus shot Jaha a look by his 'Yes' answer and sighs at the ridiculous ordeal, "let's just eat," pulling the food nearer so he can segregate proportions of it.

Jaha leans back and watches Lexa and Marcus with a smile. Shaking his head, happily, he said, "this is nice, isn't it?"

Lexa smiled sarcastically and even she added a nod. Marcus glanced at her daughter's ridiculous obvious attempt to be rebellious and simply sighs, "Yes, isn't it? When was the last time I cooked a home cook meal?"

"Yeah," The brunette tilted her head and pulled out a red bull from her pocket, "And I brought my own dinner."

Marcus narrowed his eyes at the energy drink and shakes his head ridiculously, "No. That's not dinner," he pointed out.

"Uhhhh," she dragged, "haven't you heard?" looking back and forth at Marcus and Jaha, "girls here doesn't eat dinner! This is how they keep their bodies skinny," she sang.

"Getting ready by summer," Jaha side commented, winking at Lexa.

Lexa winked back but Marcus wasn't having any of it. "No. You're not drinking that."

She narrowed her eyes on her dad and snapped open the can, making a faint hissing sound. A straw was pulled out of her cleavage and dropped it inside the can. Her father was growing berserk.

"Lexa, don't you dare drink that drink!" widening his eyes at her.

The girl shifted her chin up, raised the drink up to her lips and took a long draggy sip.

"Ooohh... She just took a sip," Jaha side-commented, sinking deeper in his seat at he watches the squabble that was about to happen.

Lexa gave a very satisfying sigh.

While Marcus combusted  _again._

"That's it!" he bellowed, taking the red bull away, "you- you go to your room! You're grounded!"

"Oh Marcus!" shaking her head in disgust and still oozing with sarcasm,"it's- it's like I don't know you anymore! It's like- like you're turning into  _one of them!"_ Pointing at Jaha, who seemed to have taken offense, "what did I do?"

"Honey, I'm trying to give you like what this other girls have," he tries to explain.

_And I combusted._

Lexa pounded on the table as she stood up angrily, "Well I'm  _not_ like other girls! And I don't want what they have!" and walks away from the table, seething with madness.

Jaha dropped his jaw by the sight and choked out, "wait. Wait. This town was voted as the 2nd top place to raise kids!"

The girl turns around and narrowed her eyes at him. Marcus was nodding dutifully at what Jaha just said and Lexa scoffed, "I don't have kids!" And continued stomping her feet up the stairs, "you're ruining my life!!!"

"AAahh! I did  _not_ ruin your life!" Marcus yelled back but slowly recoils and shakes his head, "I think I just ruined her life."

////

_The next day, the tension between Marcus and I grew worse. You could say we were having a silent war with references of how we feel by our choices of songs we played on the stereo._

 

_"I can't believe what you said to me_  
_Last night when we were alone_  
_You threw your arms up_  
_Baby you gave up, you gave up_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_  
_With your James Dean glossy eyes_  
_In your tight jeans with your long hair_  
_And your cigarette stained lies..."_

 

Marcus turns around from the stove and narrows her eyes at Lexa who's mindlessly bobbing her head at the song.

 

_"... Could we fix you if you broke?_  
_And is your punch line just a joke?_

_I'll never talk again_  
_Oh boy you've left me speechless_  
_You've left me speechless, so speechless_  
_And I'll never love again_  
_Oh boy you've left me speechless_  
_You've left me speechless, so speechless..."_

 

He shakes his head and walks by the stereo and change the track.

 

_"... And if one door opens to another door closed,_  
_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_  
_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile._  
_But more than anything, more than anything_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Yeah, this, is my wish..."_

 

Lexa clenched her jaw with great spite, squinting at her father's poker face. Flaring her nostril, she jabbed her finger on the Stop button and stares at Marcus for a good moment before opening her mouth.

"Okay," she slowly let out, Marcus raised his eyebrows at her patiently waiting , "Remember that time when I baby sat Mrs. Casey's 4 years old son because I want to prove to you that I'm old enough to earn my own money. And Max was crying and throwing a tantrum when Mrs Casey left the apartment and then 10 minutes later, Max turned motionless and mute? And very _very_ traumatized by his new surroundings?" She babbled on in one breath, panting.

Marcus narrowed his eyes, "yes," with a hint of a question mark in the end.

"I feel like Max," she breathed shakily, dawning on her dad if he understood the concept.

"Well... Do you remember when I cooked you this home cooked casserole that you don't wanna eat because it looks like vomit because it's greenish and yellowish in color? But then when you tasted it, as it turns out it became one of your favorite dish?" squinting his eyes.

Lexa faintly smiles, nodding by the memory," yes."

"I feel like this is the casserole," bobbing his head.

Clenching and unclenching her jaw, she sat and stares at Marcus for the longest time before a small smile emerged out of her lips. Marcus smiles back knowing that it was a well spent war with her daughter.

_**Ding! Dong!** _

Lexa ran up to the front door and got a little surprise. "Oohh... Hi!" she greeted at the small figure of a pissed, annoyed and yet, intimidated, Octavia.

"My mom said she wants her pot back," she said in a small rough voice.

The brunette squinted her eyes, "I don't know any pot. I don't even smoke pot," she chuckles.

Octavia was taken slightly aback, "I mean the pot used for my mom's casserole," clearing her throat after, "she gave it to your dad yesterday as a welcoming gift."

 _"How's that casserole, neighbor?"_ Indra waves vivaciously again at Lexa's direction.

Then it dawned on her, she looks down at Octavia's evading eyes and spurted, " _that's_ your mother?"

The girl slowly nodded in embarrassment, "yeah."

_And I never felt more sorry for Octavia. Having a mother that optimistically elated - most especially in the morning - might be scarring for a teenager. I could really see that Indra is a soldier that sports both the yin and yang. Whereas, Octavia, so small, so timid but have a fire-y eyes was so out of this town. As if she belongs 'outside' of TonDC._

A blue SUV rolled in across the street and a guy in a white shirt and baggy pants, hopped off of it and looked at Lexa's direction. Lexa swallowed hard, "is  _that_ your brother?"

"Yeah, Bellamy," Octavia murmured, looking even more embarrassed.

Bellamy grinned widely when he realized that Lexa was looking at him. He shoved his black curly hair back and flirtatiously winked at her before making a cat walk back inside the house.

Lexa frowned at the girl standing in front their doorstep and sighed, "come on in."

The brunette lead the girl into the kitchen where a white dirty pot stowed on sink, "well uh... We haven't cleaned it yet. Sorry."

"It's fine," the girl quickly took it and turns to leave the kitchen but then turns back around again and looks at Clarke shyly, "the only reason why I shouted at you at the girl's toilet was because I don't wanna be made fun anymore by Clarke..."

Lexa faintly smile, completely understanding the girl's plight. "I understand. It's okay... We're cool," she nodded.

Octavia opened her mouth again but nothing came out, instead she stares at Lexa's reaction as if it was so mind boggling. "Okay...," she whispers, taking tentative backward steps out of the kitchen. The look on those eyes was with surprise but a bit weirded out and Lexa simply smiled wider showing that she's genuine. "Okay...," the girl whispered again before turning back around and bolted out of the house.

////

Later that day, a loud knock on her bedroom door attracted her attention and found Abby's head poked inside her room. The woman pushed open the door and stepped inside, "Lexa? Your daddy said I can come up," she was inches away from the bed where Lexa was sitting at listening to her ipod, "can I come in?" Abby flashed her pearly white teeth.

"You're... already in," she carefully said, pulling off her headset and looks at the woman morbidly.

Abby grins widely and gently sits down on the bed, "I would like to apologize about the other day. I know I've been a bit of a snooper. But I'm always stuck with a mentality that every girl deserves...," pulling out an item wrapped with a pink paper, Abby unwrapped it and smiles, "to be given a beautiful bra by someone who  _knows_ about a thing or two about bras."

Lexa's lips gapped by the sight of a pink laced bra and then back up at Abby's eyes. The woman smiles even wider which made the brunette averts away - fidgeting uncomfortably on her position.

Abby patted her on the knee and said, "well I will leave you two alone," and stood up and left her room.

_It was presumptuous! It's_ _inappropriate. But... it was by far the most prettiest things I own. And as I watch her leave, I realized that I could be wrong with all this mother's. Maybe, just maybe... underneath those thin piece of clothing and huge boobs was an actual human heart. That the people of this town may be weird but every person have a story to tell. I know for one, Clarke Griffin does. It aches my heart... Did I just said that?!_

_But here's a thing, as I watch Marcus waters the perfectly green lawn, waves and smiles at the other neighbors who were doing the same thing, I came to realize too, that I wasn't the only one stuck here. Marcus is here too. He too was coping with the new environment that TonDC was inhabiting._

_Among of all the things that happened to me for the past 15 years of my life, I have to admit, TonDC was the most intriguing of them all._


	2. Lexa, The Addict

A loud knock met Lexa's ear, making her grunt sleepily.

"Lexa, What are you doing? Let's go before she gets here!" Marcus reprimanded.

Her eyes suddenly shot open and hopped off the bed. She checks her phone, "shit!" she cussed.

_It took me a few weeks to finally know what's my favorite thing to do in the suburbs... Sleep. But today, oh god I chose the wrong day to sleep through my alarm._

Lexa quickly hit the shower and 10 minutes later, she sprints down the stairs and saw her dad peeking outside the window. "She still watering?"

"Still watering. Why didn't you set an alarm?" He asked, still eyeing the lady across the street.

"I hit the snooze. I was having the most amazing dream about Polis, " She exclaimed, grabbing the cereal box and a bowl.

"What's so amazing?"

Lexa gave him a deadpan look, "we were still living there."

"Ha-Ha! Very funny," he puffed sarcastically as he peeled away from the window and walked over to the sink, "I can't take it anymore. Her constant invites for dinner was getting worst. I'm starting to run out of creative excuses."

Lexa follows her dad's figure to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, holding her bowl and spoon, "have you tried killing her in her sleep? That's creative!"

He gave her a look but a loud knock on the front door caught their attention. "The knock...," looking back at Lexa in horror. "She's here."

"My bag is still inside my room!" Lexa swiftly turns around and ran for the stairs in panic.

"Lexa! We don't have much time!" He called out.

"I'm coming!" She then took the stair two steps at a time and went straight to the backdoor where Marcus was waiting for him.

_"Marcus! Lexa! Good morning! Hello? Anybody home?"_

Lexa mirrored her father's wide eyes and as quick as a mouse, they scurried out of the backdoor and into the driveway.

"There you both are!"

The father and daughter stopped at their tracks and found Indra walking towards them with that unnerving wide smile.

"How about that dinner?"

_I widened my eyes at Marcus to make up a good and acceptable excuse but the beaten expression that he was sporting says it all. Oh god why can't I have a normal life!_

Marcus shifted his weight and smiles tightly at Indra, "We'll be there tonight."

While Lexa shut her eyes closed and gritted her teeth in disappointment, Indra was clapping her hands and squealing in joy, "Great! I  _can't wait_ to tell the family! I'll see you tonight! Toodles!" And skipped across the street and resumed her watering.

"Toodles?" she asked, squinting at her father.

Marcus shakes his head and sighs.

"Great job, Marcus! Now we have a dinner to escape from," Lexa chastised.

"Don't call me that!" He reprimanded her. "Call me  _dad."_

"No, you have a name and that is Marcus Kane."

The girl raised her chin high, turns around and walked out.

////

A click echoed inside a partial dark classroom, as Lexa watches the slide show changed into a picture of a fossil of an animal of some sort.

"It is believed that when an animal are moved from their natural habitat into a _foreign_ habitat, " a picture of a cute small furry animal with large eyes hugging a small tree branch appeared, " such as Tarsiers... Are more susceptible to...," the slide moved into a picture of a dead tarsier lying on the ground, making Lexa shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "death. Due to high level of stress and inadequate amount of natural elements that suits its need. Hence, making them vulnerable and prone to diseases which may eventually lead to...  _Extinction."_

_As much as I tried to picture it with my current situation... As bad as I had it. The Tarsiers got it worse._

The warning bell rang across the hallway and the lights in the classroom were back on. Mr Pike walked back at the front of the classroom and asked, "is there any more question?"

A hand shot straight up in the air, "yes, Clarke!"

"Where can I buy a tarsier?" she asked in that annoying droned voice.

Lexa furrowed her brows and blinked a couple of times at the girl's question.

_Is this girl for real? Seriously, what is wrong with this people?_

////

_For the past few weeks things had been a little... Normal-- Oh who am I kidding?! This is TonDC for crying out loud._ _And besides from that tarsier incident, it made me wonder if anyone out there was as lonely as I am being taken out of its natural habitat. This town was crawling with predators and I could almost feel it to my bones that Disease's number is almost up._

_I can't shake off the feeling of what will happen tonight. That woman, Indra really freaks me out with her over friendliness and huge white teeth. It's- It's too blinding and the way she stares at you like it wants to eat your soul._

Lexa slammed her locker shut and almost got her heart jumped out of her chest, "Octavia!" Patting her racing heart and widened her eyes at the girl standing behind her, "Don't creep on me like that!"

Octavia stared at her a bit like a loony and slowly smiles apologetically, "I heard that you're coming over for dinner with my family tonight... And I," shaking her head sadly, "Have to apologize in advance for my family's behavior."

"Don't sweat it. I don't think you're family would be that bad," she smiles genuinely, "I'll see you tonight."

The tiny girl stares at her bizarrely, "you really are weird."

Lexa narrowed her eyes, "um... Thank you?" cautiously stepping back until the second warning bell rang.

////

"Are you ready? Let's get this over with," Marcus mumbled as he walked over to the kitchen and took a bottle of wine, before making his way to the front door.

"We really need an escape plan before we head there," she considered, looking squarely at her father.

"Okay... How about a code word," he shrugs, "just in case either one of us can't take it."

"Okay. Good thought. But what word?"

"Pickles," he pondered, putting on his jacket.

"Pickles?" she chuckles.

"Why do you have any better ideas?" Marcus mocked as he pulled open the door.

Lexa pouted, "fine. Pickles."

_And as we crossed the street, I couldn't help but feel that revolting feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know if it's nausea  or diarrhea but either way, it all feels wrong!_

"So Marcus...," Gustus started, "you've never mentioned anything that happened to your wife? The whole neighborhood's gossiping about it!" He pulled a throaty chuckle but instantly quieten down when Indra shot her a look.

"Gus! You can't just ask someone about the absence of their wife! Don't worry Marcus you can say no comment," Indra grins, patting his forearm.

Marcus nodded dutifully and mumbled, "no comment."

Indra and Gustus suddenly burst into laughter, "But no, seriously...," Indra interjected, "what happened to your wife?"

Lexa watched the woman placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin over her clasped hands, staring interestingly and yet, sternly at Marcus. Marcus shifted uncomfortably on his seat as he looks back and forth at Indra and Gustus' pending stares.

"Um...," he clears his throat, "we separated 15 years ago."

"Hmmm," Gustus frowned, "that's sad. Why? Did you cheat?"

"Dad!" Octavia hissed.

"Relax, honey. It's an honest question," he shrugs.

"I once heard Connor's parents separated and his mom burn all his dad's clothes at the mistresses's bedroom while the woman was asleep and she got the woman's hair on fire!" Bellamy chuckles while sucking on a piece of chicken bone. He then pointed at Lexa's plate and asked, "are you gonna eat your bone?"

The brunette quickly nodded and averted from the boys dejected frown.

_I_ _t just gets weirder and weirder._

"Yeah! I heard about that news. Sarah finally got her wig back on! Kudos to her!" The father clapped as he gives Indra his empty plate. "I can't  _wait_ to get to our dessert! What do you have for us, love?"

Indra came out of the kitchen and placed a chocolate cake on the table. It was a plane home made cake with a chocolate icing around it and to much to Lexa's growling stomach craving for that sweet delight - Indra pushed the  dessert away from her.

"Children shouldn't eat too much sugary sweet!" she exclaimed, slicing a piece and placing it on Marcus' plate. Lexa puffed internally, feeling her dad squeezing her hand from under the table. She looks up and saw that glimmer of sympathy he felt for her.

"That right! That's why kids in this town doesn't get cavities!" Gustus continued.

_I swear I almost had it in. I swear I squished it down until I could feel it at the sole of my feet. But damn it! No one can't separate me from my sweet tooth!_

"Kids in this town drink oversized iced coffee for breakfast and lunch. They consume red bull for dinner. I-..." She stammered, feeling those veins about to pop on her neck.

_But I knew that my dream of being a future lawyer will_ _NEVER work for the people of TonDC. Because just by the look that Indra, Gustus and Bellamy was sporting says it all. I'm the one at fault... I couldn't help but feel bad for Octavia being trapped within this thick walls of the Blake residence. It must have been suck._

Octavia suddenly looks up at Lexa, feeling a twinge of hope that finally  _finally_ someone would put to an end to all of this sweets deprivation.

"Octavia," Indra clamored, without leaving her eyes on Lexa's defiant look, "Please invite Lexa to the entertainment room... Go show Lexa around," she hinted, giving her a motherly stern eyes.

Octavia sighs and invited Lexa apologetically, down to the basement which the brunette quickly agreed to. It was clear that she had offended Indra and there's no way that she's gonna be there to witness the shit that was about to go down.

Marcus slowly raised his hand up, "can I go to the entertainment room too? I could use the tour," he half joked and half feeling his heart about to make an escape out of his throat.

"No, Marcus," Gustus chuckles, making the man feel the uneasiness of his plight, "Let the kids enjoy without adult supervision for awhile."

"We have  _some_ adult questions for you, Marcus," Indra continued, emitting that sly and yet, threatening smile towards the single father.

////

Octavia stood rigidly beside the brunette in front of  an aquarium occupied by a piranha and a gold fish. They seemed to love chasing each other around.

"Are gold fish meant to be in the same tank as the piranha's?" Lexa wondered, tapping the glass gently making the gold fish swam even more in great panic.

"I must have done something terribly wrong in my previous life that I got punished to be in this kind of family," Octavia pondered seriously as she stares off in blank space.

"Hey O, my friends are here. So  _please_ act cool," Bellamy chided as he took the spot by the sofa near the stairs, followed by Clarke and her cliques the B.E.E. - Becca, Emori, Echo, Drew and Sterling.

"I was never part of that group...," Octavia whispered as she watched the populars playing truth or dare, "I don't have any friends," suddenly looking at Lexa with those puppy eyes.

Lexa inhaled deeply, feeling the pressure of consoling someone, "I think you're awesome on your own, Octavia," she smiles.

The girl ducked her head and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Thanks," she murmured softly.

The brunette smiled faintly to Octavia when she noticed Clarke was looking at her from the corner of the room. She turned to face her and tilted her head in wonder...

_In definite wonder... Why on earth was Clarke Griffin approaching me?_

Lexa stepped back until her back hits the aquarium, sending the water to splash out on her back. She squirmed uneasily under those blue eye's scrutinization.

"Uhh... What's going on?" Pinning herself against the aquarium tank.

Clarke tilted her head playfully, "when someone dares you to kiss a lesbian, you kinda have to."

_I don't know if I should be offended or not!_

Lexa took one big step away from the blonde and pushes the girl's forging figure away, "wait, wait! I'm not even a part of this game," she complained.

"Come on, Lexa. Don't be such a wuss!" Bellamy mocked, shooting her a wink.

The girl stares at him ridiculously as if he had some loose screws in him.

_This people are crazy!_

"Lexa," Clarke called out, tipping her chin to face her.

Lexa almost stumbled back but the girl got her arm wrapped around her waist to steady her.... And to pull her in.

_Oh dear god... What's this loud pounding in my ears? Is- Is this MY HEART? Why is it making so much noise? Push it down, Lexa. Push it down!..._

Her throat suddenly ran dry when her eyes landed on those puckered red lips.

"Clarke....," she whispers as those engulfing sweet smell suddenly shutting her up, making her head swirl into chaos.

_What the hell is going on? I-... Oh why oh why does her lips looks so tempting._

She felt her body tensed by the touch of those soft pillowed lips. Her arms hang loosely to her sides as Clarke's hands grab her waist and neck pulling her deeper to the kiss. As much as she tries to suppress it, she just can't. Lexa erupted to a soft moan, as Clarke's tongue traced her lower lip. She unconsciously parted her lips, delving on that soft bliss.

_Am I ACTUALLY kissing Clarke Griffin? And ACTUALLY liking it? A drone robotic, emotionally detached girl? A girl who had shown detesting lesbians? But now kissing a girl?_

Lexa pushed Clarke away and stares at those dilated blue eyes. She pants heavily, "I-... I have to go!"

She pushed past Clarke, sprinted up the stairs, push open the basement door and shouted, "PICKLES! PICKLES! PICKLES! PICKLES!" And straight out of the door she went.

Marcus looks up alarmingly, "well!" clapping his hands as he looks at Indra and Gustus , "She- She's allergic to um-... Pickles! You know, gastric- gas...," he hastily peeled off the couch and pointed at the front door, "I better check on her. Thank you guys for dinner. We really enjoy it! Goodnight!"

Indra gave Gustus a look, "Pickles? I didn't served pickles," she shrugs.

////

Marcus looked up from his newspaper and tilted his head at her daughter. "Lexa? You okay?---"

"What?" Lexa suddenly blurted out, still holding a carton of orange juice over an empty glass. "Why?"

"You're pouring an _empty_ orange juice, Lexa," he smiled coyly.

"Oh," dawning on the empty carton. She then put it down and lost herself again with her thoughts.

He looks up and again found her staring at blank space, "so what happened last night?"

"Last night?"

"You know, the pickles?"

"OH! The pickles!" She exclaimed, before clearing her throat to wiggle her way out, "It's nothing! The- The entertainment room was um... Getting a little crowded. So...," she peeled away from the counter and opened the fridge to hide her flustered cheeks, "I felt kind of claustrophobic. I feel like I'm inside a jail cell."

"Jail cell?" Marcus frowned, putting down the paper.

"Yeah!" She nodded vehemently, sticking her head inside the fridge, "You know, a- a high end jail cell... Look it up!"

////

_Clarke Griffin the queen of all the B.E.E.s. The soulless leader of the TonDC high school... How could I... kiss a girl who shoves the last apple pie at the lunch lady because the lady won't give the girl the last tater tots , someone who acts such a total bitch to everyone INCLUDING ME... AND.... ACTUALLY liked it._

_I groaned in misery by this thoughts BUT it's a new day! And I continue to forge on, and after the little sickening turn of event last night, I'm gonna pretend that it NEVER happened._

Lexa shut her locker closed and noticed those blue eyes strutting the hallway.

_"Lexa?"_

_The way the girl walks, so flawless and so..._ _So... Why am I waving? Lexa put down your hand! Stop waving!_

_"Lexa?" Octavia waves her hands on the girl's face but receives no reaction._

Lexa bit her lips as she stares in great desire, moving her hand side to side at Clarke's passing figure.

_Lexa! Snap out of it!_

The brunette slammed her head against her locker and winced by the strong impact.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not being myself! Maybe- Maybe I need more sugar. I need to get out of this hell fest. STAT!_

A hand on her forearm attracted her attention and saw the scowl on Octavia's face.

"Octavia," she straightened up.

"I saw you...," the girl demanded accusingly, Lexa furrowed her brows, "I saw how you looks at her," a sneer escaped the girl's lips, "I should have known better," shaking her head, "you're  _one of them!"_

"I'm  _not_ one of them. There's nothing going on," she reassured.

"Then why are you looking at her that way when you she walked past the hallway? This is pathetic! I thought you were different! You should have seen the look on your face, it's nauseating!" She spat as she allowed herself be dragged away by the moving bodies.

Lexa watches her utterly crushed.

_Octavia was right! It's nauseating! I'm- I'm a disgusting little girl! I'm sick! I'm lethal! And I need to find a cure!_

Lexa watched a figure of a boy approaching her direction, making her flare her nostril by the idea that popped like a light bulb.

_An intellectual, geeky and low-esteemed boy? This is more my type! Could this be my Clarke Griffin antidote?_

She stopped the boy's quick pace and placed a strong hand on his chest, "Hi! I'm Lexa Kane!"

The boy stares at her confusedly," Mac- Macallan?"

"Wanna make out?" she questions.

"Wha- What?" Macallan asked in bewilderment.

Lexa grabbed a fistful of the boy's shirt and slammed him against the wall. She looks at him in a heartbeat and smacked her lips against his. The boy was gasping and sloppy, whining by the aggression.

The brunette pulled away and sneers, "Damn it, Macallan!" shaking her head in disappointment, "I feel nothing!"

"I'm sorry?" He gasped.

"Not as sorry as I am," flicking her hand away and walks away, "as you were, Macallan."

////

_Spaghetti day. One of the days when you just have to slurp the pasta and get messy with the sauce. Just a normal messy lunch unless... Clarke Griffin was the other end of it._

Lexa squirmed on her sit as she sat ogling at Clarke 2 tables away slurping her spaghetti pasta inside that glorious mouth of hers. She felt her throat tightening by the sudden desire to be touched by those lips.

_Oh my god... I'm getting way out of hand! I'm better than this! I'M Aglio Olio! A dry pasta dish that doesn't have to be messy and yet, still delicious! I'm better than this!_

"Hey Lexa."

Her head automatically snapped up and saw Clarke smirking at her, "stop staring at me, you lesbian!" And left her table with her B.E.E.s laughing behind her. She had never been so embarrassed in her entire life. Oh she was mad!

_Hella mad! But this is good! VERY GOOD! I can finally get rid of Clarke Griffin in my system! Keep it up, Griffin._

Lexa stood up to go to her next class when all of a sudden she was body snatched. A door slammed behind her and she was pushed against the wall. There's no lights but all she felt were two strong hands grabbing her neck and waist and those...

_Those... Pillow lips. Oh god... I'm melting._

Her legs felt like jelly as those lips marked its territory on her. She was gasping and trembling in excitement and thrill.

"Clarke?" she panted.

Clarke suddenly shut her up by smacking her lips against hers, pulling her deeper. Lexa moaned and her hands snaking its way to the blonde's back pushing her body against hers. The blonde suddenly pulled back and the stun was evident in her eyes.

"You smell like fish," Clarke bantered before opening the janitor's closet leaving Lexa utterly confused.

_I need help... I'm spiraling out of control! Lexa Kane is in deep shit right now and I need guidance! So I went where I think I could get one._

Monty smiled widely patiently waiting, tapping his fingers on the table. Lexa stares back and checks her phone for the time. Then sighs as she looks at the paintings hung on the wall of the quaint office. Finally, a sound beeped on the boy's wrist watch stating 12pm and started speaking, "So what can I do for you, Lexa?"

"I... am being consumed by my desire for something. That- That I  _know_ will be the end of me and- and that's bad. Very  _very bad for me."_

"You're addicted to drugs!" Monty spouted with wide eyes.

"No, no absolutely not," shaking her head in denial.

"Are you sure? I heard that the city were swarming with drug addicts and I've seen hidden documentaries about it," he squinted doubtingly.

"Polis has a strict rules about drugs! Its- It's not drugs! It's a person! That I'm _incredibly_ attracted to  _but_ don't like... I know that person is not good for me but I can't stay away," she babbled on and on.

Monty narrowed his eyes, "are you sure its not drugs? Cause it sounds like the relationship that people have with their drug dealer."

"It's not drugs! It's-... This- This is stupid! Which makes me stupid for liking that person!" she clamored.

"Well maybe there's more to this person than meets the eye," Month advised, "When people look at me they all see was this tiny slits for eyes but what they didn't see that I also have large eyeballs behind my eyelids," he nodded.

_And my friend, that was the best advise that I could ever get from our school guidance councilor. Clarke Griffin is definitely not a large eyeball behind an eyelid, she's more than that. And God dammit it makes me want to know her more!_

////

"So... How's school?" Marcus casually asks, perhaps with a little strain.

"Fine," she mumbled as she plays around with her broccoli, "do you want my broccoli?"

"So... how are you and- and Claire? You know, Abby's daughter."

Lexa's eyes suddenly blinked a couple times before meeting Marcus' uneasy eyes, "you mean, _Clarke_?"

"Yeah, yeah. Clarke. Nice kid?" He asked cautiously.

Narrowing her eyes, she still wasn't sure what's her dad trying to get at, "I really... Wouldn't know."

He nodded his head slowly, "I see, I see. He seems like a nice kid. So uh... Have you and Clarke you know, talked?"

Shaking her head, she glared at Marcus angrily, "this is all your fault. Not mine  _but yours."_

"What- What... My fault? What did I do again?" he asked unsurely, mostly confused.

"You pulled me out of my natural habitat and smacked me right in the middle of some foreign planet," she flared madly.

"Okay, I'll take your broccoli-..." he trailed off.

"It's not about the broccoli, Marcus. It's  _me._ _I'm_ the tarsier! I'm a sick diseased tarsier! That people wants as their pets but  _no!_ Because I'm going to get extinct!" She fisted her hands into a tight ball and banged on the table, "I'm going to extinction, Marcus! I'm dying here!" She shouted and bolted out of the kitchen and into her room, slamming the door shut.

////

Days had passed and everything seemed to be in order... Or so she thought. Lexa stepped out of the house and saw a large crowd of TonDC chit chatting with thy neighbors. The sunday barbecue that Marcus was _forced_ to do was going to be a success cause God knows... People of TonDC will ostracized you if you deny them their weekly barbecue.

"Hey," The brunette greeted awkwardly as she approached Octavia by the bench under a tree.

"Hey!" Octavia smiled tightly, looking at her as if she's some wild animal.

"Still mad at me?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? No, of course not... I mean you can' help the way you feel," she shrugs.

"Yeah, exactly," Lexa smiled wider taking the seat beside the girl.

"I mean it's like chocolate cake. Chocolate cakes are my most favorite thing in the world. I could eat pounds of cake in a day-..." Octavia explains to her.

"Yeah, I know right!" the brunette grins, nodding in agreement but the change of demeanor on Octavia's face made her wiped off the grin on her face and perhaps leaned away a bit too.

" _But I don't!_ You know why?" the small girl nodded, dawning on her with predator eyes, "because they're _bad_ for me _._ Yeah...," nodding some more, "No matter how much I wanna smoldered my face with nothing but chocolate cake, it's gonna give me a stomachache, cavities and gassy diarrhea..."

"Ga- Gassy... Diarrhea? From chocolate cake?--..." she asked cautiously, seeing that pissed off girl.

" _So I don't!_ That's right," Octavia nodded determinedly, "because I have will power," suddenly plastering a sarcastic grin on her lips, "I can't be mad at you for not having will power? All I can do is pity you... Which I do," and turns away with her chin raised high.

Lexa was torn. She opened her mouth to say something but she knew something bad's going to come out of it. And she doesn't wanna be on the girl's bad side anymore. A tight smile instead spread on her lips, "ok- Okay, thanks? Nice chatting with you," and walks off at back of the house.

_Octavia Blake was right! Clarke Griffin is THE chocolate cake. I wanna be smoldered by it but I can't because they're bad for me! But who am I kidding?! I'm an addict! Mr Green was right! I'm a sick addicted little girl! I'm addicted to Clarke Griffin and I can't stop!_

A moan escaped from her lips as Clarke held her tightly against the wooden fence behind the tool shed. Those tight hands clawed her back as that pillowed lips smacked her lips for the dozenth time. She's getting way a little over her head. Lexa pulled away eliciting that puckered sound, sending Clarke to stare on her lips longingly.

"Wait, wait. Clarke, I can't do this anymore," shaking her head defeatedly.

Those blue eyes were searching for her but that dead beaten facial expression was nothing but a zombie. "You ate that chilli con carne didn't you. I can taste it," Clarke murmured, smirkingly.

"What?" Lexa was baffled for a moment, "No! I- I mean yeah, a little bit. But that's not the point, Clarke."

"You're a lesbian," the blonde pointed out all of a sudden as if trying to make a point over something that Lexa had no idea about.

"Les-... What?" she never felt so confused in her life. It's as if the blonde was having some conversation inside her head that Lexa wasn't a part of. "Clarke, you're kissing a  _girl,"_ She gestured to her body, trying to make a point.

Clarke tilted her head slightly and just stares at her - as if trying to process that words that Lexa just spoke.

Lexa was getting turn on by that look and damn it! "Just- just don't say anything," shaking her head and planted her lips back on those pillow lips.

_I, Lexa Kane, have never been so disgusted with someone in my entire life! And that someone is... ME. ME! Cause here I am kissing the life out of Clarke Griffin. A girl who can't even emit a single emotion out of her- her... gorgeous body, except for that smirk and zombie look... But damn it! She's a great kisser._

"No, no, no," she pushed away Clarke again, "I can't. We can't," shaking her head feeling utterly crushed.

"Why?" her eyes begged.

She almost felt sorry for her but she can't! She must have the will power that Octavia possesses, "It's not you. It's _Me."_

"Yes, it is you. You had that chilli con carne. You're breath stinks," Clarke added.

Lexa tilted her head in confusion, "No! It's- It's not about that..." suddenly checking her breath if it's really that bad but hastily closed her eyes and took one deep breath. And once she opens it, Clarke was swooping in for another kiss, she pushed her away, "No, Clarke."

Clarke gapped her lips, staring at her weirdly.

"Look, Clarke... I like you, I think... But nothing romantic... I think... I mean you're gorgeous and you're-...," Lexa swallowed hard because she can't seemed to find another word to describe Clarke, "...  _really_ gorgeous."

"Then what's the problem? I am gorgeous," the blonde mumbled, leaning forward.

Lexa pushed her away again and blurted, "nothing! It's just...," pursing her lips, "you're a chocolate cake," she shrugs, earning her a wildly confused blonde.

"A chocolate cake?" Clarke asked, completely blown away by the dessert topic. "Because I'm sweet and you couldn't get enough?" she smirked, pulling the brunette nearer.

"Yes!" Lexa nodded vehemently, "I mean no!... No!" She took another deep breath and sets her priority straight, "you know, those favorite dessert but yes, you just love eating them but they make you fat and give you cavities... Gassy diarrhea. In the end, you just regret eating them?"

"No."

"Oh... Well you do."

Clarke stepped back and appeared to be super pissed off. "Oh yeah?!" she beckons angrily, "well you know what you are?"

Lexa was astounded this was the largest and most loudest that she  had seen Clarke Griffin ever sported.

"You're- you're a butter cookie!" The girl exclaimed.

"'Scuse me?"

"That's right!You know, you're a mean piece of cookie that can't decide whether you're sweet or salty!  That by one touch you easily breaks into tiny little pieces! Well that's what you are! You break people's hearts when you won't allow them to hold you!" Clarke suddenly leaned forward, grunted under her breath, "well that's what I'm going to do with you. I'm breaking up! Breaking you're heart into little pieces!"

_As I watched Clarke Griffin and her baby blue eyes walks out of the tool shed and into the house. I realized... I'm never gonna touch those pillow lips again._

"Well I don't know what tarsier's eat in the wild but since you're in captivity. Here," Marcus thrusted forward a plate of barbecue, "eat up."

Lexa looks up from the bench and smiled tightly, "thanks," taking the plate.

"There you are!" Abby grins with that large white teeth, "Congratulations! This barbecue was a success! Utterly delicious!" hitting him playfully on the shoulders.

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her father because... Marcus Kane was blushing! She almost choke on a piece of meat.

"Thank you for coming, Abby," he smiled.

"Let's do this again next time! Toodles!" And left the driveway with none other than Clarke Griffin shooting daggers at her.

Lexa shifted uncomfortably on the bench and pushed the gnawing feeling aside, "Toodles? It's really a thing here isn't it?"

Marcus laughs, "wow. At least our barbecue is a success," and gave her daughter a high five. "If you told me that I'll be giving a barbecue party every sunday few weeks ago. I wouldn't have believed you."

"And if you told me that I'll be lining up for that pillowed lips... I would have slapped myself," she mumbled.

"Don't slap yourself," he shouldered her gently.

Lexa grins widely, rolling her eyes, "I feel like an idiot!"

"Hey don't be hard on yourself. I dated once this incredibly beautiful woman and I can't  _stand_ being in the same room as her."

Her lips widened into a smile, "I love it when you tell stories about, mom."

////

_Early mornings, the birds are always chirping. The sun glazed through the window. The street is empty except for a car driving past one or two times... The suburb is too quiet! It's driving me insane! Every single sudden noise I always snapped my head and anticipated something exciting... But this is TonDC come on, people!_

Lexa burrowed her head on the morning newspaper and delved on the serenity and peaceful surroundings, just as what Marcus had told her. But she's not having any of it. She crumpled the paper with her hands, earning her a curious look from Marcus.

"It's too quiet!" She asserted, rubbing her temples at her noiseless head. She swears she could almost hear crickets ringing inside her head.

"This is the suburbs, Lexa. You should enjoy the tranquility. We couldn't hardly have this comfort in the city," he grumbled, swallowing down on his cereal.

"What that?!" Her eyes widened and Marcus stood frozen, staring at her. "Did you hear that?" raising her hand in the air indicating the man not to make any noise.

"That's  _me_ swallowing, Lex," giving her a deadpan look.

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her father's sarcastic remark and grunted, "very funny, Marcus."

All of a sudden, a loud siren pierced through the stillness of the town. She immediately stood up, "Police siren!" she was so excited as she makes her way to the window.

"Well isn't that good that you hardly hear that in the suburbs," Marcus smiled.

"Are you kidding me?! It feels like home!" She interjected, pulling the front door open.

_A police siren! Yes! That's more like it! If the suburbs have chirping birds as their main dish, the city have loud blaring sirens. And for me, a homesick girl - it's music to my ears._

_As I walked towards the stalled police vehicle across the street, I couldn't help but pop ideas what could it be this time! Could it be murder? Aggravated assault? Rape?_

"Chopsticks!"

_Chopsticks?!_

"Somebody stole my entire collection of hand made chopsticks!" Indra gritted mournfully.

"Could you describe what the chopsticks look like?" The police officer asked.

Indra raked her hair, sobbing, "It's my priceless collection! It took me years collecting those chopsticks! I even went to Japan and China for it! Officer!" suddenly grabbing the man by the collar. Lexa swore she can see the murderous eyes piercing through that bundle of 'joy.' "do whatever you  _can_ to get it back to me!"

Lexa widened her eyes in horror, "chopsticks!" She shouted exasperatedly as she entered back inside the house, "Chopsticks, Marcus! They called the freaking cops for a missing chopstick! How screwed is this town?"

"Come on, Lexa. Give them some credit. It must very valuable to Indra... Plus, it must be the most exciting thing that ever happens in this place," Marcus shrug.

The girl frowned and shakes her head in disappointment, "Yeah... I bet it is."

////

_As I browsed through the lunch menu for the today, I couldn't shake the feeling that that dead deer's head hanging on the wall was giving me a dead eye._

_And so as my high school nemesis, Clarke Griffin. Clarke Griffin embodies what I hate about the suburb. It was unnerving that after all that had happened, her blue eyes were still giving me the loop de loops._

Lexa spared a glance at Clarke's table and then raised her chin high as she sat down on the nearest table.

"Hey..."

The girl gave a second take to the guy who suddenly greeted her, "Hey..." She trailed off.

_Am I sitting at the jocks table? Cause hot damn this boy got it good!_

Lexa raked her eyes on the boy's chiseled muscular appearance and smiled widely.

"I'm Lincoln," he introduced pulling out his hand.

She took the boy's strong grip and uttered, "Lexa Kane."

"Ah! The new kid in town," he winked.

"So I've heard!" She winked playfully and chuckles when Lincoln grins widely.

_"Excuse me! Can we get all your attention please!"_

Monty stood in front of the cafeteria with a red megaphone in hand, "Students, I have to interrupt lunch with a news that is both shocking and upsetting. Something happened this morning that changes our course of life forever."

Lexa squinted her eyes at how overly dramatic that boy was, "Is this about the chopsticks? No... this can't be about the chopsticks," shaking her head in ridicule.

"This is about the chopsticks," Monty announced exaggeratedly.

She tilted her head to the side at how absurd the situation is.

_People are going tilly drama over some stupid chopsticks!_

"A potentially violent thief is walking among us that threatens the livelihood of one of our beloved students. I think this could be a moment of reflection. Let's discuss this. Octavia," Monty called for her.

Octavia torturously craned her neck up and stares pleadingly on Monty's eyes.

"You're a victim in so many ways. How do you feel about it?" pushing the megaphone onto her lips.

Lexa frowned sadly at how the girl couldn't even utter a word.

"I think what Octavia was trying to say was... It's horrifying!" He ended the answer for her.

And next thing she knew, Monty was pushed aside as Clarke Griffin stole the megaphone and struggled hard at mechanisms of it and hit the alarm sound instead. Lexa flinched by the piercing sound and then what follows only made the feeling worst.

"I just wanna say... It's pretty obvious who committed the crime," Clarke narrowed her eyes at Lexa's direction, making her averted away feeling the fluster on her cheeks. "This crime spree started when certain people moved here from Polis."

Lincoln rubbed his chin and pondered, "Who could she be talking about?"

Lexa pursed her lips, "she's talking about me," nodding her head.

Lincoln smiled curtly and moved a seat away from her, earning him a 'really' look from Lexa.

_This people are absurd!_

////

"Remember  that sloppy joe at Arkers street?" folding her arms, staring at the  _too healthy_ sandwich before her. "Remember how juicy and cheesy it is? It- It just melts in your mouth!" She lamented exaggeratedly.

Marcus chuckles, shaking his head, "Eat your dinner, Lexa," he mentioned pointing at the plate by the dining table. "We're not going back to Polis."

Lexa pursed her lips in agitation, "Come on, Marcus! This suburb is stupid! They call the damn cops for a stupid freakin' chopsticks! If you did that in Polis  _you're_ gonna get  _arrested_."

"Aha! See? You can see how low crime rate it is here. Means we're  _safe,"_ he uttered, pulling the fridge open to take out a carton of orange juice.

_**Ding! Dong!** _

She couldn't help but stare at him in deadpan, "are you hearing yourself, Marcus? TonDC is crawling with bitches, backstabbers and barbie wannabes! This town is a suck fest!" flinging her hands in the air as she went and answers the door. "I'm telling you Marcus this town is going to be the death me!"

_As I opened that door, I knew that what I've just said is going to come true. I have to find a bomb maker. I want to plant this suburb with a ticking time bomb and let it explode into tiny little pieces, along with this- this BLONDE CREATURE before me._

"Clarke Griffin?"


	3. Lexa's Sweet 16th Birthday

"Clarke Griffin?" She uttered confusedly, "Did I _accidentally_ summoned you?"

"Hi Lexa!" Abby greeted excitedly, suddenly emerging behind the blonde and shoved two duffel bags inside the house, "Thank you for letting us stay in your house," and went straight to the kitchen, "Marcus! We're here!"

Lexa widened her eyes at what she's hearing. Her eyes met those blue eyes burning with animosity and quickly made an escape to the kitchen.

"I couldn't think straight with the thief on the loose. We were panicking but since there's no panic room to panic. So we went straight here instead. I am telling you, Marcus we were like two sitting ducks inside the huge mansion and here," Abby sighs, "it just feels safe."

Marcus smiled genuinely, "well I'm glad we can help."

"This place is crammed," Clarke mumbled looking around the small kitchen.

"It's not crammed but its snug," her mother shrugs, adoring Marcus with her sweet smile.

Lexa flared her nostril in annoyance for leaving her out of the loop. She cleared her throat and widened her eyes at Marcus.

"Excuse me," he mumbled as he went to the living room.

The brunette turns around and folded her arms, demandingly, "What are they doing here, Marcus?"

"You heard what they said. They just needed a place to stay in for a while. Maybe they want to stay around with familiar faces," he suggested.

"fami-... Marcus, we've just moved here! It's weird!" Lexa shouted in a whisper. Remembering the tension between her and Clarke, and all the crazy things that had happened.

Marcus softens, "okay, maybe it's a little weird. But it's just for one night... But just like what Oprah said 'Doing the best at this moment puts you in the best place for the next moment.'"

She blinked a couple of times, "so now you watched Oprah."

"Yeah- Yeah, I stayed up some late nights...," he trailed off. "Look, let's just take advantage of the situation and make something good out of it. Be a good neighbor."

"I'd rather be ostracized than be a part of this barbie world!" Lexa spat and walked off towards the kitchen where she stopped at her mid-track and felt her jaw dropped to the floor. She felt a figure behind her and he knew that her dad was also sporting the same expression.

"Oh! You're finally back!" Abby gestured at the beautifully decorated dining table.

_Is- Is that a red table cloth on our forever bared wooden table? A- a vase... WITH flowers... In the middle of the table. I looked up at Marcus who's mouth hanging open. What in the world is going on?!_

"Abby um...," Marcus swallowed hard, staring at the flowers, "very well done with the- the vase."

"Oh! It's nothing!" Abby waved him off, looking up adoringly, "I whisked something up to bring some color in the room."

Lexa gritted her teeth, "Oh but we just like it plain and  _bare._ Right, Marcus?" nudging him on the rib.

"Um...," suddenly looking down at her daughter and then back again at Abby's expectant look. "It wouldn't be so bad to have some color in the room," he shrugs nonchalantly.

"I just thought you might need a little woman's touch," Abby smiled sweetly.

"A- A woman's touch...," he nodded, "That's- That's very nice isn't it, Lexa?" smiling curtly as he approached the table and set the food that was already on the table towards Abby and Clarke.

Lexa flared her nostrils once more as she shoots dagger behind her dad's head. "Way to go _Oprah!"_ she hissed at him under her breath. She pulled the chair beside Marcus but Abby waved her off.

"Lexa! Why don't you sit with Clarke. I thought you, girls might wanna gossip about school, boys and birth control," Abby uttered, settling beside Marcus' uneasy reaction by the words.

Once more, the girl fisted her hands to her side and gave Clarke a look that almost wanna wiped off the smirk on the girl's face.

_This dinner is going to be hell!_

////

_I've been held captive in this jungle gym of a suburb, TonDC. I was promised that with good behavior I will be rewarded to be let loose in the wild and live freely to a place where I can be myself. And if that means that I have to deal with Clarke Griffin for one night... Then so be it._

Lexa raised her chin slightly higher as she watched Clarke roams inside her room, studying every single thing within sight. Those blue eyes suddenly landed on her, "you're room is like a dog house. It's so small. It's smaller than your house."

Pursing her lips, she tries to drown the snort that wanting to erupt, "that's how it works, Clarke. You're room _supposed to be_ smaller than your house. So it  _fits_ together," smiling tightly, oozing with sarcasm.

Clarke turns around and checks out her vanity, and murmured, "drugs store make up," and then faced Lexa, "tragic."

The girl raised her chin again and dawn at Clarke's stoned expression, "what's tragic is loading your eyelashes with so much mascara, you couldn't hardly blink."

Clarke stares at her hard and long from across the room, "I can blink," she retorted.

Lexa quirked her brow up, summoning the girl to prove it. The blonde set her jaw and closed her eyes. The brunette almost erupted in hysterical laughter when Clarke's eyes almost glued itself together and can't hardly open her eyes without flinching.

"Ouw..." the blonde whispered.

Lexa snorted loudly and immediately stormed out of the bedroom when Clarke shot her a deadly look. She quickly spotted Marcus coming out of his bedroom and called for him.

"Marcus I think this can be--"

"Shut up!" Marcus shouted and slammed the bathroom door.

_I was stunned. Marcus Kane barely slams doors. Is this what I think it is? Is Marcus finally realizing the bad decision and regrets it? I think this could be a good sign. I think our situation right now would make things right again._

////

Lexa shifted on her makeshift bed  on the floor uncomfortably and grunted at the words that Clarke had been uttering for the past few minutes.

_"No! Don't leave me!... No...," Clarke sobs._

The brunette leaned her head over her propped up arm and stares at the torment on the girl's face.

_What am I feeling? What- What is this twinge of tugging feeling in my chest? Could this be real? Am I actually feeling sorry for Clarke Griffin?_

_"No... Please..."_

Lexa sat up straight from her bed and stares longer on the girl lying down on her own bed. Her eyes bores on that lines of worry on the girl's forehead. It's the first time did she see that much expression on the girl's face... well... Besides from the time she shoved that apple pie on the lunch ladies face.

The brunette frowned by the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sighs as her eyes landed down on the slope of her nose and on those... parted lips.

_Pillow lips. So soft and sweet... God... If I could just have one more taste of it..._

_"No... You can't sit here... This is the cool table," the blonde murmured softly._

Lexa quickly blinked her eyes pulling herself out of her stupor, when _it hit her_...

_My lips are on HER lips. I'm kissing a sleeping Clarke Griffin! I-... Is- Is this rape? Am I going to jail for this?... But I knew for sure, that I'm going to hell for this._

Lexa stumbled backwards in horror, covering her mouth in the process.

Clarke suddenly woke up and found Lexa staring at her, she spat, "Go away, you freak!" and turns her back against her.

_I'm appalled! I couldn't have felt more disgusted with MYSELF! I'm losing my grip! I'm losing my control! I'm losing my mind! I just kissed Clarke Griffin without my consent?! Oh my god... What the hell is going on with me?_

_And just as simple as that. My sympathy towards her flew out of the window and was now replaced by disgust._ _Gosh... Clarke Griffin even wakes up like a bitch._

Lexa peeled off her blanket in annoyance and padded quietly to the bathroom, when she felt her feet jumped in fright. "What was that?" She whipped her head down the stairs where a loud noise was coming from. Immediately, she grabs her baseball bat from her room and took the stairs as stealthily as she can muster.

She turns to the living room when she felt a strong grip on her wrist. "What the fuck!" Lexa trashed her arms around when a hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh Shhh...," Marcus shushed.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Lexa peeled away, grabbing back her baseball bat that had fallen on the floor.

"I heard a noise."

Father and daughter quickly whipped their heads at noise in the kitchen. Lexa pulled away from Marcus' grip and pressed on. "Lexa! Come back here!" Marcus hissed but her daughter was already half way to the kitchen with a bat raised high like some warrior princess forging through war.

"Mrs. Griffin?!" Lexa exclaimed, heaving a sigh of relief.

Marcus bolted to the kitchen and saw Abby sitting on the counter eating a left over apple pie. "Abby? What are you doing here?"

"I'm eating...," Abby countered, shoving a spoon inside her mouth.

"Lexa go back to sleep," the father ordered, which Lexa willingly followed.

"You better buy another apple pie tomorrow," the brunette mumbled haughtily and left for the stairs.

////

_The following morning, I told myself that whatever 'incident' happened last night - Clarke Griffin's incessant sleep talking, Abby Griffin's late night snacking and my um... sense of deprivation for my 'desire'- I've decided to push it aside. And whatever tension that happened between Clarke and I, we agreed to push it aside as well and let it dwindle into nothingness... At least for my case._

"Hey this is nice!"

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the two strangers in their robes standing in the kitchen, chuckling over something. She then felt a presence beside her, engulfing her with that lilac smell again and she knew that it's Clarke.

"Ah! Next week we can have pumpkin pie! I make the most incredible pumpkin pie. You should taste it!" Abby giggled, shoving a spoon inside Marcus' mouth.

"Oh yeah? How about that focaccia sandwich that you've mentioned? What about the week after next?" Marcus suggested, taking another bite of something from whatever is on the plate.

"Yes! Of course! Do you think the kids would love it?" the woman smiles.

Lexa and Clarke quickly shakes their head in disagreement and stares at the strangers in bewilderment.

"Both of our families will be spending so much time together! How exciting!" she added.

_I looked at Clarke, who gave me a disgust look and I knew that I have to do something. Marcus had left me no choice. ''OUR' families will be spending so much time together' - must NOT happen.... I have to plan my escape._

////

_Now, when planning a prison break. It is good to have someone in to join the master plan and I couldn't think of anyone else better than someone who wants me out of the suburbs._

"Clarke!" Lexa called after the blonde who was walking away with her B.E.E.s.

Clarke turns around and approached Lexa with a smirk on her face. The brunette suddenly felt her hair stands when all the B.E.E.s stares at her deadly as if they're ready to sting in any seconds now.

The blonde flicked her hand and uttered, "leave us."And all the B.E.E.s left leaving dirty looks at the brunette.

Clearing her throat, Lexa sets her goal in place, "I know that what you saw this morning is something that you don't want. And so do I... I don't wanna spend time with you. You don't wanna spend time with me--..."

"I don't like you're lips," Clarke suddenly blurted out of nowhere.

Lexa took a step back when she felt that familiar odd feeling inside her... something that she never  _ever_ wanted to feel again. Quickly, she cleared her throat, ignoring the girl's eyes on her lips, "Right... So I have a plan. I'm planning to escape the suburbs."

Clarke's eyes snapped onto hers and Lexa couldn't place it but there's something in there. Like there's something brewing in it.

But she ignored it, "I need your help, Clarke."

////

Lexa gave a stealth nod at Clarke from across the hall and soon, everyone was in their right position. Monty Green was inches away from them talking to some guy named Miller and things are about to get more crazier-er.

"Hey Lexa--" Octavia was cut off all of a sudden.

"Chopstick thief!" Clarke came declaring with those soft eyes, "I accused you, Lexa Kane, for stealing that weird woman's chopsticks!" giving her an accusing finger.

Lexa gasped exaggeratedly, "What? You're accusing _me_ in stealing Indra's chopstick? Ah!" flinging her hands in the air, "You caught me!"

Octavia grabbed her forearm and pleaded, "You stole what now? That's not true! Right, Lexa?"

"You're accusing _me_ as the violent TonDC burglar?..." Lexa ignored Octavia to grab their guidance councilor's attention but when Monty didn't reacted, Lexa shouted even louder, "Did you hear that Mr Green?!" until Monty came running towards them after telling Miller to wait for him in his office.

"What going on here girls?" Their guidance councilor asked.

"Lexa stole that woman's chopsticks. I know for a fact that she stole it! I saw her using it while we were having dinner inside her crammed house last night!" Clarke revealed, giving Lexa the accusing eyes.

"Woah. The last thing we want is for a cat fight to happen! Clarke please follow me to my office," Monty ordered before grabbing some guy's arm and whispered, "tell Miller we will finish it off tonight. I'm busy," and the boy came running towards the boy's office.

////

Marcus shakes his head in ridicule, "there's  _got_ to be a huge misunderstanding. Lexa couldn't possibly stole a-... A chopstick!" chuckling at the absurdity.

Monty shot him a serious look which the man hastily shut his mouth and nodded.

"I know how hard it is to have a daughter who's into stealing things. Trust me city girls can be that demeaning," Monty started. Lexa narrowed her eyes at how ridiculous his words are. "But for Lexa's case she confessed."

"Wha- What? She conf-... Lexa?" Marcus was completely lost.

"It's true, dad. I stole Indra's collection of hand made chopsticks..." she trailed off, looking down on her wringing hands pretending to look sad and pouty, "I don't know why. Maybe... I'm bored. Maybe the suburb wasn't good for me after all."

"She always been an outsider here," Monty agreed, nodding.

"I am!" Lexa jived, "And I _really tried_ to fit in. But I don't know... I'm just...," licking her lips, "gonna go out in a limb here but I think...," taking a deep sharp breath, avoiding her father's eyes, "it's better for us to move back to Polis... Where we belong."

Marcus pursed his lips and rubbed his chin at the predicament, "Well it's something to consider."

"Well!" Monty clapped, "Best of luck, Lexa. You will be missed," he smiled sweetly, almost hiding away his eyes under that small slit on his face.

_As I got inside the cab, Marcus was quiet and seemed to be... Normal. Did I just got away with a perfect crime? Or was I being played like a puppet? When I saw the vehicle stopped right in front of the house that I dreaded to see nor go to, let alone living across from it. It occurred to me..._

_I, Lexa Kane, is the puppet._

"Indra!" Marcus called out, pushing the nervous brunette towards the woman. Who was obviously still shaken by the burglary.

"Oh hi, Marcus, Lexa. I was just," she sniffled pulling up a long piece of red felt cloth, "this is where all my chopsticks were placed," she said dolefully, folding it into a small piece. "Now it's gone!" She cried.

Lexa flinched uncomfortably seeing the woman suddenly break down. She looks up at Marcus and shakes her head. Marcus widened his eyes at her and then cleared his throat, "Um... Lexa do you have something to say to Indra?"

"Uuuhh...," watching the woman looking at her expectantly, "I don't think it's the right time."

"Oh that's alright, Lexa. Anything would do to get my mind off my chopsticks," she smiles sadly.

"Um," she swallowed hard, "I- I stole your chopsticks," she disclosed, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Indra's face was drained away from blood.

"What do you mean, Lexa?" She spat, her eyes were fuming red. "What do you mean by you stole--..."

_"I did it!"_

Octavia suddenly appeared out of nowhere, holding a fistful of chopsticks. Indra's eyes widened, "Octavia Blake! What is the meaning of this?"

"Yes, mother I did it!" the girl uttered shakily.

"Octavia Blake! What have I done to you to- to do such wicked act?! After everything that I've done for you?!"

"After everything you've done for me?" Octavia chuckles bitterly, shaking her head, "After you took away my desserts! After you sucked the life out of my hamster using a vacuum cleaner!  _After_ you sent me away for a month to some lunatic barbie school?! Mother...."

 

_Marcus stowed me away just in time before the heated argument happened. It's crazy. Octavia almost did a perfect crime but I feel like I'm the one who's gonna serve the time._

"So we're not going back to Polis huh," she mumbled disappointingly.

"Nope," her father replied with a resounded 'P' sound.

"How did you figure me out?" Looking up at him.

Marcus chuckles and slumped arm over her arm, "I'm your father, Lexa. I  _know_ you."

_I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous to think that you could always get away from your parents. As much as I tried to think of ways to get away with murder, it just ain't gonna happen. Most especially with Marcus Kane's keen sense of smell. He's a snooper for all I know._

////

"Hey Lexa, do you know what day it is?"

Lexa gave Marcus an iffy look and chuckles as she grabs a couple of cereal box from the shelves, "what are you talking about?"

"Okay maybe it's not today but in a few days!" Marcus gleefully said, pushing the cart towards the dairy department.

Rolling her eyes, she knew too well what day it will be, "Same as always," she smiled cheekily.

"Of course, of course. Pizza and movie night with your friends. I get it... Are you sure though? You know we can celebrate with a party... Considering my job pays well and it's my right to spoil my one only daughter who's turning 16," he suggested, grabbing a bar of cheese from the refrigerated shelves.

"I don't need a party. It's just a normal day," she shrugs, snatching away the cheese from his hand and dropping it onto the cart. "Octavia and Lincoln are coming over and we're gonna have  _fun!_  Watch movie, pizza or pop corn. It's intimate."

_I know that Marcus was thinking big, considering that it is after all my sweet 16th birthday. And him, acting like every dad's in this suburb, he only wants what other girls here should have/had. I can't fathom nor exaggerate hard enough how I'm not like any of those girls but of course, Marcus still insisted._

"Are you sure, Lexa?" He questioned for the umpteenth time, stopping the cart in the middle of the TonDC supermarket parking lot and looks at her daughter unsurely.

Lexa rolled her eyes, grabs the shopping cart and wheeled it towards their parked car. "I can't believe you finally got a car."

"I'm telling you working in the suburbs is incredible. Not only do they pay well but they offer dozens of benefits!" He babbled, as he pulled open the trunk and starts unloading the cart. "I even got a membership at the country club!"

The girl snorted, "you're turning into one of them!" She bellowed sarcastically with wide eyes.

Marcus scoffed, ruffling her bushy brown mane and laughs, "If it means doing what's good for you. Then I don't mind!"

"Always the responsible one!" She nodded in respect and yet, with a mock, earning her a scowl from him. Lexa grabs a CD from the paper bag and smiles.

_What I hate about the suburb supermarket was how tormenting it is to see teenagers flocking over the endless aisle of Justin Bieber CD racks, where as, the REAL music landed on a small $1.99 dump._

"I can't believe they just dumped this to some unwanted music cart," she grumbled, checking out the small leaflet inside the CD case. "It's the  _best_ indie band ever created! I can't believe this place can't appreciate good music."

"I'm pretty sure they do, Lexa. It must have got mixed up. Plus, it's not some unwanted music," Marcus frowned as he pushed the trunk closed.

"It has a signage that says, 'unwanted music', Marcus," giving him a deadpan look.

_Another thing I hate about suburb supermarket, it's the one stop place for everything and you know what that means, you have a high probability of bumping into ANYONE. Anyone at all! And I was hoping that among all of the days within the week, Saturday morning won't be it._

"Hi, Marcus! Hi, Lexa!" Abby Griffin greeted with great hyper.

_I guess my luck was running low because besides from my ALMOST successful times of avoiding certain blonde in school. I guess supermarkets aren't one them._

"Hi Abby! Hi Clarke!" Marcus greeted back warmly.

"You're face is long," Clarke uttered monotonously, tilting her head to observe Lexa.

Lexa narrowed eyes but then shakes her head because whatever none sense that's coming out of the girl's mouth - she always likes to think that the bleach that the woman of the suburbs use to dye their hair with, has sipped  _through_ the skull and melts away their logical brain cells.

_A very massive case for Clarke Griffin._

She quickly averted her eyes away and ignore the bore look of those blue eyes on her face. Which in this case was the entire time of the conversation.

_But of course I didn't know that. I wasn't looking at her... Okay, maybe one or two time I sneaked a peek. But come on! It's a very pretty blue eyes--... Did I accidentally sipped a bleach? I'm starting to sprout none sense!_

"Ah! How exciting we bumped into you two!" The older Griffin grins, "Went grocery shopping?"

"Oh yeah! A little shopping for...," Marcus playfully cupped his mouth with one hand as if he's telling a secret and said, "For Lexa's 16th birthday."

Abby's eyes widened and squealed, "that's so exciting, Lexa! Sweet 16! What are you planning to do? Extravagant ball gowns. Flashing lights! Loud music!" She gasped, "Tiaras and ponies!"

Lexa pursed her lips by the ideas and quickly shakes her head, "Just a simple night with friends. Pizza and a movie. Perhaps play my favorite band on the stereo and have fun! I could almost imagine it to be the best 16th birthday ever!" She was pleased with her ideas.

"Oh no, no, no!" Abby tutted, frowning over at her. She then grabs the CD off her hands, "Ah! My friend works for this label. Maybe I could talk to him to book the band for a party," suddenly seeing those  _sparkling_ green eyes, "But then again...," she shrugs, "they only play at  _big parties."_ Sighing disappointedly.

"Wait! You can get _The_ Grounders to play at my 16th birthday?" Lexa was buzzing with excitement, looking hopeful for the woman's confirmation.

"I can try...," she shrugs playfully, "but they  _only_ play at  _big parties."_ Hinting the big words.

"Psh!" The brunette puffed suddenly waving off her dad, "Yeah,  _dad!_ Who wants a pizza and a movie on her 16th birthday?! Pfft!  _WE'RE HAVING A PARTY!"_

Marcus snorted and nodded at Abby's way feeling thankful.

////

"Hi Lexa!"

Lexa turns around and suddenly felt her face drained away by the doleful look on Abby Griffin's face, "You didn't get the band did you?" she asked disappointingly.

Abby shakes her head sadly, "BUT I GOT THE BAND!" She suddenly bursted.

She was ecstatic. She was over the moon! "You got The Grounders to play on my 16th birthday party?!" She gasped.

"No...," the woman trailed off, earning her a pretty little sad brunette, "BUT I GOT THE BAND TO PLAY ON YOUR PARTY!" Abby suddenly spouted, jumping even.

"Stop doing that!" She bantered but with a large grin on her face. "Oh my gosh, Mrs. Griffin you have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, honey. Now that we have the band, you just need someone who can organize the party! You know, someone who's smart, good with people, have a lot of connections and I think she's standing right in front of you."

"You're even willing to organize my party, Mrs Griffin?" Lexa smiles almost at tears.

"Oh no! Not me!" Quickly stepped back and revealed the blonde who apparently been standing there all along, "Clarke will!"

Lexa opened her mouth and stares at those blue eyes. She scoffed, "NO," and quickly walked away. "No, No, No..."

"But Lexa...," Abby pressed on, "Clarke needs a hobby! She needs to stop reading all those medical books--..."

The brunette instantly stopped at her tracks and narrowed her eyes at the mother, "How so?" Feeling curious if people of TonDC was serious that this blonde robot would become a doctor one day.

"Oh Clarke always wanted a doctor! She never stopped talking about it! She wanted to be just like mommy," Abby smiles smugly.

Lexa blinked a couple of times in great utter awe, "You're-... You're a  _doctor?_ " She can't believe her ears.

_I-... I just can't!_

"Yes, you silly! I still need to provide for my little princess over here," pulling Clarke to her side. "So? What do you say? Let Clarke organize your party? It'll be good for her. So she can stop cooping inside the studio and paint the night away."

"She what now?" Blinking some more in astonishment.

"Oh! Didn't you know? Clarke painted the graffitis around the school compound! Mr Green was very fond of her talent," Abby informed her.

_She's studying to be doctor. She's an artist. What?!_

Lexa diverted her eyes on Clarke who was still staring at her for some unknown reason. And for unknown reason, it made her feel oddly turn on. Biting her inner cheek, she nodded tormentingly, "fine."

_The smile on Clarke was new._ _I can't believe my eyes. It- It almost made me cry._

////

_Later that day, after I was dragged against my own will by Abby - I was forced to enter a very_ _VERY blinding pink room. Lace everywhere! Feathers all over the place! Pink carpet. Pink Curtains. Pink bed. Pink wardrobe. Tons and tons of pink shoes. I feel like my vision are burning to get away from this chaotic pink mess._

Lexa shut her eyes tight as she sat on a fluffy pink couch by the bed and when she opens it, Clarke was staring at her arm. It made her feel uneasy so she quickly turns away.

"You have a tattoo," the blonde pointed out, meeting her green eyes.

"Ye- Yes...," Lexa swallowed hard, she had it since she was thirteen. "It's um...," furrowing her brows, avoiding Clarke's eyes, "family tradition. Family's mark."

"Didn't see your dad have it," Clarke said, which made Lexa looks back at her in wonder how the hell she knows. Wondering if she had seen her dad without his jacket on or something but pushing those weird thoughts away, she answered back, "He said only the girls have it--... Can we focus on the party now? I have some ideas." Sitting up right and dawned on the blonde's eyes.

Lexa hitched a breath when she caught herself lost in it again. She then clears her throat and looked down on the notepad on her lap in great concentration, "So I was thinking of having this intimate atmosphere. My friend back in the city had this one time a garden theme layout--"

"Yeah, I don't like being outside," Clarke blurted.

She looked up.

"So listen, here's what we're gonna do. First, I was thinking of indoor big party. Loud techno music. Drink with the celebrants name..." the blonde continued on.

_Whereas, I simply stares at her in amazement. Pure sheer amazement. Because yeah, Clarke was 'listening' to me alright. But MORE SO, to herself._

"A pony, Marcus?" Lexa exaggerated, looking down on her father's beaten body lying on the couch with Indra hovering around him every now and then, "I'm turning 16! Not 5! This party is going to be a disaster!" she pointed out, rubbing her temple.

"Pony? When I was your age I had an iguana! I love that little monster...," Marcus muttered, suddenly staring in blank space with berserk look on his face, "My mother fed it to the snakes..."

The brunette squinted her eyes, "focus here, Marcus!"and then clapped her hands loudly, "Clarke is going full blown suburban party! I can't believe I let her organize my party," she whined, as she was fussed aside by Indra who came in between and kneeled in front of the couch.

"Here drink this Marcus. It'll make you feel much better," The woman smiles widely.

Marcus nodded and took the pill, followed by a water. Indra quickly put it back on the sink and busy herself with the laundry basket.

"What is she doing here again?" The girl whispers.

"She's just looking out for me. I hurt my back a little while ago and I couldn't move!" Marcus spat in annoyance. Wincing at the pain when he tries to shift.

"A little too over friendly, don't you think?" she frowned doubtingly.

"A friendly neighbor remember? Anyway, just enjoy the party, Lexa. This is gonna be your first big party! You have your favorite band playing! And I want you to enjoy it! " reaching out for her hand, which the girl willingly gave. "Okay?"

Lexa sighed, "Fine."

////

_**Ding! Dong!** _

"Hi Indra!" Abby greeted.

"Abby! What are you doing here?" pulling the door closer to her side.

"I brought mushroom soup for Marcus! It's his favorite. My housekeeper cooked it but I paid for the ingredients!" Grinning widely.

"Why, thank you!" Indra smiled curtly, snatching away the tupperware. "I will bring this to Marcus."

" _Actually,_ I want to bring it myself and say hi!" the woman reckons as she tries to reach for tupperware but Indra pulled away.

"That's sweet that you think he wanted to see you but I have to say no," and was quick to push close the door but Abby wedged herself in and flared up, "Don't you dare do this  _A_ _gain... Indra._ "

"I don't know what you're talking about, Abby."

"Oh please! You mother until you smother!" Bringing her face nearer to the woman.

Indra discorded, "I did not kill Dante Wallace!" gripping hard on the door frame until her palms turn white.

"You were there for weeks smothering--..."

"He had an Alzheimer's!" Indra rebutted back.

"Alzheimer's or not--..."

"I'm done talking to you!" Indra interjected and slammed the door shut.

Lexa got up from the couch and stares at the woman as she spills away a perfectly good mushroom soup on the sink before coming back to the living room.

"Don't you worry, Lexa," Indra smiled widely, soothing her shoulders as the woman looks back Marcus' worried face. "Marcus is in great hands."

The brunette swallowed hard.

////

"So what music are you planning to play on your pizza party? I'm already practicing my groove on," Lincoln did a small groove, earning him a snicker from Octavia.

"Sorry, guys. I think the pizza party is over. There's gonna be a huge party. Which  _Clarke_ was planning," shaking her head in displeasure.

"How did that one went?" Octavia asked, it was obvious that she's very disappointed because yet again, Clarke Griffin was involved. "I should have seen this coming..."

"Octavia," Lexa lamented, "I had no choice--..."

_"Let's go, Bi-atch!"_

Three heads turned to Clarke's direction, "Um to where?" Lexa asked quizzically.

"Dress shopping. Duh!" Then turns around and snapped her fingers, "Let's go!"

She ruffled her hair in frustration and murmured monotonously, "If I didn't get back before sundown. Call the police. I might have someone's blonde head rolling down on the pavement." And then left puffing her annoyance out.

"She- She can't just leave like that, right?" Lincoln asked, eyeing the two figures exiting out of the school hallway.

"No way! We still have 3 periods left," Octavia shakes her head.

////

"I tried the button up black shirt but it's too big for me. They didn't have my size. But I think this dress looks just fine," Lexa informed pulling up the long black dress on her side.

"Let me see," Clarke beckons.

She gave the dress to the blonde and saw it flew across the room onto a pile of unwanted clothes. "What did you do that for?"

"It's black. Nobody wears black to a party."

"Well I do!" She retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"I already picked out a dress for you. Go try it out. It's inside the small crammed room," Clarke murmured uninterestingly, waving her hand back inside the fitting room area.

_I swear I'm THIS close to snap her pretty little head unconscious. What does she knows what looks good on me anyway? She's Clarke Griffin for crying out loud!_

Lexa got out of the dressing room and walked out carefully, trying to balance herself with the tall wedges. Her eyes were concentrating on the floor beneath her, not noticing the small smile creeping on Clarke's lips.

_So much sparkles. Psh! What so good with glitter? And lace? Tsk. Don't get me started on this shoes! Its a recipe for disaster! I can't hardly walk on them._

As the brunette lifted her eyes on the full length mirror, she gasped by the sight.

_I... I looked amazing!!!_

She twirled around with her dark blue dress snugged perfectly on her body. Exposing great view of her long slender legs. The dress was simple with laced top and ballooned skirting, the glitters glimmer all around. It made her feel like a princess.

_But of course I didn't want Clarke to get a sense of satisfaction for what she did._

So Lexa turns around and saw Clarke sporting a wide smile. It made her stomach dipped because it's rare. Not allowing the inner qualm she's having in the pit of her stomach to overwhelm her, she raised her chin high and said, "It's alright."

////

_Loud blaring music. Laser lights. Large chandeliers. Lace everywhere... Normally, I'm not impressed by this things but I knew that Clarke Griffin made a huge effort in throwing me a party so I still owe her a huge, "Thank you."_

"You're welcome," Clarke uttered. Lexa looked at her and frowned for the girl's sudden words of 'you're welcome' but pushed it aside knowing what it meant. "Enjoy your party, Lexa. You!" Pointing at the girl with a tray of drinks, "Drink!" pointing at Lexa's direction.

"Hi! Would you like some Lexa-tini?"

"Lexa- What?" Squinting her eyes, eyeing the weird concoction, "Um, no thank you." And turns around and found a huge banner of her face right in the middle of the dance floor. It made her feel weird.

"Ah! Lexa! There you are," Thelonious Jaha came grinning widely as he gestured at the banner, "Do you like it?"

_**Happy sweet 16th birthday, Lexa!  
** _ **_Sponsored by: Thelonious Jaha (Vote for me!)_ **

"Um...," nodding slowly, "You sponsored my party. Thank you?"

Jaha laughs, patting the girl's back, "This is your night, Lexa... And mine... This is gonna be good for my campaign as the future head of the council!" Sighing at he stares at the banner again, "this is your night, Lexa... And mine."

Lexa peeled away from him and excused herself towards the drink table, grabbing a red cup she scooped a fruit punch but to only spat it out, grimacing. "What is this?" She winced, looking at the liquid inside the cup.

"It's a fusion! Fruit punch and Monty's famous moonshine!" A guy with a goggle on his head came swooping in with a lazy grin.

"Monty? You mean, Mr. Green?"

The guy nodded and grins even wider, "Jasper Jordan, my lady," holding out his hand which Lexa shook uneasily. "So you're the new girl. Lexa Kane?"

Pursing her lips, she nodded in confirmation. "Hey Jasper, by any chance you saw Lincoln and Octavia?"

"No, not at all!" Finishing his cup of Fruit shine as what the label that she apparently missed out due to dim lighting.

She quickly excused herself when she spotted Clarke talking to her B.E.E.s.

"Clarke!"

"I don't care if the pony is tired! It's not going back to the farm!" The blonde spat and then looks back at Lexa, "What's up, Bi-atch?"

"Have you seen Lincoln and Octavia?" Lexa sighs.

"Not since I chased them away," Clarke shrugs casually.

"What? You chased away my friend at my party?"

"I don't really see them as a part what I envisioned this party would be."

Lexa opened her mouth to get Clarke's head straight because they were  _her friends_ and she can't chase them away just because she doesn't like them.

_"Good evening, everyone! We're The Grounders and this first number is for the birthday girl, Lexa Kane!"_

Almost immediately, Lexa forgot her little ordeal with the blonde and bolted to the dance floor and delved on her favorite band ever. Letting lose of her body as she sways and pump her fists in the air by the electrifying feeling coursing down her veins. She was hot and sweaty by the end of the song and as she opened her eyes, everyone was staring at her with bizarre look.

_"This next song is for the people who are surrounded by phony people who are not their friends."_

_And just like that. I knew where I ought to be. I knew this party will be a success but it's just wasn't for me. Not when my dad is not here. Not when my friends are not here. I have to be where they are._

The brunette turns around and stormed out of the function hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Clarke called out.

"Somewhere where my dad and my friends are," she simply said, never sparing a look back on the blonde's somber eyes.

////

"Lexa? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party?" Marcus tried to sit up right but was only pushed down by Abby.

"Take it easy, Marcus. You shouldn't move too much," The woman hushed, fluffing the pillow behind the man before laying his back on it again.

Lexa arched her brow and followed the woman's figure retreating back to the kitchen with her eyes before moving closer her father. "What ever happened to Indra?"

Marcus rubbed her face in anguish and smiled sadly, "Cat fight. I've never felt so scared in my entire life witnessing the gruesome squabble. Please, remind me not to get myself involved with two women again."

She laughs as she sat down on the carpet floor at the bottom of the couch.

"So why aren't you enjoying yourself?" He continued, massaging her scalp gently.

"Clarke banished my friends. I don't even think they'll talk to me again," Lexa shrugs, looking at Marcus sadly.

"Hey, it's not you who chased them away. It's Clarke. So don't be hard on yourself. Okay?" nudging her shoulders, "Why don't you call them? Let's have the best sweet 16 pizza party. Huh?"

A wide grin appeared on her lips as she forks out her phone and dials away.

////

"Hey, thanks for coming. I thought you guys weren't going to speak to me again."

Lincoln slumped his arm around her shoulders and ruffled her loosed brown mane, "Of course not."

"We know it's all Griffin's doings," Octavia rolled her eyes and skipped towards the coffee table before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Hey guys!" Abby greeted placing a jug of fruit punch on the table, "you're right, Lexa. This is intimate and fun!" The woman sat down beside Marcus who smiled warmly at her.

Lexa didn't missed the gesture and shakes her head by the various meanings popping inside her head. "Let's just enjoy the night with a good old movie!" And hit play on the remote control which plays Finding Nemo, when the doorbell rang again. "Is anyone expecting someone tonight?" She asked as she answers the door.

"Clarke?! What are you doing here?" She was astounded, but mostly confused at what the blonde was doing at her porch.

Clarke shifted on her weight and looked inside the house, "Is um...," clearing her throat, "My mom inside?"

"Oh... Yeah. She um... At the living room watching movie. Come on in," she stepped away from the door and closed it behind them.

Lexa was about to enter the living room when Clarke grabbed her wrist, attracting her attention.

"I-... I'm sorry...," she mumbled softly, avoiding the brunette's eyes.

_Is-... Is Clarke Griffin apologizing?! Oh man... This is gonna be huge! This better be good!_

"It's fine," she decided to let go, seeing how uncomfortable the girl was.

Clarke snapped her eyes on hers, seemingly searching for something.

"Thank you... For the party. People were really enjoying themselves. You did a great job, Clarke," she praised, earning her small faint smile from the blonde. It almost took her breath away.

"You're welcome," landing those blue eyes on Lexa's lips for a nano second and back up again at the green orbs.

Lexa felt her chest raced by what she saw and it took all the will power in her to not look at the girl's pillow lips, and pulled Clarke towards the main party instead. Octavia and Lincoln was sprawled on the carpet with blankets over themselves while Abby and Marcus were occupying the large couch. There's no other space but to have the smaller couch, which she knew would easily occupy two people but they will be pressed up against each other.

_And that's what happened. Because next thing I knew, Clarke came squeezing in beside me as if it doesn't bother her at all. The following hour, her shoulder was leaning against mine. By the time the second movie rolled in, she have her full weight on me and I was crushed by it. This woman is one heavy sack of potato! And by the end of the second movie, almost everyone passed out except for me._

_And as I stare at the black screen, I smiled knowing this is the best birthday party that I ever had. I just knew it because I have everyone whom I care about surrounding me. Even if that includes..._

Lexa looked down on her lap and watches Clarke sleeping peacefully. She slowly smiled to herself, and without knowing it, she leans down and gently pecked the girl on the lips.

_Did I just..._

"Crap."


	4. Lexa, The Driver

_I don't know what's wrong with me! I can't be like this! I can't be-... No! Don't you dare say it Lexa! Don't you dare go in there!_

Marcus shifted his eyes to her daughter for a brief second and then back on the road, "are you okay, Lexa?"

"Huh?" Suddenly pulled out of her stupor, "did you said something?"

He shakes his head, chuckling, "are you okay? You've been zoning out lately."

"Yes! Never better! Perfect! Excellent!" She nodded vehemently, swallowing hard.

Marcus narrowed his eyes but decided to push it aside, "So are you ready?" Finally cutting the engine as they hopped off of the car.

"Are you kidding?! I was born to do this!" Lexa boasted, rotating her shoulders as if she's about to knock someone out.

He laughs, "That's my girl!" Marcus and Lexa skipped inside TonDC Driving Centre to the number ticketing machine and pulled out a number, "22! I feel like it's our lucky number! Do you remember what I taught you?"

"Yes, Marcus!" Rolling her eyes, she checks the big screen with numbers in it and sat down on the waiting area.

_This will dictate my fate! If I'll run free like a road runner or I'll be caged up and be stuck on a truck being dragged  away from one place to another. This is it! Nothing can ruin my day! You've got this sealed and tight, Lexa!_

"Well, hello there! Fancy seeing you here!"

Or so she thought... Lexa immediately shut her eyes by that familiar voice and turns around and found Abby _and of course,_ _Clarke_.

"Hey!" Marcus greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Abby smiled, pulling the blonde by the arm.

"Staring," The brunette murmured robotically, avoiding the look that Clarke was giving her.

"Oh! Well, Clarke is here for her driver's license. They say the third time's a charm!"

"She- She already failed twice?" Marcus asks uneasily.

Abby nodded sadly but then perked up," but there's a reason! The fist time Clarke almost hit someone but that wasn't entirely her fault. This lady who wanted to cross the road...."

Lexa's attention shrunk to her own thoughts and drown down the conversation.

_This does not bother you, Lexa. Nothing can ruin your day! Clarke is nothing but a bitch who makes people's lives a living hell. She's mean and-... And-.... God... She looks so perfect._

Lexa gapped at the view right in front of her and by the looks of it certain someone was smirking. She hastily cleared her throat and averted her eyes away from Clarke. "Stares much, Lesbian?" The girl whispered huskily.

The brunette swallowed hard at how sexy her voice suddenly sounded like.

_So sultry and so... Lexa snap out of it!_

Lexa blinked a couple of times until she felt a hand on her forearm, "Lexa? Your number is up." Marcus got to his feet, grinning too widely at her. She mimicked the action and stood before him rotating her shoulders. "This is it, Marcus! I will blow their mind!"

"You got this locked down, Lexa!" Marcus pushed her towards the lady with a clipboard and cheered, "Woah! Go Lexa!"

The girl glared at her father to shut up and quickly scurried away towards the lady.

////

_I always like to think that I'm a contestant in American Idol, that after I aced that Driver's test I'll walked out into the waiting area frowning hiding my golden ticket behind my back. Marcus saw me with a sad face his face panicked but slowly came running towards me and spun me around, "You're going to Hollywood!" And I jumped in excitement flinging my ticket to my freedom!_

_So here I am... Walking down the school hall like a boss. Yupp! This girl right here is freaking driver!_

"I heard you passed your driver's test."

Lexa turns around and found Clarke and her B.E.E.s walking towards her. She tilted her head at the brace around the girl's neck, "I heard you didn't. Did you get a whiplash when I passed you in every way? Or did you hit every mailbox there is in TonDC," She smirked wildly.

_I heard the news from Marcus that Clarke's instructor was sent to the hospital for the car crash that she had caused. It's amazing that Clarke was even alive. I guess bad grass don't die easily. Such a shame._

Clarke narrowed her blue eyes and stepped inside her personal space. Lexa stood rigid with a strong stance and stares hard, not allowing those pretty little blue...

_Lexa snap out of it!_

"I would like to buy your services," the blonde simply offered.

Lexa quirked her brow up, "And why would I do that?"

"Because you drive," Becca rolled her eyes.

"And Clarke needs a driver," Emori stated.

"To stalk the love of her life," Echo finished.

"Stalking," Lexa nodded, clapping sarcastically, "Wow! I think you've reached at ultimate crazy level," widening her eyes.

"$20," Clarke baited, ignoring the side comment.

"Pfft! $20. No way," the brunette puffed and turns around but of course the B.E.E.s blocked her way. Clarke stood in front of her and still looming.

_Her scent is really making my head go loony! Get out of your butt hole, Woods!_

"Fine. I'll double it! $50!" The blonde spat, gripping tightly on her handbag.

Lexa narrowed her eyes by how insanely stupid Clarke was, "Check you math!"

"Check your attitude, butch!" Clarke spat, when Lexa didn't made any response, the girl rolled her eyes, "Fine! $80! There, I tripled it! Do we have a deal or not?... It's important," Clarke suddenly puffed, avoiding Lexa's searching eyes. The worried lines were back on her forehead and it made the girl wonder.

_I've never seen Clarke this desperate before. Maybe she needs a ride to Rehab or maybe even Mental Institution! I don't mind driving her there. It'll give me some peace of mind._

Lexa nodded slowly, "Wow, you really are something... Make it a $100. You've got yourself a deal!"

////

"Can't you drive any faster?"

Rolling her eyes, she gripped on the steering for the dozenth times for the past 5 minutes, "We can't go any faster we're on a residential zone."

"What if we missed him!" Clarke bantered.

Lexa looked at the figure of the girl through the rear mirror and shakes her head, "what time is your appointment?"

"I don't have an appointment!" leaning in between the seat and patted unrelentingly on Lexa's shoulders, "drive faster!"

"I really would! If you just stop distracting me! Fasten your seat belt, Griffin! Jeez...," she murmured as she makes a right turn to Forest Street. "I hate this job..."

Clarke grumbled under her breath, pulling the seatbelt on, "That's his house! That's his house!" Kicking the driver's seat.

"What?! Where? Do you want me to stop?!" She was alarmed and was panicking on the blonde's sudden outburst. 

"No, you idiot! Circle the block! Circle the damn block!!!" Clarke yelled, kicking the driver's seat.

"Stop kicking that damn seat, Clarke!" She shouted but the girl had already sunk low on the backseat with her eyes just popping out of the window and when she diverted her eye back on the road... Shit just happened.

"LOOK OUT!!!"

The car made a screeching noise as it skidded on the asphalt, sending the two girls fall forward in great impact. Thank God for those seat belts. Lexa snapped her head up and widened her eyes, "Oh my god... I- I hit someone! I- I'm-... I'm a reckless driver! I'm a new reckless driver!"

"Lexa! You just banged Finn Collins!" The girl at the back seat infused.

"Who?! Collin who?" Turning back at Clarke and to the vehicle right in front of them.

"Collin who?" Clarke copied with an annoying voice, "Finn Collins! The most hottest and charming guy ever dropped on this Earth! Duh!"

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows at the guy stepping out of his car and everything suddenly turned into a slow motion. Even Clarke's words turned into a slur.

"He's a year older and graduated last year... Oh god... He's so hot!"

The brunette flared her nostril at the figure of a boy with a long hair reaching his chin, swaying with lush as he made a cat walk towards the driver's window. Lexa was suddenly pulled out of her stupor when the boy rapped on her window.

"You've got this, Lexa! Exchange personal information, take note of the vehicle plate number... Insurance information... You've got this! Do not assume responsibility!" She quickly took her paper works from the glove compartment and stepped out of the car.

"And ask him out for me!" Clarke whispered.

Lexa shot her a glare, "I've got more pressing matter to handle, Clarke!"

"Oh you will! If you don't ask him out for me! Here! 50 more bucks! Go!" The girl shooed her away.

The boy tilted his head by the sight of Lexa, almost making the girl's chest raced in nervousness. "Before you say anything! I will not take any responsibility! It's an accident-..."

"We're cool," Finn shrugs, "No damage done," gesturing at his car.

Lexa swallowed hard and internally thanks all the Gods out there.

"But I think we should exchange information... For you know, future references," he said, folding his arms.

Seeing that she didn't caused any damage she finally breathed easier and got her head out of chaos, "I already know who you are Finn Collins. You used to go to TonDC High. Graduated last year. Dated a girl name Clarke Grif-..."

"Okay. Okay. Now I know that you've got enough information about me," he smirked.

"What made you say that?" She got curious.

"I just figured you were Facebook stalking me," Finn grins and as much as Lexa sees how charming it was, she won't let it affect her.

"ME? Facebook stalking you? No, no, no... Clarke Griffin Facebook stalking you. You're ex girlfriend remember her?" Lexa squinted, trying to jog the boy's memory.

"And what made you think that Clarke Griffin is my type?" Seeing the fascination of what kind of girl Lexa was.

"Have you seen Clarke?" She puffed at how in denial the boy was, "I'm pretty sure you're into blonde girls," she nodded dutifully.

Finn leaned against the hood of the car and smirked wider, "What if I have a new type now?" Raking the girl's body.

Lexa shut her eyes for a nano second because as usual boys in the suburbs are getting a little ahead of themselves. "No you don't," she pressed on. Seeing the boy remain at his position unmoved, she continued and this time with an offer, "How about we picked you up tomorrow night? 7pm?"

"We?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'm Clarke Griffin's driver."

_////_

"So let me get this straight," Octavia continued, popping Mentos inside her mouth, "Finn Collins agreed to go on a date with Clarke Griffin?"

"Yeah," She nodded, pulling her math book nearer from the coffee table, "Why does it sounds like a big whoop?" frowning at the small girl.

"Because, Lexa! Finn Collins can't take Clarke Griffin! They hated each other!" Rolling her eyes.

"But didn't they dated before? They're like same species for all I know."

"Yes, they did for I don't know... A month? Then Finn broke it off because rumors had it that Clarke Griffin cheated on him or something. Then a week after that he flew to Mount Weather to help the poor sick people there." Octavia informed her.

"Huh... Why would he go out with a girl like Clarke?" she pondered, clicking her tongue.

"Lexa, Finn Collins is world change! He helped sick children in Mount Weather. Helped with the facilities. Teach children how do arts and crafts. He even built this huge origami crane statue made out of metal scraps that now stood outside Mount Weather!"

Lexa widened her eyes in fascination, she never thought that Finn would be like that, "Wow! This guy is amazing!"

"You have no idea!"

_Oh I really have no idea because next thing I knew, I was back in the car driving to some posh Italian restaurant with two love birds cooped up at the backseat. I knew it was a great way to get Clarke off my mind... Especially, those 'incidents' and what a great way to do it by driving around the suburbs with Clarke and her date Finn Collins._

"Mount Weather huh...," Clarke smiled, touching lightly on Finn's shoulders. "Is that some kind of breath mint or something?" She flirted.

Lexa widened her eyes by the awful pick up line and cleared her throat, "We're here."

Finn immediately hopped off of the car and went to open Clarke's door.

_Even a gentleman. I like this guy._

"Hey," the blonde leaned forward and saw those blue eyes, feeling lost in them again.

She quickly shakes her head sightly and said, "Yes, Clarke?"

"I'm going on a date with Finn Collins," she blurted out.

Lexa nodded slowly, "I know, Clarke. I even picked up Finn Collins, remember?" stating the obvious.

As her green eyes laid on those blues, she couldn't help but read something else. Like Clarke's telling her something but she just can't put a finger on it. It was getting on her nerves because for the few weeks, the girl had been eyeing her those soft eyes every time they walked pass in the hallways or catch glances during lessons or even at the cafeteria.

_But of course it's probably the menace that the girl have for me. And the same goes for her. I have nothing by loath and disgust towards this girl. It's unnerving enough that I became her driver because dammit I need money to get the hell outta of this place. And out of Clarke Griffin's world._

Clarke seemingly huffed over some unknown reason and straight out of the car. When the door shut behind Clarke. Lexa squinted her eyes at how annoyingly weird that the blonde was turning into. But she simply shrugs it off and laid down peacefully on the seat, sighing.

_50 more bucks here I come!_

A minute later, a soft rapped on her window caught her attention, "Finn?" pressing down the button to lower the window. "Why aren't you inside?"

"Just so you know," Finn lowered himself and eyed Lexa, "I only agreed to this date so I could spend more time with you," and then flashed that charming smile.

Lexa was taken aback but mostly, frustrated for what the boy was pulling off.

"Excuse me?" she asked but the boy was already gone.

////

"He said what now?!" Octavia pulled Lexa inside the girl's room and stares at her wildly.

Lexa nodded slowly.

"He-... He... Woah! Finn Collins likes you, Lexa. Shit! This is huge! This is like a huge bomb that will blow up Clarke Griffin!" the girl chuckles deviously.

"I can't even believe he would say that! He's on a date with Clarke! I don't know if I should be flattered or completely turned off!" Lexa leaned against the sink and folded her arms.

Until two figures burst inside the toilet, "there's my girl!"

Lexa and Octavia looks around the empty girl's room and looks back at Clarke.

"Who's-... Where's you're girl?" the brunette asks confusedly.

"You, you idiot!" Clarke cajoled, grinning at her.

Lexa was shaken. Most definitely, weirded out by the blonde's change of demeanor around her.

"So what? You're friends now?" Becca demanded, shooting Lexa with laser eyes.

"Yeah, she helped me out with Finn Collins," Never taking her eyes off of Lexa.

She fidgeted uncomfortably on her position knowing that the boy wasn't into the blonde but into her instead. Then an idea popped inside her head.

_Could this be my blessing in disguise? Could this be my good karma for not killing Clarke Griffin that one night when I have the girl all alone within the confinement of my room? Could this be my CLARKE GRIFFIN ANTIDOTE?_

_Finn Collins likes me and he seems like a nice guy. No! He's a world change guy! My type! Clarke Griffin likes him, which means if I dated Finn it will ruin Clarke. Oh man... This is huge! I can get rid of Clarke and chase away this-... sick disease attraction I have for her. Oh this is gem!_ _I have a good feeling about this._

"I think," Lexa took a step forward and dawned on Clarke, "I can't do that anymore, Clarke."

Clarke took a step back, "What do you mean, Lexa?"

"Finn Collins likes me, Clarke. And I like him too," she shrugs nonchalantly, patiently waiting for the girl to combust.

"What are you saying, Lexa?!" The blonde was turning berserk.

"Before he went inside the restaurant, he told me the only reason why he agreed to go on a date with you is to spend time  _with me._ He texted me last night if I wanted to go out with him and I said yes," she informed her, putting up a stoic face despite her insides going haywire for the anguish that painted Clarke's face.

She saw how the girl gritted her teeth as if she's going to pounce on her any minute and even for a slight second Lexa almost wanted her to. Imagining how the girl would rip her clothes off and devour her to satiate her thirst and hunger.

_Lexa! Stop! it! Get over Clarke! Gosh..._

"Oh yeah?!" Clarke summoned, "You actually think that I would believe you? Finn Collins is my boyfriend _a_ nd you're just playing bluff!"

Lexa scoffed, taking another step forward - towering over the blonde, "If you won't believe me then go ask Finn Collins yourself."

"Lexa! You're the worst comedian I've ever seen! You're telling a joke but you're not funny!"

"I'm not joking, Clarke. My dad says I'm funn-.... Argh! Forget this I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you," she asserted, looking at Clarke's breathtaking body and about to make an exit for the door when Becca blocked her. "Step away, Becca!"

"I know why you're doing this," Clarke was suddenly under her nose, looking up with those sparkling blue eyes.

Lexa swallowed hard  _again_ because the look is there again and it's making her crazy for whatever it means.

"Because you're dumb assuming things! Let me spell it out for you-..."

"Oh I think I know how to spell, Clarke," emphasizing the 'k'.

"D is for how dense you are for thinking Finn Collins likes you. U is for _U_ trying to steal my boyfriend. And M is for Mrs. Collins, which is my future name!"

Lexa scoffed, nodding by the absurdity that she always ended up with Clarke Griffin. "I think you missed the B," she sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"No I didn't! B - atch! Game on!"

Lexa stepped back, greatly offended, "Game on!...," raking Clarke up and down, " _B - atch!_ "  and quickly, stepped away from the girl, "Octavia!" She barked before exiting the toilet.

"That was exciting! That's the most exciting thing ever happened in this school ever since Charlotte lost her mind!" Octavia beamed, pulling Lexa out of the school grounds.

"Yeah... I bet it is!" Shaking her head in disgust.

////

_Oh the look of envy... I bet it's something that Clarke Griffin grew accustomed to. But not this time, oh gosh not this time, Clarke Griffin._

Lexa pulled him in the middle of the hallway and smiled sweetly at Finn, "I'll see you later?" the boy smiled.

"You bet you will!" She bit her lips, seeing from the peripheral vision how the blonde was puffing smoke out of her nose.

Finn leaned forward and pecked her on the tip of her nose, "Have fun learning!"

"I'll try," she smirked and winked at him as he walked out of the hallway.

Lexa grins wider once more, turning to face Clarke's fuming blonde head.

_That's right, B - atch! Finn Collins chose me! I think I've never been happier seeing Clarke Griffin suffer._

////

_Finn Collins is nice. He's smart. Loves nature. Loves people. Loves helping. But gosh... He can be a drag._

"So there's this one time we went to this amazing lake in-..."

"Let me guess, Mount Weather!" Lexa interjected, grinning widely to cover up her pent up annoyance.

"Yes! That's right! At Mount Weather the nature's amazing. Everything was well kept and clean, fresh air, wild animals-..." Finn drones on and on.

Lexa sighs internally at how the boy can keep talking about his trip at Mount Weather and that's all they've been talking about for the past half an hour. She looks down on her chocolate smoothie and sighs some more, getting her mind wondering off some place else.

"Lexa? Are you okay?"

She felt a warm hand on her forearm and saw those brown eyes looking at her, "Yeah! I'm fine," trying to pull a faint smile. "Finn? Do you ever talk about anything else besides from... Mount Weather?"

Finn stares at her blankly, making the brunette to sigh some more.

"Do you known in Mount Weather-..."

"Oh! Did you see the video about two brothers?" Lexa intrudes, "This boy bit his brother's finger and he was shouting, ouch! Charlie! Ouch! Charlie!," she belted a loud laughter and smacked the table in humor, "I love funny video. You?" Quickly, shutting up with much hope that the boy would change a subject besides from his endless drone of 'world change' at Mount Weather.

"Sometimes it's hard to think about funny things when you know there's sick children in Mount Weather-..."

_I immediately tuned out once I heard that God damn place's name. This boy is hopeless! He won't stop ranting about his trip at Mount Weather and here I am thinking of possibilities to end this crappy night. Thinking of possibilities of choking the boy and get away with murder._ _Oh I'm almost on the edge of my seat, clasping my hands together to stop myself that will drag me to jail. Jail... Away from TonDC. Hmmm... That doesn't sound so bad._

_But hell, the main reason why I went out with this boy is because of this blonde creature that was about to enter the diner._

"Finn!" Lexa leaned over the table and openly flirted, "Kiss me! Kiss me  _hard!_ Like we're in Mount Weather!"

Finn pounced onto the table and stole those soft lips of the girl. Lexa moaned loudly with much hope that Clarke would spot her making out with her ex. She stole a peek and saw the perfect timing for the blonde turning her head and act all riled up by the scene.

_That's right, Clarke. Watch me kiss the life out of your pretty boy, Finn Collins!_

"Get a room!" Clarke spat, narrowing her eyes at Lexa.

"We will! Oh we will!" She chastised, smiling widely as the girl scowled and walked away with her B.E.E.s.

"Is there something going on with you and Clarke?" Finn asked, putting aside his smoothie.

Lexa saw the act and wondered if this boy finally put Mount Weather aside and  _actually_  talk about something worthwhile. "Nothing," She shrugs, sipping casually on her drink.

"Are you sure? She seems upset. I know that we had a rough start but does this got something to do about me dating you, Lexa?"

"What? No! Of course not, Finn. Don't worry. It's nothing. Clarke's just being Clarke," rolling her eyes.

Finn nodded slowly and then flashed his charming smile again. "You know in Mount Weather, the way of courtship intrigues me. The male will prepare a traditional Mouth Weather-..."

_And just like that I'm starting to zone out again. Gosh... Am I a bad person for wanting to stuff a socket inside Finn Collins' mouth? I can't take anymore of this gibberish!_

_Oh, oh, Clarke's looking. Look like your interested, Lexa! Look like you're having the best time of your life!_

Lexa quickly leaned forward and nodded vehemently - even batting her eyelashes at whatever Finn Collins was gashing about.

_Is she still looking? Yes! She still is!_

"Kiss me, Finn! Kiss me like some wild animal!" She imposed.

Within split second, Finn smacked his lips over hers and she spurred on, moaning loudly until the manager walked by their table and intentionally, cleared his throat. The two immediately split up and smiled sheepishly. Lexa raised her eyes at Clarke's table and saw her brewing storm, She pulled a sweet smile at her direction and reached forward for Finn's hand, squeezing it gently.

////

"I had fun, Lexa," Finn mumbled as they walked out of the diner.

Lexa pulled a tight smile and quickly averted her eyes away when the boy seems to about to kiss her again. "Me too. Let's head home?" She ushered.

"Did you know in Mount Weather...."

_Ugh! Here we go again..._

"Finn?" Lexa called out, turning to face him, "I think I could go home by myself."

"Oh... I think it's only safe if I send you home, Lexa," Finn ensured.

"Oh no, no... I'm fine! I'm a big girl. I can handle going home alone. This is TonDC, Finn. Nothing bad ever happens here," rolling her eyes exaggeratedly.

"Of course. This is 2nd best suburb to raise a child anyways... Which..."

_Oh no... This sounded bad...._

"Which I think it's the best place to raise our children," Finn smiles.

_Oh dear Lord... And that's my queue._

"Oh look at the time! Marcus' gets really angsty if I didn't reached home by 10pm," she nodded, "I'll see you around?"

"Oh ok," Finn nodded still smiling, "I'll see you around then, Lexa."

Lexa made a quick escape before Finn pinned her against the street light and smacked his sloppy lips all over hers again. Nope, she doesn't want that to happen again.

_Walking briskly back home, I couldn't help but wonder back at how pathetic Clarke looks when she's jealous as hell. Oh gosh... It's the best expression that she had ever worn. It suits her._

 

_I was half way home when AGAIN I was body snatched._

Lexa yelped in fright when two strong arms pinned her against a dark alley way. "Who are you?!" She demanded but an insistent lips pressed on her, sending her to whimper at how weirdly natural everything it seems. The stranger pulled away and was about to switch angle when Lexa saw the glimmer of blue eyes.

She immediately pushed the person away, "Clarke?!"

Clarke Griffin stares at her with wide blown eyes and she couldn't help but feel naked in them. "What are you doing?" Lexa urged, stepping away from the girl.

"No, Lexa! What are  _you_ doing?" Clarke pressed, shoving the girl against the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Clarke," completely stunned by her eruption.

The scoffed, shaking her head, "Don't play dumb with me, Woods. You're toying with me!"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you, Lexa. I know how your body reacts around me," suddenly stepping forward, sending Lexa to step back. "I know how you look at me," taking another step forward, "You think you can hide it from me by using Finn Collins?" Clarke chuckles bitterly, "you're a terrible actress, Lexa."

By this time, Lexa was pinned against the brick wall with Clarke breathing down on her. She never felt so intimidated but turn on at the same time and it's all making her feel physically frustrated.

" _Again._ I don't know what you're talking about, Clarke," Lexa coaxed with her steel green eyes. She almost thought that Clarke would dwindle down and back out but unfortunately, she did not. "Finn likes me."

"But do you like him?" Tilting her blonde head in wonder, as if trying to lure Lexa into a trap.

Hastily she pursed her lips, searching for something on those blue eyes on why would Clarke do this to her. What's the reason? Her breathing turned ragged as she allowed the girl to loom on her. Her heart was racing, palpating at maddening speed at how close the girl was. As if just one nudge she could taste again those pillow lips that she had been craving for for days.

" _Yes!_ " She spat, swallowing a lie.

_I can't give Clarke the satisfaction. I can't give in and allowed Clarke to see me weak and prove me wrong! I'm Lexa Kane! Kanes never give up!_

Clarke chuckles sourly and pranced her eyes on Lexa's, shaking her head, "you're a terrible liar, Lexa. _I can see right through you,"_ she whispered so lowly that only her and Lexa could hear it.

It made the girl shiver with goosebumps traveling down her spine. "Why are you doing this, Clarke? What do you want?" She breathe heavily.

_She didn't say anything and just stares. And so I did. Two people can play that game!_

_But I didn't expect what happened next - okay, maybe I did. It's the only thing I could think about... Screw my life._

Clarke shoved Lexa against the wall and assaulted her lips for the hundredth time. The brunette reacted almost instantaneously and fell on the perfect jigsaw puzzle as they always did.

_The thing that I kept pushing away was how it felt right kissing Clarke. The matter the scares me was how everything feels so real and natural that I- we don't have to think what will be the next move. Everything was precise and perfect, as if our lips were match made from heaven._

_And as I watched Clarke pulled away and saw that glimmer in her eyes. Saw the high tide pulling up on those pretty blue eyes, that easily gone away within a blink of an eye. I realized... I, Lexa Kane, is in deep shit and Clarke Griffin is that piece of shit - that I am in deeply and irrationally attracted to._

_Hell, I think this is more than attraction. This is more than physical needs. Am I emotionally attracted to Clarke Griffin? No! Don't answer that!_

_No! It's not a rhetorical question!_

_Ugh! Screw my life! I hate TonDC!_


	5. Lexa's Masterplan 1.0

_After my Clarke Griffin encounter... After I was ABANDONED and RAN AWAY FROM by that blonde creature in the dark alley way and being swallowed up by my remorse and resentment for taking actions for my hunger for lust. I told myself, 'stay away from Griffin because she's up to no good!' Yes, That's what I told myself for days. So I avoided her. Never give eye contact. Hell, I even made a huge U-turn whenever I passes her in the hallway and I don't care if she sees it or it was that obvious._

_As days go by Clarke seemed to be getting the hint and I praised 'Alleluia!' because she's back to her old self bitchiness. Just how it should be. That's how the normalcy of this bloody town should be!_

_Just how TonDC should be with their ever growing weirdness and unrelenting children growing up just like their mamas and papas. I realized that t_ _he thing about TonDC was the way they groomed their children to be the best they can be. I have no problem with that. I would even say kudos to them! But another thing that strikes me the most was how illusional these offsprings are._

_Fashion trends, Oh the look of desire on those eyes as they devour the sight of Clarke Griffin and her posies strutting down the hall with their pink leather jackets and tight leather skirts._

_Trends... The highest level of the food chain got the inferior begging for their attention until they're all swallowed up by the predator - until they do not know who they are anymore. Mimicking their idols, worshipping on the path that they walk on._

_A VERY serious case for TonDC._

_And as I stare amusingly on this bizarre occurrence, I couldn't help but feel sorry for this people. Don't get me wrong. I had my fair share moments with deep black kohl and leather black jackets. Until to this day I'm still rocking those. But here in this small town, let's be real, it gets a little ridiculous._

Lexa tilted her head in confusion when all of a sudden the huge crowd of teenagers in the hallway suddenly turned pink. It's like she's swimming in a sea of pink delusional copy cat teenagers.

"They're amazing!" Octavia gasped, eyeing the mean girls down the hall.

The brunette never left her eyes on the Queen and her minions and utter in great distaste, "yeah... I bet they are." Crinkling her nose in disgust.

Lexa looks back at Octavia and immediately, gave her a second look - completely stunned by what she's seeing, "where did _that_ came from?" Frowning at Octavia's sudden change of appearance.

"Whatever are you talking about Lexa?, " The girl shakes her head confusedly.

 _"That!"_ Pointing at her pink jacket, "you weren't wearing a jacket a minute ago!"

"Oh this?" Tugging on the jacket, placing herself more comfortable as she eyes the Queen and her B.E.Es. "I looked great don't I?"

Lexa flared her nostril by the fact that Octavia was always been an outsider just like her, but fails to see that that girl literally grew up in TonDC. This small girl will always be part of this town _unlike her._

_I always thought I could seek refuge on Octavia. I always thought we were like two shiny gems lost in the sea of plastics. But god... This girl will always be a suburbian girl._

Lexa narrowed her eyes across the hall and noticed something off, "Who is she waving at?"

Octavia turned around and saw Clarke Griffin waving at their direction, "I don't know-..."

_"Hi Octavia!"_

"Who's Octavia? How many Octavia's are there in this school?" Suddenly turning to Lexa with that hopeful eyes.

"Hi Octavia Blake!" Clarke Griffin greeted once more and this time grinning from ear to ear.

"Blake? Blake!" Octavia exclaimed, suddenly gripping on the brunette's forearm. "I-... _I'm Octavia Blake,"_ Suddenly moving forward as if she's being magnetized by those blue eyes. "Oh my god, Lexa... This is it! Clark  Griffin is taking notice of me!"

Lexa widened her eyes when her friend came floating towards the blonde, "O _ctavia!_ " She sneered, "where do you think you're going?" Grabbing her forearm.

"What are you doing, Kane?" She asked threateningly, shooting lasers at the girl's hand on her skin.

Lexa looked at Octavia's eyes and then back at Clarke's. The blonde smirked at her so evilly and mouthed, " _she's mine, B-atch!"_

The brunette flared her nostrils in frustration, "Get back here!" she barked, pulling her back to her side, "Clarke is only doing that to get back at me for 'stealing' Finn Collins."

"So?"

"So?" Lexa repeated quizzically, completely taken aback by the retort.

"I've been waiting for this moment since I was born, Lexa. If there's a way for me to reach stardom. Don't be a hinder! _I will disown you!_   _"_ Octavia stares at Lexa like a lunatic with wide eyes and creepy grin. The shakes off Lexa's hand, "This is my time to shine." 

"Hi Octavia Blake!" Clarke never fails to continue to grab the girl's attention until Blake finally took a step forward and waved back.

"Hi Clarke!"

"How are you?"

"I'm doing great! Getting excited for prom. And yourself?"

_Un-fucking-believable. Am I actually witnessing Clarke and Octavia exchanging words? I didn't even know she knows Octavia's name!_ _This blonde creature is really getting on my nerves. After our little 'ahem' few nights ago here she is back to being a complete B-atch! Talking to my 'only' friend-... Okay, sure it sounds pathetic but Octavia is actually the only person who I can have enough patience to interact with in this stupid town. Even Lincoln gets on my nerves sometimes._

"Me too! We should go dress shopping! It'll be exciting!" Clarke grins ever so sweetly that might cause Lexa to have a diabetes.

_"What the hell is going on?"_

The brunette felt a huge presence behind her and she doesn't have to know who it was. "Shit just happened,"she murmured as her and Lincoln continue to watch the two girls' conversation across the hall.

A moment later, Octavia came running back with that huge grade 'A' grin. "Did you guys saw that?!" She squealed like a little girl.

"Yeeaahh... I think the whole school saw that," Lincoln nodded slowly with that iffy look.

"Octavia you can't trust Clarke. She's only being like that to you because she thinks I 'stole' Finn Collins from her!" Lexa informed her  _again._

Octavia tilted her head once more, still sporting that creepy wide eyes, "I don't care about you or Finn Collins. This is about  _me!_ That's right... I'm going to be one of the B.E.Es. We're going to be Clarke Griffin, the queen and her O.B.E.E.s," She nodded ever so slowly, making the brunette stares at her weirdly.

Lexa nudged Lincoln with her wide eyes still on Octavia, "is she serious?"

////

Hours had passed and finally Lexa got herself to smile again when lunch finally arrived because God knows, her tummy already starts grumbling by the fist period. Lincoln was talking animatedly to her about sports and news that she just bobbed her head not really listening to a word he was saying, when she noticed Octavia with her tray searching for them. She raised her hand and waved at her when a  _very_ familiar voice caught her attention.

_"Octavia!"_

The brunette and Lincoln snapped their heads at Octavia's direction and saw Clarke Griffin talking to her.

_"Come sit with us!" Clarke ushered, waving Becca to move a chair over._

Lexa felt her mouth hung open at the wannabe's but mostly at Octavia who was sporting the most widest smile ever. "Are you seeing this?!" She asked Lincoln.

_"Well this is a surprise! Thanks you guys!" Octavia grins as she settles comfortably on the chair._

"Octavia wasn't joking. What a rat!" she spat, flaring her nostril for the hundredth times that day. Clarke Griffin turned her head at their table and act out like she's crying with hand gestures, "Boo-Hoo!" mocking Lexa.

"Oh she's being too much!" Gripping her milk carton too aggressively.

Lincoln grabbed her wrist and spoke with his soothing and calm voice, "I'll talk some sense in her tonight. We've been study buddies every night now. Well... Not every night, like tonight, we will be practicing our new dance routine for the school dance. It will blow your mind!"

Shaking her head, Lexa took a deep breath and let it out through her lips, "Just stay calm, Lexa. What's important here is to not let Clarke Griffin gets the best of you. Don't let her get the satisfaction that she's trying to get from you."

Lincoln narrowed his eyes at Clarke's table and then back at Lexa's eyes shooting lasers at the blonde, "Smart...," bobbing his head, "But she's definitely getting into you."

"Shut up Lincoln!"

////

_**Ding! Dong!** _

Indra pulled open the door was surprised who was standing before her, "Clarke! What a surprise! Bellamy's not home yet...," she trailed, seeing that blank expression. She continued, "Clarke? Are- Are you lost or something? Do you want me to call your mom to pick you up?" Feeling unsure why would a popular girl would stand at their house or more so, asking for Octavia -  _the unpopular one._

"Is Octavia ready?" Clarke asked.

Indra opened her mouth but no words came out, feeling utterly shocked.

"I'm ready!" Octavia came bolting out of the house and stood between her mother and Clarke. "Let's go?"

Clarke nodded and stowed the girl out of the driveway, leaving behind Indra who was gapping widely at the two girls. "Gustus!!! It's happening! IT'S HAPPENING!" the woman announced enthusiastically with flinging arms as she storms back to the house. "Miracles do come true!!!" 

////

Lexa stood rooted by the side walk of her house, not believing what she's seeing. Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake walking down of the Blake's driveway arm in arm. She flared her nostrils once more in disgust when those blue eyes caught her standing and watching them. A smirk pulled on Clarke Griffin's lips, arching her brow up and mouthed, "Goodbye, B-atch!" And stowed the ever so gullible Octavia Blake towards the main town.

_Clarke Griffin was so desperate to get back at me..._

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

A sigh escaped her lips when she saw who's name came flashing on the screen.

_...That she doesn't care who gets hurt along the way._

"Hey Lincoln."

"Hey Lexa. By any chance did you see Octavia? She's supposed to be at the studio an hour ago and she's not picking up her phone." Lincoln informed her.

Lexa looks back at where the two figures disappeared to and said, "I'm sorry, Linc but Octavia's with Clarke."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry," she apologizes once more, feeling the guilt of this situation to be her fault.

"It's okay, Lex. It's not your fault. I guess I'll just head to the library to study then. I'll see you tomorrow."

It never fails to hear that melancholic voice across the line that got Lexa pursing her lips and said, "How about I'll be your study buddy for tonight?"

"Will you?"

Hearing that excitement in his voice made her smile, "Yeah. It'll be fun. Plus, I need help with math anyway. I'll see you at the library in 15?"

"You're the best, Lex."

Lexa chuckles, "well I try."

////

The following afternoon, Lexa found herself leaning against the wall of the entertainment room within the Country Club that Marcus had been boasting about. With folded arms, she watched her father hovering at Jaha's curled body by the couch and was staring at blank space - trying to talk some sense in him.

This was not she's trying to envision her afternoon would be. She would much prefer to be sitting on the couch with a book in hand or browsing through netflix with orange soda.

_Not this- This petty and yet, weird situation. Love sucks._

"He's been like that for hours now. Don't eat. Don't drink. He wouldn't say anything. The tears come and go," Whitman, the clerk, informed Marcus.

Marcus sighed and patted his friend on the shoulders, "what's up, man?"

"It's Joanna, Marcus!" Jaha cried, gripping the man's arm as if it was his safety harness. "I saw her today with another man!"

"Ahh...," eyeing Lexa by the corner and then back at his friend.

_"Where the hell have you been?"_

All eyes snapped at a teenage boy with a golf club in hand, piercing his eyes at the body on the couch.

"Murphy!" Jaha exclaimed, "I'm sorry-..."

"I've been burning my ass off out there waiting for you! What the hell happened, Jaha?" Murphy demanded.

Lexa tilted her head in wonder at how the boy could anyhow say what's on his mind. At a tender young age this little boy means business. It was highly amusing.

"Thelonious, is just experiencing some-... Lost. He won't be playing golf for today, Murphy," Marcus uttered.

"Lost? From your wife that divorced you 10 years ago? Come on, Jaha. It's been a decade! Move on! You think guys like  _us...,"_ Lexa raised her eyebrows by that statement and amusingly watched the boy babbles on, "would deter ourselves from girls like them? A year ago I was dating this girl from my spanish class but then broke up with me. But did I curled up on the couch and cried my eyeballs out like a little baby? No! I went to the school ski trip and made out with  _her best friend._ "

Jaha raised his head in recognition, "Did it worked? Did you get her back?"

"She knitted me a pair of socks," He shrugs boastfully, raising his leg over the arm rest showing off his colorful knitted socks.

Marcus and Lexa shared a look. "That's- That's a really nice socks, Murphy but Thelonious is an adult and he needs an adult advice-..."

"I don't care a single word your saying Kane but I think with you blabbering words, you failed see that it's made out of wool... From a sheep. She got it from her grandma's farm in New Zealand."

"Wool! Joanna loves knitted sweaters made out of sheep!" Jaha exclaimed, suddenly sitting up right.

Marcus gently pushes down his friend back on the couch, "Thelonious,  I don't think you should be taking an advice from a kid? Come on, man."

"Excuse me? I'm 13 and 3/4 years old, mind you," the kid cut in, folding his arms in defiance. Lexa almost scoffed at how the turn of event made a quick shift to comedy.

"What do you want me to do, Marcus? Joanna is my everything! She's the love of my life! Every year, on this date is our anniversary. It's like her ghost following me everywhere!" The man quickly grabbed Marcus' arm and whispered shakily, "I felt her body pressed against me this morning. She's with me, Marcus. She's haunting me!"

Murphy rolled his eyes and lazily ordered at Whitman, "You know what, Whitman. Just grab me a bottle of soda and nacho cheese. And fresh orange juice for the hot chic."

Lexa snapped her head towards the boy, almost scoffed by the words, "Is he talking about _me_?" Looking at his dad and back at Murphy who winked at her flirtatiously.

"I'll be by the bar.  _You..,"_ pointing bluntly at Jaha who nodded vehemently at his acknowledgement, "better be out in 10."

Marcus shakes his head in disbelief, "You can't be sure taking an advice from Murphy, Jaha."

"Well do you have any better idea, Marcus?" Jaha spat as he sat up right.

Murphy tilted his head at him, feeling highly amused by the man's agape expression, "Yeah, Marcus. _Do you_?"

_As I watched three old men and teenage boy talking about love and how it ruins relationships. How revenge can be sweeter than anything... It made me wonder... Maybe Murphy is onto something. Even Shakespeare also seems to agree with him. I guess it's time to go for plan B. Get ready Clarke Griffin because Kane is on it's way to steal back what's hers._

The following day as she sat for english class, she caught herself sniffing in distaste by Octavia's new make over. Crisp - ironed straight hair that could poke you like a needle, thick mascara and eyeliner - making her eyes look droopy, pink laced blouse and pink leather vagina skirt to top it off. She had turned into a teenage grandma into this kinky barbie wannabe.

_Oh Blake, what have you turned yourself into. Tsk._

Checking if the coast is clear, that the teacher was out of earshot and she's away from prying eyes. She slid a piece of folded paper on Octavia's table. The girl looks at Lexa with those best friend smiles that 'passes secret messages during class' and turned the paper over. Octavia's lips turned into a sour frown that almost got Lexa smirking.

_**To: Becca <3** _

_**From: Lexa Woods** _

Octavia gave her a weird look but Lexa didn't faltered but widened her eyes and flung her wrist indicating for her to pass it on.

"Um...Excuse me," the girl tapped on Becca's shoulder, "I think this belongs to you." Octavia couldn't even meet her eyes and continued to frown the entire period.

////

_Yes, the plan worked! I knew that the B.E.E.s are followers. You could see it on their persona. One command and they're off running. I wonder what's Clarke Griffin's reaction if I held Becca hostage against her will? I could simply lure her into our basement and lock the door. It won't be that hard knowing I got her to come to my house with a snap of a finger._

_But the confused look that Becca was giving me as she slowly sat down on my bed got me thinking. Maybe Clarke Griffin doesn't know where her 'B' had gone to, but she probably wouldn't care because O.E.E.s are still with her. Whereas, I, have a very important plan to discuss with the 'B' - The bitch 'Becca'._

_I came to realize that Becca and I have something in common. My thoughts brought me back at the scene by the girl's washroom. How she combusted hearing Clarke Griffin calling me, 'her girl.' Then I knew that teaming with her and with one common interest would be easy peasy._

_Our Mission: Get back what belongs to us - 1.0_

Lexa narrowed her eyes as she paced around her room, never leaving Becca's iron board straight back posture. Folding her arms and pouting her lips, she thought of ways to approach the animal without it retaliating aggressively. It was easy for her to lure the creature to her house because of mutual interest but with the brunette's following steps they might have a problem.

She cleared her voice and stood directly in front of Becca with superiority. "Want some treats?" shaking a bag of potato chips as if she's some animal trying to tame.

Becca sniffed a little sending her nose to crinkle but shakes her head, "Potato chips are oily."

"Hmm," Lexa nodded, putting down the junk food on her table, "Okay then. Let me get straight to the point. As you have read from the note that I've passed to you. Clarke is using Octavia to get back at me."

"That is correct," the girl agreed, raising her chin high.

"Then I guess it's safe to say that Octavia is probably getting on your nerves by now?"

Seeing the girl shifted uncomfortably, carefully eyeing her with still raised chin, "Let's just say... I _loathed_ her."

_Wow, "Loathed". Let me nod my head for a second here and internally clap my hands for such big words coming from Clarke Griffin's minions. I could feel myself lucky that this will work!_

"Understood!" Lexa proclaimed, as she slowly sauntered and towers over Becca, "Then let me ask you...," her voice changed with much authority and command with her index finger bluntly pointing at the girl, " _How far are you willing to get rid of her_?... And what do you feel about dancing in grandma clothes?"

Becca furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head by the proposition.

"Let me make it easier for you," after seeing the girl looking confused by the numerous questions that her head can't fast comprehend... At least not yet. Lexa will show her the ropes. "Nod your head if you agree. Shakes your head if you disagree."

She immediately grabbed a piece of cookie from the cookie jar and Becca's eyes quickly eyes it like some doggie treat. "If you were to agree to take the mission...," the brunette raised the cookie high, "nod your head." Slowly she brought the treat up and down, sending Becca to nod.

A devious grin spread on her lips and soothingly mumbled, "Good girl... Good girl...," gently patting the girl's head as she watched the girl devouring the cookie savagely.

////

And so the night finally arrived for her sweet sweet revenge, her green eyes pranced around the half dim gym hall. Spotlights and laserslights piercing through the semi-darkness with loud blaring music protruding out of the huge sound system around the school gym. When Lincoln came into view shoving his big bulk against the dancing bodies. The concern on his eyes was evident.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course it will work!" Lexa shouted over the music. Her eyes quickly caught Becca's figure and almost wanted to laugh at her grandma clothing and wavy hair which very much resembles how Octavia dressed herself. "Becca! Over here!" Waving her hands.

Becca came strolling towards them with Lincoln checking her out with iffy look. A sigh escaped his lips as his eyes diverted back to Lexa, "I can't believe I'm dancing with her!"

Lexa gave him a stern eyes, "Octavia bailed on you three times for dance practice. Becca will be your partner."

"Becca can't dance!" He exclaimed as if the girl wasn't standing inches away from him.

"Then you have to teach her, Lincoln!"

"I've tried! She's hopeless."

Becca frowned at the arguing couple and gritted her teeth, "are we gonna dance or what?"

Lexa ignored the girl's words and continued, "Becca will not stop being Octavia until Octavia stops being a barbie doll-Clarke Griffin wannabe!" Lexa reprimanded, throwing her fist in the air synchronizing with the beat.

"Fine!" He spat, giving Becca steel eyes, "Did you practice the sway?"

"I did, Lincoln!" Becca countered.

"What about the arms?"

"Yes!" she added exasperatedly.

"This better works, Lexa," he murmured before pulling the girl in the middle of the dance floor where Clarke Griffin and her posies can see them.

_As I watched Octavia in the corner of my eyes, shooting lasers at Becca and Lincoln doing the Nae Nae. I knew I had this girl hooked. It's only a matter of time before-..._

"It's working, Macallan!" Lexa exclaimed, gripping on his partners arm.

"You're falling in love with me?!" Macallan was stunned suddenly breathing heavily by the proclamation.

"What?" finally turning back her eyes on the boy.

" _What?"_ The boy whimpered as if he's gonna receive a beating from the girl.

Lexa shakes her head at how weird he was and coursed through the crowd of sweaty high schoolers until she have a better view of her friends.

_Octavia might have forgotten who she was... But she haven't forgotten whom she wants._

Octavia stormed through the sea of bodies and shoved Becca aside and stole Lincoln away.

_In your face! Hah! My plan worked!_

_Hey! I'm getting good at this._

Lexa gave herself a pat on the back as an award winning grin touched her lips followed by a sigh of relief, having known that Octavia is back. Her friend is back. In the corner of her eyes, Lexa spotted Clarke Griffin standing all alone by the corner of the dance floor glaring at Octavia and Lincoln.

She went over to her and noticed those blue eyes quickly spotted her, eyeing her with much indignation. "Look, I'm not dating Finn Collins anymore. I broke it off with him. So can we just stop this war? Because trying to use Octavia against me was low. Even for you, Clarke Griffin."

Clarke stares at her blankly but she never fails to see how those hands gripping tightly around her red cup. "Today's my dad's death anniversary, you know."

Her green eyes automatically averted away, feeling the pang of guilt and sympathy. "I know... My dad told me. I'm sorry," shaking her head slightly, trying to be sincere as she can. "I'm sure you're still hurting."

"You know what's gonna hurt? When my mom marries your dad and we shipped you off to a barbie school. And when we visit you for the summer, I'll tell you that _I'm_ _Marcus' favorite daughter._ Then you'll get hurt and run away with your lesbian boots," Clarke mumbled, taking a quick breath, "And once we found you inside your lesbian girlfriend's house, crying your balls out. I will steal your girlfriend and go to Vegas and get hitched. Then you'll be standing by the altar crying and begging. Then you'll run away again and when we find you again, you've turned into a 50 years old lesbian living alone with hundreds of cats. While me and my wife will be enjoying our times together and then we will send you a post card every day with our pictures attached to it. And you'll get hurt even more because you're still in love with my wife."

Lexa coaxed her head slightly, not believing how every word that came out of that lips seems to make sense for Clarke. "Um...," She started but the blonde raised her hand to stop her, so that she can continue to talk.

"But your ex girlfriend doesn't love you anymore because she's in love with me. Then you'll shrivel and die along with your lonely lesbian venture."

Narrowing her eyes, the brunette opens her mouth to speak but only a breath escaped. Lexa tries again, clearing her throat this time, "Um... Okay?" giving one confused nod, "You enjoy the dance. I'm gonna go," pointing at the exit.

////

_Oh the look on those blue eyes made me feel so alive! I feel exhilarated for winning back Octavia. This was the plan and I've succeeded! Becca returns and the Queen and her B.E.E.s are patched together again hip to hip like a knitted wool from Murphy's girlfriend's grandma's sheep._

_Whereas, I, *sigh* enjoying my life as I settles down on the couch with my hand holding the remote, browsing through netflix and a bowl of popcorn on the other arm. Nothing gets better than this. In fact, I would rather Netflix and chill in my pjs, rather than dancing around sweaty teenagers that ricks with body odor._

Lexa smiles happily at the stillness of the house, with Marcus off somewhere doing don't know what. She laughs her heart out at the comedy movie of a group of friends getting high and drunk and getting themselves landed in Thailand unknowingly.

"Yupp... Nothing gets better than this," She sighs, pulling her feet up on the coffee table and nonchalantly sips on her orange soda.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

"Did Marcus forgot his keys again?" Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the door and was stunned to see Clarke Griffin standing by the door staring at her harshly as if she had done something wrong.

"Clarke?... Did you get lost of something? Your house is way the other side of the town, you've roamed too far kid," She bantered sarcastically.

When Clarke did nothing but stares at her, she waves her hand but still to no avail, "Um... Do you need something, Clarke?"

The blonde slowly frowned and then came bursting into tears. Lexa stumbled back in surprise and watched her shedding unrelenting waterfall. Quickly checking that no neighbor caught the sight of her and thinking of her making Clarke Griffin cry - she hastily pulled the girl inside the house and closed the door behind them.

Clarke stood there right in the middle of the hallway, sniffling heavily - keeping her head low. Lexa bit her lips in worrisome and studies her under lashes.

"Clarke? Are you okay?"

The girl shrugs still keeping her eyes low.

She rubbed the back of her neck by the awkward situation and said, "Well uh... Do you want me to call your mom? She can pick you-..."

"No," Clarke curtly answered.

"Oh... Okay. Well uh," clearing her throat, even blinking her eyes a couple of times before uttering her following words, "Do you wanna watch a movie?" She suggested hopefully to do something to get out of the awkward situation of her and her mortal nemesis.

_I had no idea why Clarke Griffin suddenly came pounding on my door while all her friends were at the school dance dancing the night away. But as I sat there at the far end of the couch and Clarke occupying the other end, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside that pretty blonde head of hers._

_Sure, I would have chased her away right there and then but there's something about the way that Clarke sudden change of demeanor every night. Now thinking about it... Most of our encounters happens at night._

"Weird...," Lexa whispered under her breath, side-glancing at the blonde's profile.

She was still wearing her prom midnight blue dress, still looking breath taking even if her mascara was running on her both cheeks.

"Staring is rude, Kane," Clarke mumbled with her eyes still glued to the screen.

Lexa snorted, averting her eyes back on the tv, "what are you doing here, Clarke? Shouldn't you be dancing with your boy toys and little minion?"

When she didn't hear any retort that Clarke always does, the brunette looks back at Clarke and caught her staring, "Staring is rude, Griffin."

A smirk appeared on that face and it suddenly made the brunette feeling optimistic for some reason. Silent watching soon took over, indulging themselves by the murder mysteries of Castle. They had spent hours and hours binge watching and it almost made Lexa laughed at the pouty Clarke when she didn't get her way.

"No, Lexa. The murderer is that girl. The- The producer!" gesturing at screen where the two protagonist questions the possible suspect.

"No, it can't be! It has to be his co-star! The co-star had been hating on him ever since day one. He even threatened him in front of the other actors. How much evidence do you need?" Lexa countered, staring in disbelief at Clarke's gapped lips.

"Well how do you explain that the co-star passed out inside the props room the entire night  _drunk._ It's so obvious that it's one of the producers of the show. Wanna bet?"

Lexa snapped her head at the girl and saw that smug, she rolled her eyes, "Game on!"

"Game on!" Clarke rebutted, sporting a huge grin that caught Lexa by surprise because of the weird sensation in her tummy.

_Well the night transpired and I've lost one my plush toy squid. It was my favorite but hell, Clarke Griffin wouldn't let it go until I gave in. ARGH! What is she even doing here anyway?_

_But to be honest, Clarke isn't so bad of a company. Despite her bitchiness towards my friends and I, I don't know what the hell happened to me and ACTUALLY enjoyed her presence. We've been enemies in school, making sure making each other's lives are miserable but outside of that bricked walls... Clarke Griffin was NOT 'Clarke Griffin - the queen'._

_She was just Clarke._

"Are we done here? I'm starving," Lexa grumbled impatiently as she watched Clarke touring around her room once more. She doesn't know why but there's something intimate about having the blonde circling her room and scrutinizing everything. As if she's trying to analyze her life, more so, her self being.

"Soccer?" Pointing at the trophy by the high shelves.

Lexa shrugs, "Captain. Won 5 times in a row back in the city."

Clarke nodded and reached forward for the picture but first making sure that she got the girl's permission. Lexa eyed the old polaroid picture wedged on her mirror and gave a firm nod.

"Mom?"

"I don't know," giving yet another shrug, still feeling that fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure if its her complaining stomach or with the way those blue eyes bores on her old picture of Marcus and some random girl.

"Then why do you keep it if you don't know if it's your mom or not?" Clarke asked, forming a frown.

Lexa took a few steps forward, snatched away the photo and wedged it back on the mirror. "I-... I just want to okay!" Turning her head against her and walked out of the bed room, "I'm hungry. I'll order pizza"

////

_It has been 4 hours since Clarke Griffin's unannounced arrival, the house was still empty except for the both of us. The pizza was getting cold and nobody seemed to be getting the last piece._

_This is weird. Very VERY weird. I've never imagined in a hundred years to be spending my prom night with Clarke, watching netflix, finishing popcorn and eating pizza out of paper plates. As I wanted not to pry on other people's lives, I actually couldn't careless what drama they're going through but with Clarke... I seems so desperate to know._

_....._   _I should really stop drinking out of the faucet. Who knows there might be a large amount of bleach added to the water... I'm starting to spout none sense again._

Lexa hit the pause button and faces her music - confronting Clarke Griffin.

"Why did you do that for? It's the best part!" The blonde complained, hugging the stuff squid tightly. Lexa eyed it for a moment before backing up at those blue eyes. 

"What are you doing here, Clarke?" licking her lips, "We've spent 4 hours watching netflix and stuffing our mouths with unhealthy food as if we've done it hundreds of times before... What really brought you here, Clarke?" Lexa demanded.

Clarke dropped her eyes and starts playing with the stuff animal, "It's my dad's death anniversary and my mom seems to forget."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

Blue eyes snapped at her and they held each other's eyes for a heart beat before Clarke stood up from the couch and quickly grabbed her purse, "I should go. I'm sorry, Lexa for intruding," making her way back for the front door.

Lexa shut her eyes for a moment at how insensitive she may had sounded like.

_I knew I had hurt Clarke right at that moment. Hell, I would have done the same, seeking refuge to one of my friends. But that's the problem... Clarke Griffin and I weren't even friends._

_Are we?_

"Wait!" The girl called out, peeling away from her sitting position and shutting the door before the blonde could make an escape and be back to her old self bitchiness.

Clarke's eyes were soft and tender, and eagerly searching for something on her eyes.

_And as I stares back at them, I couldn't help but feel naked. As if it was undressing me and inspecting every scar on my body - reading it, digesting it and understanding it._

_I never felt this drawn to anyone. I never felt this strong urge to know why was Clarke sad and what had she gone through. It was a scary thought because I was never good at dealing with my emotions. Always brushing it aside once I felt like I'm starting to go south._

_Missing a mother. Missing a piece of the jigsaw puzzle will always haunt me but I was always good at it. Pushing it aside and distracting myself with things that are far more important. And here standing before Clarke Griffin, my emotions are it's peak. My emotions are flashing red alert internally, warning all of my internal organs that this isn't healthy._

_I will never love. Love is nothing but a hurtful and unstable relationship with someone who can't handle themselves better, what more, if there's the two of you. The attraction I have for Clarke was nothing to me. It was just a physical need. That is all._

_Nothing more._

"You can stay," shifting her weight to the other foot, not meeting the girl's eyes, "If you want to."

"I don't wanna intrude. I think I've overstretched my welcome. Thank you for tonight, Lexa," She smiled, showing that small dimples on her chin.

"Oh," Lexa nodded, not acknowledging the dipped of her stomach nor the disappointment in her chest. "Okay," Stepping aside, allowing Clarke to open the door and walked out of the night.

_I watched her leave. I watched her dress flowing so gracefully along with the strong breeze. I watched that golden hair glistening under the street light. I watched her hugs the life out of my favorite stuff squid as she disappears down the road._

_I, Lexa Kane, never felt this before. Sure, I had crushes back in the city. Dated even. But it's always nothing serious. It's always been fun and games. I was always on the top of my game but why does it feel like I'm losing? Why does it feel like I'm falling into nothingness? Desperately grappling for someone to catch me and when a picture of a certain someone came into view._

_I knew I'm in deep trouble._


	6. Lexa's Realization

_I hate Clarke Griffin. I hate every fiber in her body. I hate how those blue eyes make thousands of teeny tiny sparks inside my body and sends thousands of electric bolts in my nervous system. She's nothing but a mean, cold hearted sonofabitch and I don't EVER wanna get anything to do with her!_

_If I continue with this, I'll only ended up in a wreck and be lonely like Marcus. Marcus who's such a loving and caring father that any daughter could ask for. But what happened to his past that led him to be alone was the part that I was always afraid of._

_What if my future with someone didn't worked out? We will break up and continue with our lives as if we don't exist on each other anymore. I don't even know why I'm even thinking about this! UGH!_

"Hmm...," Dr. Jackson switched of flashlights, "Eyes mildly dilated. That's normal. Tonsils are clear. No fever."

"Cold to the touch though I couldn't get her to get her reading," Indra whined. 

Octavia sat up straight awkwardly watching her pediatrician since young shoots questions at her but her mother kept intercepting.

"Appetite?" Dr. Jackson asked Octavia, grabbing the clipboard from the table.

" _Greatly_ diminished, " Indra insisted once more.

Dr. Jackson smiled curtly at her and looked at the girl once more, "Mood?"

Indra gave a small chortle, "Oh very moody.  _Very_ moody, Doc. You have no idea-... Actually, since she was young. Bowel movement seemed normal from what I know. But motherly instincts Jackson," shaking her head slightly, "Something is wrong."

Dr. Jackson pursed his lips as he glanced down at Octavia's rigid stance and Indra's overly mother smothering. 

"Indra, could you step outside for awhile? Octavia and I need to talk privately."

Indra's lips hung open by the request and  haughtily left the room. Finally, Dr. Jackson gave Octavia a firm look and asked, "What's wrong Octavia? Something's bothering you?"

Octavia pursed her lips, dropping her eyes at her wringing hands, "You can't tell Mother." Finally meeting those brown eyes.

////

Indra took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the steering wheel, "Why didn't you tell me, Octavia?"

The girl winced, internally cursing her doctor for breaking his promise but of course, it's her mother whom they're talking about here. She could get away with murder if she wanted to.

"Mother, I don't think that's any of your business!" She spouted, closing her eyes.

" _Being in love_ is nothing to be ashamed of... Unless he's a hippie. Are you in love with a hippie?"

Her eyes widened, "No."

Indra sighed again, "It's not Luke Bylik is it? Cause I'm telling you guys like that only exists in a girl's dream. Look, Octavia I know you're a teenager and teenagers don't like talking to their parents about love and intercourse."

"What?!" Shooting a weird look at her mother. "Mother, I don't need-..." Octavia stopped her talking abruptly as she felt herself hurled to the side, as the car came into a halt.

"Look here, Octavia Marie Blake! I've sat long enough waiting patiently for something to happen in your life. Even when  _nothing_ was remotely going on and now knowing that things are getting _real_ , I want the 411! I want the dish! Give to me, sista!"

Octavia leaned away from Indra's combustion and swallowed hard by those steel brown eyes, demanding for her right. When all she can think about was to make a run for it.

////

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

"Who's there?" Lexa asked as she crossed her leg over the another, delving on the stillness of the handicap toilet.

"Octavia Blake," the girl replied.

"Come in."

Octavia came slithering underneath the gap of the stall door and grin widely as she stood up.

"Hey, what's up?" The brunette smiled, putting away her book.

"Lexa, let me just cut to the chase and I want you to know before it spreads like wild fire around school," Octavia took a deep breath and carefully uttered, "I have taken Lincoln... As my lover."

Lexa's smile grew wider, rolling her eyes, "I knew that."

Those green/blue eyes widens in shock, "Did my mother tell you? I knew I couldn't trust her!" Octavia demanded.

"What? No! Octavia... I could tell. I saw how you and Lincoln were during prom. You were pretty whipped," she snickered, covering her mouth. "It's pretty obvious with your googly eyes and all."

"Okay... I just wanted to you know, Lexa that now that Lincoln and I will be exploring each other's body parts. Body parts that  _nobody_ had ever been before," Lexa squinted her eyes in amusement, "I want you know that  _our_ relationship will remain the same. I don't want you to feel left out just because I got a bf. You know, cause you and I are tight! Cause I'm not the kind of girl who would ditched her gf the minute she get a bf!" The brunette bit her lip at this _unnecessary_ conversation but still listens attentively, "You know, our relationship is strong like one hoe to another-..."

"Octavia!" Finally standing up to meet her friend's eyes, "I'm happy for you and Lincoln. And with a thought that you would dumped me just because you have a boyfriend never crosses my mind. We're cool."

"I would take a bullet for you."

She frowned a little but the smile fought harder, "Thanks."

////

_I'm happy for Octavia and Lincoln, really I was. They deserve to be happy more than anyone I know. But hearing their conversation made me think twice._

"How about Linctavia?" Lincoln said, scooping a spoonful of froyo.

"I still like the sound of Colntavia...," Octavia wondered, pouting lips, "What do you think, Lex?"

Lexa snapped her eyes up, "Um. I think you should maintain your individuality as a person and not mashed up your names just because you're dating."

"Lexa, every couple has a couple name," the girl simply stated, rolling her eyes. 

_I wasn't planning to fight with her. Everything will be fine just as long as she didn't asked Lincoln to-..._

"Taste my yogurt, Lincoln."

Lexa shifted uncomfortably as she watches the scene unfolds before her in a slow motion with an alluring dirty dancing background music playing. Within a blink of an eyes,  Octavia became this girl who's so sultry and seductive, pushing that spoon inside Lincoln's mouth, sending the guy to moan in goodness.

_I wasn't even gonna let that bother me. Cause come on, it's Octavia.... Just as long as Lincoln-...._

"Here, _taste mine_ , baby," He whispered huskily, watching those pouty lips of her girlfriend meets his spoon. "Yeah... Taste it all..."

_Yeeaahh..._

Lexa nodded, squinting her eyes.

"I probably just go. _"_

////

_**Ding! Ding!** _

Octavia put down her cutleries and grabbed her phone from her pocket. Lincoln looked over and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Lexa. She's asking what's going on in the weekends," she informed him, not noticing Clarke Griffin was just sitting behind them, listening. 

"Tell her you're hanging out with me," He shrugs, pulling the smug smile that his girlfriend loves.

"I'm afraid if I tell her that she'll ended up cooping inside the handicap stall in the girl's room. We have to hook Lexa up, so she doesn't have to feel like a third wheel," pouting her lips, she wonders.

"Hmmm... Who could it be?" Lincoln tapped his fork on his tray until his eyes landed on someone.

"Macallan!" They both shouted in unison, sending them to laugh at how in sync they were.

"Macallan it is. He's pretty harmless and also friendless, he could use the help. So it's a win win!"

"You're a genius you know that, Blake."

"Weeell... I try," Octavia shrugs proudly.

////

Lincoln came strolling inside the boy's toilet and stood behind Macallan by the cubicle. The boy hastily zipped his pants up and turned around feeling frightened by Lincoln's size. "Look, if you're here to give me a swirly I'm warning you, I applied my hair with tons of hair gel so it's hard as a rock-..."

" _Macallan_ , I'm not here to give you a swirly. I'm here to talk about Lexa."

"What about Lexa?" He quickly asked, defensively. 

"I know that you like Lexa and I'm here to help you out!" Lincoln suggested, grinning ear to ear. 

Macallan snorted, chuckling even, "Are you a great magician? Cause I pretty am sure that Lexa won't-..."

"Look, Macallan... I'm black," Lincoln shrugs, grabbing the boy's shoulder, "And black people knows _a lot_ about romance."

"Is that true?" Squinting his eyes doubtfully.

Rolling his eyes, he reassured, "trust me, Macallan. I got your back, man!" patting his arm friendlily.

"Okay, sure black people knows many things about romance but how are you gonna make Lexa like me? What do I have to do?"

"Oh a lot of things!" Widening his eyes, "Which does not include having your hair smoldered with hair gel."

////

Lexa opens her locker to grab her history textbook when a breathy voice came whispering on her ear.

_"I'm gonna make your world rock tonight..."_

" _What?!"_ Lexa and Macallan chorused together.

Lexa felt the presence behind her hovered away, so she easily shakes it off and continued flipping through her textbook looking for the notes that she had used as a bookmark when  _that_ voice spoke again.

_"Take off that shirt, baby so I can see-..."_

"Macallan! Did you just asked me to remove my shirt?!" Lexa puffed annoyingly.

Macallan grimaced by the steel green eyes piercing through him, "I-...I-..." He stammered but not letting those intimidating eyes lose his concentration, "what? Why? Do- Do you want me to? Cause baby... If you're free tonight. I'd like to cook you up-..."

Lexa slammed her locker door, sending the boy to stop to jump to his feet. "That's it!" Looking straight at the boy's eyes, "What do you want Macallan?"

"I don't know! I don't- don't know what you're talking about, Le- Lexa...," taking a step back until his back's against the lockers. Lexa squinted her eyes and towers over him, breathing unevenly when she noticed two figures standing close by.

She whipped her head at their direction and grits her teeth in utterly disgust, " _YOU!"_ pointing bluntly at Octavia and Lincoln's direction. Lexa grabbed Macallan by the wrist and pushed him in front of her friends. "What's the meaning of this?!... Really? You're trying to hook me up with Macallan? _Really?!_ "

Octavia shut her eyes for a second and sighed, "Lexa, we just didn't want you to feel like a third wheel-..."

"I didn't!" She insisted.

"That day at the froyo shop-..." Lincoln mentioned.

"You were being _gross_ ," irking her brunette head away.

"And _we will continue_ being gross, Lexa cause that's what couples do. I just don't want it to affect our friendship," Octavia tries to elaborate but Lexa combusted right there and then.

 _"This!"_ pointing at Macallan behind her, "affects our friendship, okay? If I wanted a man, I  _can_ have a man. Even  _more_ than one."

"Oh I can do a little threesome, you little freak!" Macallan cut in, clearly still in his smooth and classy guy he think he is - which was failing miserably.

Lexa shot him a deadly glare and reprimanded the other two, "I don't need you hooking me up with some- some perv!" She blurted irritably before storming away.

////

_The end of the school week, all alone at home and you know what, I'm GLAD that I have the night to myself._

Lexa walked over to her vanity mirror and smirked, even doing the gun action with her fingers.

_I ain't no third wheel! I'm a damn unicycle!_

" _You,_ my friend... Is a _unicycle_. That's right. You're a unicycle!" Lexa pep-talked, hinting a wink to herself before walking down to the kitchen where she spent hours eating until her stomach can't take no more. Then went binge watching on netflix for the next hour.

"This is the life!" She sighed, placing her arms behind her head and laid peacefully on the couch, when her stomach came grumbling again. So she hoisted herself up and walked over to the fridge to pull out a jug of milk and devoured it within seconds when a figure stood by the back door startled the life out of her.

"Holy fu-...," Lexa sputtered bits of milk on the floor before putting down the milk down and examined the person outside the door.

"Clarke Griffin?!" Her voice was high pitch and still in shock even after Clarke let herself in. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Are- Are you _spying_ on me?"

"Yes!" Clarke croaked bluntly, seemingly mad over some unknown reason that Lexa can't seem to grasp. 

Lexa took a step back, stunned by the answer. She slammed the fridge door shut with a loud  _'thud!'_ and demanded, "Why?!"

"Lexa, look at yourself," Clarke reprimanded, gesturing at her body, "you're a wreck! You're is everywhere! You're shirt is covered with food stains. You have milk dripping down your chin!"

"I was going to wash them!" Lexa rebutted, hastily wiping away the milk with the back of her hand while the other raking her tangled oily hair. 

"What about that milk? You were downing a gallon of milk-..."

"It's just milk, Clarke," Rolling her green eyes.

"Then what about that bar of cheese? Look at this!" grabbing the remaining cheese from the floor, which Lexa quickly snatched away and stowed it behind her back.

"So? I don't see that's any of your business, Griffin," raising her chin high.

Clarke shakes her head in disgust, "when I overheard that Octavia and Lincoln were trying to _fix_ you with someone. I thought Lexa Kane _made out_ with _Clarke Griffin. You_ _can easily get anyone!..._ But after watching you from behind the bushes tonight, I'm not so sure anymore," shaking her head in disappointment, she starts backing out of the kitchen.

Lexa stood rooted from the ground can't believe what she was hearing. She never felt this embarrassed before, more so, being caught by Clarke Griffin herself. The girl tries to suppress the numerous questions bombarding her head and pushed forward to the girl.

"Clarke wait!" Not knowing what to say nor not knowing why she felt like she needed to explain herself to Clarke - When in fact, she shouldn't be caring at all.

A wave of relieve took over her chest when Clarke turns around and those blue eyes landed on hers. "I'm just... Not myself right now. And yes! I may have leaned on dairy products more than I normally would but...," Lexa sighs, seeing that glare from Clarke softening a little, "I'm a recovering tricycle trying to get by in one wheel..."

Clarke licked her lips and gave a single nod, "Been there. Done that..."

The brunette pouted and drop her gaze at her socks waggling on the cold tiled floor when the silence became too unbearable.

Out of nowhere, Clarke Griffin took her out of her thoughts, "Would you like something to eat? Your messy kitchen kinda makes me hungry," Clarke smirked, pulling a small shrug.

Lexa lifts her head up, scanning the expanse of the kitchen - candy wrappers everywhere, piles of dirty dishes on the sink , trails of ants on the counter.

A warm sensation crawling on her cheeks making her feel even more embarrassed by not only her odd behavior but as well by the fact that...

_Clarke - effin - Griffin asked me out! Holy crap! Is this happening?!... No, Lexa let's not get too carried away with this. You hate Clarke Griffin. She makes your life a living hell! It's just probably some relapses that causes her brain to disfunction._

The brunette squinted her eyes by the words inside her head and wondered, what exactly is Clarke Griffin thinking? What made her come here in the middle of the night, spying on her behind the bushes? In fact, shouldn't Lexa feel violated for invading her privacy? But why does it feels like she doesn't mind at all knowing that it's Clarke.

A loud clearing of throat took her out of her stupor and Lexa found herself staring at Clarke.

"Aren't you gonna change, Kane?" Clarke waved her off like one of her minions.

Lexa puffed, rolling her eyes in defiance as she jogs back to her room and made a quick change before heading down.

_I don't know if this was a great idea but this is Clarke Griffin. The girl that I was unexpectedly attracted to... PHYSICALLY._

"Yes! That's all there is. Just  _that_ and nothing else," Lexa kept muttering under her breath as they walked across the street into a diner.

Clarke pushes the door open and held it open for Lexa until she reached inside.

_Okaayy... What was that about?_

Shaking her head again, she decided to not read any of Clarke Griffin's actions. Because it was getting ridiculous as the night progresses.

"Woah woah! No, no! We can't eat here, Clarke," making her legs back up to the entrance door with Clarke closed by completely confused.

"Why? They have the best waffle in town!" The blonde informed excitedly.

"Octavia and Lincoln are here! If they spotted us, I'll never hear the end of it!" Lexa babbled on nervously.

"So you're embarrassed to be seen with me?" Clarke was clearly offended.

"What? No! It's just-... Can't we just eat some place else?" She begged.

"But their waffles here are so good, Lexa. I swear if you tasted it it will change your life forever!" To be honest, Lexa almost laughed by the genuine excitement from the girl. It was a breathe of fresh air. So refreshing.

Glancing back at the table where her friends occupied, she sighed draggingly and gave in, "Fine, let's make it quick before they spotted us."

And so they hunched down and scurried to the furthest booth without being detected much to Lexa's relief. Opening the menu, she glanced at Clarke who seems to be suddenly turning away from her. Lexa shakes it off as just her imagination when a familiar husky voice greeted her ears.

_Shit! We got caught!_

" _Lexa, wait! Don't run!"_

Lexa looks up, frowning a little, "I'm not gonna run, Octavia. I'm sitting down," stating the obvious.

"I can't imagine that you've just lost it. You have sunk, my friend," shaking her head, sporting that creepy wide eyes again, "I can't imagine how lost you must have feel to resort to Clarke Griffin-..."

"Octavia, I'm fine. You have to stop pitying me. For a minute there, you made feel low about myself." Lexa countered.

"It's quite sad really. I found her chugging down milk and eating cheese that fell on the floor. Now thinking about it, you're gonna have a terrible stomachache tonight." Clarke interjected, looking back and forth at Octavia and Lexa.

Lexa blink a couple of times at Clarke's words before returning to Octavia, "Look, Octavia you don't have to feel bad doing things without me. I'm an adult. I can handle myself. So go back and finish your waffle and shakes with Lincoln and we will talk tomorrow," the brunette uttered reassuringly with confidence.

Octavia smiled uneasily before turning to face Clarke, "Well you heard what she said, Griffin. Hit the road," nodding at the exit door.

Clarke frowned just a little bit but decided to obey - which was a little uncanny considering she's a total bitch in school. The blonde stood up when Lexa found her voice again.

"Actually... we're kinda having a nice time."

"Really?!" Clarke and Octavia spoke in unison.

Lexa could almost swear that she saw a tint of blush on that blonde's cheeks, it made her chest swells up.

"Yeah," she shrugs so casually.

Octavia cocked her head slightly and studies Lexa for a brief second before nodding back, "Well uh...," eyeing the weird connection between Lexa and Clarke. Two mortal enemies having dinner together... Nothing's wrong with that, "I'll leave you two alone... I'll- I'll just be right there with Lincoln. If needed any help come and find me."

"I'm fine, Octavia.  _We're_ fine. Right, Clarke?" Hinting at Clarke to agree with her.

"Oh... Yeah! Peachy!" Pulling that smirk, earning her a scowl from the small girl before returning back to her table.

Lexa followed Octavia's figure until it settles down in front of Lincoln who looks back at her and smiles weakly. She returns the favor by smiling back and nodded once.

When she finally settles down and faces Clarke, she saw the girl staring at her hard as if she's trying to figure her out.

"You okay, Clarke?" She asked, waving for the waiter to take their orders.

"You didn't chased me away," Clarke stated as a matter of fact.

Lexa shrugs, averting her eyes away from the blues that kept giving her the butterflies. "Does it matter? I just need a company tonight, I guess."

"Do you think your dad is screwing my mom?"

The girl turns cold and looks back at her, stunned. "I don't-... I don't know... What do you think?"

"I think they are. My mom speaks fondly about Marcus. She never speaks about anyone else like that... Like how she used to with my dad."

Lexa could see how down Clarke was. How anything related to her dad always seem to swallow her up like a wormhole and drowns her with memories.

Before her self-consciousness stops her, Lexa reached across the table and grab Clarke's warm hand.

"Hey...," waiting for Clarke to look up, "everything will be alright, okay?"

Clarke smiled faintly, "thank you," the girl whispered as if its only meant for her to hear. It almost made her feel special.

Lexa gave a small squeeze and smiles back. They held each other's eyes longer than they should and only realized it when a waitress came pulling them out of their tiny bubble.

"Hi! My name is Monroe at your service. Are you ladies ready to order?" Monroe smiled warmly, sending the two girls to retrieve back their hands at its respective places - on their laps.

Lexa cleared her throat and ordered what she wanted and then looks back at Clarke. "What do you want, Clarke?"

"The same," Clarke murmured, shyly even. It almost made Lexa wonder why.

Once the waitress had gone away, they were quickly drown by awkward silence. Lexa tries to fiddle with her serviette while across the table, she sees Clarke glancing at her every now and then.

Pursing her lips, the brunette sighs and said, "I'm sorry about my dad. I know it might feel awful thinking that your dad replaced got replaced. Trust me, Clarke I feel the same way too."

Clarke looks up, "how so? You've never met your mother."

Sighing again, Lexa murmured, "still. My situation may be less worst than yours. But it still hurts, Clarke... I've never really talked about my mom to anyone else... Not even Marcus. It's not that it bothers me, I've never met the woman," pulling a casual shrug.

"But it _does_ bother you because you've _never_ seen her. Not even once."

The way Clarke uttered her words made Lexa shifted uncomfortably on her seat and looks back at those determined blue eyes. As if she's fighting for something that was worthy. Lexa swallowed the growing lump in her throat when she was held captive by those words because she can't believe how true it sounded until someone told her so.

"Can we talk about something else?" Lexa asked impatiently, not wanting to dwell on the thoughts of her none-existing mother any longer.

Clarke remained silent and still watching her. Lexa couldn't help but feel vulnerable under those eyes. As if those blue eyes were the key to her soul and with a flick of a switch she'll start hurling words that had been bothering her for days, weeks... Even years!

_The matter about my mother was already stowed at the back of my head. It's easy to push that away because it never was an issue to me growing up. I guess not seeing a mother figure growing up has some perks. For example, the feeling like you're not missing anything. Because there's nothing to miss in the first place._

_But sitting here with Clarke, hearing those words that nobody had told me before made me realized that MAYBE I am missing her presence but I was just pushing it aside... MAYBE I was always craving for that motherly love that I knew I will never have._

_Thinking about it, recalling back the day when Abby Griffin came into the room with a gift that I well kept with care. Only made me realized that I will never have the mother that I never thought I needed. After years of denying myself that I don't need a mother figure because Marcus was enough - That he never fails to be a great father AND a mother. A question lingers, Was I just lying to myself?_

Done with the food, The two girls found themselves aimlessly walking around the neighborhood. None of them said anything about going home or even parting ways. They just held their breaths as they strolled on the pathway with their hands stowed inside their pockets. Arms brushing every now and then with burning questions in their minds.

With their mindless walking, Lexa came to realize that they were already approaching her street.

 _I guess I'm going home then,_ she thought. Ignoring the pang of disappointment in her chest. Ignoring the fact of her wanting to spend more time with Clarke, more than she could admit.

They stopped at their tracks once they've reached her driveway. Lexa took one deep breath before facing Clarke, having known that their night is over and the blonde will be back to her old bitchy self by the next morning.

"Thank you for tonight, Clarke."

Clarke suddenly ducked her head down and Lexa couldn't help but smile at how different Clarke was when she's alone with her. Her mask was off and there's nothing but genuine gestures.

"Thank you too, Lexa," Clarke said in a soft voice.

When the blonde finally looks up, her cheeks were tinted pink that Lexa have to bit her lip to stop herself from teasing the girl.

"Well uh I better head back home before Marcus calls a search party for me."

Clarke nodded,  even giggling a little bit as she waved at Lexa's retreating figure back to the house. Upon reaching the doorstep, Lexa turns around and watches the blonde making her way home when she found her mouth simply abandoned her, "Clarke, wait!"

The blonde stopped and saw the brunette came jogging towards her. "I had fun tonight, Clarke," Lexa panted, sporting a warm smile that had earned her a shy Clarke version.

"Me too," Clarke bobbed her head, not knowing what to say next.

"Well uh...," pursing lips, Lexa took a step forward and softly pecked Clarke's flushed cheek. "Take care going home, Clarke."

Clarke gave her a pair of wild eyes that soon dissipitates by yet another soft blue eyes. The blonde smiles and replied, "you too," before stepping back and makes her way home.

_As I watched Clarke Griffin walking home alone that night. I came to realize that there's definitely more to Clarke than meets the eye. Clarke Griffin is definitely the big eyeball that Mr. Green had been talking about._

_There's so much bigger picture to see than some kinky outfits and stoic face. And as I put myself to sleep, I wonder what Clarke thinks of me. Am I the big eyeball for her too? Or was I just a new toy for her to play..._

_But nonetheless, I'm certain for one thing. This feelings that I have for that blonde creature isn't going anywhere._


	7. Lexa's Mothership Qualm

_TonDC, A place located somewhere between the gates of hell and a little too far from stairway to heaven. It can even surpass as a purgatory, if you may.... (Suburgatory? Not bad...) Celebrations in this suburb was nothing alike anywhere else. It was magical... For kids. Too overly dramatic... For me. As for the adults well... Let's just say it's their way of cutting loose, be wild and free._

_Mothers. Yes, mothers. Did I mention how weird mothers here are? Just recently, I was walking down the street when a mother and her child sitting by the gutter eating ice cream. Psh! How weird was that?! You don't get to see that back in the city. They'll get honked by cab drivers. Shouted by police officers Or chased by dogs... Trust me, True story._

_But in TonDC, mothers are like Gods. They worship them and kiss the path that they walk on. So every second week of every May until the big day, all of the people of TonDC would try to outrun each other on how they will celebrate, show their appreciation and love for their mothers and believe it or not, there's a winning prize. It's highly amusing if you ask me._

Lexa stepped out of the house with her bag slung on her shoulder, whistling to herself when all of a sudden... A horse appeared out of nowhere.

A horse? In the middle of the road? Is- Is that a carriage? What the hell is this? Did I woke up in a fairytale or something?

"Goodmorning, Lexa!" Indra greeted with her ever so wide sparkly teeth blinding her as usual.

Lexa narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly, finally, _finally_ trying to grasp the concept of what was happening right in front of her. Indra was sitting down inside the Cinderella like pumpkin carriage, wearing a blue gown dress with a tiara on the top of her head. Bellamy was sitting right beside her wearing that prince suit that you actually see on an _actual_ Prince in England. Gustus was wearing a fine suit with a tall hat on reigning the horse. Meanwhile, Octavia...

_Oh gosh Octavia...She's wearing a pink princess-y sparkly dress, a pointy pink hat with a lace drawn from its tip and a wand in hand. What is she supposed to be? The Fairy Godmother?_

"Goodmorning, Indra," Lexa nodded, pursing her lips to trap the laughter that she wanna let out ever since she first laid eyes on the Blake family. "Goodmorning, Octavia. Nice fairy godmother costume," she added, pulling a slight smirk, earning her a wide threatening glare.

Octavia mouthed, "You're dead!"

"See? I told you Octavia, people are gonna love the dress!" Indra continued, " She's kept insisting that she's too old for a sparkly dress! Pfft! Kids this days!"

"Oh yes! Our neighbors will be raising eyebrows as we parade the street. We will surely win the best mother's day celebration gift, that's for sure!" Gustus chuckles throatily as he grabs his wife's hand and gave a small peck.

_Oh I bet they will!_

"Oh stop it, Gustus," Indra waving him away as she giggles like a little girl, which by the way was very contradicting from her stern exterior. It was scary even. "Anyhow, We're off to send Octavia and Bellamy to school."

"Oh!" Lexa nodded, "In a pumpkin carriage? I see. That's... very nice," her voice sounded as little strained but thank god the Blakes didn't notice... Well maybe a little from Octavia.

"Do you wanna hitch a ride? There's plenty of room! Come on over!" The woman ushered excitedly that Lexa swears she thought of running away right there and then.

"Oh no no...," waving her hands politely, "I don't wanna intrude your family bonding. I'll just walk. You know... Gotta get those calf muscles!" Lexa chuckles nervously because she's not liking that look that Octavia was sporting.

"Yeah, Lexa! Come," Octavia nodded at the empty seat opposite Indra, "We don't wanna be late for school isn't that right?" Smiling ever too sweetly.

"I guess I have to run fast then," she muttered between her teeth, even widening her green eyes warningly at the girl discreetly.

"Yeah, let her run. She needs to lose some weight," Bellamy smirks, raking his curly with his fingers.

Lexa arched her brow at the boy but simply let it go because nothing good comes out of the mouth of Octavia's jerk of a brother.

_He's probably sipping too much Red Bull... I wonder how much bleach were in that substance._

"Yeah! Bellamy's right I should shed some weight. You know, get my heart pumping."

Octavia snares at Lexa, mouthing at her desperately behind her family's back, "Don't you dare leave me!"

Lexa smiles widely ignoring her friend's plea for help, "Well I hope you have a nice parade, Indra. Happy mother's day to you."

"Thank you, Lexa! Gustus? Let's go!"

Gustus hitched the horse and off they went galloping into the streets of TonDC. Lexa stood there for a minute watching them as they disappear until she feels another presence behind her. "It's mother's day," She said.

"Is it?" Marcus asked as he throws away the garbage by the side of the road, "I'm heading to work. Do you need a ride?"

Lexa shrugs, "Sure."

////

Lexa checks her phone for the dozenth times and still no reply from Marcus. Rolling her eyes, she whisked away another angry text.

**_(18:23) Lexa: Where the hell are you?_ **

**_(18:25) Lexa: I'm leaving if you're not here in 10 minutes!_ **

Sighing again, she bit her inner cheeks trying to ignore her growing annoyance to her father. Lexa sat down on the stairs of the school entrance and craned at the empty parking lot. The sun had already set and the temperature was getting colder.

_I could have left hours ago and be home by now. But nooo! Marcus insisted for me to stay after my afternoon tutorial and wait for him. Which by the way, ended 2 hours ago!_

Lexa grunted loudly as she stood up and saw her dad's car pulling in in front of her.

"I'm so so sorry, Lexa. I was caught up with work and I can't go out any sooner!" Marcus apologizes whilst hopping out of the car to meet those flaming green eyes.

"You're late!" The girl tugged off her earphones angrily and grumbles, " What's the point of me getting my license when I never get to drive?" hopping in inside the passenger seat.

"You get to drive on the weekends. Besides there's nothing wrong with walking, you get to exercise and experience TonDC's beautiful landscapes." Marcus countered, sliding in on the driver's seat.

"My legs did toned down," She mumbled softly.

"See?" Marcus gestures at the obvious fact.

Lexa shot him a look, "So why can't I walk home tonight?" raising her voice.

"Because it's dark outside," he explains.

A disbelief look gazed back at him, "So you think it's safer for me to wait _in the dark_ , _outside_ an _empty_ building?" Shaking her head at the contradiction, "you gotta loosen up your grip, Marcus. This is TonDC for crying out loud! And in some countries I'm even old enough to marry."

"... In some countries I could trade you for a sack of rice," Marcus retorted back.

_Things like this are the reason why I hope that Marcus would matured more and trust me enough that I'm practically an adult now. I'm no longer 15!_

Lexa shakes her head once more, rewinding the conversation back in the car. Marcus clearly still thinks of her as a child when all she wanted to be was to be an independent woman. Her eyes blankly stares at the screen with her thumb pressing on the remote control flipping through the channels. When her eyes landed on the Animal Planet.

_"It is rare for a family of birds to stay together after the nesting season. Most young birds turns into an independent living soon after leaving the nest. After the parent bird teaching the young ones how to fetch worms, grubs and insects. The first flight will be a huge transition, as they fly awkwardly from one branch to another, fences or anything that keeps them away from the ground..."_

_Well hello there, Baby Bird. Aren't you a little independent little bird, leaving the nest when it's time. And what about you, Mr. Bird. Man of respect! You didn't showed up outside school 2 hours late in a SUV. You knew that it was time for her to find her own worm._

Lexa tilted her head by the scene of a mother bird feeding those tiny little birds with their beaks wide open. Narrowing her eyes by the next scene of the baby bird taking an awkward first flight out of the nest. Slowly, Lexa felt her back peeling away from the couch and sat of straighter, as if she's that baby bird taking her first flight out of the nest.

_That's me! That's right. I'm gonna be that baby bird finally taking flight!_

With one final nod, she stormed inside the kitchen and grabbed a bag of cereal box and poured herself a bowl.

"What are you doing? There's dinner on the table, Lexa," Marcus pointed out with his spatula.

"I'm finding my own worm," She uttered proudly, pouring fresh milk on her cereals. "I don't need you to cook dinner for me, Marcus. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take of myself."

Marcus narrowed his eyes at her bizarre actions, "Is this because of me picking you up late? Look, Lexa-..."

"Back in the city, I can travel on my own. There's buses and subways," Lexa elaborated.

"Well in TonDC," Turning off the stove before grabbing the frying pan and poured the pasta on an empty plate, "We need to rely on each other more. I think it's a nice family bonding."

The girl raised her chin slightly, "Well I don't... think it's nice. I want my own car for me to get around," she quickly blurted out, before spooning cereals inside her mouth.

The man gave her a look, "You wanted to be independent? Well independent people buy their own things. So save up and get your own set of wheels."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Fine. I will!"

"Get a job," He mumbled amusingly, seeing the look on his daughter's face.

"I will!" She puffed before stuffing her mouth with cereals and stomped onto the sink and dropped her empty bowl.

"Independent people wash their own dish too, Lexa," He mumbled cooly whilst twirling around his fork on the pasta while watching Lexa made a huge U-turn back to the sink.

"I was going to!" Lexa uttered haughtily. Quickly, she washed the bowl and spoon and placed it on the rack. "Done!"

"Aren't you gonna wipe it?" Marcus raising his brow at her.

Lexa shot her a disbelief look, "That's what the rack's for, you-... you big old Commander!" She stammered and hastily, bolted for the stairs to go back to her room.

"The commander will not wake you up tomorrow morning! Better set your alarm, Lexa!" He called out after the girl.

"I was about to!" Lexa yelled from across the living room.

////

_Suddenly it all became crystal clear to me. I've become lazy, pampered... Spoiled! Marcus was right! For me to be independent, I shouldn't have asked him to buy me a car because that will only mean another hand out._

_I'm not a TonDC girl. I'm a Polis girl and I can do it all by my self!_

_And I have all the motivations that I needed. That's for sure._

Lexa took one last sprint towards the main buzz of the town, greatly panting due to her lack of exercise. Licking her lips moist, she walked passed the deli, the bakery and turn another corner to sit on a bench in front of a shop.

"I should run more," She grunted as she laid her perspiring body on the bench, sagging down a little so that her head could lay on the back bench.

Her breathing was getting even within a minute when a familiar voice called her name.

"Lexa!"

Lexa sat up straight and looked for the source of the sound and that's when she saw her. Abby Griffin standing by the door of the shop in front of her.

"Oh hi, Mrs. Griffin," finally standing up, placing her hands on her hips, "are you shopping for...," Lexa looked up on the sign board and furrowed her eyebrows,"paperweights?" returning her eyes back on the woman.

Abby giggles, "Oh gosh no! I'm _selling_ paperweights! Come in! Come in!" waving for her to follow her.

The brunette tilted her head, even blinking a couple of times in confusion, "I thought you're a doctor?"

"Oh yes, I am! But being a single mother, enough isn't enough!" The woman gestured at the large collections of paperweights in all different shapes and sizes. "Collecting Paperweights is always been a hobby of mine, So I thought... Why not share it with the world! What are you interested in Lexa? I have all kinds of paperweights. I have Nautical designs, Wooden designs, Animal designs..."

Abby drones on and on until Lexa's eyes landed on the sign 'Help wanted' just right beside the door, "That," She pointed at it.

The older Griffin followed the trail and found the 'Help wanted' Paperweight, "Oh! Yes! That's a very good choice, Lexa! It's only $2600, made out of pure crystal, great investment piece! And you can have it forever!"

"Oh... No,no... I guess I misunderstood. I thought you were looking for a helper in the shop," The girl slowly stated.

"Oh I am! But I haven't got time to put up a sign yet. Do you have a resume?"

"I... No," Shaking her head.

"Anyone I can refer to?" The woman continued, grabbing the clip board from the counter.

"You?" Lexa shrugs.

"Oh! Okay... And in what way are _you_ are like a paperweight?" The older Griffin squinted at Lexa in a very serious way.

"In no way?" She mumbled. Abby frowned by her answer causing Lexa to panic in desperation, "Wait, wait! Umm... I am like a paperweight becausseee...," Looking around the shop or anything at all for a sign or for a miracle to happen. And it all came to her with Oprah's inspirational quotes, "I anchor down your problems until it became your strength! Like, like what Oprah said, 'Where there is no struggle, there is no strength.'"

Lexa quickly pursed her lips, blinking her eyes repetitively because to her it made sense.

_It made sense right? I mean... Everything Oprah says make sense... Right?_

Abby pulled a frown and scribbled down on the form, "Not a paperweight-..."

_Way to go, Oprah!, Lexa chastised internally._

"Okay, wait, wait, Mrs. Griffin... Tsk," The girl tutted at how terrible she was in this kind of sudden interview but she will beg if she have to. "Look, I may not be like a paperweight but I desperately need a job. And I swear I will work _really_ hard if you give me a chance. I wanted to be an independent self-reliant woman... _Just like you."_

And by the sparkle on that woman's eyes, Lexa knew she got Mrs. Griffin hooked.

/////

"$80, 90, 120, 150...," Lexa furrows her eyebrows in deep concentration as she counts dollar bills, that she didn't noticed Octavia and Lincoln were staring at her in suspicion.

"Where did you get all that?" Octavia carefully asked.

"Is it drug money?" Lincoln second in notion.

Lexa snorted at her friends and securely kept her dollar bills inside her wallet. "Can you guys keep a secret?"

"I can. Don't know about _that_ one," Octavia nodded at Lincoln's way, who rolled his eyes.

"I got a job and I also got an advance. Plus that and my money in the bank. I think I could afford a vintage vespa scooter I found from Craig's list!" Lexa mentioned, grinning happily at her progression of being self-reliant, self-sufficient woman.

"My mom said scooters ruins your ovaries-..." Octavia commented.

"No it doesn't," Lincoln rebutted back, "But wouldn't you be safer in a car?"

"Psh! Yeah sure. If I'm like Clarke Griffin who gets everything she wants!" The brunette retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes even. "Guys, young teenagers like us can't always rely on our parents to give us what we want."

"My dad bought me a Ford Mustang," Lincoln murmured softly as if feeling a little embarrassed by it.

"Over $50 000 in trust," Octavia shrugs.

"Oh," Lexa nodded slowly, shrugging it off even slightly, "I guess it's just me then."

////

"Look at us," Octavia nods, like a little gangster walking on a spree, "We're walking on East side TonDC. I feel tough, Lexa." Shouldering Lexa a little and laughs as they turn to the corner street. "I feel such a thug!"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "I guess it's a good thing that we only have half day of school today. Then I can take home the scooter without Marcus seeing it," Clicking her tongue, seeing how hyped her friend was by the growing sight, "What's the big deal? It's just the east side of TonDC," she shrugs.

"Hell yeah! The east side where all the slums are happenin' ya'll!" Octavia said in a very much like a rapper kind of way that got the brunette looking back at her weirdly.

"We're not in a slum, Octavia. It's still a part of TonDC. It maybe a little...," squinting her eyes at the houses before them with ran down wooden gates, unkept lawn, broken bikes on the sidewalk.

_Is- Is that a child faced down on the pavement?! Is he still breathing?_

"Shady... But it's still TonDC. It's safe, right?" the brunette continued, starting to feel a little uneasy about the place. She looks over at Octavia and asked again, "We're still safe, _right_?"

The little Blake simply ignored her question, "Cig?"

Lexa looked at the pocket of cigarette and then back on Octavia, "Since when do you smoke? And where did you even get that?"

"Never. But I feel such a bad ass right now," Octavia grins with that crazy wide eyes.

The girl snatched away the pocket of cigarettes and threw it over their shoulders.

_I swear I saw a monster came out of the manhole and took the cigarettes away... What the hell is this place?!_

Lexa quickly grabbed Octavia's arm and scurried to the final street of their destination.

"Scalpel Street. Even the street name sounds shady," She tutted under her breath, "Come on, Octavia we're here."

The two girls approached a completely normal suburbian home, nothing shady, they even have a swing set and a garden gnome decorations on their lawn. Lexa got her palpitating heart to finally come down. Well... Maybe not so much for the other girl.

"Octavia-...," Lexa turned behind her and found the girl unmoved, "What are you doing there? Come on. This is the house." Pointing at the one storey, completely normal red suburbian house.

Octavia took a step forward uneasily and scrutinized the house with much detail. "You said anyone can sell on Craig's list. Is that right?... Even psycho maniacs can post an ad. and lure none suspecting innocents into their lair?"

Lexa gave her a deadpan look," Look at the house, Octavia. It's a perfectly normal suburbian red house. It doesn't look like a lair to me." She said as they approached the small driveway.

"Good lairs never do," Blake uttered uneasily in a weirdly high pitch tone, "On the _outside_ they look _perfectly normal_ that's how good lair lures you. If it doesn't lure it's not a lair," She gritted between her teeth.

"Octavia! Hold yourself together, okay? I'll ring the doorbell now and get myself a vespa!" Lexa excitedly uttered and reached forward for the doorbell when Octavia swiftly grabbed her arm.

"Maybe there's no vespa, " Shaking her head mercilessly, "Maybe there's some psycho path who will skin us alive and make suits out of our skin! Then they'll chop us up into tiny little pieces, cook us and feed us to the dogs!"

"Or he will just sell us a scooter," Lexa added reassuringly, quickly pressing the doorbell.

"Or he will just sell us a scooter," Octavia repeated in a blank face but her grip on the girl's wrist was getting tighter and tighter.

"The ad said contact Sam. No Psychopath's name is Sam," rolling her eyes, when an opening door attracted their attention.

"I'm Sam."

_And I swear to my grave Octavia pushed me inside that naked man's house and bolted for her dear life._

_Don't ask me how I survived but I managed to get out of that place unscathed with the naked man groaning and grunting in pain on the floor swimming with my scooter's money and I..._

_Well..._

_Let's just say, things didn't turn out so well when Marcus found out my independent woman antics._

_Well one good thing that came out of this._

_I got my vintage vespa scooter!_

_Or so I thought..._

Marcus puffed, grunted, and rambled on and on for almost 2 hours now and Lexa's eyes were getting tired from rolling around its sockets.

"So let me get this straight. You got a job, go to east TonDC, buy a scooter and never asked for my permission?!" The man irate angrily, gripping the gasoline nozzle tightly - pumping gas on the scooter.

"Uuuhh, _You_ told me _exactly_ those two things! Get a job and buy your own set of wheels!" Lexa fired back flinging her arms in the air exasperatedly.

"4 wheels not 2, Lexa. Do you know how many accidents happen in riding 2 wheels?" Putting back the nozzle on it's cradle.

The girl looks at her father in disbelief, "Just a week ago you told me to use the rusty old bike that you found in the garage and now you're going crazy over this? When it's in perfect condition! Plus, you weren't very clear with your instructions, Marcus. "

"You know what I'm talking about, Lexa. Don't turn the table on me, young lady!"

Lexa pursed her lips still staring in indignation. Marcus stares back with his hands on his hips. The father and daughter spend a minute on their staring war when the clerk from the gasoline station brought them out of their staring contest and asked for the payment.

The both of them took a one long breath before Lexa spoke again, "so are you gonna let me keep the scooter?"

"Lexa, you're so caught up in trying to be an independent woman, you weren't thinking things through," Marcus uttered, wiping the side mirrors clean.

"Yes, I was," she rebutted.

"Lexa," finally looking at her clearly with less anger, "you need a different license to use this scooter."

Lexa tilted her head in confusion, when of course, Clarke Griffin came out of nowhere in a Harley Davidson Bike. "Filler please."

"I don't work-... Clarke?" Marcus squinted his eyes to make sure it is the Griffin girl, "Does your mother knows you're riding a huge bike?"

Lexa glanced at the blonde still emitting the pent up annoyance towards her father. When those blue eyes met hers, she quickly ducks down and 'interestingly' stares at her shoes.

"What's wrong, Le-..." Clarke stopped in mid-sentence when the brunette shot her a warning look and without any second thought, Clarke pulled out of the gasoline station and sped away.

"Of course! Clarke Griffin gets to do whatever she wants. While all the rules and regulations only applied to me!" Lexa spat frustratedly.

Marcus closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "Look, I know what you're really upset about... I read your poem about your mother."

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, "What poem?" Then quickly recalls back a week before when she's desperately trying to outrun Clarke Griffin's ridiculous poem about her nanny. "Ooohhh... No, no, Marcus. Don't read too much into that it's just for grade."

"It doesn't seem like just for a grade to me," He shrugs almost sadly, "You never talked about her. It's hard not to read into it, Lexa."

The girl opens her mouth but closed them again, soon after pulled a shrug, "I don't know what do you want me to say, Marcus. I've never met the woman. I never even think about her..." When Marcus shot her a look, she babbles on, "EVER. Marcus, you can't really miss somebody you don't know, more so, never met."

Marcus pursed his lips nodding by the statement.

"Besides, you're enough. You're the only father _and_ mother that I need," Lexa shrugs, suddenly looking away feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

The man chuckles throatily and ruffled her brown mane, "Now you're just sweet coating me so that you can keep the scooter," grabbing the two helmet from the ground and handed one on Lexa's surprised face.

"Did- Did you just say I can keep the scooter?! Cause I swear Marcus I cleaned my ears this morning and I can practically hear ants talking right now," Lexa green eyes were wide and excited.

"We'll see," Her father said as he hopped on the scooter, followed by Lexa and starts the engine.

"Are you kidding me?!" She rolled her eyes.

_I know Marcus is gonna let me keep the scooter. He already got that signature smile plastered on his face._

////

"Lexa!"

"Yeah?" Lexa carefully put down the 3D crystal paperweight on it's original box and exited out of the store room. "You need something, Abby?"

"Yes! Come here for a moment. I'm gonna show you something wonderful!" The woman excitedly clapped.

Lexa laughed at the woman's jittery actions and sat down on the tall chair in front of the counter. "What's that?" Looking at the golden shoe box, "Looking fancy."

"This, Lexa is my priceless possession!" Removing the box cover.

"WOAH!" Those green eyes were bulging out of its sockets as Abby removed the golden stilettos from the box.

"This are my running shoes! Every mother's day, TonDC hosts a 5K mother marathon in stilettos. Jake - Clarke's father - Clarke and I always misses this event to make a huge trip to Mount Weather and help the needy. It's Jake's huge aspiration to help the little kids in Mount Weather." Lexa nodded, seeing that tinge of sadness on the woman's eyes despite a smile still displayed on her lips, "He's been gone for 3 years now and every year I would just sit on the couch watch it on the tv but this year, oh! I never felt this so excited, Lexa I've been working out and I'm gonna hit that 5k and win it!"

Lexa blinked repetitively by one of the information that Abby had mentioned and it got her thinking.

_Jake Griffin died 3 years ago? I thought Clarke Griffin said he died when she was 3 years old. Did I heard her wrong? Or was she just hiding the truth?_

The bell rang behind Lexa, indicating that a customer had entered the shop, "Welcome to Jake's Paperweights!" She automatically greeted when her eyes was greeted by none other than, Clark Griffin.

Clarke ignored her and went straight to her mother, "Mom, where's my passport?"

"Passport?" Abby asked.

"Yes. I'm going to Mount Weather to spend my mother's day there. Don't wanna ruin mother's day!" The blonde said to her mother.

"Clarke, honey. You don't have to go, I've booked us a pool side mother's day pool concert and I'm running the 5k mother's day marathon," gesturing at the golden shoes. "You're gonna cheer for me!"

Clarke simply stares at her blankly, "I don't wanna upset daddy for breaking the mother's day tradition. So you want me to cancel?"

Lexa watches Abby opens her mouth but then closed it again before forming a strained smile, "No, of course not!" She then went behind the counter, took out a pink passport and handed it over. "I'm sure you'll have a good time... Happy mother's day."

"Thanks. I'll light a pyre for you," Clarke uttered before glancing at Lexa and left the shop.

Lexa frowned, "I'm so sorry, Abby." Not knowing what else to say.

Abby waved her off, "Oh pish-posh, Lexa. It's nothing. You know, that's what I love about Clarke she thinks about herself first than everyone else."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at how contradicting it was and yet, so suitable for Clarke. "Mhmm," pursing her lips instead of saying anything.

"But moving on!" Placing the stilettos back on the box, "I'll win that 5k run and get myself that golden trophy with pumping music by the pool side!" Abby laughs with fists in the air pumping.

Lexa laughs along with her, "I'll definitely cheer for you, Abby."

"Why thank you, Lexa," Her wide grin slowly turned upside down, sporting a down cast look, "During Jake's death anniversary I visited his tombstone... I never thought of bringing Clarke there. I think it's going to be to much for her. I almost lost my daughter from depression 3 years ago and bringing her there, I'm afraid she'll go back to spiraling out of control again. So I never talked about Jake's death but only the good memories of him," Abby sighed, patting off the dust on the top of the shoes box.

_As I watched Abby's huge smile slowly turned upside down, silently walks back to the store room and never came out for the next half an hour. I knew I have to do something. Call me a bees wax but I can't let Clarke lose her every chance of ACTUALLY celebrating mother's day with her mother._

_Always seize the day, right?_

 

////

"Clarke!" Lexa jogged after the girl who clearly was avoiding her since that morning, "Hey Clarke!"

The brunette saw her scurried out of school and into the main street, "Clarke! STOP!" She panted heavily but the girl never once stopped, "Oh Clarke you are so gonna get it!"

Lexa sped her velocity and sprinted towards the bouncing golden hair.

 _Thank God for all those walking from home to school_.

The girl was few steps away from Clarke and cussed, "Unbelievable, this girl can run!" She reached forward to grab the girl by her back collar when shit just happened.

_I tripped, twirled, flailed and believed it or not, I flew. Don't ask me how but I felt myself being thrown from initial location and poof! I'm lying down on the ground, groaning in pain with that baby blue eyes staring down on me._

"Clarke wait! Don't leave!" Lexa exclaimed, even though, the blonde was clearly not moving, watching her in amusement.

"You're hurt," Clarke mumbled, reaching forward for the girl's ankle, sending Lexa to wince in pain. "You're a lesbian and you have two left feet. How tragic," she smirked.

Lexa tries to get to her feet without Clarke's help but only found herself back on her butt down on the pavement.

_Oh wonderful things just kept happening to me! Thank you, Universe! Thank you SO MUCH!_

////

_If you told me few days ago that I would be sitting down by the gutter. I would probably shout at myself until I turned deaf._

_But if you told me that I would be sitting down by the gutter with Clarke Griffin mending my sprained ankle._

_I'm probably already in heaven._

_DEAD._

Lexa side-glanced discreetly at Clarke Griffin who, apparently, knows how to dress a gauze around her ankle. She felt weird, _very_ weird. Snapping her eyes back on the asphalt road, the brunette cleared her throat. "So you just happened to have a first aid kit inside your small purse?"

Lexa met her eyes, seeing that small smirk on her lips - making her feel those butterflies again. "For a girl with an athletic body, you sure are careless." Clarke commented sarcastically. "Done."

The girl pouted and retrieved back her leg, "the side walk was uneven," she explained.

Clarke snorted and closes her purse. They sat there quietly for some time. Neither one of them wanted to talk first. But Lexa knew she have to finish what she had started.

"Clarke, your mom-..."

"I know," Clarke interjected.

Lexa looks back at Clarke and saw the girl fiddling with her purse's zipper. "She got hurt, Clarke."

The blonde didn't say anything but at least she managed to acknowledge her words by a simple nod. "Then why do you still wanted to leave?"

"Can you keep a secret, Lexa?" Clarke asked, smoldering Lexa with those baby blue eyes that got the girl almost drowning.

She dipped her head and waited patiently.

"My father didn't died when I was 3," looking away, sighing, "he died 3 years ago... He doesn't live here. He lives in Mount Weather and the only time I get to see him was during mother's day."

Lexa felt her mouth hung open by the new piece of information. Neither was she shocked by it but rather felt sad.

"My mom and dad divorced when I was 3. My mom and I moved in here right after and live a life where nobody knew about us. As if we're living a perfect life where we got every neighbor's sympathy over me being fatherless at young age and my mom too was reborn and turned into a typical suburbian mother, living a perfect single mother's life... Until an accident happened at my father's workplace that cost him his life. We never stepped to Mount Weather again, not until today where I planned to visit him again."

_The distant look on Clarke's eyes almost got me in tears. I never knew that this girl had gone through so much because for the longest time, she got this town fooled by thinking she's having the best perfect life than everyone else. For a minute there, I almost regretted all of the things that I did or say to her._

"I'm sorry," Lexa said to Clarke. Getting the feeling that by saying those was never enough to surpass what the girl was feeling. Nevertheless, she meant it with every ounce of her heart.

"Yeah well...," Clarke blinked a couple of times as if fighting back the tears that wanted to come out, "Life is never perfect." Finally standing up, dusting the bottom of her leather vagina skirt.

Lexa tries to stand up but only ended up bouncing on her butt again. Clarke continues to walk away, never looking back.

_I watched her walked away with her shoulders sagged. I watched her walked away with my sympathy coming from my heart and that's what gets me.... Because I felt my heart being tugged away with every distance that's separating us._

////

"Can you tell me why we're here again?" Lexa asked, blinking her eyes by the sight of a huge banner of Jaha and his mother's huge face with a wording that says...

'Happy Mother's Day! Welcome to the wildest party of your lifetime!'

_A circus. Yupp, we're on a bloody circus! Adults wearing skin tight animal costumes acting literally like a wild animal. Human birds in a huge bird cages. Human snakes slithering on the grass patch. I swear I saw that snake just swallowed a mouse!_

_This town is a real and with no utterly doubt a TOTAL FREAK SHOW!_

"Just enjoy your time, Lexa," Marcus advised, patting her shoulder, "Thelonious, loves throwing mother's day parties."

"For animals?" The brunette spat, widening her eyes by the swan girl poking the fallen balloon with her beak.

_I hope that bursts in your face, swan girl._

"Come on," Marcus pulled her daughter towards Jaha, "Happy mother's day, Thelonious!"

"Marcus! Lexa! Thank you for coming! Enjoy! Enjoy the party!" Jaha beckons, gesturing the expanse of his wide...very wide mansion backyard.

Jaha wheeled Marcus away and it's Lexa's queue to go to the high tea food line.

_I'm impressed! Thelonious knows his high tea selections. If there's more of this came from I wouldn't miss it for the world!_

The brunette narrowed her eyes at the a sliced pickle and some kind of cube cheese pierced by a toothpick with a letter on icing on each top of them - that when you put together it spells out 'Happy Mother's Day!' She picked one up and shoved it in her mouth, "Bleah!" quickly spitting it out on her hands, "What the hell is this?"

Lexa stuck out her tongue in disgust and searched for a trash can to throw away the piece of garbage, that's when she heard two mother's gossiping.

_"I heard she left the country and spent her mother's day away from her mother!"_

_"Oh really! I heard her mother's running at the marathon! Oh poor her-..."_

"There's a reason why!" Lexa suddenly blurted out of nowhere, feeling her piece of garbage squeezing out between her tight fists.

The two ladies whipped their heads around, "What?" completely startled by her voice.

Much like Lexa who was startled by her own sudden out burst, that she mimicked their own reaction , "what?" swiftly making a run for it.

_What is wrong with me? I shouldn't even be this affected. I shouldn't even be thinking about her in the first place! You're getting way out of hands, Lexa! Focus! Focus! Focus!_

"Lexa!"

"WHAT?!" She twirled around with that irritated face of hers.

Marcus walked up to her, feeling concerned, "Everything okay, honey?"

"Huh? Yeah! Perfect! Incredible!" Biting her lips at how jumpy she's feeling right at that moment. Deciding to change the topic in her head, she went along and talk about food to Marcus - which was always a welcoming distraction, "Pickles and Cheese, Marcus! Pickles and cheese! I don't get it! Don't the chef try their dish before serving them?" Scraping off the disgusting little gooey stuff off of her palms by the trash can behind her.

Marcus chuckles, handing over a serviette from the corner table, "come on, there must be other food out here to eat besides from pickles and cheese," widening his eyes amusingly.

"Hey man," Jaha intercepted.

"Oh hey Thelonious," seeing that concern eyes, Lexa knew that Marcus and her were thinking of the same thing, something might have happened, "What's wrong?"

"It's Abby. She was rushed to the hospital. She got into an accident during the marathon."

"WHAT?!"

_I don't know if it's my voice or was it Marcus' who shouted the loudest. But I knew for one thing, my father and I felt the same deep concern for Abby Griffin._

"Will she be okay, dad?" Lexa asked, Marcus turned to her and smiled warmly. She knew that look, it's the 'dad' look that he sports every time she called her dad.

"She will be, honey," squeezing Lexa's shoulder as the father and daughter looks down on the older Griffin's sleeping body.

"Hey I'll be right back, okay? I'll hunt down some food for us," Marcus informed her before pecking her on the head.

Lexa stayed behind and sat down at the chair beside the hospital bed. She didn't know what kind of accident happened that causes the woman to be in full anesthesia except for the obvious broken leg and arm. The brunette was just glad that she's okay.

5 minutes later, the girl heard a shift on the bed. Lexa snapped her head up and felt a wave of relief took over her chest. "Abby? Abby? You're awake?"

Abby carefully opens her eyes, squinting a little bit due to the brightness of the room, "Lexa? What happened?"

"They said you got into an accident during the marathon..."

"Oh gosh..., " Abby closed her eyes for a moment, "Lexa? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure! Anything, Abby," Nodding her head unrelentingly to the woman.

"Can you call Clarke for me? Tell her to come back," The woman uttered weakly.

Lexa nodded obediently, even if she starting to feel a little off, "Oh... Okay... Um Do you want me to stay a little longer?"

"I should have told her to stay...," Abby trailed off as she zoned back to sleep.

Lexa blinked a couple of times at the woman not knowing what or why she was currently feeling that off all of a sudden. Pushing it aside, she stepped out of the room and pulled out of her phone to make the call.

////

_Abby wanted to see her daughter and I don't know why that hurt my feelings... But it did._

_They say that a tree is known for their fruit... Before we moved here, I swear I never gave a thought about HER..._

Lexa let her hand dropped to her side, gripping her phone tightly and her shoulders sagged. Warm tears came protruding out of her eyes that she hastily wiped away with the back of her hand. Biting her lips, she bolted out of the claustrophobic white corridors and into the open space of the hospital ground and took a long and draggy breath.

_But living in TonDC made one thing PAINFULLY clear..._

She heard a little girl's laughter behind her and found a little brunette girl with a squid stuff toy in hand, holding hands with her mother as they stepped out of the hospital entrance. Lexa felt another wave of tears coming in.

_The feeling was mutual... My mother never thought about me neither._

Rubbing her face away from the waterfall, Lexa stood up from the pavement and was about to enter the hospital again when her name was called out loud.

"Lexa!"

Lexa turns around and found _her_.

_I don't know what exactly I felt when I saw her running... But one thing for sure..._

_She had became my secret safe haven._

"Clarke?" Lexa uttered breathlessly.

She gasped for air, feeling her chest caving in to the internal chaos that had been swirling in the pit of her for the past 16 years.

The strong embrace and sweet smell of the girl got her melting in her arms in an instant and cried even louder. Lexa tried to cover her mouth to not let the torturous noise escaped her lips but it was too much to bare.

"Ssshh...," Clarke hushed, rubbing the girl's back.

_I knew I should have been more stronger. I knew I should have more self-control. But what can you do when all of the things in this town reminds you of that woman... That every corner that I look there will always be a reminder... That I, Lexa Kane, is a motherless child._

"You're safe...," the blonde whispered.

 _And I never felt so weak._  

 


	8. Lexa Rationality Deficiency Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Lexa gone bonkers with yet another discovery about her inner desire.

_If you told me that there's something MORE weirder than Clarke Griffin, I wouldn't agree with you because this blonde creature STANDING and WAITING for ME, as I "pretend" to act busy searching for "something" inside my locker, just to avoid making any contact with her - is giving me the creeps._

_The entire day I've been trying to avoid her. Homeroom, English class, Science period, lunch, girls bathroom. Hell, I even avoided my one and only alone time with my handicap toilet. It wasn't so much of a serene space anymore, not with the blonde storming in inside the girl's room and waited INSIDE until the warning bell, until 'I' came out of the handicap cubicle and goes for class - which she, by the way, follows after._

_What the hell is she playing at?_

"Can I help you with something, Clarke?" Lexa frowned as she watched Clarke leaned against the locker beside her and casually looks at her.

"You've been avoiding me," Clarke simply stated.

"No I'm not," Lexa replied back, acting busy again rearranging her books.

She heard a 'hmph' and then a sigh, "how are you feeling?"

_How am I feeling?! Did Clarke Griffin just ASKED me, "how was I feeling?" What the hell is going on? Did I miss something?_

"Fine," and as much as she wanted to say it as normal as she can, it came off as a question mark.

"Hmm. Do you-.."

"What is it that you want, Clarke?" She asked hastily, feeling that weirdness and annoying feeling of why did Clarke suddenly talking to her in school and acting concern all of a sudden.

Clarke blinked a few times and closed her mouth. Clearly, her fired question got the blonde mad, "I was just trying to be nice," Clarke rolled her eyes and walked away.

_I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down. Yesterday was yesterday. Mothers are nothing to me. I'm fine with just me and my dad. Marcus and I are fine. I've grown and matured for the past 16 years without a mother, why would it bother me now?_

_It's nothing to me. That's why Clarke shouldn't even bother at all. After our little awkward moment outside the hospital, I quickly left her behind and went home. Marcus soon followed afterwards asking me why I left and I told him I wasn't feeling well._

_And he believed me._

_End of the story._

"Lexa, we need to talk."

Lexa turns around from the sink and saw Marcus standing by the dining table with a box.

"What's with the box?" She nodded at it.

"This," patting the lid, "are your mom's."

Lexa's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline and then frowns, "my mom's? Wait... So all this time you've been keeping a box filled with my mom's stuff and I never knew about it?"

"It never came up. Like I said, you never mentioned about her. You never ask about her. And after yesterday's little ordeal... It seems to affect you. Honey... Clarke told me," Marcus said, trying not to appear sad but his voice failed him.

"Dad, It's nothing!" She denied, "Abby's my boss and Clarke is nothing but a mean girl who wanna make me look bad. I'm fine." She insisted - trying to even force a chuckle to make it appear that it was nothing.

"Lexa, you know you can tell me anything, right? I'm your dad."

"I know, Marcus," Lexa nodded, walking up to the table. "Plus, it's been 16 years why would I ask now? Clearly, she never asked about me neither," she shrugged, internally berating herself for sounding bitter.

Marcus watches her for awhile before saying, "well, if you're curious who's your mother. Here," pushing the box towards her, "if you wanna ask anything about her. I'm all ears. I will not deny you your mother, Lexa. What happened between me and her are all in the past now and all I ever wanted for you is to be happy. Okay, kiddo?" Kissing her on the top of her head.

"I know dad," staring at the old box, feeling intimidated by it.

"Good. I have to go to the country club. I'm meeting some client. I'll see you tonight? I'll bring home some dinner."

Lexa watches Marcus walked out of the front door and now, she's staring at the box pondering if she should or shouldn't. Biting her lips, she decided to bring the box to her room and spilled all the contents on the bed because she was never good at managing her curiosity.

Her eyes widens in excitement by the different items it contains. An old jean jacket, Love notes between her parents, Dried rose petals, Keychains, old english literature books, pictures and an old cassette tape.

Her eyes focuses on the old cassette tape and ransacked the other items and found an old portable cassette player. She plugged in her headset and smiles as a cool jazzy voice greets her ears. Lexa turns over on her bed when all of a sudden...

"Aaahh!" The brunette peeled off the headset and shouted at Octavia who apparently had been standing behind her all this time - just watching. "Octavia! How many times do I have to tell you to stop creeping on me! Jeez...," patting her racing heart.

"I called you but you're wasn't listening. What's that?" Octavia nodded at the scattered items and sat down beside her.

"Apparently... My mom's," Lexa shrugs, "Here, listen to this."

Octavia put on the headset and bobs her head, "That's your mom?"

"Yeah! Isn't she amazing!"

The girl crinkled her nose in ponder, "I'm not a record producer, Lexa and I don't plan to be. But if you ask me if she can play in an intimate venue - probably. But if you're asking me if she can sold an entire arena-..."

"I'm not-..."

".... Good because I'm not good in guessing games," Octavia shudders uneasily.

"I wonder if she wanted to be singer when she was my age... I wonder if I have some of her musical genes," The brunette frowned as she hit the pause button and laid down on the bed with Octavia, "I mean I'm her daughter wouldn't that be cool?"

"Woah, Lexa. I'm no judge but if you can sing and play like her, I'm pretty sure you can have your own name on the DC Follies."

Lexa frowned at Octavia, "What's that? Some lame talent show," scoffing ridiculously.

Octavia laughs sarcastically and stares at her with those crazy eyes, "Yes," sitting up right and turns to Lexa, "You see, every year once the crazy mothers calm their high blood pressure down, the husbands closes their shrinking wallets and the crazies crawl back to their caves. Then, and only then, the sign up sheets for the DC Follies unfolds. Every neighbor in this town will try to compete for the golden machete-..."

"Machete?"

"Yes, Lexa. The golden machete," She emphasized exaggerated as if its the most magical thing that this crazy town own, "My family and I had been competing every year and we always lose to that stupid Griffins!" Octavia spat angrily.

"The- The Griffins? Wait, wait," finally sitting back up, not quite hearing what she just heard, "you mean the Griffins. Abby Griffin and Clarke Griffin?"

"Yes, Lexa. They have so many acts under their sleeves and every year they always win! Oh you have no idea how much Mother's blood was boiling on this period of time. So I suggest... Don't go near our house for the next 2 weeks," Octavia warned but then ended it with a very sweet smile that got Lexa pretty disturbed.

"Okay, I won't," She mumbled weakly.

"Good. So what's the deal with you and Clarke?"

Lexa gave Octavia a second look and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Macallan saw you and Clarke outside the hospital. He said you seemed pretty upset. Did she made you cry?" Octavia asked deep in concern.

Lexa fumbled with the items and return them on the box one by one, "No. Just... Little misunderstanding. You know how crazy it is with the Griffins!" she rolled her eyes, chuckling unevenly.

"You're probably right. This morning I saw her lurking around your locker and when she saw me, she bolted the opposite direction. Be careful Lexa," suddenly gripping her forearm, "The Griffin's are dangerous at this time of the year. They're competitive as hell. And they will lure and reel you in until they control you like tiny little puppets!"

Lexa widens her eyes by the new information, "is it true?"

"True as it gets. That's what the stories say why Charlotte lost her mind in the first place," Octavia shrugs, picking up the old photographs and examine it.

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and pondered on the possibilities.

_Abby did seem a little too nice and jolly to be normal. While Clarke is DEFINITELY one crazy bitch._

_Shit! What if I've been played in the first place? They 'lure and reel' me in. Not only me! But Marcus too! Ooohh the Griffins are good! I give them that!_

_But no! I have a word for you Clarke Griffin and that is 'No!' I'll show you. I'll overthrown you for your position for DC Follies. You'll see!_

Lexa sat down on the bench outside the Froyo shop and stares at the guitar beside her with her sunglasses down.

Marcus went gaga this morning when I asked for the guitar. He said we can finally have the father and daughter duo and join the Follies but I declined telling him maybe it's a good exposure for me to do it by myself, knowing I'm still on the stage of being an independent woman. But in truth, I just want to see Clarke cry when I get the golden machete.

The girl picks up the guitar and starts strumming the chords that Marcus had taught her ages ago. She don't understand why but the sound sounds like a pig being tortured.

"Here you go, sir."

A dollar coin dropped on the pavement in front of Lexa, making her look up. She felt her eyes automatically roll in its sockets once realizing it's none other than Clarke Griffin. Lexa watches the girl sits down beside her, sporting that blank look.

"Have you met someone who means the world to you?" Clarke asked.

"No," Lexa answers back, ignoring the squeeze-y feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I lost my nanny today and the worst part is... What I said 2 seconds ago."

"No offense, Clarke. But your 15 why do you a nanny for anyway."

"When your day is dark, your nanny can make it light... by turning on the light. When your eating but your fork and knife is not on the table, your nanny is feeding you. When you feel heavy like your carrying the entire world on your shoulders while shopping, your nanny can make it light by carrying the bags for you. When you get drunk at the bar by yourself and then you woke up on your bed the next day, your nanny came and picked you up." Clarke went on and on and Lexa got only one thing to say.

"Wow," shaking her head in disbelief.

"And you know how you suck in guitar," Lexa got her lips pursed by those words, "your nanny can tell you that you don't suck in guitar... But I'm not your nanny," Clarke shakes her head.

"Well thanks for not buttering me up-..."

"You suck in guitar, Lexa-..."

"I got it! I got it!" Lexa smiled curtly, gripping the guitar tightly in her hands. "Heard and understood."

"Okay," Clarke stood up and walks away, "Good luck with the talent show."

Lexa sighed and laid her head on the guitar for a good moment.

_I didn't need Clarke to tell me that the only talent I've got is kidding myself._

Upon reaching home, she put back the guitar in Marcus' room and pulled out the old polaroid picture of Marcus and her actual mom and frowned. Shaking her head, she threw the picture on the trash can.

_Kidding myself that I have a connection on a person that I've never even met._

_Kidding myself into thinking that I can win against Clarke on the Follies with a talent that I knew I don't even posses._

_It's almost unfair._

Lexa folded her arms as she watched Mr Green announces the winner of the DC Follies and of course it's none other than the Griffins, with Clarke doing a sand art with Abby singing a mellow dramatic song of you raised me up.

_I've got to admit. They were good. I was totally kidding myself of thinking of joining and go against that! That blonde creature drew a family portrait with a freaking sand! Jeez... What kind of planet did Clarke Griffin came from?!_

Marcus pulled Lexa by the wrist and congratulate the mother and daughter.

"We should celebrate!" Abby cheered, raising the golden machete in the air. Marcus joined her while the two daughters give each other obvious glares.

Clarke smirked, "good thing you backed out. I feel less bad now that we've won again."

Lexa smiled sarcastically with her arms folded in defiance, "somebody told me that I suck. Talent shows weren't really my cup of tea anways." Looking away.

"I suggest you should hire a nanny then. You're welcome," the blonde smiled as they followed their parents out of the country club.

////

Octavia's eyes wonder around the neighborhood making sure that the coast was clear and then landed deviously on those dozens of rose buds about to bloom on her mother's lawn. "Aww you pretty little things... Mother really takes care of you," her lips formed a frown by the jealousy she felt inside, "unlike she was for me!" Tilting her head with that wide grin of mischief, she spat"But too bad you have to die!" In one swift move she grabbed her mother's humongous scissors and starts trimming off the budding flowers.

Snap! Snap! Snap!

The girl laughs so evilly as if she's being possessed by the demon. When all of a sudden a voice made her stop.

"Blake!"

Octavia turned paled to the skin when she turns around being caught red handed.

"Cla- Clarke? Wha- what are you doing here?" She stammered, trying to hide the huge scissors behind her. "You don't live here."

"I know, you idiot," Clarke's eyes got attracted to the roses on the ground and the huge scissors bobbing up and down behind the small girl, "what are you doing, Octavia?"

"Nothing! Psh! You know, gardening and all those good stuff," She laughs nervously, swallowing down how those blue eyes narrows on her craftily. "Gotta make your mother proud!" She added.

"Hmm," The blonde nodded, "I bet she is... Perhaps, I should congratulate Indra! After all, Indra loves her roses" Seeing Octavia stood rigid, she finally got her hooked and it's time to reel her bait in, "I wonder how will she react when her only daughter murdered her roses. Octavia Blake wouldn't be such a perfect daughter anymore wouldn't she?"

Octavia flung the scissors out of her hand because she can't trust her trembling hands with it, not with Clarke Griffin threatening her. She stomped her way up to the blonde's nose and spoke shakily, "This is you and your mother's fault! If you didn't win that talent show. If only you let other people win that god forsaken talent show you-... If only you let us win just this once! My mother wouldn't deny me my desserts, my favorite tv shows-... Jasper, my little guppy wouldn't get flushed down the sewage system!"

"Then I bet by cutting those roses only made you dug your grave even deeper," Clarke uttered amusingly, "But I wonder," tapping her chin, "Would Indra liked that at all?"

Octavia trembles in sizzling anger, "What do you want, Griffin?"

Clarke immediately squares her shoulders and looks down in pure seriousness, "Lexa Kane."

The girl stumbles back in pure shock but mostly, in confusion, "Lexa?"

"I think it's pretty obvious... She's my muse," Clarke shrugs.

"You're muse?" Octavia questioned weakly.

"She's my jam..."

"You're what?"

"She is what I want, Blake. So are you gonna help get her or not?"

Octavia stares at her strangely, feeling the cool breeze drying her throat with her lips hung open in bewilderment. "You are really out of your mind."

////

Lexa grabbed the baby into her arms and ran towards the nearest closet and locked themselves inside. The room was well lit, illuminating all the man's suits, coats and jackets.

"We're safe. That's right, baby Wells. Lexa got your back. Okay? We're fine," She pep talked, trying to ignore the scratching sound by the window that scared the crap out of her moments ago. "There's no hash slinging slasher right Wells? I mean, come on, it's spongebob. It's a kids cartoon!" She said anxiously, bouncing baby Wells on her hips as she paces around the wide expanse of the closet. "This is such a terrible timing to watch spongebob. At least it's better than thinking about Freddy Krueger.... Aaawww...Now, I'm thinking about Freddy Krueger!" Lexa groaned at her panic state as her mind runs wild with possible stranglers roaming around the huge Jaha mansion and tries to kill her and Wells, "Why did I agree to watch you tonight, Wells! Tell me why!" She berated him as the baby just stares at her amusingly, blowing spit bubbles.

"Don't act all adorable and cute, Jaha!" She chastised until her phone came bursting into life, scaring her even more. Seeing the girl's name flashed on the screen, She boomed, "Octavia! Thank God you called. You have no idea how relieved I am that you called!"

////

"Hi, Lexa! I know me too! I was just thinking about you- you know. How you and Clarke make love to each other," She laughed forcefully, side-glancing at Clarke's hopeful face.

"What?! Well Octavia this isn't a good time! I'm locked in a closet with a baby and a coming thunderstorm-... It's dark outside-... Making so much noise on the window-..."

"You know who would love that story? Clarke," Octavia interjected.

"Octavia! Stop messing around! I'm serious! And- and I'm freaking out! I need help and I can't- can't call Marcus because- because he'll call me a- a phony incompetent independent woman."

Clarke pressed her ear on the other side of Octavia's phone and listens, "I wish I could help you, Lexa but as you know I- I don't have patience for babies. But! I know who loves babies!" Octavia uttered gleefully, looking at the girl beside her.

Clarke looks back confusedly, "who?"

The small girl tilted her head in disbelief at how slow the girl was in picking up the clues, "You, you idiot!"

////

Lexa immediately ran to the door and peeked inside the peep hole making sure it's not some hash slinging slasher or anyone with distorted face and have hook for a hand. Once making sure that it's safe, she unlocked the door and came bursting in Clarke Griffin.

Clarke was panting and soaking wet from the rain, "I-... I ran," swallowing hard for a second and then continued, "all the way here-...."

"Clarke," Lexa uttered feeling the wave of relieve washed over her body, finally feeling her chest breathing easier upon seeing the girl, "I could kiss you right now!" She exclaimed, grinning so widely as she felt her legs abandoning her as took a step forward. Thankfully, Clarke stopped her.

"Lexa, this isn't about you. This is about me. Well at first it started about you but then it turned into me." Lexa blinked a few times in confusion, "I have a problem and it's bigger than your problem. More scarier than your problem and it will not be solved not here, not tonight."

The brunette took a step back and take a good look at Clarke, "What's the problem?"

Clarke opens her mouth and said, "I think I'm dying."

////

Lexa coaxed her head a little and watches the girl pace up and down the nursery room.

"I would love to think I am not dying but I can't ignore the facts! One!" Raising her index finger up as if counting, "I felt it on my chest like its squeezing my heart then it will beat fast and hard as if it wanna jump out of my chest. Two! I can't breathe. Like- like there's something stuck in my windpipe preventing me to breathe. Three! This sickening feeling in my stomach like- like sometimes it's ticklish but sometimes it's nauseating! Like there's bunch of insects squirming inside of me. Four! I once saw this documentary about a girl who felt exactly the same and the doctors cut her up and saw her stomach filled with worms! She died in the end!"

Lexa shakes her head, "sounds like you ate a bad ramen and then watched a disgusting documentary," she shrugs.

"Still! How can you explain the facts!" Clarke fought, "Maybe it's a new disease," The girl stopped her pacing and stares at Lexa, "Maybe they'll call it Clarke disease. Then they'll make a documentary about it and name it 'Clarke Disease: The new epidemic.' Then on my funeral a new band dedicated to me called Clarke's Band will compose a song that they will sing on my funeral and name it Clarke's life."

The distant look on those blue eyes, Lexa knew that she got the girl lost with her wild imagination again.

"Maybe it'll be acoustic with guitar, chimes and a triangle-..." the blonde continues.

"Clarke, maybe you were just over reacting. This symptoms are very common. You have nothing to worry about."

Clarke dropped to the nearest chair with her shoulders sagged, "Look, I know you have great ideas and not afraid to express them. It's just... We're all gonna die. Whether it's Clarke's Disease or Lexa's Disease."

"Yes! Exactly!"

"So it also mean that the baby over there," gesturing at Wells on his crib, she sighed, "we're all gonna die and I super duper realized that tonight."

Loud wailing interrupted the two girls. Lexa automatically stood up to carry Wells when Clarke beat her first and watched in wonder how the baby slowly stopped crying with the girl hushing and soothing him.

"I'm sorry to blow your baby mind," Clarke rebutted at Wells as she rubs his back and bounce him gently in her arms. "Ssshhh... Ssshhh..."

It's a scene I never once thought of seeing. Clarke and a baby. Who would believe that? I cold-hearted blonde creature turns softy when around a baby. It's too much!

A smile spread on her lips as she watches Clarke baby talks to Wells. Wells fell into a completely silence staring up on the blonde's face.

"He stopped crying," Lexa pointed out.

"Does that kiss still applies?" Clarke asked jokingly.

The brunette smirks as she took a step forward and kiss the girl on the cheek, except that Clarke turns her face and met with her lips instead. Lexa stumbled back with wide eyes, staring at those pillow lips. Pursing her lips, she blinked a couple of times looking back those blue orbs.

"You forgot to open your mouth, and stick your tongue with mine and you know, do the mouth thingy," Clarke said so casually like it's the most common topic to talk about.

Lexa smiles and shakes her head, "no I didn't forget."

Clarke looks back on the, now, sleeping baby and frowned, "you only kissed me because I'm holding a baby?"

"I _only_ kissed you because you're holding a baby," the brunette repeated amusingly.

////

Lexa handed Wells gently on Jaha's arms and watched him cooed him. "Everything went well while I was gone?"

The girl glanced at Clarke beside her and said, "Yeah, everything was perfect."

_Even though, I know that I can survive the night alone by myself. I'm glad that help came when I came calling. And I don't know if part of that was because it's Clarke griffin but one thing for sure. I was glad._

////

Octavia opens the door and narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl standing by her doorstep. "Look, Clarke we've already made a deal. I helped you and now, it's your time to disappear-..."

"Octavia, at first I thought I was dying...," Clarke started, ignoring the girl's words, "But then I looked at myself on the mirror and said, 'pfft! This girl? Dying? No way!' So I pushed it aside and think about tonight." A grin spread on the girl's lips, "I had a perfect night with Lexa Kane."

The girl tilted her head, sporting that crazy eye balls again.

"Lexa kissed me-... She kissed me!-.... Although she had her mouth closed and we didn't do that tongue to tongue action and the mouth thingy but she kissed me! It was amazing and I owe it all to you," Clarke sighed, still grinning from ear to ear.

With wide eyes still in shock, Octavia said, "That's what friends are for?" feeling unsure how true her words were, most especially relating it to Clarke Griffin.

"You're the best wing man, Flake," the girl said, patting her on her head as she took her leave.

Octavia stood there unmoved as she watched Clarke walk away, "It's Blake."

////

Lexa puts back her texts books inside her locker, shut it closed and got the fright of her life.

"Aahh!" She stumbles back and glared at the girl, "Octavia! How many more times, Blake?! How many more times do I have to tell you! Stop creeping on me!"

"How did your night went?" Octavia asked with those large beady eyes.

"My night?" Shouldering her bag properly, "Good I guess. Thank God, Clarke came last night. I was like a sitting duck all alone in that huge mansion and I swear, Octavia. Imaginations are running wild!"

"Ah... I see, I see. So how was Clarke? What did she say? What did she do? What did the both of you do?"

Lexa frowned at Octavia, "Woah! What's up with the interrogation, Octavia. Am I under arrest for something I didn't know?" she chuckles.

"Oh nothing," shaking her head, "Just heard you had the best night ever," she commented.

"What?"

"What?" The small girl asked back.

Lexa frowned even more but then pushed it aside as they approached their homeroom.

"So did Clarke mentioned anything... Peculiar?" Octavia continued.

"Peculiar?"

"Yeah, you know weird things. Anything at all?"

"Well she did mentioned about her dying and starts blabbering about Clarke's Disease. Nothing strange," Lexa shrugs, "That's just how normal Clarke is right?" she chuckles, elbowing the girl.

Octavia forced a laughter as she asked, "Clarke's Disease?"

"Yeah, she talks about how her heart would starts to pound in her chest fast, then difficulty in breathing and then her stomach doing this weird tickling feelings. But I told her it's pretty normal that she might have eaten a bad noodle or something. Then she went on about this documentary of a girl dying because of it. It was pretty funny, really."

Hearing those words, the girl couldn't help but put the jigsaw puzzle together. Clarke's Disease plus Clarke wanting Lexa. Then it occurred to Octavia, "No way!" She gasped with her hand in her mouth as she stares in utter shock at Lexa.

"What? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Lexa asked, grabbing the girl's forearm.

"Clarke Griffin is not dying. She-... She's like me."

"What are you talking about, Octavia?"

"Lexa!" Octavia exclaimed, ignoring the numerous head turns at her direction including their teacher. "Clarke Griffin is in love!"

Lexa felt her eyes widen and as if in sync her heart starts to pound crazy fast and her stomach made this weird somersault. "With who?"

The girl opens her mouth to reply when her eyes found those ominous blue eyes darting her way. "No one!" Shaking her head unrelentingly, " She's not! Pfft! She's not, Lex!" waving Lexa away.

"What? But you just said-..."

"I said she's not, Okay!"

Lexa leaned away from the girl's bark and nodded slight, "Okay."

////

Octavia had been acting weird all day. She've gained more panicky and jumping all over the place. She can't keep her eyes wonder around, most especially with Clarke around. Like a cat suddenly got her tongue.

"What is wrong with her?..." Lexa wondered as she studies the girl on her peripheral view.

Riiiiinnggg!!!

The girl automatically stood up upon hearing the warning bell and head for lunch and upon reaching the cafeteria, Lexa stopped at her track.

_There's something weird is going on. Did the B.E.E.s roamed too far? Because the queen is sitting down ALONE. While Ontari got the little minions seated at the far end of the cafeteria eating off from the palm of her hand. Is the world ending? Did the World War 3 happened and I wasn't even aware?_

_What's even more weirder was Clarke Griffin is a new red head. And it freaks me out more than anything. What scares me the most... I'm seemed to be the only one who cares._

Lexa turns around and exit out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" Octavia asked.

"I've lost my appetite. I'll be in my office," she uttered weakly and made a quick exit for the handicap toilet.

////

"Knock knock," Lexa announced as she enters Clarke's pink room.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke asked as she twirls around in her swivel chair.

"I just noticed that you're eating alone during lunch today, then I heard you left school early and I know it may sound weird me asking this question but... Is everything okay?"

"Totally! I just left early today to chat with Niylah," the blonde boasts.

"Niylah?" The brunette knotted her eyebrows by the name, "Who's Niylah?"

"My Skype buddy," she shrugs," we met online and been chatting ever since. She's from Trikru and she taught me how to speak Trigedasleng. She also showed me how to use a pocket knife to catch a wild panther!"

"Oh...," Lexa nodded, feeling her stomach aching again for some reason, "Great! I just thought you were going through through something. You know with your red hair..."

"Yeah, Niylah suggested it. She said it will look good on me," Raking her hair over her shoulder down to her chest. "She's coming here next week and we're planning a week long adventure. It's gonna so much fun!"

"Oh yeah. Okay. Well that's cool."

Clarke stares at Lexa for a brief moment until Skype Call notification brought them out of their tiny bubble. Lexa shifted her weight, sudden feeling stuffy inside Clarke Griffin's humungous room.

"Well I guess I'm gonna go then," She said.

"Bye!" The blonde bid goodbye, waving her away as she answers the video call.

Lexa stepped out of the room when the conversation caught her attention.

"Hi Niylah!" Clarke greeted excitedly.

"Hi Clarke!"

"Did you liked my red hair? I took your advice and changed my hair color. I feel awesome!"

"Yeah, love it!"

"I can't wait for you to visit TonDC. We've got loads of things to do. Go shopping, get our mani pedi-..."

"I'm not going to TonDC anymore! My mom finally caved in and we're flying to Arcadia instead! Yay!"

"Oh... Well we could still Skype right-..."

"Hey I need to go! Need to pack for the trip! Talk to you later!"

"Wait! Niylah!-..."

"Bye Clarke!!!"

The video call ended with a blonde staring at the screen unmoved, longer than she should be. Soon another video call interrupted her thoughts and sighed by the name on the screen.

"Clarke! You answered! I've been ringing all of my contact lists for ages but... They seem to ignore my skype calls. Anyway, I need your help and I know it's sudden but I need an assistant to disappear for my magic class and I know that you're-..."

"Make me disappear," Clarke uttered monotonously.

Macallan's eyes went wide in shock and seemed to be paralyzed or maybe the computer screen froze. "Are- Are you serious, Clarke? You're gonna be my assistant?"

"Just make me disappear."

"Okay! I will ready everything! We will plan our practice...."

Lexa blinked a few times trying to fight back the weird feeling in her chest. The girl tutted internally and made her exit quietly as she possibly can.

////

"It's a social suicide!" Lexa flung her arms in their they exit out of English class.

"What is?" Octavia perks her brow up, not getting what her friend getting riled up for.

"Clarke, Octavia! The B.E.E.s are lost. Clarke's hair is red! And now she agreed to be Macallan's assistant!" Shaking her brown mane in disbelief at how wreck Clarke Griffin was. "Clarke Griffin had sunk!"

"Because she wanted to do magic with Macallan? And how did you know this again?"

Lexa almost faltered on her walking but managed to salvage it, "It doesn't matter how I know it, Octavia!" She grabs the girl's shirt and pulled her nearer, "It's Macallan, Octavia. The perv that you tried to hook me up with! If you look at the dictionary for rockbottom Macallan's face pops out of it!"

"Okay," Octavia tried to squirm out of the girl's dead grip and push those two strong arms away from her as far as possible, "Look, I don't understand why you're suddenly concern about Clarke. I think you forgot that she's your mortal nemesis, Lexa. She had made your life miserable." She reasoned out with much hope to drown the "happenings" _that_ certain night. 

Lexa opens her mouth but then closes them again. Thinking properly at how can she address the question in a less obvious way. "She-... She's just at the top of the food chain, Octavia. It will ruin the whole dynamics of the ecosystem! You know what Mr. Pike told us. If- If a- a snake get eaten by a mouse how do you think the rest of us survives?! It's an epidemic!"

"Like Clarke Disease?" Octavia arched her brow knowingly with that little smirk on her lips that got Lexa riled up unknowingly.

Lexa took a deep breath and breathed, "Exactly." Not knowing what exactly she agreed to.

 

_And as I stood there staring at Octavia's crazy wide eyes and little smirk, I knew that I dug myself a hole. A hole that ONLY Octavia Blake knew... As if she's swallowing a secret that I should know about..._

"Where are you Clarke?" She grunted annoyingly as she sprinted to the hallway and searched every nook and cranny but the blonde was nowhere to be found. She was growing restless and was about to give up when her un-prayed request was answered.

"Lexa! She's in here practicing with Macallan!" Octavia shouted at her from across the hallway and pointed at one of the opened classroom.

The girl bolted towards the classroom and shouted at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOOO!!!"

A whole room of nerds with pointy hats and capes spun their heads towards her direction and Lexa stood rooted to the ground with burning cheeks of embarrassment. Macallan was standing in front pointing a wand towards Clarke who was standing in front of a huge cardboard box with a small curtain on the front.

"Lexa...," Clarke uttered softly but it was loud and clear for Lexa.

_It was so crystal clear and I didn't even clean my ears this morning._

"Macallan, drop your wand we wouldn't want anybody to get hurt," Lexa uttered carefully as she cautiously took steps forward towards the front of the classroom with large number of geeks watching in great awe.

"NEVER! Clarke is mine, Kane! Mine!" Macallan shouted with so much dignity that the brunette could surpass it as a school play.

_Wait... Are we?_

"Clarke," gaining back the girl's undivided attention, "I know that you're hurting. I know that you chased away the B.E.E.s because you thought Niylah's your new BFF. But she isn't! The B.E.E. are! They're loyal and they're completely lost without you."

"Niylah's not coming anymore. She broke my heart," Clarke said with that sad puppy face.

"I'm sorry," She swallowed, feeling that large lump in her throat of the revelation. "But-... But Macallan," Lexa continued, gesturing at the boy who stood rigid on his ground by the mention of his name, "is not the answer. Trust me. I know..." Shuddering by the brief memory of her own with the boy, "Come with me. You're safe with me," holding out her hand with much hope that Clarke would allow her to take her away from her self-destruction.

Clarke blinked a few times seemingly giving it a ponder before grabbing the girl's hand and allowed herself to be whisked away into the hallway.

"Octavia-..." Lexa looks around the hallway but the girl was nowhere to be found.

_And so I found myself standing in a deserted hallway with Clarke Griffin. Clarke Griffin who's watching him intently under her lashes and I couldn't help but squirm inside._

Lexa swallows down the sudden awkward position she found herself in and said, "I'm sorry about Niylah... I'm sorry that she broke your heart. I- I didn't know you have a girlfriend," furrowing at the weird sensation in the pit of her stomach, she casually grabs her stomach and sooth her tummy ache.

Clarke stood quiet - staring. As if she's measuring her up top to bottom. Studying every inch of her, studying every freckles on her nose, every lines on her face and Lexa couldn't help but look away and feel flustered.

 

_If you told me that in a great DAYLIGHT I'll be walking side to side with Clarke Griffin. I would probably hurt myself... Because this growing weird sick feeling in my stomach was getting worst and I think I'm going to be sick!_

The girl smiles as those golden hair shimmers before her once again. Glistening under the fluorescent of Clarke's blindingly pink room. Lexa took one last brush of the girl's golden mane and smile at the girl by the mirror.

"There. Now you look like Clarke Griffin again," Lexa said forming a faint smile as those blue eyes wonder at her work.

"Yeah," Clarke turns around and faces Lexa, "I feel like myself again too." The blonde uttered with a tinge of relief. The girl smiles making Lexa to widens hers and delve on how those blue eyes always seems to magnetize her even from afar. And even now at arms reach, it was a thousand times worst because she's losing it. Lexa's sinking fast.

"Lexa..."

Lexa felt hands on her arms but she wasn't sure what happens next because everything suddenly muted. Everything seems to suddenly shrouded into her and she's drowning.

_I'm threading. HARD. Those blue eyes were dragging me down and I can't help but wade around grappling for something to keep me afloat. But it was too harsh, the waves are too big and the tide was too high._

_I couldn't breathe. I'm blindly grappling internally as I tried to snatch a breath. My chest was pounding in my ears. My heart was like being wrung by two hands and I was left weak to my feet. Nothing was going right anymore when my stomach ache continues to do its worst performance of the year as if I ate a bad pizza._

Lexa felt a breath on her right cheek and then felt that soft tingly feeling that Clarke had left behind. Behind all her internal chaos, the girl had assumed that Clarke just kissed her on the cheek. The brunette stumbles back speechless, blinking a few times before her vision came into focus.

"Thank you," Clarke smiles endearingly.

Seeing that winning smile, Lexa got her stomach aching a thousand times worst, her chest screaming in her ears - pounding a million times quicker and raggedly breathing as if the universe just decided to deny her access to oxygen.

 

_I managed pull a small nod - internally thanking that at least some of my senses were still intact._

_Because shit just got real..._

_I think I have Clarke Disease._


	9. Lexa Rationality Deficiency Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Lexa tries to be the 'rational' one. Trust me. It's filled with denials. Have fun!

_I, Lexa Kane, have only short period of time left to live on this Earth._

_Goodbye, trees!_

_Goodbye, wonderful indie music!_

_Goodbye, handicap toilet!_

_Goodbye, plastic schoolmates!_

_Goodbye, weird robotic neighbors!_

_Wait... That means I'll be leaving TonDC. I'll be leaving this hell hole of a suburb!_

_Wow for a minute there I wouldn't mind dying at all... I must be losing my mind. Oh my god, this must be what Charlotte must have felt!_

_I'm dying AND I'm losing my mind._

_WOW! Thank you TonDC! Thank you for your wonderful work! You've made an incredible job in frying my innocent mind! Kudos to you!_

"You are  _not_ sick, Lexa," She reprimanded herself as she stares on the small mirror attached on the door of her locker.

Lexa nodded once and shut the door,with huge self belief that it was humanly impossible based on diagnostics even though, she could feel it crawling underneath her skin.

She turns around and spotted Octavia almost immediately and cried, "I think I'm dying!"

////

Octavia stumbled back as the brunette literally jumped on her arms, "Woah Lexa. What's wrong?"

"I'm dying Octavia! I'm dying!!!" Lexa cried grabbing the girl's collar and stares back on those wild frightful eyes.

"What?" Pushing down on the girl's tight fists and looks at Lincoln. "What happened?"

Lexa started pacing, raking her hair like she have an imaginary lice, "I was there. I saved her. And then  _you_ were gone. I was left alone with her. And then we were walking home and then we ended up inside her room. I asked if she wanted me to help her with her hair. She said yes. We spent hours together. Talking. Laughing. Telling stories. And then- and then..."

Octavia and Lincoln gave each other a look as they watched the brunette anxiously paced back in front in the hallway, rambling about something that apparently happened and then when the girl stopped walking, Octavia slowly asked, "And then?"

The brunette grabs her by the collar and pulled her in, "She kissed me, Octavia."

Octavia's eyes shot wide, "Where?"

"Here," Lexa pointed on the girl's cheeks and quietly whispered like she's some lunatic person, "I felt it, Blake, _"_ the girl cringed like it was her worst nightmare, "I felt it in my bones, Octavia. I felt it seeped to _every_ vein in my body!"

"What? What?"

"I'm a lost cause, Octavia," sadly shaking her head, letting her back hit the lockers with a loud _Bang!_ and looks up defeatedly, " I'm dying!" Lexa cried.

"What are you talking about Lexa?!" Octavia demanded impatiently.

"I have been infected by Clarke Disease!" The girl revealed, covering her face in shame by her admission.

Octavia and Lincoln looks at each other and bursted into a loud shrilling laughter that got Lexa turning purplish red in anger. "You're not taking me seriously!" Hitting Lincoln's huge chunk of an arm and Octavia's.

"Okay! Okay!" Lincoln shielded away, "Lexa you're not dying," rolling his eyes.

Lexa snapped her head at them and cussed, "what the motherfucker are you talking about? I have Clarke Disease! Who knows I might have a week left to live! Marcus doesn't even know yet!" widening her eyes, seeing that her friends were still laughing. She shoved them as hard as she can but Lexa never went far, "Can you be serious for one second?!"

"Lexa! You're not dying!" Octavia repeated as she pulled the girl to calm down.

"Then what am I? A walking zombie? Cause I've been feeling like a zombie since last night!"

"No, you dummy!" the girl sighs, making Lincoln to mimic the action.

"Lexa, Lexa," Lincoln sighed, shaking his head as he slump his arm over her shoulders with Octavia mimicking the action.

"My innocent little best friend of mine," Octavia seconds as she turns the confused girl 180 degrees around, "you, my friend is _not_ dying."

"Yes, Lexa. You are not!" Lincoln second in notion, tightening his arm around her.

"Then what?" Lexa asked in a small voice.

"You, my friend... Is...  _In love with Clarke Griffin,"_ Octavia revealed ever so magically, gesturing at the girl from across the hallway.

_And as Octavia gestures away with her hand across the hall and magically revealed none other than Clarke Griffin laughing and smiling with her B.E.E.s. I felt it again. I felt it kick me in the gut as if I have been carrying a baby that I didn't know I have._

_Like I was pregnant with a baby that I wasn't even aware of and who knows how long it's been there... Growing... Sucking in nutrients from my daily food... Sucking the life and strength out of me! It could be weeks... Months. Hell, might even be the very moment I laid my eyes on that blonde creature!_

"Fuck... I have Clarke Griffin's baby!" Lexa spurted out awfully too loud that it got her a couple of head turns. "No, no, no," shaking her head as she backs off and sprinted for her dear life to the opposite direction.

////

 _I, Lexa Kane, is_ NOT _\- and I repeat is NOT_ _in love with Clarke Griffin. I mean... I can't be! We can't stand each other! She's obnoxious and mean! She's loud and very very stupid. (Sure she scored A++ for Science test but so what?!) That doesn't reveal anything!_

_So I, being the RATIONAL_ _one, will list down 'The reasons why I'm NOT in love with Clarke Griffin a.k.a. The blonde creature.'_

_#1 She's stupid!_

"Can anyone name me the 13 clans?" Sinclair asked as he paces around the classroom.

The room suddenly turned  _oddly_ quiet with heads ducked down as if cats had their fun snatching tongues of the 15 and 16 years olds. Sinclair shakes his head in disappointment when no one raised their hand, "seems like every one didn't study for their pop quiz."

"Trikru, Azgeda, Floukru, Sankru, Yujleda, Ouskejon Kru, Delfikru, Trishana Kru, Podakru, Ingranrona, Boudalan, Louwoda Kliron," All heads turns to Clarke's impassive demeanor and that includes a very annoyed brunette.

Lexa gritted her teeth as she pulled out the paper and starts angrily striking out the first reason. "Show off!"

"You forgot the last clan, Clarke," Sinclair mentioned, hinting her an encouraging smile.

"Ha!" Lexa exclaimed a little too loud for her liking because Clarke turns to look at her much to her dismay.

"No, I didn't. Skaikru," Clarke continued, giving Lexa that signature smirk with a little perk brow of amusement as a cherry on top.

Flaring her nostril, she ducks down on the paper again striking over and over again on the words.

"Bitch."

_#12 Obnoxious Princess!_

"You may be a future doctor, Griffin but you can't deny the fact just how sweet your mouth is... In speaking foul language!" Lexa drummed her fingertips on each other and watch her master plan unfolds.

Macallan was walking from the counter with his tray filled with gooey soup, milk and many more unhealthy and inedible lunch when he tripped on his shoelaces, sending his tray flying in the air and  _perfectly_ landed on Clarke Griffin's table, spluttering bits of food on the girl's face and blouse.

Clarke immediately pushed back her chair and stomp her way towards Macallan and grabs the tall boy by the shirt.

"Yes! Whatcha gonna do, Griffin? Huh? Shove his face on the soup? Just like what you did to the lunch lady? Shout endless profanities at Macallan? Come on, Griffin. Show me what you've got!" Lexa uttered underneath her breath as she watched Clarke pulled the boy back in line and waited for him to fill up his tray with food again and what drove Lexa crazy... Clarke paid for it.

_What the hell is wrong with her?! Did she suddenly turned Mother Teresa overnight?! Are you kidding me? Just this ONCE TonDC! Just this once! ARRRGHGHH!!!_

Lexa marked a huge big fat red cross on the list and moved on from many unsaid profanities hiding away at the back of her throat.

_#54 Bad sense of humor!_

"Oh this better be good! With a blank face like that? Robotic voice like that? Come on... She's got to be dull!" Lexa uttered eyeing the familiar blonde walked up to the teacher's table and handed her finished worksheet to Mr. Pike who weirdly enough started chuckling softly with whatever the girl was saying.

"Oh come on. That doesn't count! That's hardly laughing!" The girl tutted as she readily took her red sharpie and mark a huge tick beside the reason when all of a sudden.

"Hey Class! Class!" Mr Pike clapped his hands to attract the class' attention and said, "listen to Clarke's joke. Go on, Griffin."

Clarke turns around and was about to open her mouth when Lexa winced, "you have  _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Yesterday, we were at the country club swimming pool and it started raining. My mom asked why are they getting out of the pool? And I was like, 'because they're afraid to get wet,'" Clarke shrugs as the entire classroom exploded into a huge boisterous laughter that got Lexa plotting for her next murder...

////

"Because there's  _no way_ that I'm in love with, Griffin!" Lexa exclaimed as she slammed down the messed up list on the table with Octavia and Lincoln curiously peering over it.

" _The reasons why I'm NOT in love with Clarke Griffin a.k.a. The blonde creature,"_ Lincoln frowned over the title and tutted, "Lexa, that doesn't seem nice that you called her blonde creature."

Lexa shot her a disbelief look, "On my first day she called me a lesbian!" Resigning on the chair beside the boy.

"You've got to be real, Lex. You  _do_ give off a lesbian vibe with your clothes," Octavia pointed out.

"I don't give a lesbi-...," Pursing her lips almost immediately, she raised her hands in the air and formed it into tight fists, "You know what, think whatever you wanna think cause this girl," pointing to herself, "is  _not_ in love with Clarke Griffin. Nope," shaking her head dutifully, "not now. Not  _ever!"_

Octavia rolled her eyes exaggerated, "So what if you're in love with her? It's not like the world's gonna end!"

Lexa  _again_ gave a disbelief look, which by the way had been over the dozenth times because of their quick dismissals on her rational reasonings, "What ever happened to my best friend who hated every inch of that blonde creature? What ever happened to my best friend who prayed every single day and night for the lightning to strike on Clarke Griffin?"

"Hey! That was once! She stepped on my keychain!" Octavia retorted back.

"See? See what I mean?  _This"_ gesturing at Octavia's little body, " _This_ is the retaliation I  _need!_ _This_ is the retaliation I need to- to  _stop_ whatever is inhabiting my body! It's unhealthy! It's time consuming! And it's driving me nuts like Charlotte!" Lexa ruffled her hair and slumped over the table groaning.

"Lex," Lincoln patted her back, "Just accept it." Lexa raised her head with a big 'No' on her lips, "Cause if you did you'll never know what kind of happiness is in store for you," Kissing Octavia on the cheeks and all the brunette have to do is to smack the piece of paper again in front of her gross best friends and said.

"Look at this. Look at this mess!" Pointing at the bunch of squiggly lines, strikes and crosses across over 50 reasons, "the only ones I've got left was... #11 She ricks! #58 She have a secret chest filled with heads-..."

"Come on, Lexa be realistic," Lincoln fired.

Lexa rolled her eyes, " _fine,"_ crossing it out, "but if she have a closet filled with skeletons I'll blame you two!... #77 She doesn't pray at night!"

"Oh you've got to cross that one out," Octavia shakes her head with that irked expression, "During camp one time she made us all sit in a circle and led a goodnight prayer."

The girl nodded, "So basically I'm screwed," grabbing the piece of paper and tearing it into pieces. "Cause I bet she smells like a pocket full of sunshines and daisies and lilies!" Glaring at the table of the Queen and her B.E.E.s, "Guys, help me..."

"Why is it such a bad idea to think that you know... You're in love with-..."

"Don't you  _dare_ finish that sentence," Lexa threatens, "Cause love is weakness! I'll only ended up like Marcus all alone with a kid to raise. Stuck in the suburb and we're gonna pretend like we don't know each other and we don't exist at all!"

"Lexa... You're  _not_ your father," Lincoln deadpanned.

"My neighbor thinks I'm a carbon copy of my dad!"

"Lexa  _I'm_ your neighbor," Octavia chastised, rolling her eyes.

"You're  _mother_ told me  _that,"_ Lexa deadpanned at Octavia.

"You know what," Lincoln spread his arm in an obvious serious face, "we're not progressing here."

"Good! I hear you, Linc. I hear ya!" Lexa clapped her hands, "So here's the plan...," she huddled up trying to build up a suspense and said, " tonight... we kill Clarke Griffin in her sleep! _"_

Then a sharp pain shot through her head where Octavia had smacked her, "are you losing your mind, Kane?"

" _I am_ losing my mind. Cause there's no way that I will admit that I'm _in love_ with Clarke Griffin!" And just like that it feels like it echoes inside her head, out of her mouth then into the classroom into the hallway into the parking lot and into the entire TonDC. Lexa felt her knuckles turning white, "The entire TonDc heard me didn't they?"

"Pretty much," Lincoln mumbled.

The brunette hung her head low and grunted, "Crap."

////

_Call me a mess, I don't care! Call me a lunatic I don't care either! Call me anything you want but NOT some love sick girl who's in love with her arch nemesis!_

_Cause I can handle anything except for that!_

_Love is weakness and it is a sick fatal disease and I AM DYING!_

Lexa adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she pressed on through the crowd that obviously been giving her the eyes ever since she uttered the forbidden words. The rumors spread like wild fire in this school and much worse, this whole forsaken town. So everyone knows but that won't deter Lexa Kane to put everything behind her and act as if she'd known better.

 _"Hey Clarke!"_ Somebody shouted from behind sending the brunette to freeze on her spot by the lockers when an arm that crazily familiar to her grazed hers.

_No... She can't be standing beside me. She can't be!_

Lexa peeked to her side and almost felt her heart wanting to leap out of her chest.

"Hey Lexa," Clarke smiled, holding that gaze of hers as if it's meant for the world to heal and cause world peace.

Automatically, Lexa grabbed her somersaulting stomach and cringes internally, "Hi."

_That's good enough right? A little 'human' enough to pass as a person who's NOT ogling at her pretty little dress and how stunningly beautiful she looks._

Lexa grimaced once more by her sickening thoughts.

Clarke dipped her head and study the girl carefully, "are you okay, Lexa? You seemed to be in pain? Do you need medical help? I can help you. I'm a trained medic."

"No!" the brunette spouted curtly, "I-... I mean no. Just- Just stomach ache," she waved it off and bolted for the opposite direction - leaving the confused blonde.

_Why is it that no matter how I look at it, it was as if Clarke Griffin just suddenly turned into a saint overnight? Was I dreaming how conniving little bitch the blonde creature was? How she always tangled with troubles and stupidly ridiculous side-comments during classes?_

"Always a saint, Griffin.  _Always_ the saint," She grumbled under her breath as counted the last 15 minutes of her last class and she'll be free from the hell zone she was trapped in. "Come on 10 minutes left... Give to me, baby. Give it to me!"

The time had passed and  _finally_ the bell rang much to Lexa's relieve to end her horrible horrible day. All she could think about was to curl in her pjs, watching netflix, with a popcorn or nacho cheese in hand. Oh she just loves those moments of peace and quiet.

_"Lexa."_

Lexa turns around and almost tripped on her own foot, "Clarke!" She shifted her weight uneasily as the familiar squirm in her stomach was back, ignoring the other symptoms ranging from her head down to her torso.

"Hey, are you feeling-..."

"I'm fine! Just stomach ache," she answered curtly, bending a little forward and act out a little grimace here and there to throw off the blonde. "I'm gonna head home and rest. Bye!" And sprinted to the nearest exit and bolted her way home never looking back.

/////

_Yes! Home sweet home! Where peace and quiet is still intact and my sanity is back on the maximum. No one can bother me here._

"It's just me  _and_ netflix," Lexa chanted with a sigh as she settles down on the couch with her nacho cheese and of course, popcorn. She sipped on her orange soda as she flips through the movies before settling in for 'Identity thief'.

The hours stretches on and the afternoon was getting later as the brunette bobbed awake by the sound of a loud obnoxious knocking on the door. "Ugh Marcus forgot his keys again," she grunted as she padded for the front door. She swung it open, "how many do you have to forget your ke-...."

Those green eyes shot wide as a golf ball as she, at the state of panic she's in, was hunting down where her tongue could be hiding.

"Hi, Lexa," Clarke greeted cheerfully with awfully blue eyes smiling at her way.

"Clarke..."

_There it is!_

Lexa was speechless after as she floats around the house following the blonde at whatever sick things she was doing. "You should lie down, Lexa," pushing the blonde towards the couch, where Clarke places a blanket over her and tucked in the sides for a good measure.

Lexa felt like a mummy except that her head was forgotten to wrap around by the thick gauze and was stuck to witness what Clarke was doing to her.

After numerous internal battle from the cat, she finally got her tongue back and asked, "what are you doing, Clarke?"

"I heated up a soup for you. It's mushroom soup. If I had a stomach ache my nanny always make me feel better by cooking a mushroom soup," Clarke sat down on the coffee table in front of her and nudged the girl to sit up straight as she balances a bowl of steaming hot liquid.

Lexa stares at her in wonder.

_My lips must have hung open because I could feel the breeze hitting the back of my throat making me choke._

"You're nanny cooked that?" She asked, eyeing the grayish soup.

"Of course not, silly. I cooked it," Clarke informed her before blowing a steaming spoonful of soup.

_Screw #90! This blonde beast cooks!_

"Open your mouth, Lex," The blonde ordered as she directed the spoon towards the girl's unopened mouth.

Lexa backed away wishing that the couch would swallow her up right then and there and run away from how weird Clarke was being right at that moment.

"You're being weird, Clarke," Lexa murmured under her breath, eyeing the spoon and those blue eyes uneasily.

"Oh... Right. I'm sorry. You're right," Clarke shakes her head and puts down the spoon.

As much as she tries to hide the fact that she just saw Clarke feigned a little sadness on her dismissal, she shakes it off and looks away. Never glancing at Clarke as she leaves the living room for the kitchen. Minutes later, the blonde gave a small wave at the girl which Lexa acknowledge by a small nod and watches the girl leave for the front door.

_I don't get it. What's going on? It's like one night the world just decided to be the biggest jerk and play around with her life for the day? Is that it? Is that how her day supposed to be? One huge blondie mess?_

"Because it sure sounded like it...," Lexa groaned, falling back to the couch when she heard the door slammed shut. "What the hell is going on? What are you doing, Clarke?"

////

_The next day, I've decided to play it cool. I've decided that none of this was happening that I was still Lexa Kane the new student of TonDC High and not almost a half year away since my arrival._

_I, Lexa Kane, a polis city girl will not be messed around by any suburbian girl. Most especially not by this blonde girl standing by my locker._

"Clarke," Lexa uttered coolly with raised chin before keying in her combination and places her books inside.

"Lexa," Clarke greeted a little too enthusiastic for her liking because her...  _their_ baby kicked again.

She shut her eyes for a brief moment by the side-comment in her head and looks back at the girl, "Can I help you, Clarke?"

"Are you feeling better?" she smiles.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," the girl answers curtly, looking back inside her locker.

"Did you finished the mushroom soup?"

A flashback of 'Lexa the teenage wolf' gobbling up the very last drop of the mushroom soup paraded her head. She swallowed hard and smiled tightly, " _Marcus_ loved it."

"Oh... That's nice. Did you liked it?" Clarke asked not missing a beat.

Lexa snapped her head at her direction almost losing her breath at those blue eyes hypnotizing her, "Um... Never really a mushroom soup fan," she said dryly.

The spark on those blues lost by some degree but it was still fighting. "Oh I guess my mom told me wrongly then... Well uh I'm glad you're okay, Lexa. I'll see you around," Clarke waves at the girl and walked back to her B.E.E.s.

"What was that?" Octavia questions, eyeing the queen and her minion before meeting Lexa's aloof eyes.

"The princess as usual," she grunted, closing her locker softly as if she had lost a large portion of her energy from the little confrontation.

"What did she do this time?" Lincoln joined, hefting on his thick history text book under his arm.

Lexa walked towards their class blankly as she answers, "She brought me mushroom soup yesterday."

"Woah, hold your horses there commander. The princess did what now?" Octavia gasped.

"EXACTLY my point! She's getting weirder!"

////

_I read that when an enemy is trying to get close to you it only meant one thing._

_She's trying to destroy you._

_They will hunt down inside information and use it against you. Hah! Clarke Griffin thought I didn't know what she's up to. Well! She got it all wrong! Because according to Wikihow, in order to defeat your enemy you can base it on 3 simple steps and I bet that's what she's been doing all along!_

"Step number 1. Understanding your enemy."

Octavia squinted and studies her face for a brief second, "you really are turning cray cray."

Lexa puffed and rubbed her eyes to wipe away the sleep, "I've done  _tons_ of research last night, O. And you won't believe what I've found out!"

"Did you found out the symptoms of a person turning crazy obsessed?"

She glared at her, " _Anyway._ If Clarke Griffin is trying to defeat  _me_. Then she'll try to 'understand me'. She'll try to get close to me. Talk to me. Figure out how I work!" Lexa nodded violently as if trying to coax Octavia to agree with her. When she received no support she continued, " _That's_ what Clarke had been trying to do!  _That's_ why she begged to arrange my 16th birthday!  _That's_ why she "apologized" for ruining it.  _That's_ why she hired me as her driver!  _That's_ why she used you to get back at me!  _That's_ why she came to the house that night and spent 4 hours watching netflix in silence, in banters... in laughters...," Lexa blinks, her voice were getting quieter and quieter as she gets her mind lost in the sea of Clarke Griffin.

"Lexa?" Octavia snapped her fingers, "Lexa!"

Lexa woke up from her stupor and immediately resumed her battle, " _That's_ why she came to my rescue when... I wasn't being myself... We went for dinner. We talked. We laughed," a smile was trying to break out of her lips, which Octavia clearly caught a glimpse of, "She walked me home. I pecked her on the cheek..."

The greens found Octavia's sly smile, "what are you smiling at?" she asked annoyingly.

"Oh nothing," Octavia shrugs, "you are sooo  _not_ in love with Clarke Griffin."

"I'm not! See? That's what I've been trying to tell you! She's been acting all nice and sweet to try to understand me-..."

"Because she cares?" The girl suggested.

"Pfft! Griffin doesn't care! The evil blonde witch  _doesn't_ have an cinch of emotion in her for her to...  _"care."_ " Rolling her eyes. 

"Don't you think you're being a little over reacting, Lexa? Can't you just accept the fact that Clarke Griffin likes you  _and_ you like you back?"

Lexa stares at her wildly, "NO! NEVER!"

"You are  _so_ in denial!"

"What ever happened to you, Blake? Which side are you on?!" Shoving her back.

"I'm on the side where  _you_ will be happy. And I think  _you_ will be  _happy with_ Clarke Griffin."

"AGH! You don't know what you're talking about! How much bleach did you drink, Blake?! You're spitting none sense!" Lexa berated, "she's using her charm to get to me! She'll make me feel things then in the end she'll shove me down to the dirt and spit on me! She'll break my heart into tiny little pieces just like what she said behind the tool shed!  _That's_ why she's been trying to get to me about my dad,  _about my none existing mom,_ about my feelings for missing a parent. About this whole bloody town!" She cried.

"Which you were so willingly participated on. Yeah... You're  _not_ in love with Clarke Griffin," Octavia scoffed, rolling her eyes.

////

_The day went by and I was going on a rampage. I was seeking for help. Seeking for comfort. Seeking for guidance as to how to solve this predicament._

"I need your help," Lexa uttered defeatedly.

"You've become one of the drug dealers!" Monty gasped, widening his eyes as large as it can get.

"I'm outta here," she stood up and left the office, shaking her head because clearly going to Mr. Green was out of the option.

_People in this town are useless. People in this town are as crazy as Clarke Griffin. As crazy as she is - standing by the cafeteria table, smiling wildly, waving with gusto at me as if beckoning me to sit with her._

Lexa took a huge U-turn, walked around the pillar and off towards the comfort of her office (the handicap toilet). She lounged for the remaining of recess and sighed at the serenity.

_I was once a fighter. I'm a warrior forged into war. Face to conquer death and devastation. I have thick skin that nothing/no one can penetrate through. I had built thick and tall walls of defense to keep away from enemies. I've built and trained armies to fight for me. To fight for their commander. To fight for their right._

_I was once a fighter... What ever happened to her?_

"Number 2. Keeping your enemies close," She mumbled under her breath, as her eyes focuses on the blonde head giggling and laughing with her little phonies, "To vanquish your enemy, you've got to learn how they win in everything. Meaning - talk to your enemy..."

"Hi Lexa!" Clarke waved as she walked past her in the hallway. "See you in class."

Lexa smile tightly.

_Watching your enemy, and learning everything you can about the way the enemy thinks._

"This one has a pungent smell. While this other test tube turns murky green. We have to figure out a way to..." Lexa stop at her words as her eyes met those blues staring at her, watching her from a distance. She raised her chin and arched her brow, "Can I help you, Griffin?"

Octavia looked up from her worksheet and watched the two girls 'talk'.

"Nothing, Lexa," Clarke smiles, "Great observation,"she commented before turning around on her seat.

Lexa flushed red, not realizing that her best friend was smiling goofily at her side. Clearing her throat, she ducks down on her paper, "Let's start by writing the steps one by one in clear and precise manner."

"Of course... Anything you say, Commander," Octavia teased, snickering even.

_And the last step... Observe your enemy._

"Observe who your enemy associates with? What are your enemies interests? What does your enemy want? Learn what motivates your enemy and what your enemy is struggling with on a personal level. What is your enemy's home life like? Where does your enemy come from? Do some research and answer these questions."

Lexa nodded firmly as she reads, then stowed her phone on her back pocket and strode out of the classroom with a new mission.

_I am a woman who will fight for my honor._

_I will be the hero the I'm dreaming of_

_I'll live forever_

_Knowing together_

_That I did it all for the glory of sanity..._

She snickers quietly at how ridiculously funny it was as she changes the lyrics of 'Glory of love' by Peter Cetera. It was so fitting and perfect for the moment. Knowing she's a strong independent woman who will do anything for the glory of her sanity as she lives in the world of craziness and human creature of the night.

Lexa walked up to her locker when she saw something or rather 'someone.'

_Hell no..._

She shakes her head.

_No... No! This can't be happening._

She stomped towards the source, "OH HELL NO!"

Octavia and Lincoln immediately stopped laughing and even before they could turn around they felt being dragged away across the hallway. Lexa shoved them onto the lockers with of course a side glare at Clarke Griffin who was watching them confusedly.

"Oh hey, Lexa. What's up?" Lincoln smiled.

"Don't you ' _what's up_ ' me! What are the both of you doing with blondie over there?" nodding atClarke's way.

"We were just talking, Lexa," Octavia rolled her eyes. "What's the big 'whoop'."

Lexa stares at the them weirdly but mostly in disbelief, "I think you're forgetting that we  _hate_ Clarke Griffin. The mean girl. The queen bee! The bitch who pulled your hair during soccer!" she reasoned out at Octavia, "the witch who spread rumors that you're a snitch!" pointing at Lincoln. "Don't tell me the tables are turning."

"Look, Lexa. Yes, we thought Clarke are all of those things-.."

"Why do I get a feeling there's a 'but' in that sentence?"

" _But"_ Octavia finished, "she's changed," nodding vehemently, " _for the better."_

The brunette knotted her eyebrows.

_Change for the better? Pfft! Bullshit! She's cat fishing!_

She snorted, shaking her head, "I can't believe she even got you brainwashed. Tsk. I have to make  _better_ friends." Lexa tutted as she made an exit out of the hallway.

Lincoln and Octavia watched their friend leave until a cold presence greeted their skin.

"She's right behind us isn't she?" Octavia whispered.

"Mhmm."

_"So?"_

The couple turn around.

"Is it a deal?" Clarke asked.

Lincoln side glanced at his girlfriend and swallowed hard.

"It's a deal," Octavia uttered, shaking the blonde's hand before leaving.

"Are you sure we're making the right choice?" The boy asked nervously.

"Is there really a 'right' choice?"

"She's blackmailing you."

"I don't care. Just as long as Mother doesn't find out what I did to her garden. I'll do whatever it takes to save my ass... "

"Even if that means lying to Lexa?"

Octavia looks up sternly with that crazy eyes again, "Yes! And  _you_ better not snitch cause you know what will happen if you do."

Lincoln swallowed hard, "I love you?"

The girl smirked, "I thought so..." she sighed, rubbing her sweaty palms on her pants, "Lexa has to come to her senses. She have to realize what she feels so we can finally get Clarke off our back."

" _Your_ back," Lincoln cleared out, earning him a glare.

////

_I have came to my senses. I, Lexa Kane, is alone in this world. A lone ranger. A lone wolf in the wilderness. With no allies. No comrades. Just me, myself and I. I've been abandoned to deal with this town's craziness and I think my insanity is hitting sky roof!_

"You, my friend is a unicycle!" Lexa stares hard on the mirror and chanted the words over and over again until it sips through her bone. "You don't need them. Psh! You don't need  _anyone_! You're a strong independent woman who knows what she's doing. And most importantly a strong warrior who is  _not_ in love with Clarke Griffin." Nodding at the truth, "You're a unicycle!"

One last nod, Lexa walked out of the girl's bathroom and planted herself by her locker when she noticed something.

"What's this?" She pulled out a small paper jammed in between the slits of her locker.

_**''Dear you,** _

_**Smile and take things lightly.** _

_**Do not worry, Be happy and enjoy the roller coaster life.** _

_**Live life while we're young.** _

_**Enjoy the magic with me.'** _

"Enjoy the magic with me...," Octavia whispered under her breath and without warning she squealed like a little girl - clapping her hands.

"Jesus!" Lexa stumbles back because yet again, Octavia sneaked on her.

"Who's your secret admirer huh, Kane?"  The girl waggled her eyebrows, elbowing her playfully.

Lexa made a face as she opens her locker, "I don't have a secret admirer. He probably got the wrong locker-..."

"Holy cow..."

Stalks of red roses spilled out of her locker attracting dozens of eyes at their direction.

"What the hell...," she hissed, looking around at their growing spectators. Lexa immediately picked up the roses from the floor, from the locker, slammed the door shut and grabbed Octavia.

"Where are we going?"

"Throwing away the roses," she gritted as they made out of the main entrance.

"Why? Its so pretty!... Oh my god! Maybe Clarke is your secret admirer!"

Lexa stopped at her tracks and turns to face Octavia, "'Scuse me?"

Octavia shrugs, "Maybe Clarke Griffin gave it to you. Lincoln saw Clarke this morning carrying roses around. She can be your secret admirer for all we know," she muttered nonchalantly but with those slight devious smile.

" _Griffin_ ," The girl hissed between her teeth as if that name is a poison in her mouth.

Lexa stormed back inside the hallway and went straight to the art studio. How does she know what's Clarke's last period was? She doesn't!

_Pfft! Of course I don't know what's her last period was. There's no way for me to know!_

_No, I don't see her walking out of the studio every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays._

_No, I don't try to sneak a peek inside the classroom every time I walked pass it._

_No, I didn't try to catch a glimpse of those perfectly bright blonde hair nor those hypnotizing blue eyes._

_No, I'm not a stalker!_

"Clarke Griffin come out _right now_!"

"Lexa! What are you doing?" Octavia pulled Lexa's arm to the corner and pleaded with her eyes.

"I'm trying to end this once and for all!" pulling her arm away and stood by the open door where the most stunning blonde girl she had ever seen came staring at her with those glistening blue eyes.

Lexa swallowed, feeling that stupid lump in her throat. "Focus Lexa. You're here to end this stupid war," she whispered under her breath before approaching the beast.

"Lexa, Hi!" Clarke greeted always looking so enthusiastic. "What are you doing here?"

"To return this!" She shoved the roses onto the girl's chest and puffed annoyingly.

"Return what?" Clarke looks at the roses and then back at those green eyes.

"First of all, you've got it all wrong!" Lexa pulled out the note from her pocket and read, "Smile and take things lightly. Do not worry, Be happy and enjoy the roller coaster life. Live life while we're young. Enjoy the magic with me-... I may be stressed out with school, with my dad, with my none existing mom and this bloody town. I know how to enjoy my life! I enjoy studying! I enjoy my alone time! I enjoy hanging out with my Marcus! I enjoy hanging out with Octavia and Lincoln! And just because I worry too much it doesn't mean that I'm not happy! I worry because this shit town is bringing my insanity to the highest level! And  _you_ brought it even more sky rocketing and I think I'm losing my mind!"

She took a quick breath and hit it again, "and secondly, my priority is not to have a love life! Everybody knows that! Marcus knows that because love is weakness! Plus, can't you just stop being all nice and sweet. Just stop being all pretty and cute because not only does it annoys me. Those things will  _never_ work on me! And what irritates me the most is that you even have the audacity to come to my house and try to feed me with your stupid mushroom soup! Have you gone insane, Clarke? You hate me, so what are you playing at?!... So let me make things clear for you, okay? Listen to me carefully. I. AM. NOT. INTERESTED! I am  _not_ interested!"

Clarke blinked a couple of times looking utterly lost. "Interested in what?"

"In you!" Lexa bellowed pointing at her.

"In me?!"

Lexa snorted, shaking her head in disbelief, "Wow! And you're still trying to wiggle yourself out? You're caught red handed, Griffin! Lincoln saw you with roses! Everybody knows it!  _You're_ my secret admirer! You're the secret admirer who stocked up my locker with roses and left a cheesy note behind!"

The blonde shakes her head in denial, "I did not buy this flowers-...."

"No no no no..," Lexa tutted.

".... I bought roses for Ms. Luna-..."

"Don't even try to escape Griffin because I know the truth!  _We_ know the truth!" Gesturing at herself and Octavia, who stood awkwardly quiet behind her. "That  _you're_ my secret admirer. Lincoln saw you. Octavia confirmed it!"

 _"Oh hi, Lexa! Is everything okay here?"_ Ms. Luna stepped out of the classroom holding very similar roses as hers. Lexa felt her jaw dropped to the floor as she stares at the woman's roses and then pointed at it and to the flowers that she shoved at Clarke Griffin. Luna got the cinch, "Oh! Isn't it beautiful? Clarke gave it to me! I just recovered from my appendicitis and just got back to work and Clarke's being such a sweetheart and bought me flowers from the new flower truck down the street!" She smiled, smelling the rose.

Lexa covered her mouth for the embarrassment that she had just caused herself. She side glanced at Octavia who seemingly caught guilty over something. "Octavia?" Tilting her head in bubbling anger.

Octavia opens her mouth but closed it again, as it produced a whiny sound. "I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you that Clarke loves to give flowers to everyone."

" _What?"_ She asked not quite believing that her friend just happen to  _forgot_ to mention the critical point.

"I-... I mean she loves giving flowers to people to show appreciation or simply being thankful for. It's-..."

Lexa raised her hand, automatically shutting Octavia up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"So-... So what are you saying? I don't understand...," Clarke asked sporting that really lost puppy face.

Lexa blinks a couple of times, snickering a little to get Clarke's head out of her little stunt, "Noth-... Nothing!" Waving her off, "That's it! The end! I- I was just practicing my- my declaration for-... Math class!" She grins awkwardly, took a bow like she just ended her one man show, "I, thank you!"  And took off to the opposite direction.

_I'm losing my mind. I'm going 200% crazy. I was sucked into a place that constantly questions my sanity. I'm going down. Lexa Kane is going down!_

_Mayday! Mayday!_

_The boat is sinking! I repeat! The boat is sinking!_

"Step 4. Find your enemies weakness..." Lexa closed her eyes and sighed, "Octavia and Lincoln..."

_I can't believe this. Clarke is winning. She was able to manipulate and let herself in into her close-knit circle and now Clarke got both of her friends' votes._

"I'm losing," shoving her head back as she leans back on the chair and stares blankly on her laptop screen. "I can't let this go on."

She typed on her computer and let it load for a nano second until the result came out.

_And my friend, let me tell you something._

_I regretted it!_

 

_**'How to know if you're in love'** _

 

Lexa flared her nostrils again by the horrible _horrible_ words and skipped to the lowest section.

 

_**'Tips to know if you're in love'** _

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," shaking her head, she read, "You will blush when around them... You're heart may pound very fast or be excited or nervous..." Lexa turns away, not wanting to read the following words anymore, "No... This can't be happening."


	10. Lexa's Saving Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Lexa was still in denial about Clarke. Where things starts to kick off between them for sure, but... Well there's always a 'but'. Enjoy!

"They say that love is a mystery. They move in mysterious ways. One morning you'll wake up and realized... BOOM! I'm in love with her! Or... I'm in love with him!..."

Lexa shifted on her seat uncomfortably as Mr Pike's voice wafted in the air. She tried to push away the words but it kept insisting. Her patience was getting tested since that morning when another rose petals were scattered inside her locker again. She berated Octavia and Lincoln for it but reached to no conclusion or at least a theory on who could it be this time.

"... Adrenaline causes oxygen in rich blood to course through your body. It cause your heart to beat faster and stronger just like when you caught a glance of that special someone..."

The brunette side glanced to her side and took a peek at the blonde by the corner. She watched her for awhile seemingly smiling at whatever she's doing on her book. Lexa blinks and found those blue eyes looking at her.

"... You'll feel it in her your chest. Your heart will start beating very fast. You'll get sweaty palms. You'll simply get hypnotized by those eyes and you don't mind at all!" Mr Pike laughs as he settles down in front of the class.

Lexa hastily ducks down and avoided seeing that smile creeping on Clarke's lips. She tucked her loose strand of hair behind her ears when she heard her name being called, "What?"

"Ms Kane, I asked you again. Apparently, you weren't listening... Have you been in love?" Mr Pike apparently repeated his question.

Lexa opened her mouth, made an inaudible sounds, closed it again, involuntarily glanced at Clarke's table and when she caught those blue eyes watching her...

_I choked._

"You  _choked?"_ Lincoln squinted his eyes.

"I choked...," Lexa repeated with death in her eyes. Her lunch was abandoned. Her grumbling stomach were gone unnoticed.

"So what happened after that?" Octavia asked - sipping on her juice box.

"I-... I don't know. I kind of blacked out," she rubbed her temples and groaned, "I don't know what's going on with me! What's wrong with me, Blake? Did I do something wrong in my past life to be punished like this?"

"I don't know, Lexa. You're fighting with destiny here. You're going against fate. I'm no God to overwrite what is written for you."

"You can't fight it, Lexa. You have to let it go and the rest will follow. If it didn't worked out. Then so be it. The important thing is at least you tried," Lincoln squeezed her hand and gave that comforting smile.

_I almost fell for that. I almost ALMOST wanted to let it go._

_But no! I ain't no Elsa. I ain't no ice queen. And I know this isn't my kingdom but I will survive my way out. This is just a test. This is just a trial. This is just a distraction!_

_Dora is right. I must have the courage and determination to reach my goal._

_And I say..._

"Swiper no swipy! Swiper no swipy!"

Clarke stopped at her tracks and stares at Lexa's outstretched arm, "should I say 'Oh maaann!" She smirked.

Lexa promptly dropped her arm and set her jaw, "there's no way I will let you swipe. You- you  _swiper! "_ She walked the short distance between them and until they're toes to toes, she dared to say, "I'm watching you, Griffin. You think I don't know what you're doing  _but I do!_ Oh I do! You may get people to support you. You may get Octavia and Lincoln to fall for your trap  _but not me!_ Oh no no no... Cause I'm from Polis and you're just a suburbian girl. You got no dirt on me.  _You got nothing on me!"_

Clarke watches as those greens dance around with hers. She smiled, "I'd like to see you try, Kane." She let her lips drew near to the brunette's ear and whispered, "Game on..."

Lexa stepped back, "Game on!"

////

_I've spent the entire night formulating. Formulating a way to stop Clarke and her master plan to ruin me!_

Lexa rubs her face as she stares at her SAT books scattered all over the floor. She knew she have to study but the thought of Clarke kept bombarding her head.

_No, Lexa! This is what exactly Clarke is trying to make you do! This is what exactly she's trying to make you lose. To make you fail so she can have all the glory._

"Well! I ain't falling for that!" She shouted as she pulls the thick books and breathe out of her lips as words and formulas enter her head.

////

Marcus steps through the empty hallway and into the classroom where he knew Lexa would be taking her SAT. And there he spotted Abby waiting by the wings glancing at the closed door with a phone in hand.

"Abby! You're here too!" He called out.

"Marcus! Yes! Oh I'm so excited for Clarke. This is what she's been waiting for," Abby clapped.

Marcus nodded and walked up to the door and tried to sneak a peek inside the room, "Oh man. Why am I so nervous?... I aced the SAT. Top 10 percentile!"

Abby gave him a look, "Oh I bet you are proud. But with Clarke I don't have to worry because my baby is  _always_ off the chart! Last year she's on the top 10..."

"Oh!" he widened his eyes by the news.

"In being late!" The woman grins ever so widely, obviously deeply proud of her daughter.

Marcus shifted on his weight and shakes his head a little, "Abby I don't think that a good thing-..."

The man was then caught distracted by the door bursting open and came out Lexa with chin high and that faint smile. Marcus laughs and pointed at her daughter proudly.

"Ahah! Is that a smile for I'm glad it's over smile? Or a smile for I'm glad it's over and I nailed it smile?"

Lexa grins and nodded, "I think I did okay," she shrugs. "Feel pretty good."

"Yes you did! Come here!" They both high-fived before going in for a tight hug. Marcus pecked on her head with whispers of being proud of her.

"Clarke! Honey!" Abby beckons.

"Did you get my text?" Clarke asked.

"Yes! Did you see my reply?"

Marcus looks at Clarke and then Abby, "You- You send messages during exam?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Kane. I colored all the bubbles really fast. So I was bored. It makes the time seems faster," Clarke replied back with that zombie face.

Lexa tilted her head, hearing the wheels turning inside her head, "You finished early?"

"I have a strategy," looking at her.

"What strategy?" shaking her head in confusion.

"Finishing early," the blonde replied in a deadpan - although all her replies are always dead.

"Lexa! Let's celebrate! Milkshake! Ice cream cone! Whatever you want at the diner," Marcus excitedly ushered.

"Mommy, what are we gonna do to celebrate me?" Clarke asked, causing Abby to open her mouth but then closed it again.

"Well...," the woman nodded, trying to rack her brain for an idea. "We can install your new SAT leather interior design to your PSAT car," she suggested.

Lexa arched her brow up, "she got a PSAT car?" Looking back at Clarke's smirk.

"She's kidding!" Marcus chuckles.

"No I'm not," Abby rebutted.

"You're not?" he was stunned.

Lexa set her jaw straight and folded her arms, "Say,  _how well_ did Clarke get on her PSAT for her to get a PSAT car?" Looking at Clarke and then to her mother.

"Real well," Clarke replied curtly.

"How well?" She frowned and shrugged, "Top 20 percentile? Top 10?..." Looking up at Marcus who was as confused, "Did she get average? Or  _more_ than average? How much are we thinking?... I got into top 10. I think it's  _not that bad._ " she shrugs with a little 'showing off' manner, "in fact, I think it's _very good..._ and I got a _greeting card."_ Looking up again at her dad with that stern eyes.

"Lexa I think you should just focus on your own PSAT," Marcus widened his eyes with the look of 'don't make a scene' face.

"Mommy," drawing her eyes away from Lexa's "I wanna go home," feigning a little sadness in her tone.

"What about the leather interior design?"

"I'm not in the mood for leather anymore," looking back at Lexa with doleful eyes.

_Abby shakes her head and gave me and Marcus a disapproving look and that, my friend says it all. Someone own's someone an apology and that someone... Is me._

"Clarke, Lexa's here," Abby announced entering the pink room.

Clarke was slumped over her bed with those blue eyes brewing over at blank space. She mumbled, "I don't wanna see Lexa Kane. She made me feel bad about my PSAT car."

"I know, honey. Maybe Lexa's teeny tiny bit smug which was unusual for her. But I think that's why she's here... to apologize."

"Apology not accepted."

"Listen here, Clarke Lexa may score better than you on your PSAT, may be good at many things and have better opportunity for colleges but you're also good at many things." Abby reassured as she sat down at the foot of the bed.

Clarke looks at her and challenged, "really? Name me one thing that I'm better than Lexa Kane."

"Well...," Abby looks around for any clues or miracles. Until her eyes landed on a picture of Clarke strumming a guitar, "Well I know for one thing... Lexa can't beat you on your very talented hands playing the guitar." She smiles widely.

Clarke glanced at the picture of her and her dad and then nodded, "Send her in." Sitting upright. 

Abby ushers for Lexa and Marcus to come in. As Lexa stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed, she tries to avoid the blue eyes that were penetrating her ever so interestingly.

"Well Lexa?" Marcus gestured at Clarke.

Lexa rolled her eyes internally as she blurted, "Well I just came by to apologize about asking for your score. Which-... I am sure that  _whatever_ you scored on PSAT you truly deserved a very... shiny... expensive... car."

"Isn't that nice, Clarke? Lexa apologized!" Abby grins.

Clarke dawned once more at Lexa and nodded firmly, "I know how much it means to mommy and Mr. Kane that we get along. So I accept your apology and... I am inviting you to Grounders tonight."

Lexa arched her brow up, feeling that sickening feeling again in the pit of her stomach. She discreetly grabbed her stomach and instantly feel nausea by the invite. She took a deep breath and breathed out, "No, thanks." And walked out of the room.

"Lexa? Lexa!" Marcus called after her, following her out of the room. He grabbed her daughter's forearm before she could escape for the stairs.

"What?" She spat, turning around.

"Clarke is trying!" Gesturing at the girl inside the room.

Lexa stares at her father in disbelief, "are you serious?!" She hissed under her breath.

"Look, I'm trying. Abby's trying. _Clarke's_ trying. And there's only one who's  _not_ trying. And I think you know whom I am talking about."

Lexa widens her eyes and as she stares at Marcus in huge disbelief over her own father's ridiculous reasoning - she nodded her head in disgust because things are going haywire  _again._

"I do...," she nodded, "The girl who got on the top 10 percentile and got a  _card-..._ And that's with a 'D', Marcus. 'D'!...  _Caaaar-D!... A card!"_

_I don't know what on Earth am I doing here. I don't know why would I waste my perfectly good friday night in a small restaurant when the girl whom obviously invited me over was nowhere to be seen._

_If this is the way for Clarke to get back at me. I swear-..._

"Good evening folks! It's friday night again and you know what that means!" A man in a leather jacket with huge tribal tattoos snaking on his neck and exposed forearms came on the small stage, gestured his arms in the air as if encouraging the large crowd to start a chant.

_"Wanheda! Wanheda! Wanheda!"_

Lexa squinted her eyes and scan the crowd, fists were in the air, there was shouted and whistling as the tattooed man stepped off the stage and came emerging none other than...

"Clarke..."

"Good evening everyone, I'm Wanheda and I'm here to play a song for you," Clarke softly announced over the mic as her hands fiddles with the strings of her guitar. "I dedicated this song to a special someone..."

Lexa turns away not wanting to see nor know who could that special someone be. As much as she tries to ignore it,  _their_ baby kicked again, "Will you behave!" She hissed quietly, rubbing her tummy.

She sat at the back of the restaurant by the bar and discreetly watching the blonde creature arranging herself by the stage.

_No, I wasn't blinded by that blonde hair glistening under the spot light._

_No, I wasn't captivated by those blue eyes surveying the crowd._

_No, I wasn't entranced by that soothing voice out of that pillow lips of hers._

_NO! I'm_ NOT  _staring at her pillow lips!_

Lexa turns around and face the bar and rubs her temple, "Lexaaa... Focus! Focus! Focus! You can't!"

_"Tough night?"_

The brunette looks up and saw this thin bald man in a leather vest, smiling at her warmly. She glanced down on his name tag that says, "Titus." The man introduced.

Lexa smiles, "Lexa."

"You're new? Never seen you here before." He asked as he wipes the rock glass clean.

"Yes. I was invited by a frie-...," Lexa stopped in the middle of her sentence and reconsiders.

_Friend? Frienemy?_

_Clarke is surely my enemy. But a friend? Highly doubt so._

"Friend?"

Lexa pursed her lips and shakes her head, "Just... Someone I know."

"Hmm!" Titus nodded, "Well, I don't wanna pry or anything but where is this 'someone you know' of yours?" Looking around at the tables.

She nodded at the stage and saw the glimmer on those brown eyes. She could see recognition...

_And with a hint of slyness?..._

"Aahh! Friend's with Wanheda I see. Very nice," Titus' smile grew even more wider, "I've never seen any of her friends before. It's an honor to finally meet one!" He brought out his hand which Lexa shook confusedly.

"What do you mean by that? Don't she bring her friends here? I mean she have _loads_ of friends in school."

"Nope," he shakes his head, "Not even one. Clarke had been here since she was a child. Jake always comes here every time he comes to visit. Along with Clarke," he nodded behind Lexa.

Lexa turns around only to be caught out of breath because Clarke's inches away from her face. "Clarke!"

"Lexa, you came!" The girl grins, taking the seat beside her. "Hey Titus. You've met Lexa."

"I certainly did. She's even prettier in person," Titus winked as he took care of another patron.

Lexa raised her eyebrows at Clarke who seemingly turning red, "Prettier in person? Care to explain?"

Clarke avoided those green eyes and sighs, "Titus is my Godfather. I told him everything. I may or may not," rolling her eyes, "have mentioned you." she shrugs.

"Mhmm," rolling her eyes too.

The two girls sat quietly as Titus came to feed them dinner by the bar. Lexa couldn't even fathom why did Clarke would suddenly ask her come to the Grounders.

_Maybe it's a trap. Maybe it's a place where Clarke and Titus will lure her to a basement and held her hostage!_

_Ask Marcus for a ransom but it was another trap too!_

_They'll gag her and put her in a barrel and roll her off to the sea until she'll get stranded in an isolated island filled with cannibals!_

_Or maybe! She just want to show you her performance gig on stage._

Lexa rolled her eyes at the rational explanation as she plays around with her mashed potato. Clarke seemed to notice the girl's oddly quiet demeanor. So she cleared her throat and asked, "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

The brunette had had it.

_I've had it. With that beast constantly questioning my sanity. My well being!_

_I'm sick and tired of Clarke Griffin always coming up to me and ask how was I? Always looking at me. Watching me. Staring at me._

_And I'm sick and tired of this damn baby! How it always revolts. How it always kicks. Making me feel vomit and sick!_

"I'm tired," Lexa uttered defeatedly.

"Oh," Clarke nodded, standing up, "well uh... Let's go home." Gesturing at the door.

Lexa avoided those pair of concern eyes and can't help to finally step out of the overly crowded restaurant. Once the strong cold breeze hit her face, it was like a wake up call.

_It was like a breathe of fresh air and I've came to my senses._

_I, Lexa Kane, will never be better. I will never get better unless I escaped TonDC prison. Unless I had the courage and determination to make things better for myself. I have to be strong because no one else will help me. Not even Marcus._

"Hey! How's the date?" Marcus asked enthusiastically as his eyes withdraw from the tv screen onto hers.

"Date? 'Scuse me?" folding her arms, feeling groggy from her sleep and whatever pill that Clarke had fed her. She wasn't sure what she heard was right. She walked down the stairs and faces her father.

He raised his arms in the air like he surrenders, "Sorry. I mean how's the hangout with Clarke? Did you girls had fun?"

_***2 hours ago*** _

Lexa buried her hands in her pockets and kept her eyes straight. She doesn't care if Clarke kept looking at her. She doesn't care if Clarke's arms kept brushing against hers.

_Nope I don't care at all!_

"Lexa?" The blonde asked softly.

The brunette swallowed hard, feeling  _their_ baby tumbling again. "What?"

"Are you mad? Did I do something wrong?"

Lexa abruptly stopped at her track and look at Clarke. The look on those blue eyes were a mixture of concern, sadness and confusion. She sighed and continued walking, "You didn't do anything wrong, Clarke. It's me... I- I'm just not feeling well this past few days."

A strong hand grabbed her forearm and twirl her around. Another cold palm was planted on her forehead and then cheek, while those blue eyes were searching for hers. "What's wrong? Are you having a fever? Is your stomach still troubling you? You don't seem to have fever but..."

Lexa's eyes widens as Clarke took a step forward cupping both of her cheeks.

_I don't know if it's the cold wind or was it Clarke's cold hands that sent shivers down my spine._

_I am not liking this close proximity. Not even one bit!_

"But your a bit warm tho. We should bring you home now," Clarke murmured worriedly, grabbing the girl's hand and pull her towards their street.

_What am I? Who am I? Cause clearly this girl lying down on the bed with a very familiar blonde hovering around was quite familiar but her name doesn't come to mind._

_What am I doing lying down on the bed, with those blue eyes staring at me? What did I drink to feel sick as if I can't feel my entire body? As if it's so heavy all of a sudden?_

"What did you fed me?!" Lexa asked weakly, feeling drowsy all of a sudden.

"I just gave you panadol, Lexa. Relax. When we came home you were burning up all of a sudden. Don't worry. Marcus is already on his way home. He'll be here soon." Clarke informed her, grabbing a piece of wet cloth and starts dabbing her forehead and cheeks.

_I won't deny that it feels good on my skin._

_No, I'm not talking about Clarke's skin against mine._

_I'm talking about the cloth. The cold cloth that were now rubbing my exposed stomach._

_Damn it. It feels so good._

Lexa's eyes widens when she realized that Clarke pulled up her shirt and starts rubbing her stomach but even before she could say anything. The blonde pulled it down and moved on to her arms. She wanted to chase her away. She wanted to shout at her for caring too much for her liking.

_Clarke Griffin isn't like this! Clarke griffin is a disgusting self-centered girl I've ever met!_

_She only cares for herself and no one else! She chased away her B.E.E.s. She doesn't care about Abby and still went away during mother's day. She called people names- horrible horrible names!_

_Why would she care now?_

"Why are you doing this?" Lexa spilled, even though her eyes were already shut closed - she was still fighting the drowsiness. She felt the cloth stopped at her right arm for 2 seconds and then continued again.

"Because I care, Lexa."

Lexa felt her eyebrows knotted by the answer but her eyes won't open according to her orders. She was too weak.

_I hate being at this state. I can't do anything. I feel weak. I feel numb. I feel hot all over._

_And what's worse, I'm suffering right in front of my arch nemesis._

"You got me where you wanted me, Griffin. Weak and vulnerable," she murmured softly.

_I don't know what's Clarke's reaction must have looked like. She's probably grinning so deviously. Laughing inaudibly at my face as I squirm in sickness and whatever pills she gave me to bring me down._

_She must be dancing a celebratory dance._

_But what I heard that follows made me thought otherwise... ALMOST._

Clarke sighs, "I'm not trying to do anything to you, Lexa. I know we came off at the wrong foot but I promise you. I will not do anything to harm you or make you feel bad."

Lexa laughs as loud as she can but it was strained. "And you honestly think I will believe you? You're Clarke Griffin. The mean girl. The bitch who got the lunch lady eventually fired. The girl who pulls Octavia's hair during gym class. Who spreads rumors about Lincoln about being a snitch and his endless collection of final fantasy figurines and what are the things he does with it  _alone."_ She laughs again and this time, she tries to pull her right arm free. "Stop playing saint, I know a person like you! You're the person who tries to grab people's attention because you're lacking of it, may it be from your mom or your dad!" Lexa finally managed to open her eyes and she immediately regretted it.

Clarke was staring at her with those watery blue eyes. Her face was ashen or more so, in a chaotic mess because tears were unrelentingly falling on her cheeks. Lexa knew she had hurt Clarke.

_I knew I owe someone another apology. And that someone... Is Clarke._

"Don't you ever thought that I've changed for the better?" Clarke stood up from the chair and heaved heavily. "I've tried my best to be good. To be nice. Everybody was questioning. Why Clarke? What made you changed? Why are you suddenly doing that? You're being weird, Griffin! And I know of all people you're also wondering why. Well you listen Kane, very carefully. Cause I will only tell you this  _once..._ Before you came into this town, my life was perfect. Everybody loves me. I get what I want. I get whomever I want! I was the top of my class. But then youshowed up and ruins everything! You got my mom's attention! Your dad got my mom's attention. She started comparing me with you! And you have no idea how awful that feels like because you're  _no one!_ You're  _nothing!_ But here you are, being all Lexa Kane, strutting across the hallway with your bouncy hair and chiseled jaw line... And here I am, brewing this sick hatred towards you. I was jealous. Yes, I admit. I was doing everything I can to bring you down until one day... I don't know what the hell happened to me. Everywhere I look you were always there. You're all I could think about. But I told myself...," Clarke nodded dutifully as if trying to convince herself more.

"That must be how much I hated you but it didn't tally. So it slowly came to me... Oh God... I was having a stupid disease and that night at Jaha's was the night that I came to realize. That I... was falling for you."

Lexa stares at Clarke. She stares without blinking because she's not believing what she was hearing. It must be the fever. It must be the medicine playing tricks on her.

_It has to be!_

"So I made peace with Octavia and Lincoln. I sought help and guidance as to how to approach you but nothing seems to work because all you can see was how evil I was. But I can't blame you...," she shrugs sadly, "I made that choice and I regretted it. So... Lexa Kane, I don't know if you'll remember this tomorrow morning... But if you do, I will be waiting for your thoughts. For your reply. Till then I will not bother you again. Have a speedy recovery, Lexa," Clarke nodded as she pecked the stunned girl on the forehead and left the bedroom without another word.

////

"Fine," and left for the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water because her throat never felt so dry before.

"Fine? That's it? Did you guys made up?" Marcus tailed behind her, touching her forehead - to check on her temperature - as she stares at blank space again.

"Guess so."

_At least she will not bother me again._

_If I remember what she told me once I wake up tomorrow morning, she'll be waiting for my reply._

_If I didn't... Then she'll leave me for good._

_That's how it should be right? Clarke leaving me alone. Not bothering me again. That's what I wanted it to be._

_So I've made up my mind._

_Forget whatever she told me._

_Settled._


	11. Lexa's Wisdom... (Teeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Lexa had gone a little... Out of this world and bitter sweet little ending. Let me know what you guys think! Hit the comments what will happen next to Lexa and Clarke!

"Ugh. Tsk. Eiiw...," Dr. Lorelei tutted, as she examines the x-ray against the light board on the wall, "Well.. You're all clear. Rinse your mouth. I've already seen what I need to see here." She turns around and faces Lexa who's sitting by the dentist chair. "Wisdom teeth. Those little puppies need to come out!"

Lexa stares at her in fear, "No! There's no way you'll get your hands inside my mouth! They don't even hurt!" Touching her cheeks.

"It's preventative," She smiles sweetly.

"Well isn't that like amputating your leg,  _just in case_ you break them one day?" Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Dr. Lorelei widens her eyes and stares at Lexa hard, "Who's the doctor here?"

"Give me a good reason to pluck _4 teeth_!"

The doctor sighs as she sits on her round swivel chair, taking off the dentist bib off the brunette and said, "Lexa, your dad asked me to see if it's necessary for your wisdom teeth to come out. He was afraid that your fever last week was due to your wisdom teeth."

Lexa gave her a look, "It wasn't even hurting!" She fought back.

"And I'm assessing that they do! Now rinse!"

"Well I don't really need to rinse after an assessment-.."

"You will rinse when I say-... say you'll rinse!" Dr. Lorelei berated with those large eyes that got Lexa frantically reaching for the cup of water and rinse her mouth over the small sink.

"Lexa Kane... I can put you on tomorrow! It's a Marksman Day. Yay!" Gina, the secretary, grins as she scribbles down on a small card the date and timing before giving it to Lexa. "So I'll see you tomorrow!"

"You may or may not see me tomorrow. Depends if I decided to get my mouth down and dirty- .... Most probably not," shaking her head, uttering the last words softly before Dr. Lorelei hears her.

"Oh. Okay," Gina nodded, smiling awkwardly at her. "Well... Bye!" She waved away.

Lexa smiles curtly and nodded before leaving the small white room.

_////_

_When it's something boring people tends to do the most ridiculous decisions that we sometimes questions their sanity. But! This is TonDC... There's no exception._

_English class was not always entertaining. But don't get me wrong. I love poetry. I love literature. But what makes it 'entertaining' - sense my sarcasm - was because of the TonDC teachers. They could think of many MANY weird acts!_

Lexa leaned her chin over her propped up arm over her desk and listens to their english teacher, Mr. Ridely talking ever so animatedly over a huge wheel of fortune with his huge face pasted in the middle of it.

"To determine the theme for your tomorrow's in class essay. Each student will get to spin the big wheel - say it all together now - the big wheel of-..."

"TOPICS!" Macallan shouted with so much gusto and to be honest, it's only him who shouted. The rest of the class were as restless and bored as hell.

_On second thought, Oral surgery might be a nice topic at whatever the class essay topic would bring._

"Lexa Kane! Come on down!" Mr. Ridely summoned.

Lexa sighed and stepped over at the front and spin the wheel.

"Aaanndd you've got... The queen of hearts! Well thank you very much Mr. Wheel of Topics!" He was so excited that Lexa simply stares at him as he did some courtesy vow of some sort.

"Sorry to break it to you, Mr. Ridely but I can't... I have an- an oral surgery tomorrow- which I've _just_ decided to have! So I won't be in class for the essay. The queen of hearts. tsk. Just have to wait," She shrugs, acting all sad and pouty. "Sorry!" And happily skipped back to her table.

////

Marcus stares at the paper weight. It's staring back at him. It's him inside a glass. A better 3D version of him smiling. A very useful piece of glass with a 3D Marcus -  _staring_ at him.

"Wow!" He nodded, picking it up and plays with it. "Thank you, Abby! This- This is me! Inside a glass."

"I know! I just want to show my appreciation for all the times that you've helped me and what a better way to show it through a 3D crystalized paperweight!" Abby excitedly said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah! Look at that. I've been immortalized. Love it! Thank you," placing it back on the coffee table as he checks on his watch.

Abby noticed it and simply asked, "Did I caught you at the wrong time? Are you heading somewhere?"

"Oh no! I was just preparing what to say to Lexa. She's been going crazy over the wisdom teeth extraction. I've been formulating an argument inside my head to make it sounds intriguing for her."

"Oh don't you worry! I'm pretty sure, Lexa will come around," Abby stood up with Marcus following her towards the front door, "I've been telling Clarke to bleach her hair more to make it all blonde shiny and beautiful - which she utterly refuses to do because of health hazard which she made a full list why it is harmful - but guess what! I think she's getting a hang of it! I saw her the other day sniffing a bottle of hair bleach." Marcus looks at her confusedly, "Oh don't worry, Marcus. I'm sure Lexa will agree with you eventually!"

"Hey Abby!" Lexa came bursting through the front door and greeted the woman as she walked towards the living room.

"Oh hey Clarke! Good luck with the oral surgery tomorrow! I'll bring you ice cream once it's over!" Abby winks at her.

"Thank you, Abby!" Lexa smiles, putting down her bag and walked over to the tv.

Marcus gapped at her daughter.

"I told you she'll come around," Abby patted him on the shoulders and left for the door.

////

Marcus studies her daughter from across the table as he eats his veggies. Whereas, Lexa being her usual self was pretty normal. Sipping down on her orange juice, eating her veggies - except for broccoli - her chicken breast and mashed potato.

They were quiet. Oddly quiet for a suburb that Lexa started talking again.

"You know who's getting the biggest pay day tomorrow?" She asked as she chews on her chicken.

Marcus arches his eyebrow and waits for the answer.

"The owner of the clinic. In this case Dr. Lorelei. She's getting a pretty hefty price. Which  _you_ should probably know how much by now, I suppose," Lexa shrugs, downing her last drop of orange juice.

Marcus chuckles, "So what made you changed your mind?"

"The Queen of Heart," Lexa nodded, getting another glass of orange juice.

He nods until he noticed something 0r rather  _hears_ something. "Did you hear that?" They stills as they listens to the scratching coming from...

"The basement," the brunette looks up.

"Stay here," he stood up and grabs the flashlight by the drawer.

"No. I'm coming with you," she argues and flashes the flashlight on her cellphone.

Marcus opens the basement door and flashes the light below the stairs. It was too eerie and cold.

"Wait!" Lexa whispered and quickly ran up the stairs, grab her baseball bat and ran back down, "Let's go."

They padded down the stairs quietly with Marcus at the front flashing the lights and Lexa behind him with the bat raised high.

"I hate getting down here," Lexa whispered.

"You should have stayed upstairs," Marcus replied.

"No way. What if something happened to you. They're might be some ghouls or poltergeist kidnapping you."

Marcus gave her daughter a look, earning him an eye roll from Lexa.

"Where's that sound coming from?" He asked once more as they landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Turn on the lights."

Marcus flicks on the lights when a large figure of a grisly man came out of nowhere. Marcus stumbles back while Lexa forged on and shrieked, "aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!" And beat the hell out of the 'thing' with a baseball bat. "Dad! Run! Call the police!"

The 'thing' whom apparently a huge man was now lying on the floor with Lexa batting him into pulps.

"Wait! OUW! Don't! AH! OUCH! WAIT! It's me! It's me! Gustus!!! OUW!"

Lexa stopped her bat in mid-air and stares at the man who groans and stirs in pain facing the two Kanes.

"Gustus?! What the hell are you doing in my basement?!" Marcus asked berserkly, pushing Lexa aside whom clearly still not trusting the intruder and still have her bat raised up high. "Lexa please go upstairs."

"But Marcus-..." Marcus shot him a look, sending Lexa up the stairs - pouting.

Gustus carefully and slowly stood up, wincing by the pain, "Hiding from Indra for a couple days."

"Okay. Why?" He continued grabbing an aluminium foil crown and a very heavy and thick vest made out of animal skin and he doesn't wanna know what kind of animal it came from.

Gustus hastily grabbed it and started putting it on. Marcus blinks at the outcome of his appearance. "And why are you looking like someone - as if a viking and a tin man gave birth."

Gustus looks at his outfit and sighs, "Because! Indra and I have a very strong telepathic connection! If I wear this tin foil crown she won't be able to get inside my head! And this vest, I got it from my great great great grandfather who practices black magic and voodoo dolls! He casted a spell to shields away evil spirits _and_ whatever connection I have with Indra!"

Marcus looks at him weirdly, "Okay, you have to get out of my basement." Making his way for the stairs.

"I can't!" Marcus turns around as Gustus approaches him, "Winning the swordsman award was the only  _thing_ that she was proud of!"

"And I'm guessing you didn't win."

The huge man shakes his head in disappointment, "the shame, Marcus. The shame!"

Marcus sighs, rubbing his eyes, "He's your wife, Gustus. She loves you. She'll understand. Just tell her the truth."

"No, no. You don't understand, Kane. At home Indra may enjoy a perfect image of a husband. The sweet and kind. The funny and just. But outside, she expects me to be vicious! Wild! Cold-hearted beast as a true swordsman should be!"

The older Kane shakes his head, "You're being ridiculous!" as he went back up the stairs.

////

_The next morning Marcus had a more oppressing crisis to deal with. That somewhere that revolves with general anesthesia._

Lexa slowly opens her eyes and see things a little blurry. She felt heavy. Her mouth is heavy. In fact her whole head is very heavy. Her eyes roams around the white room as her tongue with a very minimal feeling inside her mouth could feel that there's something stuck in between her teeth.

"There she is!" Dr. Lorelei grins carefully as she watches the brunette gaining consciousness.

Lexa squinted her eyes until it landed on someone very familiar, "Dad!" She muffled happily in a very slow motion.

"How's my girl?" Marcus grins, hovering over his daughter.

"You came for me. I love you!" She continued, as she tries to stand up and walked over at Marcus - giving him 'the look.'

Marcus blinks his eyes not comprehending what does it mean.

Lexa stares at him with those wide green eyes, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Marcus asked.

"Did anyone followed you here?" She whispers softly, suddenly looking around the small room like a lunatic where obviously there's only the doctor and her father.

"What- What now?" he asked some more, glancing at Dr. Lorelei who's also sporting a confusion.

"Dad!" Lexa hissed between her teeth, causing a small drip of blood to roll down her chin. "I'm talking about the wisdom tooth conspiracy! The vikings are after me!" looking around again at the small room, making sure that no vikings are in hiding. "They want my teeth! To do some voodoo magic!"

"Okay, okay, Lexa. I think you should stop talking. You're drooling blood," Marcus advised, wiping away the blood off his daughter's chin. "Is this a normal side-effect of the medication?" Looking at Dr. Lorelei.

"Yes! Yes..." She gestured to the corner of the room as she let's Lexa roam around the room with large beady eyes. And once they're out of earshot, she said, "Um no... But! I'm 80% sure that she'll go back to normal in no time."

" _Really,_ Lorelei? 80%? So the remaining 20% there's a possibility she'll stay like that? Great, great.. How reassuring," he whispered sarcastically.

Dr. Lorelei nodded, "I can come by later to check on her. Just to make sure. Sounds good?"

Marcus nodded and went after her daughter who started playing around with the syringe and seemingly grinning as she points it on her arm. "Honey, honey," Grabbing the syringe carefully, "Better put that down. Let's take you home."

"Dad! I can hear them whispering! They're near!" Widening her eyes as they exit out of the room.

"That's the radio, honey," rolling his eyes, "Come on. Let's put you to bed once we get home."

////

Lexa crawled on her bed and laid comfortably as Marcus tucks her in.

"Marcus, what's the one thing that they don't have?" She asked, dawning on her father carefully.

Marcus pursed his lips, waiting for the answer cause he knows he doesn't have to answer this one.

"Teeth!" Pointing on her teeth, "Teeth, Marcus... Vikings don't have teeth!"

"Lexa, I'm pretty sure vikings have teeth," Marcus reassured, tucking on the sides of the blanket.

"No, no! I'm talking about  _real_ pirate vikings! Not television vikings. _Real_ vikings- They don't have teeth, Marcus. You know why? Because of the forest fairies-..."

"Forest fairies!" He widens his eyes by the sudden include of now apparently teeth stealers.

"Yes! They cast a spell on the bloody vikings because they stole the fairies' secret chest of gold from the fairy island!" Lexa nodded profusely with wide eyes, "Now the vikings are seeking revenge on anyone who got their teeth taken out! They're trying to beat the tooth fairies in stealing my wisdom teeth!" She then grabs Marcus by the collar and whispers in his ears, "But I won't let them..." and slowly retreats back. "No..."

Marcus nods his head, "good choice, honey." And peck her on the forehead, "Now go to sleep. I will guard the door so no vikings can steal your wisdom teeth."

Lexa laid down on the bed and sighs but still nodding vehemently, "You're good loyal guardian, Marcus. May the queen of all fairies bless you," she said as she touches his forehead as if blessing him.

Marcus holds his laughter as he nodded firmly and closes the door behind him.

////

Clarke narrowed her eyes as Octavia approaches her. She looks down on the stacks of notebooks and worksheets and asked, "what's that?"

Octavia grins deviously, "This is Lexa's homework and you have the opportunity to be alone with her. You see I have organized it according to subjects, deadlines, level of difficulty and urgency. It's color coded tabs so it'll be easier for her to see."

"I don't think Lexa wanted me to bring her her homework, Octavia."

The small girl looks up in confusion, tilting her head.

"In a unspoken'vibe' kind of sense. After we made out a couple of times. Fights and my confession to her last week. And how radio silent she had been. I've been giving her space."

"But this is your chance to sweep Lexa off her feet. Just imagine it...," Clarke looks up which Octavia sensing the girl's ears picking up the lure, "Poor sick Lexa. All alone. Very vulnerable on her bed and you stroll in carrying all this _amazing_ homework," carefully pushing the homework towards Clarke, "And then Lexa will be overcome with _trembling_ hands and bestows around you with the ultimate rewards of-..."

"Her rock hard abs!" Clarke inserted.

Octavia looks at her weirdly, shaking her head, "GOD No! No, Clarke!"

"Then why are her hands trembling?"

"Gratefulness."

"Oh! Right," shaking her blondie head, "Gratefulness," she then grabs the homework and gave Octavia a firm nod. "You're the best wingman ever!" Before storming off the hallway.

"Wing _woman... Woman,"_ Octavia whispered under her breath.

////

Feeling groggy but more so, thirsty, Lexa went down to the kitchen and pulled out a carton of orange juice. She drank straight from the carton in one go until her throat doesn't feel parched anymore. She closed her eyes at how good it feels in her throat.

"Young lady, don't you think it's too much to be drinking that? It'll ruin your teeth!"

Her eyes shot open and landed on a...

_Viking! A bloody thirsty Viking! Inside my home!_

Lexa widens her eyes and crouch in an attack position, holding the carton as if it's her weapon.

Gustus looks at Lexa weirdly as he watches the girl doing some kind of kung fu actions.

While the girl scans the man's outfit.

_He's definitely a viking! A shiny shimmering crown! A viking vest! Big burly arms! Damn those long mustache!_

Lexa pointed the carton to the intruder, spluttering some juice on the counter and Gustus. She spat carefully in a very slow and precise manner, "Stay... Away... From Me!" She pointed the carton once more, "I know why your here!"

"Look I know that it's not a good idea but I have to do what I have to do! It's for the best! Trust me!" He reasoned out, wiping away the juice off his face.

"I don't trust you!" Shunning him again with the orange juice carton, like a priest spraying holy water on a demon possessed body, "Wait till my father finds out that you've _arrived_."

"He doesn't have to know that I've arrived. He gave me his blessings to be here!"

Lexa flared her nostrils not believing every single word that the viking was saying. She narrowed her eyes until it landed on the paperweight by the counter. She gasped, "what's this?" she grabs it, abandoning her juice carton on the counter and inspected Marcus' body trapped inside the glass, "You've trapped his soul??!!" She leaned against the fridge and embraced the paperweight onto her chest and hissed between her teeth, " _YOU_   _MONSTER!_ You won't get away with this!"

Dawning on him with large beady green eyes and a snarl with bits of drool dripping on her chin.

"I already am getting away with this! So you better keep your mouth shut!-..."

"Oh I am keeping my mouth shut, alright!" Lexa shouted at the top of her lungs as she lunged for the carton from the counter and threw it at the advancing viking. "You'll _never_ get my teeth!!!"

"Oh yes I will!" As he ran after Lexa until something hit him, "wait... Teeth?  _what?_ "

////

"Knock knock!" Dr. Lorelei came entering the bedroom and can't believe what she's seeing, "Oh boy..."

Lexa snapped her head at the visitor with wide frantic eyes as she leans against on the wall filled up with tore papers - floor to ceiling high - from magazines, literature, children's books, printed online news and reports, newspaper, drawings, pictures, ranging from aliens, to crop circles, to pirates, vikings, tin man from wizard of oz, to even the  _satan_ itself.

The girl pointed at the doctor exaggeratedly, "They  _know_ that  _I_ _know!"_

The frightful lady, watches the brunette frantically searching for something on the messy floor filled with even more papers - newspapers, trash or what not.

"I'm glad that you're here! Because among of all of  _them_ you'll understand me better!" Lexa jumped and pointed at the news article above her, "year 2179! A space station landed on the Earth! And what does it contain?"

"Humans!" She shrieked as she ran across the room and pointed to another portion of her room filled with research, "and what's 21 + 79? 100! There's one hundred humans landed on Earth! That were called 'the hundred!'" Eagerly pointing to another picture. "And what did this 'humans' did on earth?! They fought for survival! They fought the people called, ' _Grounders!_ '" Pointing to a picture of a person with tattoos and animal skin kind of clothing, "And you know what they call this 'grounders' thousands of years ago? ' _Vikings!_ ' Yes! Yes, Dr. Lorelei! Vikings!"

Now anxiously pointing at a stolen snapshot of very familiar man to her wearing a tin foil crown and thick vest - eating apple pie by the kitchen counter, "Mr Blake? Gus- Gustus? A viking?"

"Yes! _He's_ the viking that faeries" pointing to a picture of a faery from peter pan, "are hunting down! You wanna know why?!" Lexa walked up to Dr. Lorelei and walked up to her nose.

"Why?" She asked frightfully.

"Because he _steals_ wisdom teeth! Yes, He does!" Nodding unrelentingly as if everything she just said made sense to her. "And you know what he will do with it?!"

The doctor shakes her head as she watches Lexa pulls out a...

"Necklace made out of teeth!" Lexa shoves the necklace to her face and watches her cringed by the sight. The brunette laughs as she shakes her head, "But noooo... He will _never_ get it from me!" Embracing the necklace to her chest and looks around her bedroom like a crazy person. "NEVEERRR!!!"

Dr. Lorelei stumbles back from the sudden out burst and immediately grabbed the pills that she prescribed Lexa. "I think it's better to stop taking  _this,"_ she advised as she sprinted out of the room for her dear life.

////

_**Honk! Honk!** _

Gustus scrambles to his feet as he parted the curtain from the window and peeked across the street. 'Oh no... No, no, no!"

Marcus walked up to him and saw a truck and two guys holding a some kind of bouquet of... "Guns?"

"Indra will know! I should have thought it more clearer! I should have planned it better!" He chastised as he started pacing across the living room.

"What are you talking about, Gustus?"

"It's Marksman day!" Gustus exaggeratedly lamented, rubbing her face in annoyance.

"Marks- what?" Marcus was completely lost.

"Marksman day! It's a day for Marksman."

"Marksman... As in... Marksman _Marksman?_ "

"Yes!"

"The kind that kills people?" Kane asked, taken a little aback by the new information. "That's- That's your job?"

"Yes! I'm a Marksman. I'm not a swordman! They're willing to let me go but I insisted for them to keep me! And the only available vacancy was a Marksman which according to Indra's dictionary is a job for unskilled warriors! But it's the only thing that has an opening. So I took it, Marcus! I took it to the pants!"

"So you're a Marksman...," He blinks not knowing what's so bad with the really bad ass job.

"Yes! I'm the one who hunts down people for the people who hunts down the enemies! I work for the actual Marksman who can't get their job right!"

"Isn't that an important job? Other Marksman comes to you!" Marcus nodded as if coaxing Gustus to nod along with him.

"Yes it is! But Indra! You don't know Indra! To her guns are for the weaklings!  If Indra saw that bouquet of guns she'll know that I'm a Marksman! My marriage is over! I'll be living in your basement forever! Which is why you're gonna help me grab that bouquet from across the street. So Indra won't find out my Marksman job and I don't have live in your basement like a rat!"

Marcus rubs his temple at the predicament he had brought himself in. The man sighs as he watches Gustus calms down and gave him that stern serious look.

"Now... Do you have anyone you'd like me to kill?"

////

_I was finally off the pain killers and finally back to my old self. But my old self were in a lot of pain. Fortunately, Clarke Griffin has a solution._

Lexa stares at Clarke as she finishes tying a knot above her head.

"There. You're all done," Clarke smiles. Fixing the knot above the brunette's head. "Now you look like you have cute bunny ears. That's what I did to myself when I got my front tooth chipped off during soccer when I was 7."

Lexa looks at the mirror and found her face wrapped around with a long socks filled with ice cubes - with a bunny ears as the knot. "Oh my god...," feeling her cheeks, "Thank you, Clarke. I feel so much better!" Not believing that Clarke's little hack could do wonders for her aching gums.

Clarke nodded, smiling shyly even, "By the way, your socks smells better than mine."

"Thank you. I wash them," Lexa nodded.

"Oh okay. My nanny washes mine," the blonde shrugs.

"Oh okay," Lexa blinks, feeling the awkward silence that followed.

The brunette knew that Clarke was watching her discreetly but she got herself a little occupied by rubbing her cheeks with the cold sock.

"You know, you got my mouth checked too you know..." Clarke started uneasily, "When your lips smacked into mine during that night at Jaha's. I've been thinking about what it meant to- If anything..." she shrugs awkwardly, meeting those green eyes shyly.

Lexa's eyes dances with those blues. Everything came crashing down on her. The pounding in her ears. Her strong and fast beating heart. Her sweaty palms.  _Their_ baby kicking again. She instinctively reaches for her stomach and watches those blues searching hers.

"It meant something...," her words spilled out even before she could stop them.

Clarke eyes widens for a tiny bit, "But what?"

Lexa opens her mouth but then closes it again. She have so much things to say but it seems like it's so hard when she's about to. She shakes her head and shrugs.

"I don't know. When you think about it. We're the total opposites," pulling another shrugs.

"That's great! Because two opposites don't push each other apart! They- They did this  _thing,"_ Clarke made a hand gestures of two meeting together but her lips can't produce the right word.

"Attract, Clarke. Opposites attract," Lexa finished it for her. Feigning a small smile knowing that Clarke can be a total genius in paper but always - somehow - acts so dumb.

Clarke nods, "And I'm super attracted to you right now." gesturing on the girl's face, "Your face is so puffy. Your gums are swollen. There's blood everywhere. And your lips..."

Lexa watches those blue eyes dancing on her lips. She felt _their_ baby kicks again.

"... All dry and rough..."

_I tried not to smile. Or at least smile wider because it's painful as hell._

"Ouw...," Lexa whined as she tries to control her lips from forming another smile.

"... That has to mean something," Clarke shrugs, looking back at those greens. "Right?"

The brunette quickly looks down at her hands, still trying to stop herself from smiling. "Don't make me smile. It hurts."

"See? I can make you smile even if it hurts to smile," the blonde grins even more shyly, "Maybe that means something too."

Lexa ducks down again, trying to school her uncontrollable grin, "Ouw..."

"Maybe you did forget what I told you last week, Lexa," Lexa suddenly looks up, seeing that determined and yet, sad eyes, "but if you did or didn't I want you to know that I meant every word. I know I was mean and I've hurt you in the past and I'm sorry. I really am and I hope that you'll find it somewhere in your heart to forgive a person like me."

Lexa watches those hands nervously knotting on Clarke's lap.

"I already did." Clarke's eyes snapped up meeting those Lexa's that were watching her deeply. "I already did, Clarke."


	12. Lexa, Mystery Solved!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Lexa's secret admirer had magically appeared and all it's twists and turns. How will Clarke react by the outline of the tragedy? What do you think Lexa's next move will be? what do you think it's gonna be? Hit the comments section! Bring me those kudos! Enjoy!

_After months of internally analyzing what is this sick twisted pain in my gut. I have come to terms with it. Because there is no limit in this God forsaken town, how much the scene before my eyes affects my inner peace._

"A year ago if I were to look up there, I would have thought, 'what a bunch of dumb blondes.'"

Octavia followed Lexa's trail of sight and saw the populars, "But now you'll be like, 'hey, Clarke. I miss you. Muah!'" She nudged playfully, eliciting an eye roll from the brunette.

_In a surprising twist of move, I have signed up for something that I was not expecting, liking Clarke Griffin._

Clarke and her B.E.E.s strutted across the hallway like it was some cat walk stage. Lexa's eyes followed the familiar figure.

"Hey Lexa," Clarke said, showing that perfectly red lips forming a smile.

"Hey Clarke," and watched the girl enter homeroom.

Octavia rolled her eyes, "how long are you gonna pine, Kane? It's so obvious that you and Clarke were just beating around the bush! Get her, tiger!"

Lexa shakes her head and enter the classroom suddenly feeling conscious when she knew a pair of blue eyes will be watching her.

"Stop it, Octavia! I am not pining!"

"Oh right... Of course," quickly grabbing Lexa's notebook and flipped through the pages, showcasing Clarke Griffin's name written all over it. "You are  _so_ not pining. It's been months, Kane. Get a move on!"

Lexa grabbed her notebook back, "Just because you and Lincoln broke up, it doesn't mean you have to interfere with mine!"

Octavia gasped, completely taken aback, "bitch! You did  _not_ just go there." The brunette nodded smugly, "for your information, Alexandria Kane, the reason why Lincoln and I broke up is completely reasonable!"

"Psh! Yeah sure! When your mother  _accidentally_ saw him naked in your bathroom-..."

"Don't even say it!" The girl covered her mouth but Lexa slapped her hand away.

"It was an accident Octavia. Indra didn't know and will you just stop imagining things between him and your mother? It's creeping me out! So what if they grew closer, its inevitable if he's gonna be your future husband," Lexa reasoned.

"My mother saw Lincoln's naked body  _before_ I do! And you don't know how Lincoln defended my mother. It's- It's ugh!" Octavia shivered.

"Octavia, you're being unreasonable. That's unfair for Lincoln and Indra too. What happened was an accident. Who's fault is it spilling pumpkin soup on his shirt." Lexa gave her the eyes.

"Who takes off _all_ of their clothing when someone spilled soup  _on his shirt?_ And so what if I did? You don't-... You know what. Let's just forget about my love life because  _it's over!_ And focus on yours. So when are you gonna ask the blonde head for a date? Valentine's coming."

Lexa stole a quick glance at Clarke and momentarily relapsed by the laughter across the classroom.

"I don't know. I don't do romance. It's- It's weird and icky."

"Gosh... You're terrible, Lexa."

_It was never my intention to act upon my feelings because this are just feelings. Nothing more. For months ever since my wisdom teeth extraction fiasco, I was so invested sorting out this odd feelings every time I see Clarke. I was in denial at first but I realized it was getting harder trying to act as if it doesn't bothered me. So I panicked._

_***2 months ago*** _

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

"What the hell?" Octavia rubbed her eyes awake and almost got the fright of her life. "Oh fuck!..." She blinks and stares at the figure outside her window. "Lexa?!"

"Octavia! I'm dying!" Lexa muffled on the other side of the window with her face pressed hard against the glass, fogging it up.

She immediately opened the window and Lexa stumbled inside.

"How- Why-...What? How the hell did you get outside my window?  _In the middle of the night!"_ She hissed impatiently but more so, irritably. She quickly checks the hallway making sure her brother nor her parents didn't hear the ruckus.

Lexa pointed at the tree outside the window. "I climbed the tree."

"You- What? Lexa the tree is a few feet away. Are you some kind of ninja or something?"

The brunette was not having anymore of the gibberish conversation and took a firm hold on Octavia's pajamas and pulled her in. "Listen to me, Blake.  _I'm dying._ I need help. I need guidance. I- I need to get this thing out of my head!"

Octavia saw how serious the girl was and nodded unrelentingly. "Sure. Whatever you need, Lex. I will help you... Just- Just put me down. Okay?"

Lexa let go and the girl felt her feet landed on the carpet safely. She didn't even know Lexa could be that strong. Putting a safe distance between her and Lexa, she then asked. "What can I help you with?"

////

"This is _not_ the kind of help I was talking about!" Octavia hissed quietly as she looks around the compound for any sign of danger. "This is trespassing!" She lamented but clearly, the brunette wasn't listening. "Lexa! _Lexa_! Fuck..."

She ran after the girl across the small dark alley and watched in horror as Lexa starts climbing over the wall. She walked up to her and begged with her eyes, "Lexa, what are you doing? We can't go in there! It's trespassing! We would be breaking in! We could get caught! There's cameras everywhere!"

Lexa sat comfortably on the wall and rolled her eyes, "and what made you think I wasn't aware of that. That's why we're climbing the wall, run across the backyard - behind the bushes, of course - and into the house. I heard Marcus talking about the broken window by the kitchen. We can go in there and sneak in."

Octavia widened her eyes by the perfectly crafted master plan. "You already orchestrated how we're gonna break in?! Kane, are you losing your mind?!"

"Look, you can stay here and keep a look out. I  _need_ to get inside!" She said, starting to make a move again and carefully move her leg over the wall and jumped down.

"Lexa! Lexa!" Octavia shouted softly, looking around the dark alley when a pair of shiny eyes appeared out of nowhere, looked straight at her. "Fuck! Wait for me, I'm coming!" And immediately stepped on the dumpster and hopped over the wall.

////

"Stop pulling my shirt!"

Lexa swats her hands behind her but Octavia was still clinging to her like a baby.

"Lexaaa... Let's go home. I don't wanna go to jail," she whined, looking up the stairs and below as if someone would magically appear and catch them in the act. "This is _exactly_ what happened to Jasper 2 years ago. He sneaked inside someone's house and he was never found for 3 weeks! When they finally did, he was changed Lexa," pulling on the girl's shirt again. "They said they tortured him. Tied him up in the basement and let the rats mauled on him. He never removes his goggles because he said it gives him super powers. Mr. Green mixes around with him to help get better but I think Mr. Green also got infected. They called Jasper the Rat goggle boy-..."

"Shut up! We're almost there. Come on. It's right here," Lexa made a right turn and headed for the last door in the hallway. She pressed her ear against the door and heard a snore from the other side. "Good. The pig is asleep." She twisted the doorknob when a hand stopped her. "What is it, Octavia?"

"I don't wanna turn into Jasper, Lexa..." Octavia cried.

////

Octavia phased around the room, aggravatingly puffing and cussing under her breath. Lexa sat uncomfortably on the bed, hugging her stuff animal.

"A toy," flinging her arm gesturing at what Lexa was hugging. "A fucking squid! For christ's sake, Kane are you out of your mind?! We went all of this trouble just- just for a freaking  _toy!_ Are you fucking with me?!"

Lexa turned away, pouting. "I can't sleep! I need Mr. Fishy."

"Mr. Fi-..." Octavia stared at Lexa's strange demeanor and sighed heavily. She could see that the dawn is almost breaking and there goes her sleep. "You woke me up in the middle of the night - on a school night - just to sneak inside Clarke's bedroom, just to get what? Your bloody  _Mr. Fishy..._ Lexa! We almost became dinner by those vicious dogs!"

"But we didn't. Didn't we?" Suddenly looking up at Octavia's stare of disbelief. "Look, Octavia I am forever grateful for you helping a friend out. But... Mr Fishy... I can't sleep without him. When I'm stress it's the only thing helps me sleep at night."

"Why is it with Clarke in the first place, anyway?" Folding her arms, anticipating the story when Lexa immediately hopped out of the window.

"See you in school, Octavia!" She waved and left. 

"That crazy bitch... There front door is unlock."

/////

"Hey Lexa."

Lexa froze on her seat and saw the glimmer of blonde turning to her direction. She looks up. "Hey Clarke," internally berating herself for sounding the girl's name so seductively.

The brunette saw Octavia walked behind Clarke and made a kissy face and mouthed, "ask her out!" And then left Lexa to her own device.

"What's up?"

"Um...," Clarke looks around the almost empty classroom then ducks her head shyly. "How are you feeling?"

Lexa was surprised by the question. "Great! Never better. Awesome! Excellent!"

_Okay, stop talking now Lexa._

She pursed her lips and smiled.

"Great! I uh...," the blonde scratched her neck and timidly looked at Lexa. "Do you have..."

_Oh my god. Is she asking me out? Clarke Griffin's asking me out!_

_Oh god... Look cool, Lexa. Keep it cool and steady!_

Lexa was so caught up with her head that she missed Clarke's question. "I'm sorry? What was that?"

"I said do you have a pen?"

"A-... A- A pen? You're asking  _me_ for a  _pen?"_

Clarke nodded. She felt her heart sank but quickly recovered by turning around for her bag, desperately trying to wipe off the disappointment on her face. She pulled out a pen and gave it to her.

"Thanks," Clarke said and left.

////

"A pen? A freaking pen?!"

Lexa rubbed her ears in annoyance because Octavia had been repeating the same question for the dozenth times. "Yes, Octavia. She asked me for a freaking  _pen._ So you can stop now with your crazy date ideas because there will be  _no date."_

"You looked disappointed," Octavia pouted mockingly.

Lexa turns away as she took a sip from her soda.

"Look, Lexa. Why don't you just ask her out," she shrugged, biting from her sandwich, "clearly you were so desperate to."

"I'm not desperate! Who says I'm desperate! Stop saying I'm desperate!" Lexa argued.

"Listen. This is your chance to experience what it is like to date someone...," Octavia faded away from her words when a popular with a ripped body walked across them. "soooo popular and hot-..."

_"So what? Just because they're hot but NOT popular you'll just dump them?"_

Octavia shot Lincoln a glare from across the aisle and spat, "I'm _not_ talking to you Lincoln!" And faces Lexa who's looking utterly lost and uncomfortable.

"You know, I don't know what it's like to date Clarke-..."

"You know, hot guys can be popular too! Just because I don't do football it doesn't mean I won't get popular!" Lincoln shouted irritably.

Octavia shot him another look and hissed quietly, "Will you keep it down, Lincoln. You're only embarrassing yourself."

"No. You are!" Lincoln scoffed, "for chasing after football players? They can't even do a simple arithmetic! They don't even know what arithmetic means!"

"What the holy cow bells are you talking about, Lincoln?" She spat and turns to face Lexa who's pointing at the exit, awkwardly.

"Should we just go-..."

"Just don't-..." the girl shakes her head, ignoring the look that Lincoln was giving her.

////

_Oh valentines. The day where arrows after arrows piercing through the air and into the little hearts of the TonDC suburbian-lites. A festivity where people pull out their red-est outfit and dress up like love sick-..._

"Ugh...," Lexa shivered and made a face when a guy kneeled on one knee and produced a ring to a girl in the middle of the TonDC road.

_So much sappiness! It's making me sick!_

_I wish you get run over by a truck!_

Lexa walked faster to school and internally cussed for forgetting to put gas in her scooter. Now she was delved with every neighbors little antics of "love." So she walked faster until she get to the safety of her locker.

"Ah!" She jumped on her feet when she turns around and Mr. Green poked her on the chest with a red arrow.

"Gotcha!" Monty laughed.

Lexa laughed awkwardly, staring weirdly at the school's guidance councilor cupid costume. "Wow! Nice- Nice costume, Mr. Green."

"I know right! I borrowed the adult diaper from my neighbor who got an Alzheimer's disease. He's very resourceful! Although he doesn't responds anymore besides from nodding, I also borrowed his cane!" He raised the cane up, grinning.

"Wouldn't he be needing that for walking?" she blinks.

"Oh don't you worry, Lexa. Mr. Wallace probably already forgets he have a cane." Monty said, pointing on his head indicating the old man's disability. "Anyway! I have a letter for you!" He opened his ransack and dug a red heart letter for Lexa. "So exciting!"

Lexa looks at it skeptically as she slowly opens it.

_**Happy Valentine's Day, my little cup of sunshine!** _

_**Today is the day that I had been waiting for.** _

_**The day has finally magically appeared.** _

_**To reveal myself, your secret admirer.** _

_**Enjoy the magic with me, Lexa.** _

_**It's a magic carpet ride that you will never forget!** _

Lexa shakes her head because months had past she was still clueless who her secret admirer is. She opened her locker and another bouquet of roses dropped onto the floor. She picked it up and saw a note in it.

_**'Behind the bleacher. 3pm.'** _

Lexa quickly threw the roses inside, grabbed her books and shut her locker close.

_This is getting way out of hand! Months! I'm talking about months worth of roses and written notes from this stupid secret admirer._

"It's driving me nuts!" 

Octavia leaned away cautiously and watches the girl scratch her head in obvious irritation. "Just go," She shrugs. "You'll never know who it could possibly be." 

Lexa stares at her in disbelief, "are you hearing yourself, Blake? Months worth of love letters and roses. My hand is getting tired dumping it in the trash and I bet whomever that person is, he got a loyalty card at the florist with the amount of roses he bought!

"Do you think Clarke got a loyalty card from the florist?" Octavia suddenly asked, sending Lexa to hit her on the head with the notebook. "Ouw!" 

"I'm not going," folding her arms and subtly checks the ticking time bomb by the wall. 

_15 minutes left._

"Lexa, if you want it to stop then you have to make a move. You can't possibly think that it will stop without confronting whomever this person is." 

"Yes I can! And yes, it will!" Puffing again, "I am not going!" 

_I think I should be called a liar by now. A two faced bitch who can't get her shit together because here I am, letting myself be bombarded by the secret cupid maniac._

"You've got this Lexa. Just confront him. Ask him politely to stop sending you flowers and stupid love letters... Wooh! You've got this, Kane!" Lexa rotated her shoulders, cracked her neck and breathe out before walking out of the school hallway, into the quad and right behind bleacher. 

She stopped at her tracks seeing a small hunched down figure sitting on the ground, seemingly waiting for someone. She approached him. 

"Macallan?" 

Macallan immediately stood up as if he got caught red handed, "Le- Lexa!" 

"It's you? You're the own who sent the flowers and the letter?!" Lexa asked. 

////

"Octavia!" 

Octavia looked up and leaned away from the locker. She walked towards Lincoln who just got out of class. 

"You were waiting for me? Did you get my roses and chocolates? Does this mean-..." 

" _No._ This doesn't mean anything," She quickly said, ignoring the sad puppy face. "I'm here to pick up my scrunchy? I left it in your mother's car last week. I need it back." 

"Oh...," Lincoln said, reaching for his bag, took out a blue scrunchy and handed it over sadly. 

"No. That's n _ot_ mine. I'm talking about the one with the polka dots. It's pink and black dots." 

Lincoln pouted even more and reached for his pocket and gave it back. Octavia quickly snatched it and walk away. 

"Hey O! Can we talk? Please?" Running after the girl. 

"There's nothing to talk about, Lincoln. You've made your choice. It's obvious who's side you're on." Stopping at her tracks and gave him a glare, "you  _and_ Mother have fun." 

"Octavia! Wait!" Jogging after the girl into the field. "O, wait! Let's talk!" 

Octavia briskly walked away from Lincoln until she noticed Clarke seemed to be standing stiffly, "what are you looking at?" following the girl's trail of vision. 

////

"I can explain!" Macallan backed away from the fuming brunette until his back hit the metal pillar. 

"What's there to explain! I've spent months trying to crack my head open, making stupid irrational guesses who the hell is my stalker. And- And....," shaking her head in disbelief and disgust. "It's just  _you."_

"I like you, Lexa! When I met you girl my heart went knock knock. I can rock your world, babe! We were meant to be together. There will be one less lonely girl! Because you will always be my baby! I'll make love to you-..." 

"STOP! Just stop! Stop making songs reference it's not making it better!" Shaking her head for the last time, she turns around and left but Macallan grabbed her wrist, twirl her around and kisses her right on the lips. 

////

"Oh my god..." Octavia gasped, covering her mouth as she watches the kiss unfolds. 

Clarke immediately got to her feet and ran for the hallway. 

"Clarke!" Lincoln and Octavia called after in unison. 

////

_I have never been so disgusted in my life. I, Lexa Kane, a smart and highly intellectual independent woman have fallen for a trap. A trap of lies, deceit and hatred._

_I can't believe it. I'm kissing Macallan AGAIN._

"Get off me, you jerk!" Lexa pushed Macallan away from her and wiped away her mouth. 

"Lexa, I- I'm so sorry. I don't know what gotten into me!" He advances but she automatically backs away. 

"I don't ever wanna see your face again, Macallan," she said softly but firm. 

_I can't believe it. For months Macallan had been sending me flowers and letters. And even dared to mock me every time a bouquet of flowers fell from my locker. Unbelievable! What an actor! He had deceived me! He had deceived EVERYONE!_

"What a two-faced fucktard! I can't believe him, Octavia!" 

Lexa bursts inside the girl's bedroom and found Octavia awkwardly standing by the doorway blocking her way. 

"What are you doing? Let me in. Macallan is the culprit, Blake. Oh god... He's been sending me flowers for months! Could you believe that?!" Lexa pushes in again but the girl won't budge. "Why are you not letting me? What's going on? Is Lincoln inside? Are you two-..." 

"God No!" Octavia made a face. "I don't have time for immatured boys. Today isn't really a good time." 

_Not a good time? Since when is gossiping and ranting not a good time for Octavia Blake._

_She's blinking too much. She gripping on the door frame too tightly. She's trying to convey too much eye contact._

"Is there a rat?" Lexa asked. 

"What? What rat? There's no rat," shaking her head vehemently. 

"You know how your mother hates rats. Are you hoarding a rat, Blake? Where's the rat, Blake?" Lexa asked more carefully, reeling the girl in. "Cause I will eventually finds out... You know, I _always_  do." 

Octavia blinks a couple of times and chuckled, "don't be ridiculous, Lexa. Mother does her weekly rat inspection very meticulously. There is no rat." 

Lexa nodded and looks inside the room, in which Octavia pulls the door closer to her body. "Why are you nervous, Octavia?" 

"Whaaat? Psh. I'm not nervous." Shaking her head a little too much. 

"I've watched enough crime tv shows. I can tell if someone is lying. Are you lying, Octavia?" squinting her eyes. 

"No! Of course not." 

"Really? Then why are you blinking too much? Why are your lips twitching? You're hands are gripping the door frame too tightly. You're pulling the door too closely your body, as if you're hiding someone from the inside. Who are you hiding, Blake? Tell me!" 

"No one!" Octavia answered in a haste, blinking some more, "I'm just tired. I need to rest. I'll see you in school, okay Lexa?" she then pushed the girl away from the door and waved, "Bye!" Before slamming the door shut.

_Did Octavia just slammed the door at me? Ohhh something is definitely going on! I am so gonna find out! It's time for detective Lexa._

////

_If you tell me after the panic incident 2 months ago, that I'll be climbing a tree again. I'll probably shout at myself because here I am, 2 months later, climbing the Blake's tree AGAIN. Making a leap of faith, as a bounce myself up and down on the branch trying to create a momentum and fly myself across the short distance of space._

_Octavia was right. I do have ninja skills. I'm so proud of myself._

Lexa landed safely on the roof of the patio and carefully looks around the neighborhood, making sure that she wasn't caught trying to sneak in into the Blake's residence. Cause who knows what will TonDC will do to juveniles. 

_They'll probably put her in a very fancy and high end jail cell and serve time by  using the computer or playing with XBOX. It such a well served life just like the Blake's entertainment room._

The brunette crouched below the window sill and slowly peeped inside. And there she was astounded to see two figures sitting on the bed. 

"Who's that?" Lexa asked, trying to change her angle discreetly to make out the face of the other person but the person is wearing a hoody and seemingly, Octavia was looking very concern. "Oh Octavia. You are such a rat hoarder." So she stood up and shouted, "AHAH! I caught you now, you rat hoarder-..." 

Octavia and the second figure turns around and faces the window where they found Lexa pointing at them with her face pressed against the glass. 

"Clarke?!" 

////

Octavia scratched her neck and looks at Clarke apologetically, "I'm really sorry." And ran for the window and let Lexa in. 

"Octavia what is this? Why are you hoarding, Griffin inside your room?" 

"I don't wanna be here witnessing this," She complained, so she left and closed the door behind her. 

Leaving the two girls staring at each other. Lexa was looking very confused. Clarke was looking very perturbed and low-key. 

"Clarke what's going on?" 

Clarke pulled down her hoody and sagged her shoulders. "Nothing." 

 _"God damnit! Just tell her already!!!"_ Octavia shouted from outside the door. 

Lexa didn't made a move and asked, "tell me what? Clarke, what's going on?" 

_Clarke looks back at me with those bored eyes. The emotion that took over her body a moment ago was gone. She's back to her own world. The zombie life less blonde who called me a lesbian on my first day. Who made my life miserable as I try to make an escape from this dreadful town. The person who manipulated me and said mean things to me._

_The blonde bitch is back._

"It's none of your beeswax, Kane. Seeing your face," she shook her head with an obvious disgust, "My day just got ruined," Looking at Clarke from head to toe in a very appalled way before turning around, open the door and walked out of the room leaving behind Lexa feeling utterly lost. 

"What was that about?" 

Octavia rubbed her face and groaned in misery, "why are you people so stupid! Gosh, Kane! Can't you see? Clarke is hurting!" 

Lexa shakes her head, confusedly. "What did I do?" 

"She's the one who's been sending you stupid flowers and ridiculously sappy love letters!" 

"What?! How-...Why-...WHAT?!" 

Octavia entered the bedroom and gave her best friend a good look, "listen to me, Kane. Clarke is in love with you. She had been buying roses from me for months just to stick it inside your locker before school starts." 

"And you kept this from me all this time?" 

"I don't have time for this best friend drama, Lexa.  _You_ don't have time because if you don't run after her right now I swear you'll never come out of this house  _alive."_ Octavia  warned, shoving Lexa on the shoulders as a warning sign. "So, Kane? What is it gonna be?" 


	13. Lexa, The Magic Carpet Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part when Lexa finally let go. Clarke going full force with her pursue. Let's see how will this two meet in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Sorry for the late late late update. Work had been crazy! But nonetheless, the update is finally out! Hope you guys enjoy the happiness that finally happened! Hit those kudos! Hit those comments! Enjoy!
> 
> Cheers!

_Never in a thousand years will I be expecting myself to do this. If you told me a year ago that I will eventually fall for my cravings - a very VERY BAD cravings - I would probably punched myself. I need those black eyes. I need those bruises to signify my weakness. I need to see those bruises to bring my inner conscience, so that my heart and head can talk to each other and deal with one set of goal._

_But nooooo... Heart just have to be the dumbest thing that ever existed because here I am about to knock on the witch's den._

Lexa hovered her fist on the door for a second before closing her eyes and knocks three times. Nobody answered. She knocked again with so much hope that the blonde is not inside her bedroom and she can finally have an excuse for Octavia to not see Clarke.

But her fantasy shattered into pieces when the blonde opens the door with that ridiculously blinding blonde hair and drowning worthy blue eyes. Lexa almost forgot how to breathe.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke asked hastily.

_What am I doing here again?_

"Oh... The um-...,"  _What are you doing Lexa? Compose yourself! This is Clarke- the bitch! Why are you nervous?_ Lexa looks down on her hands and it was trembling. She tries to hide it by stowing it inside her back jean pockets and looks up, just to  _drown again._ "The um-..."

" _What_ is it, Lexa?" The annoyance on Clarke's face was evident that it got Lexa stumbling with her words.

"The- um the... Pen!" Widening her eyes at the bright idea that suddenly popped. "Yes! The pen! You-you borrowed a pen from me. So... I- Can I have it back?"

Clarke puffed, went to her bag and pulled out the pen. She gave it back to her and said, "is that all, Lexa?"

"Huh?"

"Is there anything else you wanna say?" There was a glint on Clarke's eyes but Lexa kept insisting that it must be sunlight from the window.

_It has to be._

"No. Thank you, Clarke. Appreciate it," pursing her lips before nodding her direction for the stairs. "So um- I'm just gonna go," taking a step back, "Um- thanks for the pen."

Clarke blinked once and pushed the door shut.

////

_I think my condition had worsen. I, Lexa Kane, had reached the maximum level of Clarke Disease. The virus had spread and it's taking over from the sole of my feet up to every single tip of her brown crazy curly hair. It's taking over my conscience and I can't think straight._

_It's so overwhelming that every corner I looked I see Clarke. Clarke in the bus. Clarke in the shop. Clarke across the street. Clarke inside the cubicle. Clarke this. Clarke that. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke._

Lexa groaned loudly, laying her head over her bended knees.

"What are you doing, Lexaaaaa?" She groaned in terrible misery. She can't be like this. She just can't! Clarke is weakness. "Clarke is weakness!"

She shakes her head. She mumbles, "no. no. no."

_That's my mantra. 'NO!' I'll be all like Meghan Trainor on Clarke with high heels on, thick makeup, long cape like jacket with hair flipping and crazy eye stares -  shouting,  
_ __  
'...You need to let it go  
Need to let it go  
"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"'

_I'll be kicking that ass. That ass... So refined._

"Lexa, NO!"

Lexa held her head and grunted loudly as she looks up. It's full moon. The breeze was picking up, so she quickly stepped inside the kitchen window and walked up to the stairs and into the last door.

She can't believe that she let her heart win again cause few hours later here she is _again._  Lexa held Mr Fish on her chest and breathed out, twisting open the door when she heard a muffled sob. She stood frozen on the spot when she heard that voice. That sweet melodic voice - cracking.

"It hurts, Rae. I don't-..." Hiccups reached her ear that soon followed by a sniffle, "I know that. I was sorry. I just- When I saw them I don't know, I snapped... Mhmm... Yes. Yes.... Precisely. Lexa..."

Lexa felt a bile rising up her throat. The sickening taste had reached her tongue and she winced. Clarke was talking about her to some unknown person named 'Rae.'

_Is it a guy? Who is this Rae guy? Is he Clarke's boyfriend?... How can she possibly have a boyfriend? She likes me..._

_What are you thinking, Lexa?! Head over heart! Head over heart!_

Their baby kicked again when she heard the following words.

"I like her, Raven. I can't stop thinking about her. I can't- Every time I see her I just wanna hug her. I wanna play with her long curly hair. She smells so nice and I just wanna cuddle with her. I want to be able to hold her hand in the cinema, on the street or in the bus... When I see her smile I feel this thing in my tummy-... Butterflies? There's butterflies inside my tummy?... Impossible!"

Lexa almost grins at how smart and yet, gullible Clarke is. She can't believe what she just heard. It was the most sweetest thing that Clarke had ever said. It's like a whole new universe of Clarke Griffin-the bitch. It was like the spell was lifted off of her and there stood from the other side of the door was a new, vulnerable and love sick Clarke.

_I knew I should have left. I knew I should have left the very second that I heard those feet reaching the door but my feet won't move. I_

_t won't move._

_I can't move._

_My feet is heavy and my heart is beating out of my chest. Oh god... What the hell is going on with me?_

The door flung open and piercing shriek echoed across the dark enormous house. Clarke jumped on her feet and accidentally flung her phone in the air. Lexa stumbled back with wide eyes. Those blues met the greens. The frantic and shock was so strong that Lexa felt guilty for intruding the blonde's house.

_Guilty? Yes, Lexa. You should feel guilty for trespassing Clarke's house. You can't be in here! You're an intruder!_

"Lexa?! What- what are you doing here?" Clarke blinked. The urgency and stun slowly mould into confusion and curiosity.

Lexa opened her mouth then closed again. The gagging incoherent sounds escaping her lips was so embarrassing that she she quickly turned tomato - looking like a complete idiot with flinging arm gestures as if she can escape from the trap that she set herself in.

"I was just- the-... The um-...Uh-"

"Heda!" Clarke suddenly snatched Mr Fishy from Lexa's arm and cradled it. "I've been looking all over for you!" She talked to the stuff toy.

Lexa pursed her lips and watches Clarke interact with her favorite stuff toy. It was sweet and endearing. This scene of Clarke was very new and a breath of fresh air. Those eyes softens and that voice...

_Oh god that voice... How can she be such a bitch and such a sweetheart all in one?!_

_Clarke Griffin is giving me a whiplash!_

"What are you doing here, Lexa?" Clarke asked again with her eyes not leaving Mr Fishy/Heda.

"I was just...," gulping hard, her half hooded eyes watches Clarke slowly looks up to her expectingly. "Returning Mr Fishy," she sighed.

"Mr Fishy?" Clarke scoffed, depicting that sly mocking grin.

"Don't mock me, Griffin. I was 3! All sea creatures are fish to me!" Lexa bantered, folding her arms in defiance.

Clarke snickered, shaking her head, "That's cute."

Lexa snapped her eyes at her and urgently looks down to her awkward shuffling feet. The creeping feeling on her cheeks was settling permanently and she never felt so flustered before. It's embarrassing.

A hand reached out for her and she met those blue eyes again with a question in mind.

"It's cold in the hallway. Come in," gesturing inside her bedroom.

Lexa allowed Clarke to guide her inside the pink room that never looked so dark and eerie with the lights off.

_If you were to stand on the witness stand and point at me accusingly that I'm a liar. A hypocrite. A deceitful and ironic person. I would have pleaded guilty. I won't even deny._

_I would willingly held out my two hands and let you arrest me for the rest of myself because of my misconduct. Because what I am doing right now, shouldn't be allowed!_

_I'm breaking the rules!_

_I'm breaking the law!_

_I, Lexa Kane, is a law breaker._

_I, Lexa Kane, is a vicious and malicious criminal!_

_Someone call the cops!_

Lexa smiles. Clarke smiles wider but with a hint of sadness. She wanted to wipe it away. Her hand caresses the girl's cheek, wiping away the escaped tears. She pulled her hand away and tucked it underneath the pillow where she was lying down. Clarke's bed never felt so comfy and soft. It was incredible that she have not fallen asleep yet.

Clarke pulled Heda closer to her chest and watches those green eyes looking back at her. She never felt so overwhelmed by the scene - most especially the presence of the girl. It was only in a dream did she see herself lying down on the bed with none other than Lexa Kane. Her arch nemesis but turned secret girl crush. She had never liked a girl before. Never. But seeing Lexa for the first time, something - somewhere deep inside of her short circuited and uttered the most embarrassing thing. 'Are you a lesbian?' She had never felt so embarrassed that she continued with the facade of being a total bitch to her even though she knew that Lexa had done nothing wrong.

She hated her guts for everything that had happened to her mom and her. But obviously everything came crashing down when that night at Jaha happened. No, not only that night but that entire ridiculous day. Still, she can't believe that she's right there 3am in the morning lying down on her pink bed with Lexa smiling at her. Raven had called her whipped. But she didn't know she was _this_ whipped that she starts crying for being in a peaceful place with Lexa.

"Don't cry," Lexa said.

Clarke wiped her cheeks and chuckled ridiculously. "What were you doing here, Lexa? You never answered the question.  _Really."_

Lexa sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before answering. "I don't know, Clarke. Octavia..." she fiddled with her hands. "Octavia mentioned something and I just... Want to make sure... That you know, if it's true." She shrugs.

Clarke nods, allowing her to ask.

Swallowing down the last courage she have left ever since she stepped out of her house and head for Clarke's, she asked, "Is it really you?... I mean, the roses? Was it really you?"

Clarke nods.

Lexa nods back, biting her lips to keep her grin from emerging. "The notes?"

Clarke nods again.

Pursing her lips now, she can't help but clear her throat to keep her goofy grin. "Okay."

"Okay," the blonde said, smiling softly.

////

Somewhere or some time past the witching hour, Lexa found Mr Fishy lying on the empty space between them. Clarke's arm wrapped around it and evidently, Lexa's arm lazily wrapped around Clarke.

"You lucky bastard," she mumbled softly, smiling even.

She wasn't even sure if she was pointing at Mr Fishy for having Clarke's arm wrapped around it or was she talking about herself being able to touch Clarke like that. So simple as that. Her eyes closed again and drifted off to sleep.

////

_**Riiingg! Riiingg! Riiingg!** _

Lexa slowly opens her eyes, suddenly jerked up and came stumbling off the bed.

"Aah!" She shrieked as her butt landed hard on the wooden floor.

_No... No,no,no,no,no... I can't! We- We didn't! Did we?!_

Lexa touched her body all over and sighed a relief when all her clothes were still intact. She crawled nearer to the bed and kneeled over the sleeping blonde.

_Oh my god, what happened last night? Why am I here?_

She looked around the pink room, laces everywhere,  _PINK_ everything! It made her stomach swirl uneasily and her head spin.

_Too much pink! Why is there too much pink?!_

Lexa carefully stood up and was about to make a quick exit out of the door when Clarke hummed - she froze. With large eyes, she cranked her head towards the pink bed and saw Clarke smiling, hugging Mr Fishy on her chest.

She blinked by the sight.

_That's mine! That's my stuff toy!_

She berated as she made a discreet exit out of the Griffin household.

////

"LEXA?! Where the hell are you?!"

Lexa leaned away from her phone and winced, "Heading home, dad."

"Where did you go? I'm worried sake when I found your bed empty!" Marcus was literally shouting on the phone that Lexa automatically rolls her eyes and made a quick story.

"I was running," she lied.

"Running?... In the rain?"

_Rain?_ Lexa looks at her surroundings and did not noticed the wet pavement, trees... Wet everything.

She closed her eyes and scrunched her nose by her unbelievable lie. "Yes. I got stuck. So I came home late."

Marcus sighed on the other line and said, "Fine. Come home quick. I'm preparing breakfast. You'll be late for school."

_I never thought that I will fall for this pit of darkness. I thought I was strong enough. I thought that when the night falls I'll be safe in the confinement of my room - away from all Clarke. Away from that sick creature but then... I realized._

_Her bed... I laid on her bed._

_I think her scent still clung to me._

_"Hello? Hellooo..."_ Octavia waved her hand on Lexa's face and sighed because of course, she knew why and who her best friend is looking at. Or rather zoning out at. She followed her line of vision and there behold, Clarke Griffin strutting across the hallway with her B.E.E.s. "You know, I never realized how her skinny legs is not proportionate to her body. She looks like a barbecue stick with stick thin legs and big fat body- OUW!"

Octavia grunted and glared at Lexa, rubbing her head where the girl had hit her.

"I slept on her bed last night," Lexa's words were fast and furious. Her words spilled out like a it was overflowing and she just have to say it. All of it. "We slept together. I can't believe it. I was there. I don't even know why I was there. I just _knew_ I was there--".."

"You slept with Clarke?!!"

Lexa automatically covered Octavia's big mouth and pulled her inside an empty classroom. She closed the door behind them and starts pacing like a worried sake mother.

Octavia watched her for a moment before speaking again.

"Lexa! You slept with Clarke?!"

"No!" She gulped hard.

_We never slept together! I never touched her! Even though I wanted too..._

"Oh god...," she crouched between aisle and 'cried'. "I slept with her!"

"Holy molly, Lexa. I didn't know you're that kind of person..." Octavia said slowly, stunned.

Lexa bolted for the girl who obviously winced by her sudden advances.

"You can't tell anyone, Blake," gripping on the girl's arms, Lexa shakes her head mercilessly as if by doing so will help her clouded mind. "You  _can't!"_

"Okay! I won't! Please... Just put me down," Octavia sighed when she felt her feet landed on the floor safely. She doesn't even know what Lexa had been eating for her to easily lift her off the ground. She bet Popeye gave her spinach to be that strong.

She rubbed her arms and peeked at Lexa who was having an obvious life crisis. "How did it happened? I mean-  _How?!_ I mean,  _You_ of all people-...I just can't imagine it, Lexa. You touching Clarke-...," Octavia shuddered by the thought.

Lexa snapped her head at her as if she had gone bonkers. "Touched Clarke?! NO! Gross! I never had sex with her!" She thought she had said that too loudly.

"But you said you slept with her."

"Yes, on the bed. But no touching."

"Then how can you have sex-..."

"I NEVER HAD SEX WITH CLARKE!!!"

The door bursted open and a pile of students came stumbling in, gawking at them. Lexa shut her eyes and sighed loudly, hanging her head in shame  _again._

"The entire TonDC heard me didn't they?"

Octavia was about to nod and say something when Lexa held her hand high and shakes her head.

"Of course they did," Lexa said before making her way out of the door, ignoring that hanging open mouths of shock. "Fucking TonDC thin walls."

////

_I, Lexa Kane, had the time of my life to think. To think of my massive escape plan. But how can I when the girl of my dreams (literally, she's in my dreams) is right there staring at me._

_Those blue eyes were penetrating my very core. My very soul. This sick twisted baby in my stomach kicked me again and again and again until I could feel it boring hole in my tummy._

_Oh it just wanna come out._

"Lexa," Clarke cat walked towards her, ignoring the eyes watching them. "You disappeared."

Lexa couldn't fathom the expression that Clarke was giving her. _A mixture of annoyance with a tinge of sadness?_ But her face is still stoic. She cleared her throat before answering.

"I have to go. Marcus was looking for me," which was true. She never intended of wanting to lie to Clarke but in truth she freaked out.

"Oh," Clarke nodded, dropping her eyes to the ground before meeting those greens again. "I had the best sleep."

_I don't know how to counter that. I don't even know what to say. My mind blanked out as soon those words hit me._

_Because I realized... I had the best sleep too._

Lexa with chin high, nodded. "Good."

_Way to go keeping it cool, Lexa. So proud of you!_

"It was an  _incredible_ sleep-...," Lexa urgently covered her mouth and felt her eyes widened in shock by her admission.

_What the hell happened to keeping it cool, Lexa?! Way to go ruining it!_

Clarke flashed her grin that carefully shifted into a warm smile. Those blue eyes were watching her. It was different. Like there's more going on within the blues than Lexa had ever seen before. She noticed that it's dancing with hers. Their eyes were in sync that Lexa couldn't help but form her shy smile.

////

_Half day. Entire half day had I never seen Clarke again. How could this be?!_

"I hate our new time table," Lexa grumbled under her breath.

Octavia snorted beside her and looks over at Mr Pike making sure he didn't hear her.

"Why? You're upset you're not with Clarke anymore?"

"No!" She exclaimed, "Because..."

She never intended it to be hanging but of course, Octavia would take every opportunity to tease her.

"Because Clarke is not here to give you eye sex."

Lexa gasped and hit her again on the head, "Gross! NO!"

"Sure! Like you weren't eye sexing this morning in the hallway. Your eyes all gooey and disgusting. Admit it Kane you're in love with Clarke!"

Lexa gasped  _again,_ "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH CLARKE!"

And of course, the entire classroom and Mr Pike snapped their heads towards their direction, sending Lexa to curse under her breath.

"TonDC heard me again didn't they," peeking at Octavia who was pursing her lips to stop her laughter.

Lexa shut her eyes and grunted annoyingly, "Crap."

////

_I've had it. I can't deal with school anymore. I've given enough embarrassing myself today and I will not let myself go down the drain._

_I just can't! So leave me alone universe! Stop pushing Clarke to me! She's just mean old bitch who hit her head too hard that's why she's staring at me... So seductively. Oh God... Her eyes are so amazing. And those lips... Can I just-..._

Lexa shakes her head and whisked herself away from the scene. The obvious scene of Clarke talking and laughing with her B.E.E.s but subtly smiling at her from across the distance. Giving that soft smile as if she's only reserving it for her just in case they crosses each other's paths.

Oh how it made Lexa's heart beat quadruple times.

"Hey, are you done heart eyeing Clarke?" Octavia teased, nudging her on the shoulder.

Lexa hissed as she opens her locker when another rose petals fell out of it and a blue note placed nicely on her Calculus textbook. She picked it up and turned around where Clarke was but she was gone. She opened it. 

_"Mr Heda says, 'Hi'. (A cartoon drawing of Mr Fishy waving with all it's tentacles)"_

Lexa smiles and continue reading. 

_At times like this when I wish my dream would come true._

_At times like this when I wish I have you._

_At times like this when I wish upon the star to be with you._

_At times like when I wish I wasn't a fool._

_But I won't cause I will be true._

_So here's a question for you._

_Will you be my wish come true?_

_And come out to dinner with just me and you._

_I promise to be real._

_I promise to make you feel,_

_As if the sky were among us,_

_and the stars belong to us."_

She pocketed the blue note with that goofy grin plastered on her lips. She doesn't care even if Octavia sees it. She's just gonna let herself be happy for once. Just this once. 

_Yes, the heart is winning._

_Thank a lot, Clarke._

Lexa grabbed all her stuff and slammed the door shut when Clarke suddenly popped out of her nowhere. 

"Clarke!" She jumped. She looked around and Octavia went missing. Obviously. 

"Hi Lexa," Clarke was giving her that warm smile again. 

She patted her tummy and nodded, "Hi Clarke." 

"So do you-..." 

"Okay." 

"Okay?" 

"I will go out with you, Clarke," Lexa said, quickly pursing her lips because the brightest smile that Clarke had ever shown was so blinding that Lexa have to close her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. 

Most especially that she wasn't imagining the words that she just said. 

////

"I made the most dumbest decision ever," she flopped onto the bed with Octavia twirling her swivel chair at her direction like the God Father. 

"What can I do for you, my child?" Octavia said, imitating an italian accent. 

"I'm going out with Clarke tonight- How can I be so stupid?!" 

Lexa suddenly backs away when Octavia pounced on her shrieking and giggling like a little girl. 

"I'm so happy for you!" Octavia clapped excitedly. "You have no idea how long Clarke had been planning for this-..." 

"Clarke already planned the date?!" 

Octavia immediately covered her blabbering mouth but she just can't help it, "yes! I've been listening to her ranting over and over again. She's been planning it for weeks!" 

"WEEKS?! No way! She- Clarke can't be serious?! What's wrong with her? Why would she plan a date when she have on guarantee that I'll be saying yes?" Lexa was shocked. Completely and genuinely shocked. She never knew that Clarke can be this-....

_This sick! Oh her sickness is getting bad to worse!_

Lexa patted her chest and sat down on the bed - thinking. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

"I... I don't know, Octavia. It's like... I still feel like this is a dream, you know. Like  _this_ isn't Clarke at all. What if she's just pretending to like me? What if she's just plotting this sick twisted games that Clarke loves to play? She might be plotting my murder!" 

Octavia sighs, "I know that it's unimaginable that Clarke  _Clarke_ would do this. But trust me, I understand where you're coming from. But  _this_ Clarke, she's different. She's sweet and will do anything to get what or who she wants. And she wants you, Lexa. I'm serious. My ears are bleeding every single morning when she comes and buys the roses. Do you think Lexa would like this? What should I say on the letter? Should I ask her out? What's her perfect first date?" 

"Really?" Lexa shakes her head, "No, you're just pulling my leg. Clarke is not like that." 

"The Clarke that  _you_ know is not like that but  _this_ Clarke  _is_ like that. To be honest, once Clarke likes someone she gives her all. It's been a long time since the last time she became like this. Not after-..." 

"Finn." 

Octavia nodded. "And I know that I'm being ironic right now and still hate Clarke because of her always making fun of me. But she really ain't that bad, I figured. So just enjoy tonight and just... Dress casually." 

"You knew where we're going don't you," Lexa eyed her suspiciously. 

"Naahhh," Octavia shrugs. 

////

_Should I feel offended when someone from behind and clung to my waist too tightly? Should I call this harassment? I think it's better to call the cops._

Lexa gulped hard and glanced that arms wrapped around her waist before focusing on the road again. Their baby had been flipping, drumming, swimming and bumping inside her tummy for the past half an hour until they reached their destination. 

"Thank you," Clarke smiles as she hopped off Lexa's scooter. 

"No problem," Lexa uttered avoiding those blue eyes watching every single move she makes. She parked the scooter in the middle of nowhere and allow Clarke to direct her to their spot. 

_Spot. Psh! Right, Clarke... "our spot"._

_Is this where you're gonna murder me? In a dark isolated beach where you can bury my body under the sand or put me inside a barrel and drop me off to the sea._

Lexa looks around her and found no escape plan. The only last resort she have was her scooter which she kept the keys close to her no matter what. They were nearing a certain light at the distance and when they came near it, she couldn't help but let her jaw drop to the sand. Embarrassing or not, she can't control it. 

"Clarke... You- This-" She can't form her sentence right. 

Before her was a huge round aztec carpet with throw pillows stacked up in twos. Lines of light bulbs hanging on for long sticks stuck to the ground. A huge brown basket placed right in the middle where she knew even more surprises in store. 

Clarke pulled her by the hand and ushered to take a sit. Her face never recovered and still in shock. 

"Too much?" Clarke asked uneasily. 

"This- This is amazing, Clarke. I can't believe this. You did this?" Lexa asked, looking around. 

Clarke nodded shyly, "I had some help from Octavia." 

"Of course. What about the B.E.Es?" 

"The who?" 

Lexa pursed her lips, she forgot that Clarke didn't know her and Octavia's nickname for her posse. "Becca, Echo, Emori?" 

"Oh... They didn't know." 

Lexa saw the hint of sadness on those eyes. "They didn't know you like girls?" 

Clarke nodded suddenly looking on her hands. Lexa sighed, she tipped the girl's chin to face her. "Clarke, it's okay. You'll be fine." 

"I've- I've never liked girls before," she shrugs, avoiding any form of eye contact. 

"What about Nylah?" 

Clarke bit her lips, "Nylah... She's just someone- I thought I was going insane when I realized that I like you. So I tried to find someone else to analyze what is this feeling and Nylah just happens to be there. But it didn't worked out. I never liked her anyway. So..." 

Lexa smiles suddenly feeling that unexpected relief washing over her. The silence that followed was comfortable. Comfortable enough for Lexa to say...

"Hey, wanna know something?" 

Clarke nodded. 

"I never expected to like girls too." 

Finally meeting those blue eyes, Lexa felt their baby kicked again. Her ears start drowning the crashing waves and her skin turning numb by the strong breeze. It was becoming a dangerous territory with just the two of them alone at the beach with a very comfy bohemian type layout. Nobody had done this for her and now her arch nemesis finally did, she never felt so-... So...

_'So' what, Lexa? Never felt so what?_

_So turn on..._

Lexa quickly cut the intense eye contact and cleared her throat. "What are we having?" 

Clarke cleared her throat too and starts pulling out items out of the basket. She laid it out all nicely on the space between them. Sandwiches. Fruits. Snacks. Salad. Sushi. All sorts of food. 

"A lot," Lexa commented. 

"I didn't know what you like so..." Clarke turned flustered. 

"It's perfect," internally berating herself for touching Clarke's hand and felt the electricity coursed through their body. Lexa immediately pulled out. "Thank you, Clarke. This is different." 

"Yeah, so different." 

////

_I never felt so pissed with myself. Why do I keep reprimanding myself tonight?!_

_Argh! Get a grip, Lexa!_

Lexa shut her eyes tightly for a quick second before drifting her eyes down on _that hand_ for the hundredth time - that one hand that was inches away from her. Lexa's hand was cold and trembling and she needed warmth. That's her ultimate motive why she wanna hold Clarke's hand. That's the only possible and acceptable explanation that's why she wanted to, nothing else. 

"The stars are more clearer out here," Clarke said. "So magical." 

"Magical... _'_ It's a magic carpet ride that you will never forget'." Lexa muttered softly. 

Clarke looks over and smiles, "you remembered." 

"How could I not? I suspected you for stuffing my locker with roses and notes." Lexa smirked. "And yet, you still deny them." 

"I was afraid how will you react and seeing you react like that...," the blonde shrugs, leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid. 

Lexa doesn't have to hear it. 

Her hand eventually finds Clarke. It was warm, kinda moist. 

_Is she nervous?_

But she likes it anyway. 

Her eyes drifted to the sky where all the stars were sparkling before their eyes. The light bulbs were now switched off. The food were all eaten and lying down on the huge carpet with a blanket over them...

_It was..._

"Indeed magical," Lexa agreed. 


	14. Lexa, the Popular's Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where FINALLY (what you guys have been waiting for...) Lexa and Clarke got together. (Like hell yeah!) But is it a steady boat? Yes... No... But anyways enjoy this update. Let me know what you guys think! I really think its sweet! 
> 
> Cheers!

_If a day ago you told me that I'll be here standing day dreaming about the beach date, I would have probably bang my head against the locker. Cause there's no way in this god forsaken town would I date, Clarke Griffin. No way..._

"Yes way!" Octavia snorted, rolling her eyes. "Look at yourself, Lexa. You're a mess! This morning you practically drooled staring at Clarke's ass when she was bending over by the water fountain. During class Mr Pike practically called you  _4 times_ before you snapped away from your day dreaming of some blonde creature."

Lexa made a mocking face and pouted, "Not my fault it's so round..." She mumbled quietly to herself, sending Octavia to roll her eyes again.

"So are you and blonde head," nodding at Clarke's direction across the hallway, "you know, together  _together?"_

Lexa suddenly snapped her eyes at Clarke's direction as if by bluetooth both of their eyes met and a smile was shared. She shrugged and turn away from Clarke, which means Octavia can see how flustered her cheeks were.

"Damn it, Kane. You are so whipped," Octavia shakes her head.

_"How do you do, Ms Kane? Keeping it tight I presume. "_

Lexa quickly twirled around and found the blue eyed girl looking at her formally with those arms awkwardly folded behind her back. She frowned and looks at Octavia strangely before meeting Clarke's again.

"What's wrong with you?" Lexa asked, tilting her head.

Clarke quickly looks around before leaning closer, "I'm not sure if people in school should know about us, you know."

"Know about what?" She still playing dumb.

"About our love...," Those blue eyes dances around with hers. "And how tender it is," Clarke answered innocently that got Lexa automatically smiling goofily.

That smile very soon turned into a toothy grin, "Stop making it weird. I don't care," lightly shoving the girl on the shoulder. "Do you mind though?" Suddenly feeling worried that they'll be that the princess and the pauper secret love affair that they have keep in the closet. 

Clarke simply grins and pulled Lexa by the shoulders and faced the crowded hallway, "Did you hear that TonDC! Lexa doesn't care! And I don't care! Lexa and I aren't embarrassed to express how tender our love is!" Lexa felt her shoulders being squeezed tightly with her eyes crazily looking around the crowd. "It's _extremely_ tender! _"_ Clarke declared proudly with arm gesture. 

_It was like a plot from the most typical movies you would ever watch where everybody practically cheered and gave high fives. TonDC is actually - literally - celebrating with the declaration of Clarke's love. I supposed to feel embarrassed or at least shy about it but in truth... I felt magnified. I felt uplifted because Clarke - the popular - wasn't embarrassed being with me. A girl. An outsider. (Not that I care. This town still sucks)_

A hand suddenly grabbed Lexa by the wrist and pulled her away from the celebrating crowd. She frowned when she came faced to faced with none other than the B.E.Es. She folded her arms and showed the defiance and bitchiness that she reserves for Clarke's little minions. She raised her chin slightly and said, "Becca, Echo, Emori," she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Lexa," the trio chorused.

"What can I do for you?" Lexa asked all almighty.

Becca tilted her head slightly and flashed a smile, "Congratulations, Lexa!"

"We had no idea things were so tender between the two of you," Echo second.

"No one in their wildest dreams would expect you to _snag_  a popular girl," Emori continued with that sarcastic smile. Lexa wasn't sure if she's being genuine or not - but she doubted it. "It's like that legless swimmer winning the olympics."

"Listen, you're a  _popular's girlfriend_ now," Echo pressed.

"And we will overlook your negativity and smugness and embrace you," Becca added curtly a little too excited for the brunette's taste.

"Cause that's  _what_  Popular girlfriends do!" Emori exclaimed.

Lexa narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly.

_What the heck are this three headed bitches are talking about?_ _They're okay with Clarke and I? I guess that's the perks of being popular, they accept you whatever you are.... Popular's girlfriend? What- What do they do again?_

Two warm hands touched her shoulders and she looks behind it's Clarke with that widest smile that she had ever seen.

"You're in safe hands, Lexa. Becca, Echo and Emori are the best trainers for all Popular girlfriends," Clarke said boastfully. 

Lexa sarcastically said to the B.E.Es, "you should put that on your college applications." 

"Why would we apply for college?" Echo suddenly said with that startled in her eyes. 

Becca began shaking her head confusedly and shrugged, "We already find our future husbands." 

Lexa felt her eye twitched by the dumbness of the people of TonDC. It was incredible how people survived in this small isolated town. She was already having a massive whiplash with everything that's been going on.

The B.E.E's being extremely nice to her. Clarke forming an  _actual_ emotion  _and_ TonDC being acceptable and shit.

_Oh God... Please remind me the next time I signed up for something let me read up the fine print first._

/////

_I wanted to keep an open mind about the Popular girlfriends... but they're making it so DAMN HARD!_

Lexa blinked a couple of times and observed what's happening before her.

"This is where we do our boyfriend's homework," Becca announced.

The brunette tilted her head in wonder, watching a group girls scribbling like robots over algebra and science on a library study table.

"But for your case,  _girlfriend's_ homework," Echo whispered in her ears.

"... So they can focus on football practice and being popular," Emori added dutifully.

"So we do this for the thank you?" Lexa asked slowly.

"No, Lexa. There are  _no_ thank yous. We do it  _because_ it's tons of fun!" Becca clapped happily, sending the brunette frown. "Overtime you'll feel their victory will be _your_ victory," When the the brunette was still skeptical, she added with a shrug, "You'll see."

////

"And this...," Becca pulled Lexa inside two shabby doors and there behold, dozens of girls painting, coloring and glittering over long tables. "is the pep rally nerve centre."

She was stunned, the living condition was terrible. The air was very humid due to the small ventilations. The warehouse have a very strong smell of rugby, paint and...  _Something else._

_I wonder how high were this people to do this kind of ridiculous things. I swear that rugby is getting inside their little brains._

"It- It looks like...," Lexa took in air with a very obvious hint of toxic substance, "a sweat shop." She breathed.

"We call it the devotional pit. Where we express our love, loyalty and allegiance to our boyfriends," Becca continued, smiling ever so fondly.

" _Girlfriend...,"_ Echo whispered again on her ear, that made Lexa to make a massive head turn. Echo caught her eyes and winked at her. She gave her an iffy look and looks back at the poor souls.

_This is not right! This is absurd! This is inhumane!_

"So basically, you girls are mindless servants that's struggling to pull out gender roles?" Lexa looks at the three girls who nodded enthusiastically.

"See? You're getting it!" Emori exclaimed. The three headed bitch nodded their heads vehemently, looking at Lexa.

"And the longer you serve the louder you cheer!"

"Uh-huh. I bet it is," Lexa sneered under her breath.  

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

"Gooo Erik! Way to go dialing that phone, baby!" A slender girl with a really bright blonde hair came literally cheering on the phone with a very wild grin.

"Great phone answering, Bethany!" Becca praised ever so proudly - giving Lexa the knowing look.

Lexa widened her eyes at Bethany's never changing excitement. "Oh good Lord..."

_What have I done? This is not what I signed up for. Nope! No! NO! NOO!_

/////

"So how's the tour with Becca, Echo and Emori? Did you had fun?" Clarke asked excitedly during lunch. 

Lexa almost  _almost_ halted her eating but managed to salvage it, she immediately nodded, "mhmm," not meeting the girl's eyes.

She shoved her mouth with mashed potato to prevent herself from talking.

"I knew it! Becca, Echo and Emori are the best in training new popular girlfriends. They each have their own stories. Quite moving stories. One time Echo was so blown up that Ethan won't go out with her but then...," Clarke drew closer on the table, earning Octavia's and Lexa's attention. "She lost a lot of weight and they hooked up!"

Lexa widened her eyes sarcastically and nodded in agreement when she knew it was utter bullshit and typical stereotyping. Octavia looks at Lexa before smiling tightly at Clarke. 

"It was _so_ brave and  _inspiring!_ I'm so proud of her," Clarke said, feigning that look of pleased.

"Bet you are!" Lexa inserted, quickly pursing her lips for sounding so sarcastic. Thankfully, Clarke didn't caught it because immediately she stood up and said, "I have to go, babe. I have cheerleading meeting. This girls are driving me nuts." Rolling her eyes.

"Cheer- Cheerleading?" Lexa frowned.

"Yes, babe. I'm the head cheerleader, duh! What else would I be?" Clarke rolled her eyes before pecking Lexa on the head and waved them goodbye.

Lexa gapped at the retreating figure until a cold hand pushed her chin up.

"Gotta stop that drooling, Lex. It's becoming your second nature," Octavia teased amusingly.

"Why didn't I know that?! Why- What- What the hell?! Clarke is the freaking head cheerleader?" Lexa combusted frantically.

Octavia snorted, "I thought you knew! Lex, there had been play offs ever since you got here. Have you been to any games?"

Lexa shakes her head.

"Of course you don't," Octavia rolled her eyes.

"But if she's the cheerleader. Why would I need to be cheering for her? Why would a cheerleader be needing a cheerleader to cheer for her?" Lexa was completely clueless how the 'typical' hierarchy works.

"Cause Lexa! She's popular. That's why!" The small girl shakes her head, "I know... It's stupid. Those egoistic sonofabitch-es."

Lexa snorted hysterically. Octavia suddenly folded her arms and studied Lexa under her lashes intently.

"You like Clarke right?" she asked.

Lexa nodded confusedly, not knowing why would Octavia suddenly asked such question.

"Did you really enjoyed the tour by the B.E.Es?"

Lexa shakes her head faintly.

"Then why are you lying to Clarke?"

Lexa looks away and took a deep breath, "Okay... Well you know how sometimes I can be negative, grumpy-.... "

"Grinch-y, smug, bossy....," Octavia was quick on filling the blank, that got Lexa to purse her lips by the negative words.

"Okay. Okay," Lexa touched Octavia's arm to stop her from rambling, "I got it, Octavia. I'm trying...  _Not_ to do that. You know...," she shrugged, "be a supportive girlfriend."

"Hmm... Interesting," Octavia nodded, "I guess conformity is a small price to pay. Given that you'll be dating a hunky...," suddenly those eyes followed a chiseled football player like a predator, "piece of meat."

_"So what? Just because he got meat and you think that I don't?! Have you seen my body, Octavia?"_

Lexa suddenly whipped her head at the source of the voice and found Lincoln flexing his biceps and showcased those huge high hills. Octavia flared her nostril and hissed, "What are you doing  _again,_ Lincoln? Stop embarrassing yourself!"

"Have you seen this?" Lincoln ignored her comment and bulged his huge chest.

"No! But apparently my mom did!" Octavia shouted so loudly that it caught everyone's attention in the cafeteria. The girl closed her eyes and peeked at Lexa's solemn face. "TonDC heard me didn't they?"

Lexa nodded slowly.

"Oh god..."

////

Lexa sighed internally and scanned the long table filled with girls drawing numbers and letters with markers and glitters. She looks down on her piece of 'art' and 'fixed' her drawing.

_"Is that a raccoon?"_

Lexa looks up and found another blonde girl with a really strong piercing jawline and deep blue eyes, staring at her. She looks down on her 'art' and nodded, "Yeah."

"Yeah," The girl nodded in agreement, grinning and giggling even but her face suddenly turned sour for some unknown reason. "You're not supposed to draw a raccoon on the banner."

"What?"

"I think you should stick to numbers and letters."

"I- I was just- I just knew how to draw a raccoon that's why-...," She looks at the girl's unimpressed looks and pursed her lips, "yupp. Numbers and letters it is!"

The blonde girl frowned, "you seemed a little tensed. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just spent the entire night drawing a raccoon-....' Lexa stopped in mid-sentence when the girl shoved a glitter glue in front of her face.

"Use the magical glitter glue. Point it, squeeze it and let your imagination run wild. It'll make the night faster."

"Yeeaahhh...," pushing down the girl's hand. "I think I have a better idea. Wanna know what it is?"

The blonde drew closer.

"Going home!" Lexa exclaimed loudly.

The blonde suddenly laughed loudly muffling Lexa's voice, she made a quick head turn to the other popular girlfriends before hissing at Lexa. "Keep your voice down!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Lexa shouted even louder, with large eyes and innocent look. "OH YOU THINK THAT IT'S STUPID TO NOT DRAW A RACCOON ON THE BANNER?! I AGREE!!!"

The girl panicked when everyone turned to their direction. "I- I- I never said!" She made a massive hand gestures and laughed uneasily, "ignore her, girls. She's blabbering none sense! She's high! She took drugs! I saw it from her bag!"

 

"Oh come on! I bet you girls have better things to do than sitting here all night long- You know what's better? I'll show it to you!" Lexa was quickly grabbed a large cardboard and wrote something on it. Then stood up on the chair and raised the signboard high above. "GOING HOME!... Girls! Your needs are as important as the footballers needs or the cheerleaders  _or the 'populars'_. You can't sit here all night doing signs. Look, at this blonde girl over here," pointing at the raccoon discriminator, "She's hungry and wants to eat pepperoni!"

_"How did she even know that?"_

"I can hear your stomach growling and you've been muttering pepperoni for the past hour," Lexa explained softer. She then looks at girl who answered the phone call the other day, "You!" The girl looks around before pointing at herself, "Yes, you! What's your name again?"

"I- I'm- I'm Erik's girlfriend," she said weakly and unsurely.

"God dammit! Your _actual_ name, child!" Lexa puffed annoyingly.

"I-... I wanna say Beth-Bethany."

"Yes! I bet you are Bethany! You  _do_ look like Bethany! And  _I bet_ you wanna go home, lounged on the couch with popcorn in hand, watching netflix all night long! And- And you! There behind!" A girl behind Lexa, who's head was tilted high up with a gauze wrapped around her nose. Lexa winced by the sight of a large dark spot on the white bandage. "Shouldn't she be in the hospital?"

The girl was quick on shaking her head with large beady eyes. As if what Lexa had said the forbidden words.

"Girl, your nose is bleeding!" Lexa blurted ridiculously, trying to point out the obvious and the girl simply looks at her blankly. She flung her arms in the air by the utter ridiculousness of the whole ordeal. Nobody should be treated this way. " _She_ should be in immediate care! And  _we_ should be at home watching tv! It's 10pm on a Thursday night and there's got to be something good. I am going home!" She shouted at the top of lungs with so much spirit and perseverance. Her eyes were wide and wild by the adrenaline rush coursing through her veins. This is the first time did she felt alive in such a long time. Lexa raised her hand, "Who's with me?!" 

////

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Where do you think you're going?" Octavia pulled her by the arm, twirling her around towards the bleachers. "We've got a game to catch, Kane."

"Uhh...," Lexa cleared her throat uneasily. "I think I'll pass tonight," and then smiled sweetly.

"No, no. You are not! This is your first game. Clarke will be expecting you. So come on! We might even be able to sneak in to the after party!" Octavia clapped ever so excitedly that it got Lexa feeling even more anxious.

The two girls were fast approaching the bleachers. Somebody tapped the microphone that echoed across the field and then Monty's voice came to the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the TonDC Grounders!"

A group of football guys came charging into the field, shouting and cheering to liven up the energy. Lexa was nibbling her fingernails in anxiousness when some cheerleaders including some particular blonde came to the view.

_Oh god.... Why can't she wear that in normal school days?_

The brunette bit her lips as she watched Clarke in a very  _very_ short skirt and sleeveless blouse. She's internally praising whomever created the cheerleading uniforms. But too soon the atmosphere turned sour because... There was hardly anyone in the pep rally. Which also includes...

"WHERE ARE ALL THE FOOTBALL GIRLFRIENDS??!!!" Erik shouted.

Lexa swallowed hard, directing her eyes on the cheerleaders who - literally - only 4 left. She had no idea this would happen.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Bellamy shouted at the top of his lungs and scanned the audience for the culprit. "WHERE OUR GIRLFRIENDS??!!!!"

"WHO'S GONNA CHEER FOR US???!!!" Ethan added the salt on the wound.

All the football players were scratching their heads. The paper banner was abandoned on the ground. The cheerleaders - 4 cheerleaders, including Clarke - were looking around the sparse audience looking so perturbed. Lexa caught Clarke's eyes and simple as that she already wanna run away.

"This is the lamest pep rally there is," Octavia mumbled, looking around the scattered crowd on the bleachers. "It's worst when the swine flu affected Murphy."

Never in Lexa's life had she blinked so much, with her scrawny little hands thumbing the hem of her shirt. "I- I might have been hiding a rat," she mumbled so softly. 

"What do you mean?"

"I- I kind of um... Liberated the girls with their solitude and uh... _unintentionally_ empowered them," She pursed her lips and avoided Octavia's enlarging eyes.

Octavia nodded her head slowly and made a popping sound with her lips, "Yupp. Clarke's gonna kill you."

"CLARKE! WHERE ALL THE CHEERLEADERS?!" Bellamy shouted again.

Clarke looks around the field and scowled, "I don't know. They were here a moment ago. WHERE ARE THEY?!" She shouted at the other cheerleaders. 

"I think we better go," Lexa pulled Octavia's arms towards the exit.

"You're so dead meat, Kane."

 

/////

Lexa slammed her locker shut and got the fright of her life, "Clarke!" She jumped.

Clarke leaned against the lockers and sighed, "We lost."

Her green eyes automatically looks down on her fumbling feet. "I heard," she huskily said. "I'm sorry."

"We didn't even managed to hold the paper banner for the football players to run into. We still have to build a pyramid and all the girls suddenly disappeared." Clarke grunted miserably, "I don't know what happened to them. Like they just _gone."_

Lexa bit her lips, self berating herself to be nosy, causing this mishaps and giving Clarke the tormented face. But most part of herself was not feeling sorry at all. Never at all.

"I know..."

"That's the best part of being a cheerleader, Lexa. Holding that banner for the footballers. It gives us cheerleaders a sense of accomplishment, you know. It makes us feel alive to be able to cheer and giving someone a sense of support during the game. It's a very fulfilling duty, Lexa." Clarke elaborated.

"I know..." Lexa sighed some more.

"How can we be a team when we can't even let the football guys run through paper? That's their starting line. That's their mojo. It's like we're giving them their game mojo by running through the paper!"

Lexa watched her tormentingly, "Is it _possible_ you're putting too much importance on holding and running through some paper?" She squinted her eyes with much hope that Clarke would understand.

Clarke looks at her weirdly. "Is it  _possible_ that you're crazy?" She blurted with slight defiance.

Seeing that look, Lexa just have to say reveal it. "Look Clarke, your girls are all out there eating popcorn, watching netflix, becoming well rounded people," Clarke was looking at her with those confused blue eyes, "Their sole purpose can't be to worship their boyfriends or girlfriends."

Clarke blinked finally understanding what Lexa was saying, "You did this?" She asked quietly.

Lexa opened her mouth but then closed it again before saying, "I know that I dismantled the system but yes, I did." Clarke shakes her head accusingly. "And I'm  _really_ sorry that you're upset." She tried to portray it as genuine as she can for the blonde to understand. Nobody should be treated as a slave. Most especially women. Not in this generation. Not anymore.

Clarke shakes her head over and over again feigning that disappointment. "I should have known that you didn't really wanna fit in with my friends."

Lexa felt that. She felt those words pierced through her chest and straight to the heart. She did tried to fit in. Ever since she landed on this prison cell of TonDC. She had been trying, even though she was still defying the gravity that TonDC had been sucking her in. At least she had been trying.

Her eyes starts to sting, somehow, mimicking Clarke's. She knew this was just a petty little fight. It's just a small issue that TonDC people thinks it's so huge that it will ruin their lives. But the fact that she had hurt/hurting Clarke right now, that's what taking toll on her. The blonde was rubbing on her. She gaining a soft spot for the blonde.

But the rational part of her - the thinking side of her - her head kept telling her to do the right thing.

"You- You always have to jumble things up. You always have to 'Lexa' things up! You always have to make people-... think!" Clarke blurted with so much difficulty, that it made Lexa think if the girl was also struggling by the predicament. Their new found stage that they're in but now had been jeopardized.

Lexa raised her chin high, not backing down on the rationality of the situation. She pushed down her emotions. She pushed down her tears and said, "Well that's what I do, Clarke. I make people _think_... I thought that's what you like about me."

Clarke looks at her defeatedly and shakes her head, "Well think again,  _Thinker."_

The girl turns around and left Lexa standing there all alone.

////

A day had passed and she hadn't heard from Clarke. No text. No calls. Lexa leans away from the locker and shakes her head, "Get your head straight, Lexa. This is nothing. You have a test to focus on. You've got this!" She blew a breath and walked straight for Mr Pike's class when she was body snatched  _again._

She felt her body slammed against the wall with those blue eyes staring down on her. She felt their baby kicked. Lexa swallowed hard.

"Clarke," she muttered.

"Lexa... I knew that I might have overreacted last night. So I want you to feel what it is like to run through paper," Clarke said with that glimmer in her eyes. She then grabbed the girl by the shoulders, "I want you to feel how great it is to have someone rooting for you. How great it also feels to cheer for someone in helping them accomplish their dreams. Being a cheerleader is important, Lexa. It is important to  _me._ And I want you to understand what it is like." Clarke touched the girl's cheek before twirling her around, "Girls!"

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows at the long banner in front of Mr Pike's classroom. She recognized the two cheerleaders that was there at the pep rally. They were holding the paper that spells out 'Go Lexa!'

"Are you ready?" Clarke asked.

"I don't- I don't wanna run through paper," Lexa said apprehensively.

"Lexa, you have to run to help us help you understand why we do what we do," Clarke explained. This was the first time she saw the girl gleaming with excitement and seriousness. Lexa knew this is important to the girl.

So she sighed and nodded, "Okay. I'll do it."

Clarke smiled widely and set the timer, "in 3, 2, 1. GO!"

And off Lexa went, the wind was rushing past her. Her hair was bouncing on her back and her heart starts to beat faster. She was close, very _very close_ and then she heard it. She felt it. The crumpling of the paper. The tore sound it made as she ran past through it. The adrenaline and exhilaration it brought her. It was-...

"YES! WOOAHH!!! GOO LEEXAA!!!" Clarke came charging towards Mr Pike's class with raised fist, "WOAH! Go LEXA! GO ACED THAT TEST! MAKE IT YOUR BITCH! GO LEXA!"

Lexa scurried towards her seat and pursed her lips seeing all her classmates were staring at the hysterical Clarke. She could almost feel her cheeks turning hot red by embarrassment.

_But truth to be told it does feel nice to be cheered by someone who meant so much to you._

Lexa looks around wildly and of course, to the upset Mr Pike. She raised her index finger over her lips at Clarke by the door indicating that 'it's enough.' Clarke bit her lips and grins. 

"I'll cheer for you, babe!" Clarke winked before she left the classroom.

_Yupp. This is my new life now. I wouldn't say I'm reformed but... GOD DAMMIT! Popular girlfriends are making is so DAMN HARD!_

_Because running through paper banners was... UUHH-MAZING!_


	15. Lexa, The One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Lexa took ownership to be a wingwoman. The part where Octavia had a moment of relapse. And Clarke well... You just have to finish the story. Enjoy! 
> 
> Cheers! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for taking so long to update. But here it is! Finally! It's just a short one but hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Cheers!

_Ever since dating Clarke Griffin I had spent an unusual amount of time with her number one fan... Abigail Griffin. When at one point I felt the surge of mother-daughter bond._

"Give it to me, baby! Oooohh.... Give it to me!" 

Clarke looks behind and looks at her. 

"I'm gonna give it to my momma. Do you wanna see me giving it to her, Lexa?" Clarke asked in her utmost seriousness. "Are you ready to see me giving it to her?" 

Lexa tilted her head and blinked in awkwardness. Feeling slightly intruding to the close proximity. "Um... Sure?" 

Clarke nodded once and took a deep breath. She took a step back, gritted her shoes on the grass and starts swaying her hips back and fro. She was building momentum with each thrust. Abby was right in front of her few meters away mimicking the very same action. 

"Come, honey! Hit that thang! Hit that thang hard!" She bellowed loudly, oozing with so much encouragement that got Lexa feeling icky for watching the entire scene to be intimate. As much as she kept telling her head not to think of it as sensual...

_But oh God... God bless those hips._

She continued watching Clarke gripping on the hammer-like-equipment with its wooden head inches from the ground swaying back and forth synchronising with the girl's thrusts, aiming at the wooden blue ball. The blonde was with pure sheer concentration that her tongue were peeking between her lips. 

"Honey, concentrate! Give to me! Give it to momma!" Abby repeated, with hand gestures. 

Clarke grunted loudly and swayed back and then forth, finally hitting the ball and it went rolling down on the grass and went straight through the metal hoop. 

"AAaaaaahhhh!!!" Abby came shrilling on the top of her lungs, jumping and charging towards Clarke and hugged her - Spinning her around. 

"Yes! WOOHH!! Yes! I did it!" Clarke pumped her fist in the air as if she had won the olympics. 

Lexa grins, taking a step back, clapping. Ignoring the sudden pang of jealousy burning in her chest. 

/////

_"Lexa!"_

Lexa turns to her right and found Indra sitting 2 tables away. She waved at her as she came and sat down on the table beside theirs.

"Indra," Abby nodded. 

Indra's eyes narrowed on Abby's and nodded once, "Abigail." 

The woman redirected her eyes on Lexa and smiled, ( _Too sweetly...)._ "I'm with Octavia having lunch but while she's taking her own sweet time in the bathroom. I'm here to have a girl to girl talk. I think it's time." 

Lexa opened her mouth to speak but Indra cut her off, "I want your take on Octavia." 

The brunette glanced at the Griffin's who was busy with the menu when Indra grabbed her shoulder to stir her attention back. "I want the 411, Kane." 

"What- What does that even mean?" 

"We all know that by now Octavia should have come to her senses and reconcile with Lincoln. She should be getting back with him!" Indra uttered exasperatedly. 

Lexa starts shaking her head, opening her mouth to say, "Indra, I don't think I should meddle with this. And I'm pretty sure that Octavia doesn't wanna get back with Lincoln." 

"Lincoln is the whole package! He's perfect! True gentleman. Charming sweet smile! Intelligent and those God gifted chiselled body! Which we know kids these days- It's quite hard to achieve." She whispered the last part.  

Lexa thought that Indra would flinched or at least feel abashed talking about Lincoln's body but she didn't seem affected. 

"Let's be honest, Lexa guys isn't really lining up to see the show. And Blake's have a weak gene in attracting mates." 

_"Mom, I'm here!"_

Bellamy came into view and caught Lexa's eyes. In an instant, 4 girls came swarming over him as if he's some new Ken in the toy store. Lexa narrowed her eyes at the irony of the spoken words. 

"Octavia have needs, Lexa. And she needs someone to meet them." 

Lexa pursed her lips and made a conflicting expression, "I don't know. I mean when Octavia and Lincoln were just starting, they tried to set me up and I resented it." 

Indra rolled her eyes. 

"Plus, how would you know that Octavia wanna meet someone-...." 

 _"I do."_  

Lexa literally jumped on her seat as she looks behind, landing on those large owl eyes staring at her in sheer desperation. Octavia nodded vehemently, "I do... I can't keep chasing rats, Lexa." Giving her the dead maniac I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep eyes, "I'm desperate." 

/////

"Okay," Looking up from her handy-dandy notepad, "What are you looking for in a man? Primarily." She asked.

Octavia licked her lips in a full circle and thought, "Limbs." 

Lexa shot her brow up. "Huh?"

"Actually it'll be good if he have 4. But 3-... Or 2 would be good enough. "The girl nodded in ponder, "But then we wouldn't be able to hold hands..." She squinted her eyes and had more thoughts, "But yeah," she shrugs, "I don't mind dating a torso." 

Lexa almost frowned but then hid it quickly. She scribbled down on her notepad, "Must... Have... Torso..." She nodded, "Anything else?" 

"No." 

"Octavia, you're selling yourself short." 

Octavia shakes her head as those eyes suddenly turns scared and with pure terror. "I had a dream last night, Lexa." She shakes her head as she's seeing something horrifying and skin-crawling. "It was  year 2067-..." 

Lexa sneakered ridiculously, "It literally says 'year 2067' in your  _dream-... "_

"Yes it did!" The small girl shot her a glare before returning to her story, "It was year 2067... And it was horrible, Lexa. I was living in a rundown apartment riding my wheelchair scooter, with portraits of cats all over my walls... " Then all of a sudden she grabbed Lexa by the shirt and whispered in a small and high-pitched voice that she can muster. "And you know what's worse?..."

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows. "No...," she uttered softly.

"I'm living with _rats."_ Octavia made an audible whimper as she let go of her and grabbed her stomach as she's going to puke any second. "I'm  _living_ with  _rats,_ Lexa!... And you know what's worse than that?" 

Lexa shakes her head.

"I gave them names! There- There's Molly, Shadow, Ricky, Blacky, Oliver, Lucy, Tigger, Jerry-...." She stepped up, bringing herself nose to nose with Lexa. Lexa could hear the tremble and terror in her voice... And garlic bread. "My life is over, Lexa. I'm not living with cats-- I'm living with _rats!_ Cats doesn't even like me!" 

 "You named one of your rats Jerry? As in Tom and  _Jerry?"_ Lexa mused. 

Octavia closed her eyes for a second before scowling at her, "I named one of my rats _Mr. Cheesecake Racoon_!  _Clearly_ , you know now why the dream was very upsetting. So  _please,_ Lexa I'm begging you, I need your help. I don't wanna die alone on a bed filled with rat dung. Just don't set me up with anyone with your taste, okay?" She said, patting Lexa on the head as she leave the girl utterly stunned. 

The brunette blinked a couple of times to clear her head of what exactly Octavia just said to her. "Okay... No rat dung." She wrote.

////

"So a lot of people are looking for love online now a days," Lexa informed, scrolling down on the numerous candidates.

Indra frowned, feeling deeply sceptical. "perverts. Opportunists. Paedophiles. Kidnappers. Stalkers." 

Lexa opened her mouth but then closed it again. She then answered, "Yes.  _But_ there are also nice people who are looking for partners and companionship... Like Octavia." 

"Lexa I'm gonna stop you right there. I wanna look for Octavia's suitors the old fashion way," She gestured on the vast space of the Blake's living room. "In the living room." 

////

"So... What made you think that you're suitable for this position?" 

Lexa hunched down a little behind the 'interview table' - Indra puts it - and watches what was unfolding before her. 

"Um... Well... I'm a fast learner. I can multitask- I go to church every sunday," A teenager with greasy hair and thick rimmed glasses stuttered, not meeting Lexa's eyes and most of all Indra's cold eyes - despite the small smile displayed on her lips. "I'm reliable. I lawned Mr Hedgeworth's every weekend and- I trim my hair- which I won't be telling you  _where_ but a lot of teenagers doesn't do now a days-  _Jeff."_

Lexa saw how some skinny guy in a white shirt from the back row squirmed in his seat. She shifted closer to Indra and asked, "Did you lured this child here under false pretences?" 

Indra sighed and addressed the boy, "Kevin what if I told you that the 'lawn' that I need you to do is my teenaged daughter." 

Kevin made an incoherent sound and stuttered even more, "Will- Will that- that be a paying job? Because I- I was told- this- this was a paying job." 

"Yeah," Indra answered quickly, "there's a small benefit." 

Lexa snapped her head at her. 

"Okay," He answered. 

"You can't do that," Lexa rebutted. 

"Yes I can. Unless Octavia goes for her cousin Sherman," When a guy from the front row suddenly stood up and waved. "I know for sure he comes from a really good family." Indra chuckles. 

"No! Octavia can't date one of her cousins. I shouldn't have to tell you that." Lexa was combusting. 

The woman sighs some more, "Lexa, eloping with your cousin is one of the most efficient way in having a tight knit family. It's popular back in the days and still is." 

"In what century?!" 

"Just look at Giuliani family." 

"Who?-..." 

Sherman suddenly spoke up, "It's the taboo what makes it exciting." He looks at the other candidates, "right?" 

Lexa looks at her in disbelief. "Noooooo, Sherman," shaking her head, "No it doesn't." 

////

"Hey Octavia, you know I've been working hard to have a good catch but your parents," she shakes her head, "they're not making it easy." 

"You know what, Lexa it's okay. I'm good to go." 

"Good- Good to go?" 

Octavia blared a huge smile and nods, "I already found someone." 

Lexa suddenly looks at her in worrisome, "please don't tell me it's your cousin Sherman." 

When all of a sudden a loud smack resounded the hallway, sending Octavia to jump in shrill, giggling even. Lexa was speechless with her mouth hung open in shock. 

"What's up, cupcake? My nanny made some popsicles. Are you down with me?" 

Lexa felt her eyes widened in complete surprise as the  _boy_ removed his hand behind Octavia's buttocks. Octavia giggled even louder that she have to cover her mouth. 

"Ooohh I am so down," Octavia flirted. 

The boy smirked at Lexa, "Take a picture. It will last longer." 

"Octavia Blake!" She said never leaving the boy's eyes. "He's in middle school." 

"Taking 9th grade math. BOOM!" He whammed with hand gestures, sending Octavia to giggle like a little girl again. It's making Lexa uncomfortable. 

"He makes me laugh, Lexa. He brings me snacks." The little girl looks at the boy and Lexa felt like she had lost her best friend. "And when I'm with him I- I feel-..." 

"Pre-pubescent," Lexa inserted. "This is  _John Murphy,_ Octavia!" 

Murphy narrowed his eyes, "you know I'm your girlfriend's math tutor right?" 

Octavia laughs again. 

"DOUBLE BURN!" He mused. 

////

_I don't care if Murphy's Clarke's math tutor. There are bunch of guys out there who's more eligible._

_After sifting through pages of cosplay and inappropriate guys, I pulled Octavia's photos online and decided to go blind. I don't wanna rely on looks or guys who only cares about looks. I wanted more for Octavia. She's my best friend and she deserves the best._

Lexa made a few adjustments on the profile and suddenly alerted by an incoming message.

////

"I'm telling you again for the last time," She glared sternly, while cutting the meat from across the table. "You finish your lunch  _before_ making a bee line for the desert-..." 

"Oh I have another great idea. I'm gonna go hit the jackpot," Murphy smirked and leaned across the table, "How about a kiss, sweet cheeks!" He pouted. 

Octavia automatically leans back and looks around the cafeteria, "Okaaaayyy...," she giggles uncomfortably. "Don't need to rush-..." 

"Octavia! I need to talk to you," Lexa came barging in, giving Murphy the eyes, " _Privately."_

Murphy tilted his head in amusement. 

"Oh... Oh okay. I'll be right back in a sec," and stood by the corner. "What is this about, Lexa?" 

"It's about finding you a  _man...,"_ looking behind where Murphy reaching for the Fruit tart. "who can cut his own meat." Shaking her head in disappointment. 

"I can't believe John made a beeline for the desert without finishing his food!" Oh Octavia was turning red. 

"Octavia!" Lexa clapped, pulling her back to reality. "Right here! Focus, Blake! Focus!" She forks out a piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to her. "Look..." 

Octavia was taken aback, "Lexa, did you impersonated me and spread my personal information on the world wide web?" 

"Yes, Octavia I definitely did," Tipping her chin high, " _And_ I found the perfect man! Look at this. He wrote a poem! ' _I will hold you hand in the night_ -...'" 

"He have hands!" The girl suddenly bursted into a wide sappy grin. Lexa could see that Octavia's obviously happy that the man have hands. "Or do you think he's just trying to sound good?" 

"No, Octavia. I really think he  _have_ hands." Looking at her in a deadpan before glancing behind them where Murphy's on his 3 fruit tart. Octavia pursed her lips. 

"I really can't believe John would defy me like this, " shaking her head. "Okay fine. I'm in."

"Great!"

"But you and Clarke have to come."

"Yeah!" Nodding vehemently. "It'll be a double date! This is gonna be so exciting!"

"Okay," Octavia nodded as she backs away and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put somebody for a time out." She stomped over at Murphy and spouted, "John Murphy!" Murphy whipped his head at her blowing out fruits out of his nostrils. "How many times do we have to discuss this. Food is a privilege!"

////

 "Hear this. In the morning when he wakes up he will go door to door and drop flowers on their doorsteps. And at sunset he'll write poems on stones and leave on some random table. You know why?" 

"Why?" Octavia asked. 

"Because everybody is like a stone outside but deep inside, they're always a poem," Lexa revealed. 

"Woooww... I mean talking about holding yourself on a high standard." 

"Yeah I know," Lexa nodded, smiling. 

Octavia pursed her lips, "I mean that's what it's all about, right?" 

"Totally," She felt something heavy on her arms and realised, "Oh yeah! I bought a copy of his favourite book." Showing it to her, "To discuss it during dinner. I've only read 13 chapters of it but I think it's really good." 

The little girl frowned, "Oh. Right. I guess I'll just listen to you guys while you talks about it or..." She said uneasily. 

Lexa shakes her head upon realising what she sounded like. "Sorry, I totally should have let you read it." 

"It's okay." 

"It's just that we've been emailing for a couple of days now and I guess I kind of got sucked in." Lexa confessed. 

Octavia smirked, "Are you falling for my internet boyfriend even before I get a chance to?" 

"Don't be ridiculous, O." Lexa gasped. Finally stopping in front of the restaurant. "I'm very happy with my girlfriend and you'll be very with-..." Her oxygen intake stopped right there and then as the boy standing in front of them slowly as if in a slow motion looks at their direction with a whipping hair motion, " _my_ _Ex... boyfriend..."_

Octavia made a sudden halt, "Finn Collins." 

"Lexa!" He grins widely, closing his really thick book. 

 _"Lexa! Octavia! My night just can't get any awesome-r. I found a really great parking spot."_ Clarke walked up to them by the side of the road, "we can park at the handicap spot, right?" 

Lexa never left Finn's eyes. "Hey..." 

Clarke looks up and felt her stomach dropped  _really really_ low. "Oh..." 

////

Lexa could internally guess that things weren't doing well as it is. The way that Octavia leans away when Finn moves closer or the way Clarke stares at him with dead eyes. 

_If only looks could kill, he would be dropped dead right there on the chocolate fondue the very second Clarke's eyes landed on him._

_Listening to him talk made me remember the Finn Collins Paradox. How could someone who looks so good in paper and look sooo good in person, can be such a freaking bore?!_

"So let's pray for their little souls as they cast up to the heavens and as we share this chocolate fondue," He said, glancing up to the vents snaking around the ceiling of the small restaurant.

Lexa smiled tightly, glancing curiously at Clarke. She grabbed her hand from under the table and squeezes it. It made the girl looks at her questioningly. 

"You okay?" She mouthed. 

Clarke nodded and looks back at Finn. 

"So I heard you went to City of Light?" Octavia asked, obviously trying to break the sudden awkward silence. 

Finn nodded, giving that sad eyes, "City of Light destroyed me." Shaking his head. "It destroyed my family. I'm never going back there." 

"I- I know what you mean. My family went there once and it was a disaster. Children were kidnapped and stored inside this huge mansion." Octavia suddenly looks up, "they said there's a missile inside. Is it true?" 

Collins sighs, "What's true is the children suffering a horrible  _horrible_ fate. City of Light must be destroyed. It's ruining people's lives." 

Octavia nodded in agreement, looking back and forth at Lexa and Clarke as if beckoning them to nod along - which they did. The awkward silence were upon them again. The little girl pursed her lips and quickly blurted out, "Although I really liked when you can use salt to pay for stuff." 

Finn smiled widely and nodded. 

_"Can I ask you something?"_

Lexa and Octavia whipped their heads at Clarke's figure. 

_Oh no... Oh no... This can't be good._

"How do you make your hair so smooth and silky? I've been wondering all these years. It looks so perfect." Clarke asked, sending Lexa and Octavia to sigh in relief. 

"I uses _vinegar_ to make it shine and soft. In the ancient times..." And simple as that Lexa starts to zone off yet again and again. "Did you know that any alcoholic beverages, apple, grapes, rice, with an exposure to air, will naturally turn into _Vinegar_.  _Vinegar_ was made due to bacteria presents in the substance, which gives it a sharp sour taste. Did you know back in history the Babylonians uses _vinegar_ to preserve food. And in biblical times,  _Vinegar_ were used as a...." 

Lexa rolled her eyes discreetly.

 _Please stop saying vineggaarr..._ She grunted internally. 

 "And in the military benefits,  _vinegar_ were used as an antiseptic to clean and disinfect soldiers wounds which also helps in speeding up recovery..." 

_Oh my god! Please make it stop!_

"And a lot of people don't know that," he shrugs but then quickly recovers, "I'm sorry, I don't wanna appear condescending.

"Oh no no no..." Octavia shakes her head. 

"It's just...  _a lot_ of people  _really_ don't know that," pulling another shrug. 

Clarke nodded, "Anyway," leaning across the table, "Back to your hair. Can I touch it?" 

Lexa never felt her neck snapped as fast as she did right at that moment. She watches her girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend (which is also happens to be Clarke's ex-boyfriend - this is so messed up) getting closer and closer across the table. 

"I want you to," Finn whispered, leaning forward. 

Lexa never felt this strong surge of bubbling feeling in her stomach before. It's like their baby's swirling down into nothingness down the toilet bowl. She hastily grabbed her stomach and felt her nostrils flared involuntarily as Clarke shoves her hand through the boy's smooth silky hair. It made her hair stands up. 

"I- I'm just gonna grab some fresh air," she breathed out, making a quick escaping from the table and into the cold street. "What is wrong with Lexa, you can't be like this... No, no, no you can't be jealous..." She burrowed her head in between her knees as she crouched in the deserted street. She hugged herself closer and stayed strong as the strong breeze hit her like a ton of bricks. 

_"Hey."_

Lexa looks up and felt something warm draped on her back. It was Clarke's jacket. She could smell it. 

"What are you doing out here?" Clarke asked, crouching in front of her. 

She quickly averted her eyes and cleared her throat, "I need some fresh air." 

Clarke nodded and made herself comfortable by sitting on the concrete cold floor. Lexa was surprised. 

"What are you doing, Clarke? It's cold," pulling the girl up. 

"I'm keeping you company until you're okay," Clarke smiles. It was the most genuine and sweet smile that the girl had ever given her. It made something blossom in the pit of her stomach again. In a good way. 

So she stood up and held out her hand for the girl to take. "Come on. Let's get back inside." 

Clarke took her hand and squeezes it as they went back on their table. 

 _"You don't actually believe on the true love's kiss, right?"_ Collins chuckles ridiculously. It was obvious that Octavia wasn't having much fun with Finn Collins company. 

_I could empathise with her._

"Yes, I do!" Octavia blurted out so quickly that it appears to be shooting words from a machine gun. "You do too right, Clarke?" 

Clarke looks at Octavia, "Yes." And stole a kiss on Lexa's cheek.

Lexa was speechless. She was unmoved. Unspoken for the first time in her life. Her hands were really cold but her cheeks were burning hot. She's pretty sure everyone can see her cheeks turning red. 

She was about to make a quick rebut when a loud pounding by the glass window attracted their attention. 

 _"Baby O! Come on! Please give me another chance! Murphy baby misses you! I miss us, Octavia baby!"_ The little boy was banging his fists on the window which... Within seconds away from shattering. 

Octavia immediately bolted out of her seat and into the back of the restaurant where Lexa came chasing after her. "Octavia! Hey, Where are you going?" 

"I'm really sorry, Lexa. But I can't be here. I- I don't think I'll be able to find love in this restaurant," she apologises. 

"How do you know?" 

Octavia took a deep breath and let it out, "I- I felt it once, " looking away. "And- And I remembered what- what it feels like. But I think this time I need to be alone." The statement sounded like a question mark to her. "I don't think I'm ready to be with anyone... Not yet." 

Lexa nodded, fully understanding her best friend. 

"Do you want me to sleepover?" Lexa asked hopefully. 

"Yeah," Octavia nodded. "I'd like that." 

////

"Were you jealous when I touched Finn's hair?" 

Lexa almost tripped on her own shoe as they walked down the empty street. 

"What? No!" Shaking her head in denial. "Pfft! Why would I be?" 

Clarke looks so deep in her eyes that she's almost magnetised by it. 

_Scrape the 'almost'. Replace with completely. Utterly. Undoubtedly._

"When you found someone you want to spend your most time with... I think you've found the one," Clarke uttered hushedly as if it's only meant for Lexa to hear. 

Lexa nodded. 

"And when you found someone who'll ran away while touching your ex's hair... And you chased after them, sat down on the cold pavement until they've calmed down," Lexa looks up shyly, hearing those words from Clarke - the former bitch, the emotionally detached girl, the girl who doesn't care about anyone - made her stomach made this bubbling sensation. It made her smile goofily. "And I made her smile all of a sudden... I think I've found the one." 

She felt the girl grabbing her hands and rubs it together to emit heat. And then that soft kiss on the her right cheek. That soft lingering kiss that sends heat down to the sole of her feet. 

"Goodnight, Lexa. Thank you for sending me home. Have fun at Octavia's," Clarke bid her goodbye's leaving Lexa alone dreamily waving goodbye to her. 

_Shucks, Lexa. You're the one!_


	16. Lexa, The Valentine's Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part when it's Valentine's and love is in the air. But... Well there's always a 'But'. Part where Lexa and Clarke finally had their Valentine's day 'date' and where Lincoln was being Mr. Suave courting Octavia. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Aaaahhh Valentine's once again... I can't believe I've been stuck here for over a year now. *sigh* Oh TonDC..._

_During this 'heartsy fartsy' festivities, TonDC high's hormonal teenage boys give it all in, and by all means, giving their GFs all the Valentine's crap that TonDC had to offer..._

_But with one lonely soul who lost his true love... It turns for a desperate measure._

_"Wheeennnn I haadd yoouuu~~"_

Octavia jumped to her feet and stared at Lincoln with wild eyes.

_"I treated you baaaadd....  
_ _And wrong my dear  
_ _And girl siiiiiince,_   
_Since you been awaaaaaay..."_

Octavia could feel eyes all over her. She could hear snickers and murmurs of gossips. Her ears were prickling with embarrassment with her cheeks turning crimson red.

Lincoln held his 'make believe' pencil case microphone to his lips and exaggeratedly faced a mannequin against the lockers who - weirdly enough - resembles the younger Blakes' jet black hair, tantalising blue-green eyes - and quite alarmingly - wearing Octavia's missing blue blouse and black skinny jeans.

Octavia hides behind her locker and stole a peek at the weird performance unfolding before her.

_"Dontcha know_   
_I sit around_   
_with my head hangin' down..._   
_And I wonder..._

Then Lincoln held the mannequin onto this arms...

"Whooooooo's loving-..."

Until it was shoved to the ground and stomped on... With none other than Octavia Blake.

"Octavia..." Lincoln was flabbergasted by the animosity. He looked behind where Macallan was playing the keyboard who abruptly stopped.

"If you think that singing William Smokey Robinson and singing to a mannequin that resembles-...  _ME,_ will make me forgive what you did- Then you got it all wrong,  _Mister!"_ Octavia spat forging herself out of the hallway where a large crowd of teenagers gawking at them with great utter fascination.

"Octavia, it's not my fault that your mom saw me naked! It was an accident!" Lincoln helplessly called after.

Her nostrils flared and flicked him off.

/////

_Despite the weird and cheesy holiday, (and moving forward to the oblivious and ridiculous outcome of my former TonDC Valentine's experience) I've got to admit, having my own little valentine felt... pretty good._

Lexa bit her lips as - once again - trails of red rose petals came cascading down her locker with a red heart shaped greeting card awaits.

_"Dear Lexa Kane,_

_Will you be my valentine's?_

Y? or N?"

She wasn't sure but despite the lack of words put up to it, she felt a little disappointed.

"You saw my card."

Lexa automatically grin hearing that voice again.

"Thank you for the card. Really appreciate it, Clarke," she bit her lips again and saw how Clarke's eyes darted to her lips for a mili-second.

"I'm still waiting for a reply, Lexa," Clarke said in an almost bored voice.

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "do I  _really_ have to answer?"

The blonde pouted, giving her a pen and nodded. Lexa sighs and pouted as well, teasing the blonde as if she's totally reconsidering her answer.

"No." And circled her answer.

"No?" The girl's voice was quite alarmed, causing Lexa to almost laugh.

"No," she repeated.

"Why, Lexa? Did I do something wrong?" Clarke asked as if she's a lost puppy begging for food.

"No," she shakes her head and flip around the card and showed it to Lexa.

Within a blink of eye, those bored blue eyes suddenly sparkled in excitement.

"YYEESS!!! YES! YES!" She was pumping her fist in the air, bouncing all around, taking the card and shoving it to the people's faces, "Lexa said yes! I  _knew_ it, she would say yes! YEEESS!!!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down, Clarke," Pulling the overly excited girl. Once both of them calmed down by the sudden outburst of spontaneity, she asked, "so do we have to do those cheesy valentine's stuff now?"

Clarke shrugs, "guess so..." Looking timidly shy about it, Lexa just have to go for it and swooped down, pecking her on the lips.

"How sappy," she grins. "Here's a thing, I overheard that you and the cheerleader girls were planning to go to Britney's house and rave with her mom-..."

"Oh yeah, definitely! Britney's mom is like this teeny tiny moms who's so cool and let us do whatever we want in their house-... And she's awesome! Last year, we went to the East side of TonDC and TP-ed her ex boyfriend's house! Isn't she cool?! This year Britney's mom's planning to go to the zoo and-..."

"Aaaahhh," Lexa immediately cut whatever ridiculous and illegal - that hopefully it still applies for isolated TonDC - is going to come out of those wonderful lips. "Wouldn't it more romantic to spend Valentine's day just the two of us?"

The smile on Clarke's face instantly disappears. "Just the two of us. Doing what?" As if that thought never occurred to her before.

"Well, I'm glad you asked!" Lexa took out her phone and showed Clarke, "There's this screening that's happening at the Art Theatre and I've been dying to see it! And tonight is the last night!"

Clarke rubs her arms, "Isn't it Art Theatre's are the one filled with... Dialogue? And- And stuff..."

Lexa thought that Clarke would enjoy it since the girl loves art.  _I mean come on, the girl is amazing with her hands!... No pun intended... We've never comes close to that... NO! I'm not desperate!... Stupid sexually active city classmates._

"The review said enthralling. They gave it  _3_ TonDC star- Although, I've never really heard of TonDC stars before- I don't know," she shrugs, "But it's called the 'Cry for Blood'? They said it supposed to make you feel mystified and allured."

"Oh! It's based on a doctor story?! I watched a movie once where the doctor was craving for blood and she cut off all of this people limbs and then put them on small containers."

"No... I think it's more of an experience of cries and spectral accounts of anguish. Like a 3D dream in the wilderness!"

Clarke looks skeptical, mumbling something inaudible under her breathe as if she's trying to make sense what Lexa was trying to say.

"But they have a really good corn dogs!" Lexa quickly said, trying to reel her in, "Or different flavours of Red Bull?"

Clarke's lips twitched but just a slight. Lexa's feeling hopeful.

"Corn dogs  _and_ flavoured Red Bull?" She slowly grins.

Clarke finally smiles and nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Okay," flashing her wide grin.

/////

_Clarke and I weren't the only one who have big plans for Valentine's day. Apparently, Octavia have some big plans arranged for her own single self._

"Oohh... She just loves waltzing in inside  _my_ home with her uptight bun and senior heels. Who does she think she is?!" Indra grumbles under breath as she put away Octavia's clothes into the drawer.

She then swiftly turns around and faced Octavia with her hands on her hips, looking greatly aggravated.

"I could never understands her! She always meddles with Gustus and I. Oh I know it's no accident!" She starts fussing over the bed this time. "She just randomly popped by and came prancing down like she own the damn house! Oh I am telling you, Octavia!" She hissed, pointing at her maddeningly. "She's here to ruin  _my_ valentine's day!"

Octavia widened her eyes subtly, rolling it even as she dives back on her thick book.

"And your father, oh gosh your father gobbled up all the attention like a hungry dog and I'm telling you, Octavia it's a huuuggee turn off! I'm not one bit aroused! Nope! He's not gonna have it from! Nope, I won't be giving him-..."

Octavia slammed the book shut, " _Okay_ _Mother,"_ She called sternly, cutting her in "I don't need to hear the _gory_ details," shaking her head almost in torturing pain. "I'm just letting you know, in a well respectful manner, I know you're not enjoying Valentine's day with Nona's presence while she-....  _Lavishly_ giving attention to Father  _but_ I am indulging on a good Valentine's day by reading a really good book on Wanheda, because the  _only_ thing that I enjoy celebrating on February is Wanheda Day."

Indra opened her mouth to argue but both ladies were suddenly caught by the commotion outside Octavia's window. Octavia immediately went over and felt her face dropped.

Lincoln was standing in front of their house wearing a full historic grounder costume with war paint and heavy fake weapon clinging all over his body with Macallan stowed on his side wearing the same thing but with no body paint but he was on his knees and his hands were tied up and Lincoln was clinging onto.

Octavia recognised the scene. She pursed her lips and stares at them in indignantly but questioningly.

"Octavia kom skaikru. I have come in peace. Please accept my truce," Lincoln said, gesturing at Macallan who suddenly snapped his head up in confusion  _and fear._

"Dude! That wasn't the deal!" Macallan hissed under his breath and was about to stand up but Lincoln shushed him and pushed him down.

"Beja, Gona," Lincoln pleaded with those doleful eyes. "He will be your servant with whatever you wishes-..."

But Octavia already slammed down her window and faced her mother, puffing in anger. "If  _he_ thinks that he can swoon me over with my love for historic Grounders then he got it all wrong!" Oh she was mad. Hella mad with wild gesturing arms.

_"I told you to stay down!"_

_"That wasn't part of the deal, Lincoln! I told you girls loves-..."_

_"Pipe with it, Macallan. I'm outta here."_

Octavia glared at the window before slumping on the chair. She turns around and saw Indra with folded arms and pointing look.

"What, mother?"

"Octavia, that coco puff out there is coo-coo for you! Well at least you can hear him out," she reasoned.

But Octavia wasn't having any of it, "Don't you have a husband and a mother to deal with, mother? Don't you have anything better else to do on Valentine's day than controlling my life?"

Indra pursed her lips, that first remark was true. So she raised her chin up and emit out an authoritative attitude.

"In fact I do! Tonight, Gustus and I will be enjoying a scrumptious meal that I will be preparing! It's TonDC's finest cuisine!" She gasped shoving to Octavia her phone depicting a whole large plate filled with... A _really_ huge... Turkey? It has to be a turkey, what else would it be? "Bon appetit!"

////

Indra came to the kitchen and felt her whole world is about to crumble.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Gustus and Lynn eyes met hers by the doorway.

"Oh Indra! Lynn is amazing! Have you tasted her roasted turkey?!" He chuckles shoving a full fork into his mouth. "She's been taking cooking lesson at the local community club! Whatta a mean, Indra! Your mother is amazing!"

"Ah! People at the community center aren't as entertaining as Gustus is! Go on, child," pushing the fork into his mouth, who eats it greedily. "Have some more!"

Indra felt her hands clenched into a tight fist and watch the scene before. It was too much. Her mother was too much. It came to her realisation that this must be what Octavia felt between Lincoln and her. She started to feel what Octavia was feeling whenever she's making him a dessert. Putting sunscreen on his bald head. Checking his ears for ear wax... She knew, she knew what it feels like. And just like Nona, Indra had been cutting in, when she shouldn't have been.

////

_"Jus drein jus daun! Jus drein jus daun!Jus drein jus daun!Jus drein jus daun!"_

_So remember the movie that I was talking about? It happens to be a total bore._

Lexa shifted uncomfortably on her seat and stifled a long yawn.

_I mean there's not enough corn dogs in the world! I mean if it's bad for me? I could only imagine how much Clarke was suffering._

Lexa looks at her empty stick where her corn dog used to be and dropped it to the carpeted floor before stealing a glance at Clarke's profile. She could see her face was making this weird angles as the scene before her unfolds. She was gripping her Redbull on her other hand and her half eaten corn dog was left untouched.

"Hey... You okay?" she whispered.

"I'm dying..." Clarke whispered back, never leaving the screen. Lexa shakes her head because that's exactly what she was feeling. "This movie is so..."

_Confusing? Weird? Unrealistic? There's so many things that I could imagine Clarke would say. But none of this was..._

The war horn resounded on the large speakers, indicating that the fighting scene is over.

Clarke suddenly crippled into a huge crying mess. "...  _beautiful!_ "

Lexa gapped at her in bewilderedness but mostly in confusion.

/////

Lexa burst out of the theatre with a ridiculous look, "I can't believe I just watched her jumped into this virtually unrealistic and weird world of 'City of light'" She waggled her fingers, "and spent the entire 37 minutes of my life watching her roaming around in an oblivious city where no one can see her. And then there was this girl with- with this  _weird_  black paint smeared all over her face suddenly going ninja on her. She does look like a racoon doesn't she?" She mused.

Clarke looks at her unamused. "Wait... You didn't love the movie?"

"No," Lexa scoffed, "I didn't love that movie. I didn't  _liked_ that movie either. Not even a little bit. I thought it was ridiculous, a terrible out take of the history of human kind and doesn't deserve the 3 TonDC stars! I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

Clarke was looking slightly offended, "How could you say that? It changed my life."

Lexa looks at her funnily and shakes her head in ridicule, "There's a little girl who sneaked behind a boys back and killed him. She didn't even looked remorse."

"She was fighting her inner demon."

The brunette appears questioningly, "How do you know that?"

"How do you  _not_ know that?" The girl spat back.

Lexa frowned and studied Clarke's seriousness.

_Valentine's day is slipping through our fingers. If I didn't do anything now that will lead us to meet in the middle, we might never get back up at all._

"Hey, do you- Do you wanna go over at Britney's house and joined her mom TP-ing her ex boyfriend's house? I heard she had another ex lover at the  _west_ side of TonDC. It's gonna  _pretty_ exciting!" She tried. "Come on, we can go over and throw some egg on her ex boyfriend's car!"

Clarke's smile faltered. It was weak and faint. Lexa knew they weren't getting on any common ground.

"You go ahead," She said, softly pecking her on the cheek - just like what she always did whenever the girl was saying goodbye. It made Lexa's stomach drop.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna float myself," Clarke answered in an instant.

Lexa wasn't even sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

////

Lincoln peeked over the thick bushes of an empty park and saw a woman in a red coat approaching the bench stealthily.

_It's time._

He crawled out of the bushes and cautiously looks around before slowly sliding in on the bench.

"It's been a while, Indra," He said, never taking his eyes away from the deserted park.

"Indeed it has...," Indra replied back and quickly slides over a paper bag on the space between them.

Lincoln quickly took it and checks her surroundings, before opening it. He felt his world finally found it's rightful place. He took it out and took a huge bite before slumping down on the bench with a draggy sigh.

"You really make the best pie, Indra," feeling his eyes rolling behind his head with the deliciousness oozing out of his mouth. He quickly swallowed it down, muffling the moan that was about to erupt.

"Take it easy, Lincoln.  _Easy."_

"I miss your desserts so much!"

Indra pursed her lips, "I miss it giving it to you."

Lincoln took another huge bite and frowned sadly, "there's only one person that I can miss more than this." He looks at the distance and sighs, "Octavia..."

"I know. And I know the only way for you to get her back," Indra added.

Lincoln whipped his head at her direction, looking dubious.

////

"Abby?"

"Lexa?"

Lexa walked over to the large expanse of the Griffin's large and dark living room and found the silhouette of the older Griffin by the couch. She approached her but Abby shooed her away.

"Just stay there, Lexa. Take the other couch- I- I like my personal space," the woman said, if she was stuttering Lexa didn't give it much thought.

"I had a terrible night and-... It's a little too dark in here don't you think? Wait, let me turn on the lights-..."

"NO!" Abby barked, freezing Lexa half way. "I- I mean- I like the dark. It's good for your skin. You know being a doctor and all," she laughed loudly.

Lexa squinted her eyes at the shadow of her girlfriend's mother and decided to grope her way towards the adjacent couch. Feeling into the darkness wasn't really her good ability.

"So anyway, I was on a date with Clarke - you know, Valentine's and all - and I suggested to her that we go and watch this really cool movie but then half way through the movie I realised that I  _really really_ didn't like it but then Clarke  _really really_ liked it and..." She sighed, thinking if it's the right thing to do telling her girlfriend's mother of what had happened that night. Ever since from the very beginning Abby already took upon herself to be Lexa's confidante, even if the brunette refused to because she felt like she's trying to be motherly on her, along with the weird closeness that Abby have with Kane. But she guessed it wasn't about how Abby 'digs' her dad.

"She got all mad at me because I wasn't into it." She shrugs, deciding to just let it all go.

"If we're talking about what I think we're talking about. If she can't get you right up there. And you're trying and she's trying but she still can't get you off-..."

Lexa narrowed her eyes not only because of the weird and uneasy things that Abby was blabbering about but more so, because it was too dark to see Abby's face. "I'm talking about the movie..."

"Oh... Right. Well I don't know what she's mad about," Abby said, flinging her hands in the air which Lexa managed to see in a flicker.

"Just because we didn't get the exact same experience, she got mad and walked away. And... Now I'm alone on Valentine's day."

Abby sighs, "You all are discovering you have differences. It doesn't mean it's the end. It's only the beginning!"

"It does?"

"Oh yes! You'll learn to maneuver with the bumps and humps. The redness and swollen-ness. The flakiness and itchiness with all the liquid that's just begging to come out. Oh dear Lord..."

Lexa flared her nostril, feeling slightly weirded out. "Okay, your scaring me, Abby."

The woman sighs again," All I'm saying is that friendship is all about accepting each other. No matter what you- you look like." She cleared her throat. "Whatever it's inside of you if we accept each other, that's what matters the most. Here's a thing about my princess. Yes, she can be a blank as a question mark but inside her head she's filled with smart ideas and deep thoughts. She's smarter than what she's letting it on, Lexa."

"I know," Lexa nodded.

"So don't give up on her. The bottom line is go get your girl!" Abby's shadowy arm came flicking at her direction.

"I will. If you talk to Kane," Lexa knew that her dad had complained about Abby suddenly canceling on their 'adult hangout' on that day since as her father explained they were both single parents and there's nothing wrong in having dinner and having a good chat. She further elaborated that she's dating Abby's daughter and Kane is being clear about it.

_'I know, honey. Trust me. Abby and I are just good friends. We will not come in between you and Clarke. Clarke is like a daughter to me too. And I'd love her to be my daughter's girlfriend.'_

A sigh emit out of the darkness again, "You know what, you're right. I'm tired of sitting alone like a lonely duck in this huge mansion every single Valentine's day. My friends will still love me even if I look like Jocelyn Wildenstein or  _swollen_ Jocelyn Wildenstein," she flicked on the lamp shade.

Lexa gasped  _internally,_ pursing her lips to prevent any forbidden sound to escape her lips. She swallowed hard not letting her eyes leave that- that  _thing._

The brunette cleared her throat, "It's- It's not that bad..."

"Really?" Abby was sounding hopeful. "I was trying out this new botox downtown and next thing I knew this happened."

"Yeah!" Lexa chuckled uneasily, she didn't have the heart in her that Abby looks like she got over by a truck or a dozen thugs came beating the hell out of her on her face. It was swollen and flaky, and yes, to the bumps and humps. She was almost unrecognisable. Jocelyn Wildenstein doesn't give her justice.

"Great! I'm gonna give Kane a call and resume with our plan! Thanks, Lexa!"

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows in fear, mostly for her own father's well being. "Maybe you should try icing it first?" She suggested weakly.

/////

"Oh! That's the stuff!" Gustus chuckles heartily, rubbing his large round belly as he slumps back on his chair.

Lynn laughs and patted his arms, "Glad you enjoy it, Gustus! I made it especially for you!"

"Oh you really know how to pamper me, Lynn. You really are like no other!"

Upon hearing this, Indra promptly emerged out of the kitchen and laid before her husband a dessert that Gustus loves the most. The recognition on this eyes she knew that she got Gustus getting for more.

"Indra! Lemon Meringue Pie! Oh love, you're really the best!" Gustus grins, taking her hand and kissing it lovingly.

Indra chuckles and gave her husband a spoon full, "here, love."

Gustus willingly took a bite and hummed in goodness, until it turned for the worst. He started to choke and huffed for air.

"Water! Water!" Indra bellowed as she ran for the kitchen and poured her husband a glass but when she got back, Lynn was already there to his rescue. Rubbing his back soothingly.

"Feeling better?" Lynn asked, patting heavily on his back.

"So much better!" Gustus sighed.

Indra flared her nostrils once again and start deviating possible suicides or murder when her thoughts came flying to the doorbell. She opened the front door and there stood timidly but with chest out was...

"Lincoln," Indra said. "What a surprise!"

"Goodevening, Indra," Lincoln entered the threshold and frowned at Gustus and some unknown woman to him, rubbing the man's back delicately.

/////

"This better be good mother cause I'm half way through when Heda came to Wanheda's rescue. That pauna was huge and vicious-..." Octavia stopped abruptly by the foot of the stairs when her eyes landed on none other than...,"Lincoln."

"Hey Octavia," He smiled unsurely.

"Mother, would you shove this gentleman to the door and please tell him that I do not wish to be disturbed again." Octavia spat not leaving Lincoln's eyes.

"That's it! Young lady, I think you've shown quite enough attitude for today! Now if you can't be polite to Lincoln than I'm gonna take away your library card privileges and not only that I'll ship you off to that barbie school that I've been earnestly begging you to go!" Indra rebutted sternly.

Lincoln clenched his hands into a tight fist and stepped in middle of the war zone. "No! You know what Indra. I think you're being too much to Octavia!"

Octavia felt her eyebrows shot up to her hairline by the sudden and new defiant Lincoln. Oddly enough, she felt greatly aroused by it.

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm sick and tired of how you talk to Octavia. And among all the things you did to her? She doesn't deserve it! She only deserves the  _best!"_

"I hardly think you have your own place to talk to me about my  _own daughter!"_ Indra was raising her voice loud and clear. Very much authoritative that got Octavia watching them with gapped lips like a tennis match hitting the ball on each court. She was greatly turned on. She can't believe that Lincoln was standing up for her in front of her own mother!

"Look, that's where you were wrong. You're the one who keeps nosing around where it doesn't belong. Like in  _our_ relationship!" He gestured between him and Octavia.

Octavia was in turn gave a wide eye anticipation to her mother of what she could possibly say next. But Lincoln got more to say.

"And guess what, your 'desserts' it ain't that even 'the bomb'" He rolled his eyes.

Indra was taken aback and scoffed, "you know what, I think I agree with Octavia. I think you better go!" She pointed to the door. "You're no longer welcome to my home,  _Lincoln."_

Lincoln glanced at Octavia who was still gapping at them widely and then back at Indra. He simply shrugs and left slamming the door shut.

Octavia shakes her head as if suddenly it brought her back to reality.  _Lincoln got balls. He got the balls to stand up against my own ruthless mother! Why did I let him go??!!_

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" Indra questioned, letting the girl walked past her and into the front door.

"Somewhere I should have been long time ago," She said.

With the door closing with a resounding _thud_ , Indra smirked proudly and dusted off her hands.

"Well... my job here is done."

////

Lexa scoured the huge house of Britney. After searching far and wide for the blonde, It was the last place that she thought that Clarke would be. Might as well search there.

Everyone was high and drunk. A terrible odour was wafting in the air and doesn't wanna know where it was coming from. Or why is there a thick smoke coming out of the closet underneath the stairs.

She pushed against the thick bodies and landed on the clearing by the couch where finally, she found the familiar blonde. She ran up to her and panted, "Hey...," those blue eyes finally caught hers.

"Hey."

"I thought you were floating yourself."

Clarke shrugs, "I realised that it was a bad thing," pulling a possible smirk. "I was wondering aimlessly but then I got bored... I started missing you... My phone is dead... And I came looking for you... On Valentine's day."

Lexa smiled and sat down beside Clarke on the couch. She shifted uncomfortably, "This couch is wet."

Clarke snickered, "yeah, Britney's mom poured tequila... Wait... Or did she puked on it?... Anyway," she nodded at the lady sprawled on the opposite side, "she passed out after TP-ing Mr Garner's house."

Lexa shakes her head and immediately, stood up.

"I'm sorry I walked out on you. If the movie had taught me anything, that we have to protect the people that we love. Life is more than just surviving and what we have Lexa, I deeply cherish it. This movie had taught that whatever differences we have may it be the sky or the ground, we can always work our way out and find common ground."

She felt a small smile crept on her lips as she let Clarke pulled her on her lap.

"I cherish what we have to, Clarke," she said almost timidly. She was never big on showing a great affection but with Clarke it just happens.

"Lexa..."

_And I know what Clarke was asking for. It almost made me giddy._

Lexa leaned down and kissed those awaiting lips. A sigh erupted from her lips as if she had been waiting for it all day. With foreheads touching, she smiled, "I  _really_ really like you, Clarke."

"I  _really_ really like you too, Lexa." She kissed the tip of her nose, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Clarke."


	17. Lexa, You're In Love!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's there to explain? The title says it all...
> 
> Hahaha! Enjoy!

_Ever since dating Clarke I came to learn more things about her. For one, she requires to drink 3 cans of red bull during lunch and another 3 more during dinner._

_(I still don't get it, TonDC!)_

_Two, her schedule is as hyperly active as her blonde self after drinking 6 cans of red bull._

"I don't know... I can't catch a break. Try Thursday," Clarke suggested as she sips automatically on her red bull.

"Okay, what do you have on Thursday?" Lexa asked.

"Hmmm... I have cheerleading practice. Then after the girls and I will decorate the banner for next week's game."

"Okaaaay... What about Friday?" Feeling hopeful at the very least.

"Uuuhh... I have art class - sketching. Then sculpting. Then nude modelling. And then a gig at Titus' bar," Clarke informed, pushing aside her 2nd can of energy drink.

"Well the weekend? That's gotta be a good time, right?"

Clarke pouted, thinking hard. "I have acoustic lesson. Croquet with my mom. On Sunday, I have sketch class. Cheerleading brain storming session."

Lexa frowned, looking down at her planner. "Wow... Seems like you have a pretty full can."

Clarke nodded excitedly, Lexa could sense that the 'drug' is already kicking in. "I know! This is my last full can. Would you like one?"

The brunette shakes her head, "What I meant to say, Clarke was that the days are completely utterly overbooked."

The blonde nodded - maybe a little too excited, "I'm pretty sure yours too - Filled with some awesome after school activities!"

She opened her mouth but then closed it again.

"Pfft! Yeah! I got all my days filled up too! Pretty busy woman!" She chuckles as she watches Clarke took a long sip from her drink.

_I had nothing. Like absolutely literally nothing! And it's closing to a near pathetic life. I needed an after school activity of my own._

_And just like that as if TonDC had heard my none existing prayers._

"Attention everyone!" Monty came gliding inside the cafeteria with a huge mega phone at hand. "TonDC high - specially acclaimed and highly criticised - talk show is looking for a producer. With _no previous qualifications_ , "

Lexa automatically stood up. "I have no previous qualifications," she muttered to herself as she floated between tables.

"To oversee our one and only TonDC high talk show - Teen talk."

"I'm a _teen._ And I love to _talk,"_ Lexa grins widely at the perfect after school activity.

"Any interested party should contact me at their earliest-..." Monty's eyes landed on Lexa who was standing directly in front of him with a wide grin and dreamy dazed eyes. "Hello Lexa!"

"I'm your girl."

/////

"Lexa!" Monty quickly hopped down from the desk and pulled her in the middle of the room. "Let me give you a grand tour of our facilities!"

Lexa smiles looking around.

"That's the set," gesturing at the small platform. "that's the chair and that's the phone."

She nodded and looks at Monty for more information. Monty was just nodding and smiling, not saying anything.

"That's it."

"Oh." Looking around, "well I hope I won't forget where the things are," she said sarcastically.

"Here's your clipboard and here's your team. Ethan-..."

Ethan hid behind a tripod with a video camera mount on it. "Hi Lexa," he waved timidly and maybe frighteningly.

Monty pulled her into another small room with a guy that she hadn't recognised again, sitting behind a computer. "And this is Bryan. They'll be helping you with the production."

_"No! No! NO! This can't be!"_

Monty rushed out of the room and saw Ethan on a frantic state. "What? What is it?"

"Macallan! Macallancan'tmakeit. Hecan'tmakeittotheshow," he was shaking his head vehemently, he's definitely panicking. "thisistheend! Thisisnotadrill! Irepeatthisisnotadrill! Ican'tbelievethisishappening!"

Lexa's frowning at all the gibberish that Ethan was blabbering. She hardly catch any of the words. "Macallan? What happened to Macallan?"

"He ate a guacamole and shit his pants. Bolognese man is glued to toilet bowl for hours. MrGreenwe'redead! We'renotgonnamakeit!"

Lexa turn and found Monty simply looking at her expectingly.

"What? Am I supposed to know what that look means?" Lexa asked.

"Well? You're the producer now, Lexa. Their lives are in your hands. You're the commander of this chaos. So what's the next step, Heda?"

"Heda?!"

_"We're going live in 1 minute! omg! omg! This is an emergency! This is not a drill!!!"_

Lexa frowned at Ethan's overly exaggerated reaction and speak to Monty, "Well-...."

"STUDY HALL!" Clarke suddenly burst into the room. "I totally forgot about Study Hall." Lexa was confused. "It's like they just give this pathetic period for us to make out and hit it!"

Lexa was wide eyes, nodding slowly. Trying to comprehend everything that Clarke was saying.

_"30 seconds!!!! Omg! My face is on fire!"_

She pulled Clarke's tight grip on her arms and smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry, Clarke. But I have Teen talk for Study Hall. I'm right in the middle of a crisis right now. I don't have time-..."

Clarke frowned a little, "Why is Mr Green looking at me like that?"

Lexa turns around and found Monty smiling knowingly at her. She knew that wolf look. Oh something's about to go down.

"I think we've found the star of our Teen talk," Monty clapped excitedly.

"What? No!" Lexa exclaimed.

"Why not? Everybody loves Clarke! I think she's suitable to be in our teen talk."

"Oh! I love to talk!" Clarke's eyes were glistening. Oh Lexa knew this is bad news. Monty was already pulling Clarke towards the hot seat and Lexa can't do anything about it.

"Clarke, you don't have to do this!..." Lexa begged subtly.

_"20 seconds!"_

"Plus, what are you gonna talk about?" She motioned.

"My body!"

"What?!" _Oh this is stupid!_ "Clarke, nobody wants to know about your body-..."

_"10 seconds!"_

"It's okay, Lexa. Everybody loves to talk about body. They'll love it. Trust me! I can do this-..."

_"Live in 5! 4!-..."_

"Clarke _-..."_

" _Lexa. "_

/////

_I can't believe this is happening. This is ridiculous! Preposterous! No... No way..._

"Hi! Good Afternoon everyone. My name is Clarke Griffin and I'll be your host for today in Teen talk. Today's topic..."

_Nope. Don't say it! Don't you dare say it, Clarke!_

"... My body."

_Fuck..._

"The lines are open. Let's hear those questions!"

The phone suddenly burst into life. Lexa felt a strong grip on her forearm. "Lexa! The phone!" Monty was wide eyed. She had never seen his eyes that large before. She doesn't even know it can go that wide. "It works! I thought it's just a prop!"

"Hello caller! What's your question? " Clarke bolstered enthusiastically, looking at the camera. "Talk to my curves!"

_Oh dear Lord... Please take me now._

/////

"Lexa!"

Lexa whipped her head at the doorway of their classroom and saw Monty busting in. He was waving a piece of paper in the air and ran for her. She looks at Mrs. Denae shaking her head, sighing before returning back to her desk. _Seems like a normal routine for Mr. Green to suddenly burst in during lessons._ _I really hope it wasn't._

"Mr Green?"

Monty was panting. "Lexa!" He shoved the paper on her face.

"What is this?" Looking at some grids and numbers.

"This are the ratings for Teen talk! The viewers from yesterday was through the roof! From 2 viewers - bored nights with Miller - it sky rocketed to a hundred viewers!" Monty gasped. "Lexa, everybody loves Clarke's body talk!"

"Wha- What? That's impossible!" She's speechless.

_This can't be happening! Is this for real?_

"Oh believe me, sister! We're cancelling Bolognese Man and have a full schedule for body talk!"

_"What?!"_

Macallan shoot up from his seat and stares at Monty with wide eyes. "Woah. Woah. Woah! What do you mean you're canceling Bolognese Man?!"

"No more, Macallan! The show is over!"

"Woah, take it easy, baby. We can talk this over! You made me changed my name to Bolognese man!"

"After your shitty explosion yesterday, you're yesterday's news! Clarke is the new 'IT' girl!" Monty clapped excitedly. "I can't wait for Body Talk later! Toodles, Lexa!" He bid goodbye with his little fingers doing the jazz.

"Oh my god..." Lexa suddenly turns around. Octavia was standing behind her all this time? "I always thought Clarke's gonna be on tv. But..." Finally looking at Lexa with those wide lunatic blue-green eyes. "I just can't believe it's produced by _you._ Weird..."

Lexa blinked. As much as she tries to ignore it, she can't suppress the feeling of being a little embarrassed about the talk show. She knew it's Clarke and as much as possible she wanted to spend time with her and of course, the talk show is a great way. But... She just feels off when Clarke starts talking about her body undauntedly to so many people, and Lexa's the one who 'produced' it. It wasn't even her idea!

/////

"Before we go, I'm gonna take one more call- About my body," Lexa pursed her lips, as she watched Clarke smiles at the camera seductively.

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ **

"Caller! What's your question?" She winked at the camera.

"Hi Clarke! It's pretty hot outside. I was just wondering how does your body takes the heat?"

Lexa pinched her arm, just to make sure that this is really for real and not some loony crazy nightmare, where Clarke's drinking water on tv and the camera zooming on the spilt water in the corner of her mouth with the credits scrolling down with her names on it. She swallowed hard.

"Okay! Okay!"She sounded the end of show buzzer and bursted out of the small room and into the set. "This is stupid! This is _just_ stupid! I want my name out of the show!!!"

Clarke set down her water bottle and gestured for the crew to stay put and pulled Lexa to the side. "Lexa stop, please you're embarrassing yourself," she whisper.

" _I'm_ embarrassing myself?!" Her voice was loud and clear. "While you sits there the entire Study Hall just to talk about- Your-... Body."

Clarke was confused, "the only reason why I accepted body talk was because of you. I know this is the only extra curricular activity you have and I know that it makes you feel like a big loser-..."

"A big _loser?"_ Lexa was taken completely aback.

"No- No,No-... It's okay though."

 _'It's okay though?'...._ Lexa was super stunned right now.

"I know you're less popular than me. You have lesser friends. You have so little activities but-..." Clarke's hands were wild gestures and her eyes were completely straight and direct on Lexa's narrowed eyes. "I am _so sooo_ into you, Lexa." The blonde reached forward, automatically sending Lexa to step back in fury.

"I DO NOT NEED YOUR PITY!" Lexa raised her voice, extending her arm out - giving Clarke a warning. Clarke was stunned but mostly confused. "I don't need your help! _I..."_ Pointing at herself, _"_ can make this show a huuugee success _without_ you."

Clarke took a few steps back and scoffed ridiculously. "Okay, we both know that's not true. First of all, you don't know what other people finds so interesting-... I hardly have time with you but here I am- and you want it to stop? Clarke, Body talk-..."

"I'd rather watch anything else!" Lexa spat wildly. " _Than_ you talking about your body!"

The blonde took another step back, boring her blue eyes on those firey greens. Shaking her head sadly, her voice suddenly appeared so small. "So what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say, Clarke is... YOU. ARE. FIRED!"

Clarke nodded her head defyingly, still dawning her eyes at her before she grabs her bag and said, "WOW, Lexa. Just wow!" Before opening the door and slamming it behind her.

/////

"Live in 5! 4! 3!..."

Lexa cleared her throat, gave her butt one last scootch and looks directly on the camera.

"Hi! I'm Lexa your host for today and welcome to Lexa Talk! Today's topic we're gonna talk about how it's gonna take to have a really good show. The important subjects that needs to be tackled in our society. The great ideas the catches interests by the masses. Let's hear your ideas, the lines are now open."

_5 seconds later..._

Lexa looks at the phone beside her and it's as dead as her great Aunt's coffin. She cleared her throat. "The lines are open... _Now."_

_15 seconds later... (And staring awkwardly at the camera...)_

"Any- Anybody wanna talk about my body?" She asked timidly, swallowing hard upon seeing Monty's disappointed look.

/////

_And there I was. Back again on popular demand._

_Back to Mr Green's mini asian cave._

"You wanted to see me, Mr Green?"

Monty raised his hand and indicated his index finger and then tapped on his watch. Lexa rolled her eyes internally as she sat down.

_11:59:59am_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!** _

"I didn't wanna see you." He flicked his wrist and produced another grid and number paper and glared at Lexa. "The unhappy raccoon wanted to see you!"

Lexa frowned at the cartoon raccoon on the paper, seemingly biting of a head that looks oddly like hers, "what's this?"

"That's the rating from yesterday's show! From a hundred it went down to one! One, Lexa! You lost Miller! And everyone knows, if you lost Miller - you lost TonDC!"

Lexa pushes the paper away and shakes her head, "I'm sorry, Mr Green but I can't be a part of a show that solely focuses on the most _superficial_ wants of being a human being!"

Monty narrowed his eyes and leaned in, "But aren't you dating Clarke?"

Lexa pouted, quickly avoiding his eyes, "Yes."

"Then you should know. What makes body talk so popular. It's not because of Clarke's popularity or incredible body but also her spirit. Her positivity and liveliness. I assumed that's what you liked about her."

_If he tells me this a year ago, I would have laughed my ass off._

_Clarke? Positive? Lively? Pfft! Who created this crap?! She's a soul sucking monster that everything she touches turns into dust!_

_But... He's right. Mr Green is right. Believe or not, Clarke have that strong grip on people. She attracts their attention with so little effort and it's- It's incredible to witness that standing beside her._

She wrung her fingers on her lap and nodded. "It is."

_And here's a thing, I came to realise I don't need any after school activity to belong somewhere. Because all along I knew I belong to something... And I guessed I pushed her away._

"Good afternoon, everyone. I'm Lexa your host and welcome to today's special edition of Body Talk. Today I will be talking about everyone's favourite subject... Clarke Griffin. We've started dating only recently and I believe that I'm an expert on her and her amazing body. So... The lines are open and let's hear your questions."

She already anticipated for the phone not to ring. She already created as much damage. Apparently the little argument that they had yesterday was caught on tv - 'live'. It caused a quite a stir in school.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

Lexa whipped her head on the phone and grins widely. She pressed the speaker and announced, "first caller! Welcome to body talk. What's your question?"

"Hi Lexa! I just wanna know what's your favourite body part of Clarke?"

Automatically, she felt her cheeks warmed up by the question. All sorts of images of the blonde's body came parading in her head. But what caught her the most was those blue eyes staring at her by the doorway of the set. A soft smile flashed on those thin lips and Lexa felt like melting.

"The part that I like about Clarke are her blue eyes." She said this as those blue eyes stares at her with so much intensity, she could feel her skin crawl. "Those amazing blue eyes that makes me drown in them. The way she looks at you - it makes you feel like your the only one in the world. The way it makes me feel special. That just by one look, I know what she's thinking... Or feeling." Lexa took a deep breath, suddenly feeling breathless. "It's her window to her beautiful soul. _But_ my favourite part of Clarke Griffin is her heart. Her optimistic heart of a lion. Her subtle sweetness. Her beautiful words. Some of you," looking back into the camera. "knew how much of a war I had with Clarke when I first came." Side-glancing at Clarke's statue. "But throughout that journey I slowly and surely found out what kind of person she really is. And that's...."

Lexa hitched a breath when Clarke kneeled infront of her - infront of the camera, where everybody can see them publicly - and her words were stuck in her throat. Clarke nodded for her to continue.

"The most kindest, sweetest and... Loving girl I've ever met." Her throat involuntarily swallowed when Clarke leaned in. "I'm so lucky to have her."

"I'm so lucky to have you too, Lexa." Clarke whispered but without a doubt the entire school heard them. "I love you."

Lexa was super sure that she heard it right. Three words that was whispered so _sooo_ softly, only meant for her - made her heart jump for joy. She leaned in on her forehead and smiled, "I love you too, Clarke."

And sealed it with a soft, lingering kiss.

_"Aaaanndd CUT!!!"_

Everyone in the room were clapping their hands and so are the people from their own classrooms. Lexa could hear it echoing through the halls. She cupped Clarke's cheeks with her both hands and sighs, "I'm sorry, Clarke. I didn't meant to hurt you. I was a jerk."

Clarke shakes her head and kissed her again on the lips. "I'm sorry I ruined your show. I'm sorry I called you a loser... You're not a loser... I just wanted to help you and I really wanted to spend time with you but I didn't know I'll ruin it."

Lexa pulled away, smiling. "You didn't. You made it great... Mr Green was really proud."

Clarke chuckles, pecking the brunette on the forehead before standing up. "Anyway, I only wanted to share this body with _you."_

Upon realising what she just said, Clarke whipped her head at the girl expecting her to freak out but Lexa was just there, grinning at her smugly.

"Only me huh," Clarke turns beetroot red and quickly ducks her head down. "You're so cute when you're all mushy and not bitchy all the time."

"Hey!" Clarke was about to argue back but pulled herself together when Lexa raised her eyebrows.

"You said the L word," Pulling the girl outside the corridor. Thank God it was still empty and they still have 5 minutes until Study hall is over.

"So did you!"

"You said it first!"

"Well you got to stop being all mushy on me...," Clarke pouted, wringing her fingers in the space between them.

Lexa giggles, "Hey. Heeeyy...," she tipped the girl's chin to make her look at her in the eyes. "I love you."

Clarke suddenly smiles shyly, looking down on her shuffling feet. Lexa couldn't help but grin dumbly because Clarke was being all softy and cute.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Lexa pulled her in for a tight hug and let out a draggy sigh.

_'I love you.' 3 words that I never thought I would say to a girl._

_3 words that I never thought I would say to 'anyone'! Not even to my arch nemesis!_

_But with Clarke. It never felt like a mistake. It felt real. Like this is it! Like this is the end of my search - when I didn't even know I was searching all this time. Being with her was an incredible rollercoaster and yes, we still have a lot more things to figure out but I can't imagine doing it on my own._

_Clarke... I love Clarke. Oh my god... I'M IN LOVE WITH CLARKE GRIFFIN!!!_

"Fuck..." Lexa shut her eyes tightly and feel their baby drumming her heart with a loud BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!


	18. Lexa, Flying Out of The Nest Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part when things get shaky and weird.... 
> 
> Enjoy!

_With few alterations, Clarke Griffin and I are trying to make it work! I'm the luckiest girl in the world! We made it through 3 major events, wisdom tooth extraction and a very contagious chicken pox that got Clarke and Abby quarantined for days._

_We've got it through expertly - which makes me some kind of a chief expert._

Lexa shimmied on Clarke's cheerleader jacket, turn the sign hanging on the handicaps toilet 'Ask Lexa' - which indicates at the long line of girls at the hallway to enter her consulting room.

"It's just the way Clarke looks at you," Maya shakes her head, leaning on the closed handicap cubicle door. "I don't see him looks at me like that. There's so much sparks! The- The-... It's just amazing!"

Lexa smiled warmly, she knew as much how this ordinary couples had it - she knew it all.

She nodded, "the right guy is out there, Maya." She waited until the girl agrees with her. "And if you ask me it's Jasper! Jasper the rat goggle boy from  history class. I saw him in the hallway today, I think he's a huge catch." Maya looks at her weirdly that slowly turns abiding. "Once he showers, burns all his stinky clothes and get rid of his goggles - I think he'll turn into a beautiful rodent-... I mean butterfly! - NO! A  _huge_ dragon."

Maya opened her mouth but Lexa cut her in, "Thanks for stopping by. NEXT!"

The girl opened the door and came rolling in a girl in a wheel chair. Lexa pursed her lips in confidence - she knew this situation. "Let me guess... Guys can't see pass through the chair am I right?... Have you tried you know, decorating the wheels? Guys loves epic designs. It'll blow their mind!"

The small brunette girl narrowed her eyes, "I need to pee..."

Instantly, Lexa stood up and walked out, "All yours."

"Thanks. And for the record guys dig the wheels," Sora winked before shutting the door loudly.

Lexa blinked.

_Okaaayy... Putting Sora aside. I think everyone can agree that when it comes to relationships 'Ask Lexa' is the way to go!_

Lexa narrowed her eyes at Octavia feeding Lincoln with a fry. She tutted internally, "I wouldn't..." pursing her lips.

Octavia rolled her eyes, "What?" She sounded a little annoyed.

"I mean," she shrugs. "I wouldn't feed him off your hand. You're emasculating him, Octavia."

"Oh I'm sorry," Octavia articulated sarcastically. "Don't you have your own girlfriend to worry about?"

"She's away for a cheerleading camp. Pfft! I think you know that."

"Uuuhh-huh," the small girl narrowed her eyes and challenged Lexa's intense gaze. "Anyway! None of my business but I think Lincoln loves it when I feed him."

"I do love it," Lincoln grins at Lexa - who gave him a disappointed look.

"Be a man, Lincoln," shaking her head slightly, whispering even. "A  _man."_

_"Everyone! Can I have your attention please!"_

The trio looks at Mr Green with the massive megaphone in the middle of the cafeteria. "As you all know Miller - one of the smartest guy I know - will be helping the school to build a super highly technological computers for us to use!" He clapped - Lexa might even thought he jumped a little. "And he will be working with Bryan."

All eyes fell on Bryan who's sitting right behind the cafeteria. "No, No! Not  _that_ Bryan.  _This_ Bryan," when everyone started mumbling how they got confused, Monty rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. Bryan 2.0.  _This_ Bryan 2.0... And yes! He's Miller's first homosexual lover."

Suddenly all eyes fell on the man who seems too young for his age, standing by the entrance of the cafeteria hugging his jacket tightly with Miller standing awkwardly beside him scratching his head.

"Yes. He's gay." There was a moment of awkward silence. "I'm gonna let that sink in for a moment." After a few heartbeats and intentional coughs, he continues. "And now I am asking all of you to welcome Bryan 2.0 with open arms like how TonDC welcomes Lexa," gesturing at the bushy brown mane from a distance.

Lexa shakes her head, "Uh-oh... Smells like trouble." Looking back at Lincoln and Octavia's weird looks. "I think  _somebody_ needs a whole Lexa-ltation," Octavia tilted her head in confusion. "Did you see what I just did there? I combined my name with consultation. Lexa-Consultation. Lexa-ltation?" Mashing her hands together excitedly. When she didn't get any reaction from her two best friends, she blinked. "Don't you get it?" Pulling a wide grin.

Lincoln and Octavia looks at each other before shaking their head, "No..."

////

Lexa casually and yet, purposely, stalked behind Monty's back as the small asian guy peeps inside the computer lab discreetly.

"Hey Mr Green!"

Monty literally jumped, "Lexa!"

"Do you need any help?"

He vehemently shakes her head, "Nope. Thanks!"

"You sure?" narrowing her eyes.

"Positive! Thanks!"

Lexa pursed her lips, "really? There's nothing to  _ask_ _Lexa?_ \- pending trademark," she side commented.

Monty furrowed his eye brows, "I feel like you're asking me to ask you something. But I'm not sure what you're asking and I'm afraid to ask."

"It's just that you've been standing there peep tom-ing Miller and Bryan 2.0 for half an hour," Lexa saw the look of recognition - she knew she just hit the spot. She walked over to the door and saw Bryan 2.0  and Miller laughing over something on the computer screen. "I mean I completely get it. You must  _terrified_ by the idea of Miller and Bryan 2.0 working so closely together."

Monty swallowed hard, "Wow, Lexa. You really knew your stuff. I don't know if I mentioned this before but Miller had a girlfriend before he met Bryan 2.0. He broke up with her so he can be with Bryan2.0."

Lexa nodded her head, "Hmmm..." Thinking critically.

"Who wouldn't be attracted to Bryan 2.0 he's a twink!" She tilted her head trying to understand the foreign word. "Oh you wouldn't understand it's a gay slang."

" _I'm_ gay, Mr Green," Lexa softly chuckled. " _Clarke's_ my girlfriend?"

Monty shakes her head and continuous to study the two figures. "You should have done more research, Lexa. I won't be explaining this things to you."

"Look, I know you're threatened Mr Green because he's a threat," finally looking back at him with empathy.

"I trust Miller but it's the  _Twink_ that I don't trust-..."

"That's why  _you_ should up your game!" Lexa spilt with dedication. "He's the catch of the day and you're-.. You're the old plain aglio olio- Delicious," she nodded. " _But_ boring."

"Ouch," Monty flinched.

"Yeah well Ask Lexa tells you as it is. Show him what made him fell in love with you in the first place!" Monty nodded with pursed lips. "Show him your inner prowess!" Clawing at him. "Show him the Green in you!"

////

"Called for me, Mr Green?"

Monty sat there silently watching her taking her seat in front of him.

The clock strikes 12 noon.

"You ruined my life, Lexa!"

Lexa gasped, "What-what do you mean?"

"You said show him my inner prowess. Show him the Green in me! And I did!"

Monty went on detailing the whole encountered, sending Lexa to cover her mouth and blurted.

"Not in your tight green leggings!"

"What can I do? That's how we met! We met on this amazing green themed zumba class and careless whisper was playing. I unleashed the Green!" Monty explained defeatedly.

"Yeah! But didn't tell you to roll around in your tight green hot leggings in roller blades, burst inside the computer lab and blare careless whisper on a speaker phone _and tries to dance_!" Lexa was exasperated. "You knocked over the computers that they're working on for hours!"

Monty pouted, not meeting her eyes. When he finally did, he was glaring angrily. "He was silently furious with me. It's his silence that I fear the most-... And his jacket. And the fear of dying alone."

Lexa ran her tongue in front of her teeth and thought critically, "maybe he wasn't as bad as you think. Let me sniff it out."

Monty snapped up from his seat, "Great! What should I do?"

Lexa felt her eyes widened by the bulging sight between the man's tight leggings, "Change," she said before leaving the office.

////

"Are you sure about this?" Octavia looks from left to right precauriously. "I've never sneaked inside the school before after school hours. Feels so exciting."

"I'm bet it is!" Lexa pursed her lips and stealthily ran towards the computer lab where she sees a bright light flooding the room. She peeked inside and for sure, Bryan 2.0 and Miller were still inside working. "Oh I cannot wait to suss Miller," craning her neck.

Octavia peeked over and saw the two guys. "Isn't it weird of knowing a student having a relationship with a high school guidance counsellor?"

"Nothing freaks me out anymore in this damn town," Lexa mumbled grudgingly. Seeing the two guys laughing, elbowing each other - it disgusted her. "Oh Miller is sooo gonna have it."

Her best friend frowned, "Lexa, don't you have a girlfriend to worry about?"

"I told you she's in cheerleader camp," she answered automatically with a little annoyance in her voice. "Shit! Move back! Back up!" She pulled the girl behind her towards the lockers and peeked over carefully.

Bryan 2.0 and Miller stepped out of the room.

_"I don't know, man. I feel anxiety kicking in." Miller rubs his arms nervously._

_" I told you, Mill. It's not anxiety. It's excitement!" Bryan 2.0 exclaimed. "Promise me you'll come tomorrow night."_

_Miller took a deep breath, nodding. "Who am I kidding! I don't think I'll be able to stop myself!"_

_"I'm telling you. It will blow your mind!"_

_"Okay... Okay, I'm in. I'll have to leave immediately after Monty leaves for kick boxing."_

Lexa and Octavia slowly emerged out of their hiding place with their mouths wide agape.

"Oh my god! Miller is really cheating on Mr Green!" Lexa gasped.

"Oh my god... Mr Green does kick boxing?!" Octavia frowned confusedly.

"It has to be some gay slang or something." Lexa commented.

/////

"Are you sure about this, Lexa?" Octavia jumped a little when a big burly man came tumbling out of the entrance. "Are you sure he's here?"

"Yes! That's what his cork board says so." Lexa muttered, slowly entering the vicinity.

"You sneaked inside Mr Green's office?!"

"It's fine," waving her away as they cautiously approached a small asian man wearing a lose shorts and... Muscle toned abdomen? Lexa felt a strong grasp on her forearm.

"Is that Mr Green?!" Checking the guy out from top to bottom. "He's  _fucking_ ripped!" She whispered as they got even closer.

Lexa was surprised herself too. They definitely didn't know anything about Mr Green's personal life.

"Mr Green?"

Monty was about to do a box and kick combination when he heard his name. "Lexa! Octavia!" His eyes were lit up then slowly cease fire as he hopped down from the ring. "What are you doing here?"

"It's worst than I thought," Lexa spilt, not putting any icing or sugar coating at all. "Bryan 2.0 and Miller... Are having an affair."

Monty gasped but suddenly choked, finding his throat completely parched. Octavia immediately grabbed a random water bottle from the ground and handed it over.

"Who's it?" Monty asked holding the bottle. Octavia shrugs, "whatever." He drank it all in.

"I heard Miller and Bryan 2.0 planning their hook ups outside the computer lab and I wouldn't be saying this if I weren't 100% sure!"

Octavia opened her mouth, a little apprehensive with the spoken words. "Some people are a little shy about 100%. I personally think it's 17% but hey... the remaining 83% it maybe a fluke," Monty looks at her - she shrugs with hands up in defence, "just saying."

"He told me he's only going to Bryan's to watch the NBA."

"Oh yeah? Did he? Then why didn't he invited you to go with them?" Lexa tilted her head dubiously.

"He  _knows_ that I can't stand sweaty toned guys passing balls around," Monty rolled his eyes.

Octavia narrowed her eyes, "that's the most ironic thing I've ever heard." Maybe shaking her head just a little bit.

"Oh screw stereotyping!" The boy sneered.

"Maybe they are just watching the game. You know, playing one on one," Octavia nodded dutifully - looking back at Lexa's skeptical look.

"Yeeaahhh... Sure," she nodded along. "WITH EACH OTHER'S BALLS!" She exclaimed, almost gaining everyone's attention in the gym.

//////

"This is weird. This is wrong!" Monty almost wanted to back out when they reached the very landing of Bryan 2.0's apartment.

"You know what's wrong Mr Green," Lexa turned to her. "Is seeing Miller snogging Bryan. Are we gonna do this or not? Your call." She crossed her arms and waited for his answer.

Monty glanced at the brown oak door and puffed, he reached for the door knob but stopped, "how could you be so sure?"

"Look Mr Green, I know that you're scared and afraid but if Miller is being dishonest with you - don't you wanna know?"

Monty nodded firmly. He twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. And there behold Miller sitting by the couch, one leg over the other, facing the television playing the NBA. Everything seemed to check out.

"Oh dear god...," Monty heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Look Lexa. See? Nothing's fishy is going on. He's just sitting there all alone - watching NBA."

Miller immediately sat up straight and smile warmly.

"For a moment we thought you were-...," Monty stopped in mid-sentence and cautiously approached Miller. He sniffed the air - mostly Miller. "What's that?"

Miller sat rigidly, "what's what?"

He sniffed again, narrowing his tiny eyes at the glimmering sweat around his boyfriend's lips.

Lexa noticed it. It was the only part on his face that's moist. "Is your mouth sweating?" Which was weird. His forehead and everything else was completely dry - well except for oiliness.

_"And the MVP goes to.....!!!!!"_

Bryan 2.0 burst into the living room completely naked and sweaty, holding a basketball in one hand.

_"AAAAHHH!!!"_

Lexa and Bryan 2.0 screamed simultaneously.

With Lexa covering her eyes with her hands and Bryan 2.0 covering his sensitive part with the ball.

/////

_Sometimes doing the right thing still... feels wrong._

_I feel so bad for Mr Green. I can't believe Miller would lie to him._

Lexa pursed her lips before approaching Mr Green, handing him over a steaming mug of mint green tea. She sat beside him on the sofa and smiles symphatethically.

"Well there's nothing a good old ice cream tub can't fix," Octavia opened a tub a of chocolate ice cream that she bought the very second she heard the news from Lexa. She handed it over along with the spoon.

"She's right you know, Octavia," Monty said. "Ask Lexa really do know her stuff!" He huskily muttered - there was a hint melancholy in his voice. "Ask Lexa knew it all along!"

"I just wish she was wrong!" Lexa shrugs, almost boastingly. "But she never is!" She's starting to like to talk about herself as another party. 

Octavia almost let out a sigh, watching Lexa trying to put a strong face. "When it comes to other people's problems...," she commented softly.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, "what are you trying to say, Octavia?" She almost sounded harsh.

Octavia opened her mouth but only a shot of breath came out. She gave it another try. "I'm trying to say that... Sometimes it's easier to diagnose other people's problems... Than your own." The last part almost sounded like a question mark.

Lexa felt her nose flared by the remark. She swallowed hard, "there's no such thing as a three-day-away camp?"

Octavia almost wanted to hug her best friend. "There's no such thing as a three-day-away camp."

Monty watched the intensity between two girls - till now did he realised what was truly going on. He pushed the tub of ice cream over on Lexa's lap and gently patted her back.

////

"I can't believe Clarke  _lied_ to me!" Lexa could feel her pulse quickening and her cheeks were prickling. She hates that feeling. "And you're just as guilty," pointing at Octavia. Octavia whipped around from her locker - maybe a little jumpy than usual. "You made me believe that she's on some cheerleading camp instead of-... Where ever she was!" She felt her hands clawed with anger.

"Lexa. Lexa, honey, honey," Octavia tries to gauge Lexa back. "LEXA!" Lexa snapped her head back. "Even before you started dating Clarke, I was put on an awkward position to choose sides and do things that I wouldn't even for a hundred years thought of doing for Clarke-.."

"Just when you  _think_ you know somebody," Lexa cut in. "Wear their cheerleader jersey jacket. Put  _your_ tongue on the top of  _their_ tongue.  _And you twist is all around!_ " Octavia was a little frightened by Lexa's out burst - this was new and frankly, quite scary. "ONLY! To find out! That they're lying liars!!!" Lexa's hands were flying everywhere, pin pointing the air, Octavia, herself and some random person who walk pasts gawking at them. "Who lies their lies directly to  _your_ face!"

"Look!" Octavia raised her hands in defence - mostly to protect herself from the flying fists. "I clearly feel the same way too! That sense of betrayal when you realised that the Japanese omelette is nothing but a stone hard egg inside instead of expecting it to ooze out its egg-y goodness." Lexa stares at her in complete wonder - maybe a little creepy - but Octavia shrugs it off. "It's very disappointing. Am I right?" She nodded dutifully.

Lexa shakes her head and left her standing there expecting an answer.

/////

_Sometimes you don't know people than you think you do._

_Also sometimes when you thought you had the person's full trust, the very second they turn their back, they'll reap you apart! And feed you to the Paunas!_

Lexa angrily bursts inside the girl's cubicle door and locking it shut. Clarke was shocked, pushing herself closer to the wall.

"Lexa! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" Clarke exclaimed suddenly feeling claustrophobic inside that small cubicle. "One stall is only meant for one person."

_"Ooohh... Somebody's gonna get a little some-something."_

Lexa looks at the stall beside them and banged the partition with her fist.

"Shut up, Britney!" Lexa and Clarke shouted at the same time.

They caught each other's eyes and almost wanted to smile. But they didn't.

"Look, Clarke. We  _need_ to talk," Lexa uttered.

_"Oooohhh... Someone's in trouubblleee..."_

Clarke snarled and banged her fist against the partition. "Are you taking a piss, Britney? Get out of here!"

"I'm not! I ate too much tacos...," she mumbled softly. Then a loud - stinky sound emitted from the other stall.

"Nope! Nuh-uh! I'm not doing this here," Lexa quickly unlocked the stall and ran out of the door.

Clarke tutted and ran after her.

"Lexa! Lexa, wait!" When she reached Lexa's fast pace, she eagerly and relentlessly apologises, "Lexa, I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm really sorry!" But that didn't stopped Lexa from walking fast - it's as if she didn't hear anything at all! "I'm sorry I didn't say where I really was. But-... But I was being followed!"

Lexa looks behind her and gave her a ridiculous look. "By what? Oh let me guess! Your little minions? Your little bees? Boys with huge chiselled bodies? Girls with huge boobies bouncing with every step?!" She snorted.

"What?" Clarke spat - completely confused.

Lexa turns back around and walked off again.

Clarke chased again.

"Lexa, I'm not being pursued by boys or girls... Okay, maybe I am." Lexa made a head turn and shakes her head in disgust. "But that's not why I lied. I was being pursued by colleges."

Lexa abruptly stopped. Slowly, she turns around and found Clarke a great distance from her. Looking at her. Looking at her with those blue eyes that never looks so sad before.

"Ooohh...," Lexa felt her lips said. "Oh!" She said again, when she finally put the pieces together. " That's great!" She felt relieved but at the same time - _not?_ "Then why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me about that?"

Clarke shoves her blonde hair away from her face and sighs, "Cause I wasn't sure how will you feel about me going away..."

"Well give me some credit, Clarke," flinging her arms in the air and letting it fall heavily on her sides.

"So how do you feel?" 

Lexa cracked a smile, "I'm fine about it. I feel great! I'm happy for you! I mean, of course you're going away. I'm going away too. That's what kids do when they go off to college, right?" She sounded off - very much sarcastic-like even though she tries to hide it. It hurts her. 

"They're asking me to leave next month."

Lexa blinked fast.

"What- What do you mean leave next month?"

_She can't leave. She can't just leave just like that. It's almost the end of the term. We have one more year! She can't just... Leave?_

"For scholarship," Clarke revealed, at the same time her shoulders sagged in defeat. "I got in to a few scholarships to study medicine... eventually. I'll be finishing high school in a different state and continue from there."

"Great! That's-...," Lexa pursed her lips and forced a smile. " _Really_ great!" 

_Clarke is already thinking about her future without me._

_And maybe it's time for me too to think about my future without her._

_Hence, the start of the search began. I will not let myself fall or cry over this. I knew, eventually, this has to happen. I mean, come on, we all know high school relationship never lasts._

_Kane and his high school girlfriend for 4 years didn't last. She met my mom during college and their love blooms - equal to me. But then again... THEY didn't last long._

_But I can't give up! I'll have to start my new beginning. So I decided to find my new adventure. Get to know new people, by all means - meeting Harper, TonDC refugee, daughter of Mr & Mrs McIntyre. _

"Yeah, the long distance thing doesn't work. Trust me. Tried doing it on my first year in Polis." Harper rolled her eyes with that cheeky grin. 

Lexa swallowed hard, "Really?" She sounded a little afraid. 

"Besides once you got out of TonDC, there's an entire new universe out there. Believe me, you'll meet all kinds of people. You'll never know," she shrugs, leaning over the table. "you might eventually find your special someone." 

_"Hey guys!"_

Lexa looks up and found two more people. Harper introduced them, "This are my friends - my fellow TonDC refugees. This is Gina, she goes to Arkadia University. And this is Mel, she goes to Azgeda University." 

Lexa's eyes lit up, "you go to Azgeda University? I heard it's really tough to get in. I want to go there." 

"It is," Mel smiles. "Interviews. Personality tests. You don't even know if you're applying for college or for a job!" She laughs. 

Lexa and rest of the girls laughs along with her. "Is the headmistress still Naia Quinn? I heard she's ruthless." 

"She is! But it makes sense - Azgeda wouldn't be the top University in the country if it weren't for her," the girl shrugs. "What did you say your name was?" 

"Lexa?," she replied as if she wasn't so sure all of a sudden. 

Mel smiles widely and studies Lexa under her eyelashes before looking down at her coffee. 

Lexa cleared her throat not sure why her cheeks suddenly feel warm all of a sudden. 

/////

Octavia looks down on the froyo and frowned before looking back up at Clarke. 

"Hey," she nudged her leg with her feet. The girl was still unmoved. She's been like that for the past hour. "Did she break up with you?" 

"It's hard to tell," Clarke sighs. 

"Did she say I don't wanna go out with you anymore?" 

"Not with her words," She shrugs. "Maybe I could reject and stays here in TonDC. That way I could still be Lexa and then once we graduate I could apply to all the colleges that she's applying to and go to college together!" 

Octavia was quick with her words, "nooo... That's not gonna work," she shakes her head.

"Oh..."

"Lexa values schools that values curious minds and supports their wishful endeavours. Which... For your case? Cheerleading... _And_ your brain. Unbelievable... Were you really that smart?" She asked looking at the top of that blonde head. "Weird, I didn't even know there's cheerleading scholarship either." Shaking her head even more. 

 

Clarke gritted her teeth. "Damn! This perfect body! Why do I have to be so smart?!" 

Octavia widened her eyes, scoots a little away on the bench and hides behind her froyo. She was sure that Clarke's being seriously mad right now. She had never seen her this mad or irritated except that time when Macallan stole her airtime from Lexa during Valentine's day. 

"My life would have been simpler if I'm as dumb and stupid like you," Clarke mumbled and Octavia even felt it as Clarke being honest. She felt Clarke's pain through her words but either way, it still hurts her ego. "I wish I'm as plump and misshaped as you, Octavia..." 

She stopped her spoon in mid-air and looks at the froyo before she dumps it over the trashcan. "The Lord has given you a gift. You have a perfect body and weirdly enough, a smart brain that does not function on any social situation.  _That's_ your cross to bare... Mine, is lady in the street and a freak on the bed." 

Clarke looked up at her and saw that sly smile. 

////

_It was easy to imagine my life without Clarke... Too easy._

Lexa flipped over the Azgeda University brochure that Mel gave her and she could already imagine herself there.

_======_

_Seating there under the shade of the tree by the quad, under the scorching hot sun with Mel (her new found friend) talking about everything under the sun. She could even imagine herself smiling and laughing. So carefree and laid back._

_But then... From the great distance, she saw Clarke leaning against the school wall staring at her. Watching her. Shaking her head in disappointment. Those blue eyes were penetrating her and it made her skin crawl._

_She blinked._

_Clarke was gone._

_========_

_It's inevitable. Clarke and I were destined for different things._

_And it's only a matter of time... But it wasn't THAT time._

Lexa hopped out of her bed and ran down the stairs.

_Not yet..._

She yanked open the door and almost stumbled onto...

"Clarke! I'm so glad to see you!" She panted. Her heart was beating really fast. 

"I didn't want to scare you off, Lexa by bringing up the 'L' word," Clarke continues as if continuing their conversation before.

Lexa frowned. 

"So I'm just gonna it... I love you. I'm in love you. And I love loving you, Lexa," Clarke muttered softly. 

Lexa broke into a soft smile. Her skin is prickling hot again. She loves hearing those words from Clarke - Every. Single. Time. But it made her wonder... What's the 'L' word was she talking about?

"Wait, which 'L' word were you talking about?" Lexa asked. 

"Leaving-... For college. God... I wasn't even gonna say that word. I just-...," she shoves her blonde hair out of her face and let out a long breath. "But you don't have to worry..." 

This got Lexa worrying. Her face turned confused.

"I'm not gonna do it." Clarke added. "I'm not gonna let my smart brain and perfect body come between us. I'm gonna stay in TonDC and get fat with you." 

Her eyebrows were furrowed by all this words. Ideas kept popping in her head. Clarke sounded so serious. She wasn't even joking. Lexa knew when Clarke's toying with her. But this moment,  _isn't_ that moment. This is serious!

"No, no, Clarke. I can't let you jeopardised all you've worked hard for just because we're dating." Lexa quickly blurted out, hoping that Clarke gets the hint that it was stupid. 

Clarke raised her hand, "I already jeopardised it. I jeopardised the hell out of it so that we can be together." She nodded. 

"What does that mean?" Lexa waited but Clarke didn't answered. "What did you do, Clarke? You're scaring me!... Did you do something stupid?" 

"I think we both know the answer to that," Clarke smiles genuinely. 

/////

_How can Clarke be so stupid!_

Lexa looks down again at her girlfriend who was sitting there quietly, looking up at her like a lost puppy. 

_How can she be so cute and STUPID at the same time! UUggghhh!!!_

Lexa redialed the phone number, "Hello? Hell-...Hello?" She puts down her phone again cause she got the voice mail AGAIN for the 5th time. "Why isn't he answering?!" 

She redialed again and sighs exasperatedly, deciding to leave a message, "Hi! This is Lexa Kane. I'm Clarke Griffin's girlfriend. I know she asked you to kidnap her away?" Clarke nodded, saying that she's correct. "Somewhere far away?" Clarke nodded again. "But she changed her mind. She would like to maintain her presence at TonDC. So please don't do  _anything_ to jeopardised it." Clarke was doing some kind of mouthing words that Lexa could only understood as..., "Capiche?" She ended the phone call. "Capiche?" She asked.

"Yeah, he only do things if you end it with Capiche," Clarke said in an Italian accent. "You missed the accent but I think that's good to go." She walked up to Lexa and received a whack on the head. "Ouw."

"How could you be so stupid, Clarke! Don't mess around with thugs!" Lexa reprimanded.

"I know! I'm sorry!" Clarke pouted, giving Lexa the puppy blue eyes. Lexa sighs and pulled her into a hug when out of nowhere somebody in a black ski mask jumped on them and pulled Clarke away from her. Her instinct rushed through her veins and kicked the man down to the wet grass of their backyard and stepped on his neck. She can't believe the guy just flew like a piece of paper. He looked so bulk and muscular.

"Roan?" Clarke called out.

The guy groaned loudly, trying to push away Lexa's foot out of his neck.

Lexa whipped her head at the blonde girl. "Roan? Is this your kidnap guy?"

Clarke pulled away the ski mask and nodded. "Oh my god..."

Lexa stepped away and watched the two interact.

"Are you alright?" Asked Clarke, helping the guy to stand up.

Roan coughed and cleared his throat, glancing at Lexa. "Fine. Fine. I didn't know your girlfriend could kick. You didn't tell me that..." 

Clarke chuckled uneasily, "sorry I forgot." 

Lexa folded her arms with knotted eyebrows at the duo. 

"Well," Roan stood straighter. "You two have a nice night. I'm sorry I couldn't help you out with your problem." 

"Mhmm," Lexa stepped forward, sending Roan to step back. "I left you a message. Saying that she changed her mind."

"Oh I don't check my messages, sweet cheeks." 

"Well, you were right there in the bushes. You  _had_ to hear me leaving a message saying that she didn't want you to do it." 

Roan blinked, "Hmm?" Still acting confused. 

"Never mind," Lexa nodded once. "As you were," she waved him off. 

Roan nodded, "Oh by the way, I'm having this grand sale of cloaks. You know, winter cloaks, winter jackets, coats, gloves. All you can think of! Winter is coming!" 

Suddenly, cold harsh wind swept across them. Lexa shivers. "Will keep that in mind. Buh-Bye now!" 

"Okay," Roan nodded. "Really sorry, Clarke. I didn't get to help you." The two girls watched the man ran out of the backyard and into the main street. 

"So that's your thug huh," Lexa perked her eyebrow. 

"Yupp," Clarke nodded, almost not meeting Lexa's eyes. "I'm sorry." 

Lexa rolled her eyes and pulled her in for a hug. "Please don't do something stupid again, Clarke. I don't know what I'm gonna do if I lose you." 

She felt the girl shakes her head and pulled her in tighter. 

/////

"What's this?" Lexa looks down and saw a bee shaped cake with words written. 

_'I'm sorry, Lexa for BEE-traying you!_

_From your one and only best friend, Octavia'_

"I feel really bad for lying to you where Clarke really was. So I baked you an apology cake," Octavia said, pushing it forward. 

"Aww thanks. This looks delicious," taking the cake. 

"Umm...," Octavia nervously rubs her hands together. "I would prefer maybe take a picture with it and throw it away immediately. My mom locked away all of her baking ingredients, so I have to improvise. I know at one point I poured over a table spoon of powdered cinnamon but I think it's cu-cummin... So...." 

Lexa smiles widely and laughs, "that's okay, Octavia. I'll take good pictures of it and hang it in my room." 

Octavia grins and strode to their first class. 


	19. Lexa, The Magic Hat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE, GUYS!!!
> 
> The part when Clarke has to make a major life decision and she chose Lexa to make it for her. Would it end well? Maybe naahh...   
> Stay tuned!  
> Enjoy!  
> Cheers!

_While Clarke and I were getting back on our daily routine at the same time I knew this was about to change._

_Clarke is preparing to leave._

_Even everyone in TonDC were eagerly waiting which college she would choose for Cheerleading and theoretically, take classes at._

"I'm like freaking out!" Clarke bolstered, pacing back and fro in the hallway. "The press is coming in tomorrow and I can't decide or  _should_ I not decide." 

"Why don't you just put it on hold," Lexa shrugs, "I mean you still have a month to decide right? Just call up the press until you've decided." 

Clarke stops her pacing and looks at Lexa sternly - maybe a little frighteningly. (Lexa felt sorry for the girl because there were dark circles around her eyes.) "I  _can't_. Tomorrow is the only time that the Press can come and there's...," She leaned forward and looks around as if she's telling a secret to Lexa. "Red Bulls involved." 

The brunette frowns, "you really need to stop consuming this unhealthy drinks, Clarke. Look at you, you're being all jumpy and nervous." 

"NO I'M NOT!" Clarke barks, she startles herself upon realising what she just did. She took a deep breath and leans against the lockers. She searched for those green eyes and begs, "Please help me decide." 

Lexa shakes her head and sighs, "fine. Let's lay out our options. TonDC University?" 

Clarke nodded, "Super good cheerleading team. Super close to TonDC High. Super good for our love."

She almost broke into a goofy grin hearing those sappy words - Clarke wasn't seem so affected as if saying those words are the most mundane thing to say. 

"Okay. And there's...." gesturing at Clarke to continue the next option. 

"Then there's Ark University. They have all the winning titles and the best cheerleading team in the country. And it's my childhood dream to go there and own a metallic plaque with my name engraved on it and hang it outside their dropship. Their dropship is super awesome but its a relic now, but what the school didn't know that at night the students would gather inside and have the rocking time of their lives! I heard from my cousin's grandfather's brother's daughter that that place used to be the very  _first_ place that they experimented on reapers and turn them alive!" 

Lexa smiles.  _I think Clarke already knew where to go,_ she thought. But the slow frown on the girl's face says otherwise. "But?" 

" _But i_ t's in Arkadia. I'd be out of sight and possibly out of mind. And when you come to visit your hair is gonna burst into wild brown cotton candy. You know, it'll just  _poof!"_ Clarke said with a large hand gesture over her head. 

Lexa quickly pulls her arms down, trying to tame her back. "But you can't pick a school based on how it's gonna make my hair look," she peeked. 

Clarke quickly blurted, "no, I can't." Then tilted her head when it occurs to her what Lexa just said, "no?" 

"No!" Lexa chuckles, grabbing her hands with both of her hands. 

Clarke looks down and smiles at their interlinked hands. "I like the hand grabbing," she commented nonchalantly. "I've finally decided!" her blonde head was nodding wildly as if she finally had chosen an option. 

Lexa waited with anticipation. 

"I want  _you_ to decide for me." 

Lexa hastily lets go of her hand and groaned, "Claarrkee..." 

"Lexa, you can help me with this! Just make the decision and off we go!" 

Lexa tilted her head in wonder at how sometimes Clarke's brain actually works. "No, Clarke. I will  _help_ you in making a decision but it has to be  _your_ decision." 

Clarke sighs and nods along in agreement, "fine." 

_"Clarke! Clarke! Clarke!"_

Both girls whipped their heads at the sudden deep cheer from...

_Who in the world are this guys?_ _Did a space shuttle landed on TonDC High and paraded this 3 astronauts in our hallways holding an Ark University flags?_

_What the heck is going on?_

Clarke pulls Lexa to her side and whispers excitedly, "It's true! The rumours are true!" 

"What- What rumours?!" She asked confusedly - as they watch 3 men in jumpsuits walking slooooowwlllyyy as if their walking on the moon. 

_Hello! Earth to astronaut dudes! We're on Earth for pit sake!_

_Stop acting like you're some space boys!_

"I heard one time from my friend's friend's friend's cousin's mother's father that when Ark Uni wanted someone to go to their school they'll send 3 astronauts to court you." 

And by this time the 3 astronauts were  _almost_ reaching them just...

_This 'astronauts' are so slow. I swear those gapped mouths from this TonDC teenagers already turned stale by the time they'll reach us._

_3 freaking more steps you slow astronauts! Seriously! What's wrong with this people?_

"CLARKE! CLARKE! CLARKE!" They chorused together. 

Clarke stood straighter and grins. "Gentlemen." 

"Please." 

"Choose." 

"Us!" 

They each said individually and the middle 'astronaut' guy handed over a huge...

_Is- Is that a crane? Is that a freaking METAL origami crane?!_

_This people meant business!_

Lexa watches Clarke almost dropping the crane to the ground due to its heavy weight. 

"Aww. Thanks, you guys!" Clarke cradles it on her arms and watches the three astronauts removes their head gear. 

Lexa felt her eyes widens even  _more_ when they didn't just stopped removing their head gear but zips down their suits as well - revealing their toned 6 pack abs. 

_It's- like- a copy paste from a sports illustration magazines. Did this guys simply jumped out of the pages and just - pfft! I don't know - Wonders the hall in astronaut suits and handing out huge motherfucking METAL - ORIGAMI - Crane to some pretty blonde?!_

"They do...," Clarke mutters softly that got Lexa snapping her head at her in stun. Clarke's blue eyes were watching the 3 guys smiling and handshaking those bimbotic teenage girls of TonDC and here's Lexa standing tall feeling awkward and a  _little_ intimidated. 

One of the astronaut guy who - weirdly enough - mimics the feels and looks of none other than Finn Collins - it made Lexa's skin crawl - walked up to Clarke, grabs her hand and kiss it. 

"My lady...," he winked, earning him a smile from Clarke. 

Lexa blinks fast -  _super fast_ at what in the world is going on. 

"Okay- Okay!" She quickly grabs her girlfriend's hand and waved her hand away to the astro boy. "That's enough! You astro boys beat it." 

Clarke turned to face Lexa and grins, "isn't that exciting?" 

Lexa flared her nostrils and said through her teeth, "I bet it is!" 

/////

Lexa laid out all of the college brochures on the Blake's dining table and said, "Okay. Here are all your options. What do you feel about Arkadia?" 

Clarke narrowed her blue eyes and said, "spiritually?" 

Lexa blinks in confusion, "what?" She side glanced at Octavia who was sitting beside Clarke but neither did she get an answer. 

"Now remember, Clarke. The choice is ultimately yours. But bare in mind that Abby will die in grief if you go Arkadia," Gustus advised her, who apparently was sitting beside Lexa without her noticing - given the man is huge. 

_Like literally HUGE! How can he move like a freaking ninja?!_

_Then I realised... That's where Octavia got her ninja skills on sneaking on people. This people are dangerous..._

Lexa nodded at his sudden appearance.

"In which I will freely bury her body. Sell all your belongings _and_ your house. Get the money and escape TonDC," Octavia smiles sweetly. "And move to Grounder City." 

Clarke had that 'oohh' look and turned to Lexa, "So City of Grounders," she nodded as if she realises something out of the context. "I can go there-..." 

"No, Clarke. No City of Grounders," Lexa glared at Octavia - giving her a 'you're not helping' look. Octavia just shrugs her off. 

"It make sense, Lexa! Grounders University! Their cheerleading team are vicious and wild-..." 

"NO!" Lexa bursted - stunning the three pairs of eyes that are now looking at her wildly. She cleared her throat and set things straight, "we _need_ a rational adult." 

Gustus raised his arms wide as if showcasing himself. Lexa turns away and looks around the Blake's household. "Where's Indra?" 

/////

Octavia closes the door of her bedroom and smiles sweetly -  _too sweetly -_ for Lexa's liking. She looks vaguely suspicious. 

"Thank you for coming to the side bar. I'm sorry, Clarke my dad can't give you proper advise without my mom. Hell, he doesn't even function well without my own mother. Parents!" She rolled her eyes and smiles again at the pair. 

Lexa slowly sits down on the bed and waited patiently for someone to say something. 

"I'm sorry, Abby weren't around to help you Clarke," Octavia apologises again. 

_Abby had been crazy busy at the hospital. Kane told me that she had been avoiding the topic of her daughter moving away for college. She just don't wanna deal with it._

_I understand. She already lost one husband and now, her daughter. I get the feeling._

"Listen," Octavia continued. "I know which University you should go to. Now, my recommendation is only 10% fromthedeal and some  _really_ good perks-..." 

"Woah! When did you get a  _huge_ sword?!" Lexa gasped and looks over on the top of Octavia's headboard. "Is that real?" She whispers in awe. 

"Yeeaahh...," Octavia nodded - adoring her shiny new sword. Shaking her head quickly she got her thoughts back on track again. "The origin of that deadly 29 inch grounder's _historic_ sword is  _not_ important, Lexa. But  _this_ is!" She handed over a brochure to Clarke. 

"International School of Grounders? Studies on Warrior and War?" Lexa frowned. 

"Yes! Goooo Grounders!" Octavia cheered and smeared a black paint across Clarke's eyes. 

_This is a nightmare. I surreal - real- nightmare. Her first day of TonDC just came back to life again._

_'School spirit.' Oh god... School spirit._

Lexa gasped and hit Octavia's forearm when she's about to smear more paint on Clarke's. "Octavia Marie Blake! I can't believe you!" Then she noticed it. She didn't noticed it downstairs, neither when they went up the stairs and into her lair. But Octavia Blake is wearing a holster. "You exchanged your soul for a sword and- is that a sword holster strapped around your waist? Which I think is  _very_ outdated." 

"'Scuse you, a  _premium_ leather and don't forget a white skinned horse!" Octavia brought her fingers inside her mouth and whistled loudly. A loud horse 'neigh' disturbed the quiet dead street of TonDC. "That's right," she nodded proudly. "They hooked me up a  _live_ horse. Who's up for a bumpy ride?" 

Clarke gasped and ran to her window, "Lexa! She really got a horse! Awww... She's beautiful, Octavia." 

Octavia walks behind her and looks over at her horse tied at the tree outside their house. "Isn't she?... But!" She pulled Clarke back to her bed and opened her closet door. "Not as beautiful as the cheerleaders at Grounders. Come right out, girls!" 

And 5 girls emerged out of the small matchbox closet, that it even made Lexa wonder how the heck they even managed to fit inside. 

"Oh they're flexible, Lexa.  _Very_ flexible," Octavia winked as they watched the girls twirls, jumps, lifts and cheers all at the same time. 

Lexa's getting a migraine. 

_This is getting way out of hand! This is getting weirder and weirder!_

_If THIS is a written book, the readers would probably throw it to the trashcan and move along._

_I know I would._

And what shocks Lexa the most is when 2 guys dressed as a reaper came out of the closet and starts grunting and moaning as if they're in huge pain. And the girls were just twirling and jumping around them as if they're enjoying their pain and remorse. 

_Cause I do! I do feel the pain - of seeing this cheerleading routine in the middle of Octavia's crammed bed room - and I remorse - for coming up here and witnessing the excruciating and ludicrous situation._

_I feel you grounders. I REALLY truly -  without a doubt - feel you._

She looks over at Clarke who - as always - looks so intrigued and excited. She was cheering, shouting with hands going wild. 

"Okay! Cut! Cut! Cut!" Lexa stepped in between routines and the girls looks at her as if she's some bitch ass commander. "This is getting ridiculous!" She turns around and faces Clarke. "You can't possibly thinking of going to Grounders City, are you? Cause number one," She raised her thumb as if counting. "It's a criminal city. It's dangerous out there-... And can someone grab this poor reaper a cloth or something? His head head is bleeding." 

The bald headed man touched the top of his head and saw red dripping on his fingers. He shakes his head at Lexa, not saying anything. As if Lexa's the stupid one. 

"Seriously?" She looks over at the cheerleaders. "Seriously?" She looks over at the other reaper. And when no one made a move, she turns to Octavia, " _SERIOUSLY?!"_ flinging her arms in the air. Octavia just shrugs. "What's wrong with you people!" She stomped towards the door and opened it, " _Shame_ on you!" She spat at Octavia. 

"I swallowed my shame the second I got my albino horse," Octavia whistles again and a loud neigh echoed throughout the entire neighbourhood. 

Lexa showed a huge disgust to her best friend before grabbing Clarke's hand and out of the door they went. 

/////

Hopping over the pink humongous bed, Lexa sighs again as she watched the girl pace around her bedroom. 

"Okay, I've made a list of pros and cons-..." 

Clarke cut her in, "Lexa you're blinding me with math. The press conference is tomorrow and I still have no answer! You're not helping me!" 

"Clarke, I am helping you!" She exclaimed exasperatedly. 

"I wish I could just spin the wheel of colleges and let the small red arrow choose for me," Clarke mumbled softly. 

"Okay then. How about this, I'll write down all the names of the schools. Put them in a hat and you draw. The school that you managed to get will be the answer." 

Clarke suddenly hopped on the bed and grins, "the hat will decide!" 

"Uh- actually the draw will decide," Lexa said. Clarke looks at her confusedly. "Okay- the hat will decide."

_This is a stupid idea. This is not how you pick a college. You choose the school that is right for you. The school that bring out your potentials and blossoms like a flower. That is how is supposed to be._

_Not-... Picking out of a hat._

_I know which school that was and does Clarke. So... Instead of winding up somewhere he didn't wanna go..._

"You rigged the draw?" Abby gasped quietly. 

Lexa looks up the stairs and nodded, "Ark." Abby was stunned. "If we really went through the actual draw, she might ended up in Grounders - a study on warriorship and wars. And I don't think Clarke could survive that." 

"Oh. I wouldn't think so either!" Abby shakes her head. 

Lexa sighs and pouted at Abby. "I'm sorry, Abby. I have to do what I think is right... You think I'm messed up?" 

Abby smiles, "Lexa, No. I think you put her happiness first before yours. And as her mother, I know it's my responsibility to be a part of that life decision but I let my vulnerability takes over me... So thank you, Lexa for being there for Clarke." 

//////

_Finally the moment of truth has finally arrived._

"Good afternoon, everyone! Wow what a crowd!" Monty gestured to the big crowd along with TonDC camera crews and reporters. "I have to say I had not seen this much press in TonDC High since Charlotte lost her mind." 

And the crowd's murmur grew louder, Monty shushed the crowd, "And without further a due, here's the princess of the hour, Clarke _the body_ Griffin!" Monty extended his arm on the right side of the stage and enters the most beautiful girl that Lexa had ever seen. 

Clarke sauntered into centre stage and stood before the podium. She was wearing her biggest smile and her proudness were off the chart. 

"The decision process had been long. And I know that all of you had been waiting for my answer..." 

Lexa took a deep breath and folded her arms as she sunk in deeper into the crowded auditorium. She's been feeling super buzzed ever since she went to school that morning. 

"And I have  _finally_ decided," Clarke leans forward, "TonDC!" And the crowd went wild but Clarke isn't done yet, "Is awesome! But I'm not going there." 

"YES!" Octavia clapped wildly and starts chanting under her breath, earning her a curious look from Lexa. "Choose Grounders. Choose Grounders. Choose Grounders."

"So then I thought... I will  _not_ go toooo... Grounders!" She exclaimed. 

"WHAT?!" Octavia bursted out. "She's not even gonna fake us out? She'll just say she's not going?" Flinging her arms in the air in defeat. 

"And lastly, I think everyone knows the answer. I have 2 words for all of you... ARK UNIVERSITY, BABY!!!" Clarke raised her hands in the air as if she had won big. 

And for Lexa, she did. Clarke did won something big and that is a  _future._ A future of going to a University that Clarke loves and where Lexa knew that she will be happy. Lexa's happy. She is. Just trust her - she really is. 

"Thank you, TonDC!" Waving her hands in the air. "So long!" 

Everyone stood up from their seats and starts exiting out of the hall. Lexa let herself be dragged away by the sea of students. 

_It wasn't goodbye, necessarily..._

Clarke grins and shakes hands with her teachers and other students, when all she wanted to see was Lexa. She craned her neck at the sea of bodies when she's spots the familiar brown mane exiting out of the door. She felt her chest deflated. 

_It's just... 'So long'._

_***The next day*** _

Lexa looks over at Clarke's pink table and felt her stomach dipped into nothingness. She can't run away from this. 

"How could you do this to me?" Clarke demanded, pointing at the draw papers filled with only  _one_ school's name - Ark University. 

Lexa slowly took a step forward but Clarke backed away, she sighs, "you mean how could I do this  _for_ you?" 

Clarke doesn't look happy. She was gritting her teeth and her chin was raised high as if she's expecting some horrible words coming out of Lexa's mouth. Her arms were at her sides but her hands were curled into tight fists. 

"Clarke, I know that's where you wanted to go and the only thing that's standing in your way was  _me,"_ Lexa reasoned. 

Clarke nodded, sadly, "You're right. It is you. You're the  _only_ thing that's standing in my way-..." 

"Clarke...," Lexa was lost for words. She had never seen Clarke this mad - quietly. Mostly she would be shouting mean words at her - belting her voice out and she doesn't care if anyone hears them. But  _this, this_ was different. She was quiet, right there, standing and staring at her with glassy blue eyes. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me," she begged. 

"I'm mad you! I'm  _super_ mad you! The hat was supposed to decide!" She pointed at the black hat. 

"But what if the  _hat_ sent you to a place you didn't wanna go!" Lexa raised her voice. 

"That wasn't you're decision to make, Lexa!" Clarke argues back. 

"But you said I could pick anyway," Lexa narrowed her eyes, she could feel her eyes stinging. "Didn't you?" 

Clarke pursed her lips tightly. 

"Remember that?" She pressed. " _You_ asked  _me,"_ pointing to her chest, "to choose! So in a way, I did!... Right?" 

"Right," Clarke said curtly - still with stoned cold eyes on hers. "And what _you_ chose was to send me away." 

Lexa averted her teary eyes and took subtly took a deep breath. 

"I wanna keep close to you, Lexa. But you don't... And that's what hurts me the most." Clarke sat down on her bed with her back against Lexa. 

Lexa didn't moved an inch. She stares back on the girl's hunched back and asked, "So... What now?" 

Clarke licked her lips and tasted salty. She's been crying. "I think now... We're over." 

Lexa felt her chest caved in - it was sudden. It was unexpected. She had never felt this way for the past 16 years of her life. 

_Is this how broken hearts feels like? As if thousands of needles were poking your heart in every angle and there's something stuck in your throat that's just begging to come out._

At first Clarke's words didn't register but with few slow breaths it dawned on her. 

"We're over?" 

Clarke didn't say anything. She didn't even looked at her. She just sat there quietly - on her own. 

Lexa frowned and blinked away her tears. She looks away, nodding - wiping away her escaped tears. For the last time, she took one deep breath and looks back at Clarke. Clarke was still not saying anything. Shaking her head, she left the pink room in tears. 

/////

"I still can't imagine how she found out," Lexa sniffed, playing with her pillow under her resting head. 

Octavia opened her mouth but then closed it back - she pulled a shrug instead. 

"The only person that I told to was Abby. You think Abby told Clarke? She's her mother." 

Octavia shakes her head, pursing her lips as she leans deeper into the adjacent wall of Lexa's bedroom. 

"Then who?" Lexa caught Octavia's frightful eyes and this got Lexa suspicious. "Why aren't you saying anything, Octavia?" 

"Because-..." Octavia croaked. "I can't-... Say anything," Biting her lips. 

Then it occured to her... Lexa quickly sat up straight and stares at those blue-green eyes. "You..." Octavia almost whimpered. " _You_ did this?" 

"Lexa, please let me explain," Octavia stood up from the floor and walks towards her, "it was an accident!..." but Lexa wasn't listening, she was giving her a stern commanding look. 

"Leave," Lexa said quietly. 

"Lexa...," Octavia begs. "Please..." 

Lexa turns her back against her. 


	20. Lexa, Honesty Is The Best Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here's the update! Been super busy but i managed to pull through. 
> 
> The part where Lexa found a haunting truth and Clarke's deepest darkest secret was finally revealed.   
> OH! keep a look out for someone new/old back to TonDC! 
> 
> Enjoy the twists!  
> Cheers!

Lexa frowns at the mother who hastily pushes her gawking daughter away from their side walk. She simply shrugs and continues carrying the props out of the doorway.

_We were a little too excited to celebrate Halloween for the first time at TonDC than we might have been. Last year, oh it was a disaster. I was on the brink of going insane and Kane, well, he's a little delusional - thinking that I'll instantly fall in love with this God forsaken town._

_But days, weeks, months had passed and I'm still stuck here in this suck fest with a broken heart and a best friend who gladly took the high road without me._

_BUT just like what MUSE said on their hit song 'Feeling good' - It's a new dawn,  
It's a new day, It's a new life for me, And I'm feeling good!_

"There you go," Lexa dusted her hands together and sighed,staring at the fake gravestone by their evergreen lawn.

"Ah-hah! Is that my tombstone?" Kane walks out of the door with a huge box filled with plastic skeletons, giant spiders and whatnot.

"The one and the only," Lexa grins.

He placed the big box on the grass and slump his arm over Lexa's shoulder, "so what killed me?"

Lexa picked up a candle from the box and made the sign of the cross. "It  started as a small cute lump under your chin," she sighs, "I told you to better get it looked at. But you- you said it was nothing. But 4 hours had passed and it grew and grew until its throbbing and took over your entire chin." She placed the candle on the tombstone and pretended to wipe her tears. "Then you exploded." Lexa cried.

"I exploded?!" Kane chuckles.

Lexa shrugs, "I told you to get it looked at."

He rolled his eyes, "okay okay. Enough watching dr. pimple popper. Those things are getting into your head." And walked over to the scattered pumpkin patch.

"Dr. Pimple Popper saves people, Marcus! She's a warrior that forges into the most  _disgusting_ way." She raised her hand like smart little nerd. "That nobody will ever dare to."

Kane scoffed, ruffling her hair, "yeah, yeah. You have the most wicked mind during Halloween."

_And that is true cause growing up in the city, I never had a chance to shine. Our Halloweens are scary in a different way._

_Cause spending your day with fake blood instead of real city murder blood fest - yupp, it's pretty appealing. Let's face it. Halloween in the city can be pretty gruesome._

_"Aaaaahhhh!!!"_

Lexa jumped on her feet in fright. Quickly, she whipped around just to find Kane in a full warrior suit with a bloody sword in one hand.

"We need a  _real realistic_ blood. Not some amateur unrealistic blood." She gave a deadpan look.

"Amateur unrealistic blood?" He pointed at the bloody sword and shakes his head in disbelief. "For your information, Amazon reviews are very positive on this fake swords. Now, I'll have to cut off your head for not believing at your own father... Yu gonplei ste odon!" And slashed Lexa across the neck with trails of fake blood. Lexa pursed her lips from laughing.

"I will continue to live at the city of light!" Lexa exclaimed exaggeratedly as she pretended to faint on the grass.

_"Hey buddy!"_

Kane looks over and saw Thelonious Jaha stepping out of the convertible red car.

"Wha- What's going on?" Jaha looks around the messy and clearly, terrifying lawn until she spotted Lexa laying down unmoved and filled with blood. He quickly moved cautiously with raised arms in defense, spotting Kane holding a sword and in a bloody mess. "Woah woah buddy! Wha-What did you do, man?!! Call 911! This is fucked up, man! That's your daughter, Marcus!" He forks out his phone.

"What?" Kane blinks until it occurs to him. "Oh! No, no! Lexa's fine! Honey, honey. Get up, get up." She nudged her.

"Hi Thelonious!" Lexa grins - jumping back to her feet, earning her a weird look from Thelonious.

"Ohhhh... That's- That's part of the trick and treat?" He laughs uneasily. "That's funny, Kane. You got me!" He laughs some more.

"Lexa and I are so pumped up for Halloween! We hardly do any decorations back in the city. So this year we went all out! Pumpkin patch! Graveyard! Skeletons! Huge tarantulas on the wall! And sword swinging warrior to whom ever disturbs the peace!" He said in a thick English accent, raising his sword with a cheeky grin.

Jaha swallowed hard and nodded uncomfortably, "That's- That's great, Marcus. Glad you're having fun on Halloween! But- But umm... Did you uh- cleared about this to the Neighbourhood Association?"

Kane frowned, "We have to clear decorations?"

"But it's Halloween," Lexa said.

"Yeah! But- But the NA have to approve to any changes with the town aesthetics," Jaha bit his lips, feeling unsure how will the Kane's take it. "Pfft! I know right! It can be a drag! I mean like whaatt?? Right? But then again- TonDC always wins for the best uniform houses! That's not nothing."

"That's the most saddest thing I've ever heard," Lexa mumbled monotonously.

"Then what? What are they gonna do then? Fine me?" Kane argues.

"Yes, they're gonna fine you," Jaha answered curtly.

"Then fine me!"

Jaha quickly grabs the scattered skeleton on the ground and quickly put it inside the huge box. "Now, Marcus, I know you're upset. But let's- Let's not pretend you have disposable income. Let's put all this inside your garage." He quickly walks over. "But if you insists you can talk to Abigail. She's the head of NA and maybe she'll listen to you."

"I knew this town sucks," Lexa grumbles as she walks away. "Good luck talking to my ex's mom!" And enters back to the house.

/////

_Just when you think that things are getting better..._

_If this suburbian idiots wanna make a mockery of Halloween. Then I have to find a costume that's gonna make a mockery of them!_

Lexa scanned her closet for things to wear, when her eyes landed on a huge lump at the back of her closet. She pulled it out and dusted off the item.

_Reyes' Impeccable Journey._

"Reyes." She found her lips curving into a smile.

_Inspiration?_

_Courtesy of Reyes... And her dusty old leg brace._

"Perfect."

/////

_I decided to go as a latina girl with a leg brace. So naturally, with this performance - Imma break a leg._

Lexa walked inside the school halls with chin high, waving her high ponytail and embracing the 'impeccable journey' with her new leg brace.

"Hello Cholas!" Lexa grins, looking over at Emori and Echo's distorted faces.

_"Oh my god..."_

"I know right, Cholas!" Lexa continued to limp her way past them with her ego hitting sky roof.

"I see you breaking a leg."

She looks over and saw Octavia walking beside her. She rolled her eyes. "So what, Skank? It's part of my costume."

Octavia sighed and pulled Lexa to the side, and gave her a knowing look.

"I found it in my room. I've never notice it before. But it belonged to-..."

"Reyes." Octavia answered.

Lexa snapped her eyes at her.

"Yes," she answered cautiously. "How did you-..."

"Know?"

"Okay. You gotta stop finishing my sentences. You must be forgetting I'm mad you."

Octavia closes her eyes for a brief moment, "Lexa, I'm sorry, okay? How many times do I have to apologize-..."

"Moving on. So who is this Reyes chic?" Lexa cut in, ignoring the remorseful look from her best friend.

Octavia sighs, "Her name is Raven Reyes. And she used to live at your house. She's a latina. Wears her ponytail high.Wears the _very same_  denim pants and jacket. And most especially, she definitely break a leg- She used to wear that leg brace. That's like the most priceless thing she had ever owned."

Lexa frowned, listening at how ridiculous this Raven Reyes sounds like. She opened her locker and wiggle her lock, "why doesn't it open?"

Octavia answered in a creepy soft manner, "Because that's Raven Reyes' old locker."

Lexa took a step back and stares at the locker before meeting Octavia's wide lunatic eyes.

"Weird," furrowing her eyebrows.

The small girl nodded, "yes, it is weird. Most especially, considering what happened to Raven."

"What happened to Raven?" Her hair suddenly all stood up.

Octavia quickly flashed an innocent grin as if everything is perfectly normal, uttering one word. "Nothing."

_"Lexa!"_

Lexa almost had a heart attack when Mr Greene swooped in. "Lexa, I love stand up comedy. Drag queens. Kick Me signs. Prank calls. Being held kidnapped for ransom for several hours as it turns out not an actual prank but a real life threat. But  _this... "_ Gesturing at her costume. "This is a bad comedy."

Lexa looks down at her get up. "This?"

"In my office. Now."

Lexa looks at Octavia confusedly as she follows Mr Greene into his office.

"Mr Greene used to always see Raven in his office...," Octavia mumbled softly.

/////

"I'm quite disappointed with you, Lexa. Impersonating a former TonDC High School student is inappropriate!" Monty reprimanded.

Lexa was stunned cause clearly that sounds so ridiculous.

"Especially considering Raven's fate!" He finished.

"Her fate? What are you talking about, Mr Greene? What happened?" She rolled her green eyes.

"She's dead, Lexa! Raven's dead! She went to... A Better Place," Monty uttered, putting on his John Travolta 'Grease' leather jacket and smacking some huge amount of gel on his thin asian hair.

Lexa felt her lips gap by the horrifying news. "So... I'm living... On- On a dead girl's... Room?"

"That's right, Lexa. Not so 'Summer Nights' now is it?" He said, combing his sleek hair back with a comb.

/////

"OCTAVIA MARIE BLAKE!" She pushed open the girl's toilet but to only being slammed by the cubicle door by her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me I'm living on a dead girl's room?!"

"I can't  _release_ if you're hovering, Lexa."

"I'm not leaving," Lexa folded her arms and stood nearer to the door, so that her feet could be seen underneath the cubicle door.

Octavia took a deep breath, feeling the discomfort in her abdomen. "Okay... Raven was new in town too. Just like you. We went to school together. We have the same classes. We go to lunch together. She was my best friend. But then... Raven got into a nasty accident. Got her leg on a brace and after that... Everything had changed. She started hanging out with Clarke and her B.E.E.s. And I was left all alone. Like- Like she totally broke her leg- incapacitating me as her best friend. And- I  _really really_ have to pee now, Lexa!"

"SSsshhhh... Oh no do you hear that Octavia? Listen to the  _gushing sound_ of the water," she turned on the tap. "Ssshhhhh..."

"Okay! Okay, fine! I was hurt. I was angry! Clarke stole my best friend- just like how she did with you!"

Lexa looks over at the cubicle door, feeling her chest constricted for some reason.

"... I wished for Raven to disappear forever! For hurting me. For abandoning me... And- and one day- she did..."

Lexa turned off the faucet as the flush went on, and there emerged Octavia with slumped shoulders.

"So how did Raven died?" Lexa insisted.

"I don't know...," She muttered softly. "But I'm worried," quickly washing her hands and wiping it on her jeans.

"Why? Because I'm dressing like her?"

"No! Because you broke your leg. And you were using her old locker. And that stupid thing!" Pointing at the leg brace. "And you're throwing alot of attitude like Raven-..."

"You know what?! This is estupido!" Lexa blurted out.

"And you just said estupido!!!!" Octavia wildly gestured at her.

Lexa took a step back, feeling that weird spine tingly feeling on her skin.

"That's what Raven kept saying about everything!"

"What are you trying to say, Octavia?!"

"ALL I'M SAYING! That this is all too much of a coincidence!" Octavia burst her bubble. "And in the spirit of Raven, she indeed is trying to posses you."

Octavia walks away towards the exit.

_Then it hit me..._

"Oohhh... I get it," She gestured at Octavia get up. "You're supposed to be a _lunatic_."

Octavia set her jaw straight. "I'm a black widow spider. Now if you'll excuse me." She left without another word.

/////

_I don't believe in ghosts._

_I'm not superstitious._

_I laugh at horror movies._

_My first kiss, I broke a mirror._

_But to be honest, the entire thought of sleeping on a dead girl's room, is starting to freak me out._

Lexa held her blanket closer to her chin and peeked over at the Felix Clock above her bed. Everything was quiet. Very calm. She could hear the howling wind outside her window. The scratchy sound of the branches outside.

Everything is normal. Until footsteps...

"Dad?" She whispered desperately.

Her bedroom door swung open and with relief, it was just Kane.

"Hey honey, can't sleep?"

"Yeah. What you doing up?" Lexa asked, sitting up.

Marcus sat down on her bed and sighs, "Can't sleep too. Listen honey, I hope you won't get disappointed but Halloween out here is- gonna sucks."

Lexa leaned against her headboard and sighs, "yeah well... So as the rest of the people here."

Her father looks at her with that little remorse. "Hey, if you need someone to talk to. You know I'm here."

"I know...," suddenly looking down on her lap. "I just thought after a year here everything's gonna be fine, you know?" Kane nodded. "I was  _really_ looking forward for Halloween-..."

"To help you get your mind off things?" He smirks.

Lexa grins, knowing how her dad can read her so well eventhough she had been tight lipped with her break up with Clarke. She hadn't told anyone much about it and she've been pushing hard everyday - knowing she'll be seeing Clarke in school.

"So no luck with Abby huh?"

Kane snickered, "no. You know I almost killed her in fright for trying."

_Killed... Killed... Raven Reyes.... Brace...._

Lexa suddenly snapped her eyes at her dad and blurted out, "Dad, have you ever wondered who lived here before?"

"Yeah, all the time. Why would he live in a house with a bare white wall bathroom? It feels like I'm in a asylum," he shakes his head.

"I- I mean, like... If someone  _died_ in this house. They will say it right? Right before you buy the house."

Kane shrugs, "Depends."

"On what?" Lexa uttered cautiously.

Kane looks at her seriously - straight to her eyes. "On the girl standing beside you."

Lexa instantly whipped her head on the side and saw nothing but a wall. Marcus started laughing like a mad person.

"You're a terrible father," Lexa spat disgustingly. "... So you didn't hear anything."

"No. Nothing. There's no such things as ghosts, Lexa. Thelonious says so himself. Goodnight, sweetheart." He stood up, pecking her on the head before leaving behind a very disturbed brunette.

/////

_I'm actually determined to find out what ever happened to Raven. Even if that meant going to TonDC Country Club._

_Even if that meant facing my mortal enemy who broke my heart._

Clarke sat there at the adjacent sofa looking at Lexa with those zombie blue eyes. Becca was beside her and Emori and Echo were sitting beside Lexa. All she could think about was her, being surrounded and shrouded by the stinging poisonous B.E.E.s with their Queen Bee narrowing her eyes at her with deceit.

Lexa cleared her throat before she met those blue eyes again. "So what actually happened to Raven?"

Clarke tilted her head, giving her the cold shoulders. "She just dropped dead." She sipped on her energy drink. "It sucks."

"Before she died she was super funny and cracking jokes all the time," Becca said.

"Why, because she finds everything estupido?" Lexa muttered sarcastically, causing all the girls - even Clarke - to laugh hard. Which she finds so ridiculously stupid.

//////

Octavia gripped her menu tightly and peeked over it.

"It's happening all over again."

Lincoln looks behind him and found Lexa and Clarke's cliques laughing and talking.

"We're not losing our  _only_ friend to Clarke Griffin," She spat.

Lincoln looks at her doubtfully. "I have other friends-..."

Octavia slowly pouted at him as she looks away, "well I don't..."

"But aren't you the one who caused Clarke to break up with Lexa?"

Octavia shot him a glare, "It was an  _accident!_ I was coming over to Clarke's house to discuss her farewell party when I found the draw hat! How was I to know that all of them were the same schools?!"

"Then you shouldn't have touched it in the first place."

"My curiosity got the best of me, okay! Who would have thought Clarke Griffin were being chased at by Universities. Jeez..."

/////

Lexa finally entered her house after spending an hour talking to the B.E.E.s and not forgetting her ex who wouldn't stop sending her bitchy signals.

 

_"Oh yeah? Just like what you did to me back on 23rd January, at 2.51pm?"_

_Lexa frowned and wondered what on Earth Clarke was talking about. She can't even remember what she did almost a year ago._

_The B.E.E.s were looking at them back and forth as if anticipating some cat fight or something. Lexa took a deep breath and looks straight into her eyes._

_"I don't know what you were talking about, Clarke," she uttered pressingly._

_Clarke sat there, back straight as a rod. "You ignored my signal."_

_"What signal?" Now Lexa is completely clueless. "We weren't even together back then."_

_Clarke narrowed her eyes and flared her nostrils. "I hate your lips."_ _Stood up and left the table followed by her B.E.E.s_

 

Lexa knew for sure that it's gonna be tough talking to Clarke again. She knew she did the right thing. She wants her to be happy. To make the right choice. Lexa doesn't want herself to be the reason why Clarke is unhappy during the most critical part of her life.

Sighing, She entered the living room when she was caught surprised by scattered of candles everywhere. The floor, the coffee table... It's everywhere!

"Daaddd???" She called for him but there was no answer. The lights suddenly switched off, leaving behind the glowing light of the candles that was now coming from the kitchen. She strode towards the dining area and almost dropped her jaw, "What the... Marcuuss!!!"

Even more candles were scattered on the floor, on the table.

_"Raven got you by the leg."_

"Jesus!" Lexa jumped in surprise, finding Octavia and Lincoln walking towards her.

"There's only one way to free you, Lexa... If you still respond to that name," Octavia narrowed her eyes, holding tightly on a thick bound book with a cross on it.

Lexa looks at Octavia and then Lincoln - feeling incredibly confused but mostly on the brink of laughing of how the Raven Reyes situation escalated so fast.

"I  _still_ respond to that name. Cause  _that's_ my name," she said sarcastically - biting her inner cheek trying not to laugh.

Octavia clearly ignored her, "We're performing an exorcism - Tonight. We don't have much time my curfew is in an hour."

Lexa opened her mouth to rebuke but on second thought she questioned, "why is Lincoln wearing some old guy's crazy hair and a lab coat?"

"I'm a mad scientist. Sergei Brukhonenko," Lexa narrowed her eyes not quite familiar with the name. Lincoln rolled his eyes and explained, "he cut up a dog's head and have it hang in the air-..." The brunette was still clueless. "Okay it was a last minute thing. It's the only thing I can find in our garage-..."

" _Don't_ interact with her, Lincoln! She's being a estupida because she's being possessed by Raven. Right, _Raven_?" Octavia was doing that lunatic eyes again that Lexa cannot help but laugh at how truly and surely ridiculous this situation is.

/////

_Okay, okay. This is stupid! I'm not Raven! For crying out loud..._

"Okay, hold on. Sorry to burst your bubble Octavia but you got it all wrong."

Octavia widened her eyes at her - just like what Indra does when she wanted Octavia to do something but weren't following. " _Sit!"_

Lexa immediately hopped on the dining table and watches Lincoln surrounds her with candles.

_Hmmm... Is that scented candles? That smells goooodd..._

_Focus, Lexa! Focus! Exorcism! Focus!_

"I'm not Raven! I'm not possessed!" Lexa cried ridiculously.

"That's what they all say...," Lincoln mumbled with suspicious eyes.

"Look!" She turned her head 180 degrees and raised her hands in surrender. "That's how far my head goes. I'm not possessed."

_**DING! DONG!** _

"Trick or treaters! I better give them candies," she made a move but Lincoln got a strong hold of her shoulders.

"Lexa, if you can hear me... Lie down."

Lexa grunted, rolling her eyes. "Whatever."

Lincoln flashed Octavia a smile and said, "she still can hear me."

_I wonder what's that smell. Lavendar? Rose? Daisies? Definitely a flower._

"Hey, once you're done. Can I keep all the candles? It really smells good. I think Marcus' gonna love it too," she smiles, staring at the ceiling.

Seconds tick by, Lincoln started chanting some voodoo shit in some alien language and Lexa was just lying down there, enjoying the warmth that the scented candles were giving her.

_I wonder if Clarke will like this smell. Lilac?_

_I miss Clarke..._

_Move on Lexa. Clarke's leaving next month._

She heard herself sighs when Octavia suddenly showered her with some holy water.

"Oh cut the crap!" She shoved Lincoln aside and showered Lexa again with some unknown liquid. "RAVEN YOU LITTLE BITCH! GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!!!"

_**DING! DONG!** _

Lexa raised her hand and asked ever so politely, "Can we please pause the exorcism, so we can give this kids their candy? I really need to answer the door. _Please."_

"We can't," Octavia suddenly broke down her walls. "I think we finally found some momentum."

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

_"Open up, Cholas! I know you're in there!"_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

Octavia suddenly looked at the direction of the ruckus. "Wait... I know that voice... Who's there?"

_"It's Raven, Estupida!"_

Lexa almost knocked over the candles, the very second she heard the name.

"Raven?! Raven's ghost is outside, banging on my door?!" Lexa spat, almost in a complete blur. Immediately, she hopped down from the table and cautiously walked over to the front door. 

"Lexa? Lexa! Where are you going?!" Octavia ran after her.

The brunette stood by the front door, watching it being abused by the ' _unknown entity'_ from the other side.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

_"Come on! Let me in! I came all the way from Arkadia!"_

"She came all the way from Arkadia!" Lexa whispered loudly but Octavia wasn't having any.

"Lexa! Don't you dare open that freaking door!"

"I'm opening the door!" She yanked it open and found none other than a typical girl... "Happy Halloween..."

Raven rolled her eyes and ignored the fearful looks, "Trick or treat, Skanks. I used to live here," She strutted inside the house and started looking around.

_Octavia was right. She was right all along. I WAS dressing up like Raven. The jacket. The cargo pants. The high pony tail. And most especially..._

"Raven?" Octavia asked cautiously, with frightful eyes.

Raven whipped her hair, facing her. "Octavia...," accessing her from top to bottom. "Still estupida, I see."

"GO BACK TO HELL, YOU DEMON!" Lincoln charged towards her and threw whatever content is in the cup.

"Ouw!" Raven stumbled back, wiping her face clean. "That stings! What the hell is that?!"

"Holy water!" Raven shot him a glare. "Okay, it's sprite..." He recoiled back. "I'm sorry..." 

"Estupido!" She spat, went straight up the stairs and to Lexa's room. The three musketeers scrambled to their feet and ran after the girl.

"Wooww... My room looks so much uglier now," Raven crinkled her nose and inspected every nook and cranny.

"Raven...," Octavia mumbled softly. "I still don't get why you're still alive... You're parents said you were in a better place."

"Oh I am," the girl nodded. "My new psychiatric school in Arkadia is called A Better Place."

"Oh wow... I never thought you were still that crazy. I- I never thought of it that way."

Lexa folded her arms, "But why did Mr Greene said you were dead."

"To him, I am," Raven pouted, patting the bed before bouncing her butt on it. "I kinda abandoned him doing this experiment for Robotics Club. I stole the idea and use it in Arkadia. I kinda feel bad, you guys. But hey, I won the first prize back at 'A Better Place'."

"Oh wow... Congratulations, Raven," Octavia smiles.

"Way to go, Raven," Lincoln nodded. "You seem to be getting better."

"Aaww thanks you guys. My parents said after my hysterical depression after the accident," patting on her leg brace. She slid her hand across the vanity table and took the crane origami necklace.  "I can go back to TonDC for trick or treating." Raven grins, pushing through out of the door. "Bye, Cholas!"

The three musketeers watched Raven's escaping figure down the stairs. "I think she just stole Finn's gift."

_She can take the crane necklace. That was fine. I was just secretly relieved that she didn't take the cat clock back. Because just like TonDC in Halloween it kinda started to grow on me._

_And I know that its a year later but I guess it better late than never._

_////_

Lexa surveyed the entire lawn.

_Black eerie sound effect. CHECK._

_Decorations in place. CHECK._

_Blood piles. CHECK._

_Crazy suburbian onlookers. CHECK!_

"Well Marcus, you did it! You've finally convinced Abby," Patting him on the shoulder.

Marcus laughs and sighs, "Oh yeah... This place looks scary as hell!"

Lexa laughs and looks at her Grounder costume and check her black charcoal make up around the eyes. "Hand me my sword."

Kane shakes his head and grins as the children approaches their lawn.

"Hello kids! Happy Halloween!" He approached them with a basket filled with candies and the children ran after it - shoving their buckets with goodies. "Don't go yet! Lexa!"

Lexa with raised chin, walked over to the kids and nodded. The kids looks at her with fear - just like how she wanted them to be.

"Are you ready for this kids?" Kane grins mischievously, stealing glances at the parents by the sideline.

Lexa took her position by the tree, crouched a little and muttered, "Yu gonplei ste odon!" And she twirled around like a warrior princess and slit the throat of the dummy tied up by the tree trunk.

Blood splurted everywhere and the head came rolling down to the grass. The children screamed and came running for their parents.

Marcus laughed so hard that he's stomach was aching. Meanwhile, Lexa gave him a high-five and waved at the fast retreating figures.

"Happy Halloween!!!"

**_*After Halloween*_ **

Marcus scratched her head, "Thelonious will you relax, man. It'll be fine."

Jaha looks up from the huge cardboard box as if finally realizing that Marcus and Lexa were in the same room as him.

"How could I relax, Marcus? This is different than dealing with a baby like Wells! Wells and I can do anything together. We swim together. We go golf together. We watch tv together. We sing together. But a teenage daughter? Marcus this is different. I- I don't even think we can have what you and Lexa's gooey relationship."

Lexa gave him an icky look.

"Trust me there's more than me who finds it disgusting," Jaha said. He paced around the room, apparently looking for something.

Marcus tries to fix the bed. Meanwhile, Lexa decorates the study table.

"How did you adopted her by the way? You didn't tell me about her at all. I was quite surprised that for 2 years you kept your adoptive daughter a secret." Marcus said.

Jaha came charging towards him, "she's not a secret. Joanna was in Mexico a couple of years ago and there's a ramble going on. Her parents died and she was left behind. Next thing I knew, Joanna came up to my house and say, 'hey! meet our new daughter!'" He shakes his head like a he's going bonkers. "Our daughter didn't even know that Joanna and I are divorced! We hid it, lived in the same house to give her a sense of home and once she left TonDC because of her depression after a freak accident-... Her leg, Marcus. Her leg won't work anymore! She was depressed. We had no choice but to put her in A Better Place. And now, now she's back...," He blurted in one go with heavy frantic.

Lexa tilted her head. Letting the information sinks in until the doorbell distracted her.

_**DING! DONG!** _

"She's here! She's here!" Jaha scrambled back and forth, not knowing if he should open the door or not. "I- I'll just be in the loo." And escaped.

Marcus sighs and nodded for Lexa to open the door. Of course, who else is gonna open the door. The brunette pulled it open and its none other than....

"Raven?"

"Sup, Chola," Raven smirks. She looks at the piece of paper she was holding and then inside the apartment. "Who's apartment is this?"

/////

_Having Raven around, I was quite surprised-... No. SHOCKED - at how intelligent she really was. I mean, what? Who would have thought that the dead girl's room that I sleep in once belong to Raven Reyes and news flash, Thelonious Jaha's adoptive daughter._

_Apparently, few years ago they used to live at our house. But when Raven moved out of TonDC, so did Thelonious and Joanna went at their own separate ways. That totally make sense, it explains the white walls. How ironic._

"I'm telling you, Chola. After you read this book. It will change your perspective about space. Could you imagine living in a space station for years after the entire Earth were swept away by massive explosions, radio active atmosphere _again_. The only way to save the human race is what  _exactly_ NASA is trying to build." Raven said, taking a spoonful of froyo.

"Wow... Could you imagine landing back on Earth a hundred years later. See two - headed dears. Radio active Gorillas. Wow, I've never thought of it that way," Lexa nodded at how astounding it was.

_"Hey, Raven!"_

Octavia suddenly came out of nowhere with her froyo and sat down at their table.

"Hey, Chola," Raven smiles. "What's going on with your life, Loopy-O?"

Octavia nodded a little too aggressively in Lexa's opinion. "Fine- Fine. Everything were in their rightful places. I'm dating Lincoln now."

"Oh, that Cholo. Well," the girl smirks, "told you someone crazy will accept your craziness."

Octavia bursts into a hyena laughter, looking back and forth at Lexa and Raven. "Yeah," she cleared her throat. "Thanks."

_"Hello Lesbians."_

The three girls looks up and found Clarke Griffin's blue zombie eyes looking at them.

"You guys should save some space for your Vanillas," Clarke said robotically.

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Hello Clarke. I see you still breathing. I'm guessing Syphilis' taking its time on you."

"Are you calling me a slut?" Clarke spat back.

"I'm actually impressed that she got the inference," Raven nodded.

"I didn't," Raven looks back at the blonde. "But estupida latinas usually calls me sluts when they didn't get what they want," Clarke smirks, burning Raven with deep eye-to-eye contact.

Lexa noticed this. She sat there feeling a little uncomfortable with her ex talking mean girls with Raven. She suddenly felt out of place. As if there's something even deeper meaning with the animosity that they were showing to each other.

/////

_"Hi Lexa."_

Lexa instantly stopped dead track and looks at the girl who was occupying the dining table.

"Oh goodmorning, Lexa!" Marcus greeted, putting down a plate of pancakes.

Lexa looks over at him then Clarke and gave her father her 'please explain' look.

"Oh Clarke just stopped by to have some breakfast with us! And then after she initiated to accompany you to school. Isn't that sweet?"

_Sweet? Who in their right mind finds that sweet?_

_What is she doing here? Just when I'm moving on!_

Clarke smiles sweetly and looks at her outfit - a floral dress with denim jacket and her combat shoes. Lexa noticed how her eyes stares at her shoes for a brief moment before meeting her eyes again.

"That dress looks cute on you, Lexa," Clarke complimented.

Lexa blinks at her ex's sudden weird behavior. "Um, thanks." She then pulled Marcus by the sink and whispered, "what is this?" She demanded.

"Lexa, relax. Maybe Clarke's trying to make amends. Patch things up, you know whatever you teenagers do this days," Marcus explains.

"She's acting weird, Marcus!" She whispered loudly, more so desperately. She never failed to notice how Clarke constantly looking over at their table after the confrontation with Raven. She can't get rid of the nagging feeling that there's something wrong with that situation. And she wasn't sure what else to think about but Clarke acting jealous.

_But for what reason? Because of Raven? But aren't they close buddies before? I don't know what else to think anymore._

_But one thing for certain, Clarke's starting to freak me out._

Octavia panted after she finished her routine. Lexa and Clarke erupted with applause.

"Thank you," Octavia panted - grinning. "After secretly learning martial arts behind my mom's back. I feel more confident now. I feel liberated and secure."

"Yeah, it was really good, O. Great job," Lexa nodded.

"Yes. I agree with Lexa, Octavia. You were really good," Clarke commented with that monotonous voice again. "I like the way you clap, Lexa."

Octavia gave Lexa a discreet look - reading each other's mind - 'what is going on?'

Lexa - 'I have no idea!'

"Um- Clarke? Can- Can I talk to Lexa alone?"

"Can I wait outside until you guys are done?"

"Um. Su-sure. That will be lovely," Octavia grins.

They waited until Clarke was out of earshot before they bursts into a complete haywire of questions.

"Okay, what is wrong with your ex?" Octavia asked. "She's freaking me out."

"Exactly! I thought it was just me!" Lexa jumped off the table and starts pacing. "This morning she suddenly popped out of nowhere, ate breakfast at my house, accompanied me to school, sat down with me during classes, ate lunch with me and now..." She rubs her face in annoyance. "What is she doing, Octavia? Is she trying to get me back? Is she trying to make our relationship work again? I really don't know what else to think! She's suddenly being nice. As if nothing happened between us."

"Nice...," Octavia shakes her head. "Clarke Griffin doesn't play 'nice'. She blackmailed me to get to you, if you might have forgotten. She's a walking sociopath! I saw the way she looks at you. It was disgusting. Oh god..."

"Then what, Octavia? What do I do?" Lexa was running out of options.

"She's leaving in a week, Lexa," Octavia reminded her.

The brunette leaned against the wall with folded arms and with her eyes burning through that door where the girl she loves, standing - waiting.

"I know..."

"I don't really know what to tell you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know..."

//////

_**DING! DING!** _

Lexa ran back to her bedroom and checked her phone.

_**Octavia Blake: I need to talk to you Lexa** _

_**Octavia Blake: 3 Missed Calls** _

_**Octavia Blake: Answer my call!** _

_**Octavia Blake: Are you ignoring me?** _

Lexa shoves her phone inside her purse and almost had the fright of her life.

_"So you are ignoring my texts."_

Lexa whipped around and found Octavia standing at the corner of her room. Her heart was beating crazy fast.

"Octavia! What. The. Hell?!"

"I need to talk to you!" Octavia insisted.

"I really need to go. I'm late. I'm meeting Raven," Lexa explains.

"This is urgent, Lexa."

"Well can you make it fast?" shouldering her purse.

"No!" She closed the bed room door and started telling a long grandmother story. "As you know on my first year of high school, I was blocked from Clarke Griffin's social media platforms from stalking her-..."

"Well I don't know that."

"Of course you don't. That was before I started having human friends. So once I realized that Clarke started stalking you. It takes one to know one, right? So I thought to myself how can I stalk Clarke without her knowing that its me...."

Lexa checks her watch for the time.

"So I made a fake boy facebook account!" Octavia suddenly whipped out a laptop out of nowhere. "And just this afternoon! Clarke Griffin took the bait - she accepted Lionel Richie's friend request-..."

"Lionel Richie? You named your dummy account after a famous singer? Way to go in being subtle, Octavia," Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Save your snarky remarks to yourself, Kane. I'm trying to help you. See what Lionel Richie found out," Octavia pushed the laptop towards Lexa. "Look at Clarke's feed for the past 2 days."

_**Clarke Griffin: Watched Lexa eating baked bread. LOL.** _

_**Clarke Griffin: Watched Lexa watching Octavia doing kicks like a boss. LOL.** _

_**Clarke Griffin: Waiting for Lexa to finish her talk with Octavia. LOL.** _

_**Clarke Griffin: Smelled Lexa's hair when she fell asleep during class. It smelled nice. LOL.** _

Lexa read each all aloud, almost feeling queasy by the facts. She wasn't sure to be happy or freak out.

"She's broadcasting every single thing that she was doing with you."

"But why?" Lexa asked.

"I don't know. But you know who's intensely eager to find out."

"Lionel Richie," Lexa said in a deadpan.

"Exactly-..."

"You know what, just to end this. Why don't I just go up to her and ask her myself? Isn't that better? I don't think we have to drag a little imaginary facebook friend in this mess," She flung her arms in the air as she walks out of her bedroom.

"Well a little thank you for Lionel Richie would be nice too!"

/////

_After finding out what Clarke was doing. I couldn't help but kept questioning, 'why?'_

_Why is she doing this? What does she want? She's leaving soon, can't I have some peace before this entire thing blows over?_

_So I made my mind up, confront Clarke. Get the answer by myself!_

 

"What is going on with you?" Lexa demanded. "Oh wait, are you gonna post on facebook. 'Listening to Lexa rambling to me. **L-O-L**.'?"

"I'm so posting that," Clarke said, closing her laptop.

"Clarke," She looks at her earnestly. "What is going on? Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me after you broke things off. I don't know what's your intention of posting on Facebook every single stupid interaction we have for the entire world to see."

"So I guess you wanted the truth and nothing but the truth," Clarke said.

"Yes. Give me the truth."

"Okay. Raven and I used to be really good friend. We're real tight."

"I said the truth Clarke," She demanded, folding her arms.

"I swear Lexa. Raven and I were mad tight. But then one day... She ditched me. I think her Arkadian friends think she's too good for me. And when I saw you guys hanging out... I-..."

"You got jealous," Lexa ended it for her.

Clarke met Lexa's eyes.

"Yes. I wanted her to see how- how close you and I used to be..."

Lexa turns her back against Clarke and rubs her face in exhaustion. After spending a good evening with Raven, she didn't expect to end her evening like this.

"Clarke... What do you want?" Facing her again. "You chased me away. Then you suddenly acting like some obsessed ex girlfriend-... I-... I don't know-..."

Clarke suddenly stood up and walked over to her.

"I never wanted to end things with you, Lexa."

"But you did! You broke my heart...," it was almost a whisper.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and stares deep into her eyes. Her blues were turning glassy. "You broke mine first."

Lexa shakes her head sadly, she hates being this vulnerable. She hates it when her eyes starts stinging again. "I will never regret my decision, Clarke. I made this decision with my head and not with my heart. I know going to that university will make you happy. Make your dreams come true."

Clarke stood rooted to the ground - unmoved. Still eagerly watching her single move. Lexa felt naked.

"We can be happy together, Lexa," She begged. Her tears starts falling onto her cheeks.

"I won't be when I knew where you really wanna go," She took a deep breath and shakily let it out. "Maybe someday we will be on a better circumstances." Taking a step back, Clarke moved forward in desperation to touch her - so she did. "Please be happy, Clarke." For the last time, she pecked her on the head and pulled her hands away from her. "May we meet again, Clarke."

And walked away with her heart hanging by the thread.

/////

"You know the feeling that a part of you feels glad that you're back, but then another part of you wants to runaway. I guess the feeling will never stop." Raven said, chewing on her fries.

Lexa nodded and felt, somehow, the same thing too. Although she still craves for the city life, somehow, TonDC grew on her and even some people too.

"Um. Hey, can I talk to you about Clarke Griffin?" Lexa opened up.

Raven arched her eyebrow, "yeah. What about her?"

"I- I think maybe - I mean if you don't mind or whatever - be still be friends with her?" She stuttered.

Raven snickered, shaking her head. "That's most unlikely to happen. Being friends with your ex is always awkward," rolling her eyes.

Lexa snapped her eyes at her in shock.

"What?" She asked confusedly.

Raven met her quizzical eyes. "Clarke and I used to hook up." She said as a matter of fact.

"WHAT?!" She spat in shock.

_PURE UTTER SHOCK!!!_

Raven grins, "chill, chola. It was ages ago. The first time was during Christmas. They were messing around with the mistletoe and it just so happened 'surprise surprise' it was right there. Then it happened again a couple of time after that before I broke things off. She had been a total nut case ever since the break up. She kept sending me this picture of a girl that she met from the internet. She kept sending me her selfies with red hair. Kept telling me that Niylah was her new BFF." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh...," Lexa suddenly feel weird and awkward. She wasn't sure if Raven knew about her and Clarke together. "So um... Did she told you about some other girls after that?" Scratching her neck uncomfortably.

Raven squinted her eyes, thinking. "Hmmm... Not that I can remember. Although I heard from one of our friends that was dating this chic but other than that," she shrugs. "I mostly just ignores her."

"Oh..."

_Clarke didn't tell Raven about our relationship. I don't know if that should make me feel better or not..._

"I knew when she saw me with you. She's gonna use you next. She's the most vindictive person I know. She's willing to hurt people who hurt her. So piece of advise, please be careful around her?"

Lexa swallowed hard. She knew that Clarke Griffin is a tough nut to crack but she didn't know this much about her. She started to feel differently now.

_Clarke and Raven used to hook up?! It was ridiculously crazy. But weirdly, make sense! Suddenly everything's clearer where Clarke got her lesbian jokes._

_It's a deflection of her._

The door of the diner suddenly opened, causing the wind to enter the vicinity. Lexa looked over and there she was, standing there in all her glory. Looking so strikingly beautiful but at the same time, haunting.

"Were you talking about me?" Clarke walked up to them.

Lexa opened her mouth feeling unsure what to say. "I- Well-... She- Raven told me everything."

Clarke raised her chin high and looks over at Raven and then Lexa.

"I- I just want you to know that um...," Lexa let out a breath. She wasn't sure if she's feeling okay about this hidden facts about her ex girlfriend. "Uh... I respect your privacy. And whatever you choose to tell me I respect that too. Even if...," shaking her head slightly - she's starting to feel betrayed. "it's not the entire truth." She bit her inner cheeks, trying to form a smile.

Clarke's eyes burn through hers. Raven noticed this and starts assessing the situation.

"Thanks, Lexa," the girl muttered, slowly turning her eyes to Raven. 

Lexa swallowed that thick lump in her throat upon seeing how the intensity between the two girls. She doesn't wanna be here. She doesn't wanna witness this. She doesn't wanna feel claustrophobic.

"I uh...," she stood up. "I gotta go. I forgot-... Um.. I have to meet Marcus for some frogs-... I- I mean um... Yeah, I gotta go..." Lexa quickly grabbed her purse and bolted out of the diner.

Raven folded her arms and tilted her head at Clarke.

"So you and Lexa huh," she smirks.

Clarke tipped her chin high again to gain superiority.

"You got a good girl there, Clarke. Why ruin it?" Raven continued.

"You don't know anything," Clarke pressed. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Her reaction sure begs the differ." Raven shrugs her shoulders. "My bet," she whispered on the girl's ear. "You didn't tell her we fucked." She then patted her on the shoulders before leaving the diner. 


	21. Lexa, Your Heart! Your Heart, Lexa!

/////

_After someone dumps you AND lies to you - crashing your heart into million pieces._

_Sometimes you blame yourself - But not in this case._

Lexa walks across the hallway and found Clarke talking to Raven by her locker. Raven waved at her and she smiled a little.

Lexa walked over to her locker on the other side of the hallway when she was bombarded by the stinging B.E.E.s.

"Lexa," Becca said.

Lexa promptly stopped.

"Would it be okay to have a word with you" Emori continued, feigning a question. 

"I don't have time for this," Lexa said bluntly, walking past them towards her locker where - again - she was cornered by the B.E.E.s.

Echo leaned against her locker and said, "sometimes we intent 'up' in our sentences. But it doesn't mean that we're asking a question (?) " The girl was depicting a complete fake smile.

Lexa steps back - feigning her eyebrows knitted together - and folded her arms.

Octavia nodded in understanding, "they do that I've noticed."

The brunette scoffed, "Pfft.  _Right._ So, what can I do for you ladies?"

Emori stepped up, "A little birdy told us that having your locker so visible from Clarke's locker can be very distracting."

Becca took her turn. "It would be greatly appreciate, if you could move your locker to there." She pointed behind her where the janitor's closet is.

Lexa flared her nostril in annoyance and seething internal anger. "Oh really? I bet you B.E.E.s didn't came up with this. I bet  _someone_ told you...," she glared behind her where Clarke was standing typing away on her phone. And when she looked up that bored look assessed her.

Lexa shakes her head in ridicule and found the B.E.E.s looking down on their phone and said at the same time. "No. We thought about it  _totes."_

_The nerve of this bitches! Just when you're already having a terrible morning. This idiots just have to add up to it!_

She was about to raise her tight fists when Octavia stepped in and pulled her away. "Clarke told you that you little minions!" She looks at Clarke and said, "This isn't over!"

/////

Marcus opened the door and there behold Abigail Griffin with her pearly white teeth almost blinding him at 7.30am in the morning.

"Abby! Goodmorning!"

"Goodmorning, Marcus!" She stepped inside, sending Marcus to step back.

"So? Have you talked to Lexa yet?" She asked walking over to the small corridor into the kitchen where she smells brewing coffee.

"Uh...Um-" The man chuckles a little bit, scratching his head. "I was meaning to-  _BUT!_ The coffee is about ready-..."

"Marcus! I will not be distracted by your brewery!" Marcus gave him a look. "Okay fine. 4 Equals and milk please."

"Right away," he skipped to the island and starts pouring the coffee. "Look, I was meant to speak with Lexa but you know, She- she's just getting over her break up with Clarke and-... You know, she slept in and it was raining..."

"Marcus - scaredy - Kane-..."

He frowned, "That is not my middle name." He chuckles, pushing a cup across the table.

"Are you afraid of your own daughter?" Abby asked with wide eyes.

"I'm not! It's just you know, I can't just blurt it out that I've sold the house!" He reasoned out.

Abby tutted, "they put alot of pressure on you. You got a cash offer and put a clock on you."

"It is a lot of pressure."

"I hear you," Abby agrees, stirring her coffee.

_"I hear you too!"_

Marcus almost jumped out of his chair when Indra suddenly 'popping' out of nowhere.

"Indra!" He patted his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing under the table?"

"Is this mould under your table?" She rubs the tips of her index finger and thumb. Then she licked it. "Oh! Coffee! I knew you're a sunny-morning person!" Tapping his nose with a cheeky grin.

Marcus leaned back, looking at Abby uncomfortably.

"Indra, what are you doing here?" He asked again.

"I'm working! Unlike you two, I don't have the luxury to sit around 7.30am in the morning drinking coffee. As your volunteered real estate agent, I have to make sure that this dump will be thoroughly inspected if not, I won't get my commission and the Blake's are gonna live in crackers and yeast."

Marcus threw her arms in the air in ridicule. "Indra do you mind?" Gesturing at him and Abby. "It's kinda private conversation."

Indra raised her hands in surrender and got off of her knees. "I'm heading down to the basement and check your pipes."

Abby watches Indra down to the basement until she was out of earshot. "Look, Marcus I know how hard it is talking to a teenager. Most especially to a strong and independent woman like Lexa.  _But_ she and I have built a rapport, maybe I could help her with her post break up with Clarke. I like Lexa and maybe when she and Clarke mend their relationship the moving will be smooth as the baby's bottom. Then there shouldn't be a problem on you buying my property across from my house!"

Marcus flashed a grin, "Yes,Yes! That's it! Thank you, Abby! You can talk to her after school," he shrugs.

"Great! You can pick up Clarke." Marcus nodded in agreement. "Alright then. It's settled then," she stood up from the high chair and smiles. "I'll talk to you later 'neighbor'." Abby giggled. "Can't wait to have our Sunday BBQ nights! Oh this is going to be exciting!"

/////

Marcus saw the blonde girl standing by the side walk of the school - typing away on her phone. He pulled over and waited for Clarke to get in.

"Oh, the backseat. That's okay too," He nodded, looking over at the mirror as Clarke settling at the backseat. "So uh..." He started awkwardly, as he pulls away. "Hows school?"

"I know what you're doing, Mr Kane." Clarke mumbled almost lazily.

"Huh? And- And what exactly is that?" He asked cautiously.

"You and mommy were planning to move closer to each other. You're selling your house but you didn't tell Lexa yet. So you don't know how she's gonna react. So now, mommy's talking to Lexa about it and here you are, picking me up. Starting an awkward conversation."

Marcus pursed his lips, nodding. "I'm sorry to tell you that."

"No... I'm sorry, must be hard handling your ratchet daughter," Clarke said.

Marcus could sense the hidden anger or something brewing within Clarke. He wasn't sure how was the girl handling everything ever since she broke up with his daughter. He always thought that Clarke is a sweet girl along with her mother, Abby. But in truth, ever since Clarke dated Lexa - he didn't took upon himself to get to know the girl better. Is it too late now, that Lexa and Clarke already broken up?

Marcus ignored the 'ratchet' calling and tries to be positive. "So Clarke, how's everything? Good?" He asked, looking at the mirror.

Clarke looks back at him and then back to the window.

"If you're asking about Lexa and I, then we're not good. I broke up with her because I got hurt for what she did." Marcus heard about this. How Lexa rigged the draw hat for Clarke to choose to go to Ark University. " And now, she's hanging around with Raven..." The blonde sighs. "I was hurt."

Marcus nodded, listening attentively. "Then why don't you talk to her?"

Clarke blinked. "I understood why she did it, Mr Kane. I understand why she cheated on the draw. I was so ready to be near her when I go to University  _then_ she pulled this off. How can I not be mad, Mr Kane? It's like she's pushing me so far away."

"But Clarke, wouldn't you be happy studying at Ark University?"

Marcus caught Clarke's eyes suddenly looking at him.

"I guess I will be," she mumbled softly.

"Lexa was just trying to help, Clarke. I know it may sounds bias cause I'm her dad. But trust me Clarke, Lexa doesn't mean any harm. I'm sure she doesn't wanna hurt you. She loves you, you know that right?"

Marcus waited for a moment, until Clarke agreed with a nod.

There was a moment of silence in the car. And Marcus was definitely hoping that Clarke's thinking things over...

or not...

"Please drop me right at the corner," Clarke said. Marcus did so in confusion. "I'm outta here."

Marcus turns around, "Clarke!"

But the girl slammed the door and walks briskly away from the car.

"Come on..."

//////

_It was hard to concentrate on things that I have to concentrate on._

_When:-_

_1) Playing hide and seek with Abby after school. Why she's suddenly scouring all over the place for me? Who knows?_

_2) I've decided to hide out on Octavia's bedroom for the entire afternoon until Abby stops camping in our living room._

_And 3) how to get back at Clarke Griffin in the most vindictive way!_

"I could tell everyone her secret," She nodded. Octavia looks over at her, "she hooked up with Raven - the girl who rose from the dead."

Octavia frowned, "you'll only be stooping down to her level. Plus, you'll only dig your own grave. Did you forget you used to date her?"

Lexa sneered at her best friend, slamming down her math textbook. Chewing aggressively on her gum.

"Yeah, knowing her. It'll probably explodes into some huge mega trend."

Octavia scribbles on her notebook, mumbling, "it already kinda is." Then suddenly she got a bright idea, she looks at Lexa, "Wanna make out?"

Lexa tutted, feigning a playful disappointment look. "I have gum."

Octavia shrugs nonchalantly, working back on her homework.

"What we  _really_ have to do is to explore Clarke's biggest  _dirtiest_ secret and explodes it to everyone's faces," Lexa thought, biting her lips.

Octavia flashed a mischievous grin, "I know a way for you to explore-..."

"I said I have gum," Lexa shrugs, almost sadly.

Octavia rolled her eyes, "it's not that." Then she hopped off the bed and pulled something out of her bag.

"A cassette tape?" Lexa squinted, not getting the hint or clue.

"Yes!" Then the girl ran out of the room and when she got back, she was carrying an ancient boombox, that Lexa had never seen before. "I would suggest play this over to the school sound system-..."

"And how does that help me with my problem with Clarke?" The brunette asked, completely clueless what Octavia was getting at.

"It doesn't...," Octavia whispered. "I- I just wanted to share my hidden- hidden talent..." When Lexa's losing interest she quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, "It's my rendition of major hit songs of the oldies. Especially that stellar song, 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper, it would completely make you stop thinking about taking revenge and-..."

_"Hello Lexa."_

The two girls whipped their heads by the door and the B.E.Es, started piling in one by one.

Octavia felt herself moved closer to Lexa, somehow feeling weird and surprisingly, scared. "How did they know where I live?" She whispered softly.

"You're dad let us in," Becca informed Octavia before narrowing her eyes to Lexa.

"It was brought to our attention that you still posses Clarke's letterman jacket," Emori said with a little question at the back.

Lexa flared her nostril. "Gee, I wonder who brought it to you attention," She said sarcastically.

"We would rather be discrete and not say a word," Echo whispered, feigning another question mark at the end.

"It's Clarke!" She hopped off the bed and walked over to Octavia's walk in closet. Octavia tilted her head in complete wonder what Lexa was doing inside her closet. "I saw her texting you guys." Lexa continued, stepping out of the closet with the jacket.

Becca took it and flared in disgust, passing it to Echo, who then passed it to Emori.

"What happened to it?" Emori asked, looking at the stitches and badly sewn edges.

Lexa stood straighter - feigning a little confidence - while the B.E.E.s assessing her amateur hand sewing work. "I've customized it."

"You've mutilated it," Becca retorted back.

"Clarke gave me that jacket," the girls rolled their eyes and starts piling out of the room. "And now you're taking it back because that blonde witch texted you to! Cause she knows it's gonna hurt me! Well news flash!...." The girls were already out of earshot. "It did-..."

Lexa was heaving heavily. Nothing beats her terrible day now. The most priceless thing she owned was now taken away from her. When she turned around Octavia was staring at her crazily with those wide eyes.

"You had your 'stuff' stuffed inside my closet that I didn't even know?!"

Lexa rolled her eyes and starts pacing, not until music suddenly wafted in the air and that heavy arm slung over her tired shoulders.

"What is this?" Lexa asked when Octavia just shushed her.

"Just feel the music. Let it resonate to your soul," She said with closed eyes and wide gesture with her free arm.

"Do we have to sway from it? I don't wanna sway-..."

"Just sway, Lexa."

_And as we awkwardly sways on Octavia's rendition of TLC's hit song - Waterfall. Plus, her way of trying to help me get another outlet to let my frustration on Clarke go._

_It hit me. TLC was right!_ _I have to stop chasing waterfall. I have to stick to the rivers and the lakes that I'm used to. And yes, I know that I'm gonna have it my way or nothing at all._ _And yes, maybe-,  maybe I am moving too fast._

_I have to slow down and keep myself grounded. Cause this process won't happen within a snap of a finger or a blink of an eye._

_This revenge is gonna take as long as it takes-... Before Clarke leaves for college._

Lexa's eyes played around her laptop, reading articles after articles of ways to seek revenge that can appear as an accident.

_I knew I should have done this ages ago. I knew from the start that girl is trouble._

_Nothing goes well with Clarke Griffin. PERIOD._

"Number 1, buy poison from Craig's list and secretly sprinkle it on Clarke's lunch. XOXO. Diarrhea," Lexa nodded with that evil look in her eyes. "Number 2, rehire Roan and make that kidnapping happen!"

Her fingers were going crazy typing away when she didn't hear her door swung open.

_"Hi-Hi!"_

Lexa immediately slammed her laptop down upon seeing Abby grinning at her widely. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

_Did Abby found out my plan? Does she knew about my revenge?_

_Octavia! That little weasel!!!_

"Abby! What- What are you doing here?" Lexa asked nervously - still flashing that grin.

"I just wanna know how you were doing on your post break up?" Abby asked, still grinning but with a little sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm great!" The brunette almost immediately answered. Abby gave her a look. "No? Did someone tell you I'm not?"

Abby shakes her head, "I know you're hurting Lexa. I can read you. But I know a place where all your problems will 'pop' disappear like a bowl spaghetti."

/////

"So you twirl the noodle around like so...," Lexa mimics Abby's action with her own spaghetti and waits for the next action. "Do it with full intention with all your sauce, cheese,  _hatred, anger and hurt_ clumps together." Abby raises her fork in the air, "then  _shoves it down._ " Then stuffs the fork full of noodle in her mouth.

Lexa did the same action and nodded at how delicious the pasta is. "This is good."

"I know right! Clarke and I always comes here-...," Abby notices that Lexa slightly winced by the mention of the name. She settles her fork down and wipe her lips with the napkin.

"Abby, does Clarke have some life threatening allergies that I should know about?" Lexa interrogated.

Abby pouted and shakes her head, "no-..."

"Night terrors?  _What_ helps her sleep at night?  _Anything at all_ that would scared the crap out of her?" Lexa continued as if she's in some interrogation room with the lamp above them as their only light. She would push it side to side to make the atmosphere more realistic. Unfortunately, the lamp is not helping  _and so as Abby._

"Are you taking interest on Clarke again?" Abby gasps. "Lexa Kane, are you interested to mend your broken heart and be with my Clarkey-doodle-...?" Abby was so happy that she was grinning ear to ear as she starts taking out her phone when Lexa stopped her.

"Let me be  _perfectly_ clear, Abby. There's  _nothing_ doodley about Clarke." She raised her finger with sass. "And even though, you and her shares physical similarities but you're a nice person and she's - _in fact_ \- the _DEVIL."_

Abby leans back at how angry Lexa was. Her wide eyes were stuck on Lexa's heaving figure and her shaking hands were slowly moving and shoving that spaghetti down to her throat along with her fear and anxiety.

/////

_When my little intel on Clarke didn't worked out. I started to do a little 'extreme'._

_This has to work._

Kevin placed Lexa's laptop in front of her and Lexa's eyes lit up seeing the live footage of the school hall. But more so, Clarke's locker by the hallway.

"And we're live," Kevin announced. "Although uh-... You shouldn't be watching this."

Octavia shifts uncomfortably beside Lexa on the bed.

"It's true. This is invading someone's privacy," Octavia said rubbing her arm as they watched Clarke walking up to her locker.

_Clarke opened her locker and took out her compact powder and starts applying it on her cheeks._

"She's touching up! We can put itchy powder on it!" Lexa grins evilly - widening her eyes.

Octavia squinted her eyes, "what  _exactly_ are you trying to get out of this?"

"Information to destroy her," Lexa informed her as if Octavia had been missing their point. "I should have done it ages ago."

"Pfft. Well if destruction is what you're planning to do. I've got a better plan," Octavia goes to her bag.

"Uh this isn't any Cyndi Lauper hit songs related," Lexa said.

Octavia was grinning, shaking her head. "No, no, my friend.  _This_ is even way better." She flashed a book manual. "Step 1. We will undergo a training to be the world's best professionals..."

Lexa examined the book, "Business Whiz - Of course." Giving Octavia a deadpan look. 

"Then we're gonna spend 10-20 years in TonDC community building our empire of death. And guess who will be walking down to our doorway, needing to sign their jail release papers? Clarke - effin - Griffin. Is it time sensitive?" Her face turns sour and mad, " _you bet it is._ And by the end of the day,  _what do we do?"_ Her crazy lunatic eyes stares at Lexa's crept out eyes. " _WE_ _deny her-..."_

"Shhh!!!" Lexa pulled Octavia back beside her and watches the footage. "Something's happening."

_Clarke let herself be pulled by this football jock. The blonde was smiling and laughing, touching the guy's huge buffed chest._

"That slut!" Lexa spat in anger and jealousy.

_Clarke threw her head back laughing so hard and slowly and surely, those blue eyes looks directly to the camera, smirks and waves at Lexa._

Lexa slammed the laptop down.

"Did you see that?" Octavia asked.

"She knows," Lexa grunted loudly - ruffling her hair in annoyance.

"Hey, can I use your tweezers? I got this annoying bump on my chin-..."

"GET OUT KEVIN!" Lexa barked in anger, sending Kevin scurrying out of her bedroom. "What is this?" She stood up, pacing around. "I got out smarted by  _Clarke?_ What happened to me? It like-..." She felt disgusted with her herself. She doesn't know why she let it happen like this. Her mortal nemesis - turned girlfriend - turned nemesis - out smarted her. "I've lost my mojo..."

Then her eyes sees it. Her eyes had graced her with the solution to all of her problems.

She quickly went to her closet and took it out.

Octavia gasps, "you're lesbian boots."

Lexa nodded, "I'm sorry friends. I'm sorry I started wearing flats and sneakers," she pulled off her initial flats and slid her feet on the most comfiest shoes she had ever owned. "I'm sorry I forgot about us."

Octavia slightly felt out of place. A little icky witnessing Lexa's intimate moments with her combat shoes and green parka jacket two sizes bigger than her.

"Do you need a minute? I can always come back."

"I'm always coming back, Octavia. Lexa - the city girl - is always coming back," Lexa grins evilly as she shrugs in with her jacket and comfy boots.

Octavia sees the entire get up, completely changed Lexa's entire out look. "Yeah she is..."

/////

_Once I've discovered my old Polis boots. It's like I've discovered my old Polis self._

_I can feel all eyes were on us as we entered the school hall. I feel magnified and stronger. Like I can overcome anything!_

_Because way before I suffered being Clarke's girlfriend, I was kinda of a badass. And I'm not gonna let some self-centered, bimbotic bitch queen maul me-..._

**_"Hands up!"_ **

_I spins around and watched that Red Bull soaring in the air and straight to my forehead - then it hit me... I, Lexa Kane, is truly and surely - without a doubt -  is gonna get out of this hell hole._

_After I confront my arch nemesis._

Lexa rubs her forehead in pain and glared at the blonde who was standing in front of her - emitting that damn smirk that Lexa just wanna wipe off of her face.

"Oops sorry. It slipped. And with that green jacket I thought you were a garbage can," Clarke said lazily with the entire school erupting in laughter.

Lexa flared her nostril and bores her eyes at those intense blue eyes.

"You little scumba-..." Lexa held out on Octavia, never leaving those blue eyes.

"Octavia, I've got this," she said calmly.

_After endless hours considering endless way to get back at Clarke._

_The solution has finally presented itself. CRYSTAL CLEAR._

_Clarke Griffin is a punk._

Lexa took steps closer, never leaving those blue eyes.

_And punks jump 'up' to get beat 'down'._

Lexa forged through the growing crowd and suddenly tackled Clarke to the ground.

Clarke grunted and groaned but took a good grip on Lexa's long hair and pulled it hard, sending Lexa to swat her arms away and hurt her in all possibilities there is.

She wasn't sure how long the brawl was. But she guessed long enough for the entire school to witness the ex-to-ex smack down and was already trending on twitter, and for Mr Green to shout at them and ushered back to his office.

//////

Marcus started pacing around in the kitchen the very second he heard the front door opened. Mumbling, chanting over and over again to kill the unnerving feeling down to the sole of his feet. He have to do this. He have to be the bigger bear - just like what Indra told him half an hour ago - He have to show to that he's in charge of this household. He have to do this.

Lexa came strolling in to the kitchen feeling the ache and hurt of her day. What she came upon was her father standing awkwardly by the island. A smile on his face, one hand resting on the counter with the other on his hip.

"Welcome back kiddo!" He grins widely. "Oh I sold the house!-..." When he finally had a good look at her, he almost felt his blood drained away from his face. "What happened to you?!"

"What?" Lexa quickly blurted, not knowing if its her defense mechanism of pretending innocence with the brawl/situation of her face or the fact that...

_MARCUS SOLD THE HOUSE!???!!!_

Marcus immediately stepped over examining every single detail. Bruise on her right eye. Nose dry with blood. Her make up was in complete distortion. She looks swollen to be exact.

"What happened to your face?!"

Lexa steps back when her father was about to reach forward. "Nothing! I fell-... You sold the house?!"

"You looked like you got ran over by a truck!" He touched lightly on the blue-black parts, sending Lexa to winced.

"We're moving?!" Lexa spat with excitement. All her worries dissipate in the air. And the gate of heaven had opened up for her singing in the most angelic away.

_Hallelujah!!!_

"YAASSS!!!" Her arms were wide open, pumping hard in exhilaration.  "THANK YOU GOD!!!" She was jumping even - already thinking of things to do once she got out of this hell hole.

"Okay, okay. Relax. honey. Yes, we're moving but  _not_ out of TonDC," Marcus pulled the high chair for Lexa to sit but her own daughter was looking at him suspiciously. "Um-... Abby was uh... Selling her house opposite from there's and the place is perfect! I think you're gonna love it! It's been out in the market for awhile now-..."

" _SO_ you're saying that  _I_ have to live  _across_ the street from  _Clarke Griffin?_ " Lexa asked cautiously, feeling that venomous name out of her lips. It made her shudder.

"Okay, okay. I know that you and Clarke had your ups and downs. I know that she broke things off and the... hurt-... Um..," He completely felt awkward talking about this for the first time. He had never dealt with this kind of situation before but what Indra had told her earlier that day really sticks to his mind.  _Be the daddy bear._ "You know that living across from Abby and Clarke can help this situation to round for us. It- It'll be good for us!"

"Good for us?" Lexa's eyebrows almost hit sky roof. " _Are you out of your mind?!..._ Do you wanna know what happened to my face?"

Marcus suddenly looks up with concern. "Yeah."

"Clarke Griffin." Lexa pursed her lips.

Marcus' expression suddenly changed into a sympathetic father. "Is- Is that true?"

"Yeah!" Lexa raised her chin by a little, feeling that sense of pride of protecting herself. "And trust me I've hurt her too. She's a lot more worst than me." Then she reached something from her back pocket and threw a lock of blonde hair over the counter.

Marcus was still confused.

"That is her hair," Lexa said as a matter of fact. Not knowing how will Marcus would react. "And part of her scalp..."

"Part of her scalp?" Marcus gawked.

"Yeah, Marcus.  _And_ for that same reason - Clarke and I will  _never_ _EVER_ will live across the same road or under the same roof. We will  _never_ lay our eyes on each other  _again._ EVER! So... Make your decision carefully."

Marcus snapped his eyes at her. _Be the bigger bear. Be the daddy bear. Take in charge._ "I've made my decision. That will never change."

Lexa nodded, pursing her lips. "Fine. So- Have I."

Her father blinked, "what does that suppose to mean?"

"It means... I'm outta here."

/////

_So dad had decided to blend in with my high school arch nemesis._

_Our house was sold off and I am going away far far away from this suck fest._

Marcus rubs forehead in dilemma - watching his only daughter packing her own clothes. He knew that once Lexa sets her mind on something, it's hard to pull her back or even just to interfere.

"So what's your plan here, Lex?" He asked, trying engage her. At the least stall her. Maybe he could still change her mind - by trying to talk like a real adult. "You still have a year left of school."

"Move out of TonDC. Live with grandma. Transfer school from TonDC to Polis." She uttered almost robotically because that's what she had been planning the very second she stepped in this town. "You say that I can't-..."

"No, I'm not saying you can't. I'm just saying you  _wouldn't-..."_

"There's many things I hope  _you_ 'wouldn't' do- Like making decisions with _no_ regards for my feelings. Like the Griffins for instance-..."

Marcus sighs rubbing his face. "I know it may sounds like that but I can assure you-..."

Lexa spuns around, adjusting her duffel bags on her two shoulders. "Why don't you keep telling yourself that Marcus. Cause I won't be around to hear it," She said as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Lexa!" He followed her down the stairs. "Lexa!"

"You and the Griffins have a nice life living across from each other! And oh yeah! Clarke doesn't even like you, she was just using you cause she's pathetic in losing her own father- when Abby doesn't even care anymore! So good luck with that!" Lexa briskly walked out to the hallway into the front door where - apparently - Abby was standing, waiting.

"Lexa can I just say that if I had known what was going on with you and Clarke. I would have never have done-..."

_**SLAM!** _

The door was shut even before Abby could finish her sentence. Marcus stood inches from the closed door and heaved a sigh of exasperation.

"Are we making a mistake? Maybe let's just cancel the house-..."

"No," He shakes his head, rubbing his stubble. "Indra's right. I have to be the bigger bear. I've read every single parenting book that she gave me. I have to take in-charge. You can't let the kids call the shots. The parents have to decide  _what's_ right for the family."

Abby looks at him empathetically. She knew how it feels like dealing with a teenager.

"But what if we thought what was right is actually wrong?-..."

The door suddenly opened and Marcus was ahead of Abby in reacting - anticipating that it's Lexa. But it's not.

"Mr Kane?" Clarke entered the household with that sparkly bedazzled neck brace and an eye patch on her left eye. Marcus almost wanna cringe at what Lexa had done to her. "Since we're gonna be living super near to each other. Can you take me to the Father - Daughter Purity Ball?"

"The what now?" Abby asked confusedly.

/////

"Hi Grandma! How are you?" Lexa held her cellphone tight on her right ear, biting her inner cheek. 

"Lexa! It's been far too long! I've missed you! How's Marcus? He's feeding you well?" Vera Kane said excitedly. 

"He's great! Um-... Actually- He's the reason why I called you...," Lexa stood up from the swing set and took a deep breath. "I don't wanna live with him anymore. I mean-... If it's okay with you, if I could live with you instead!" 

"Lexa...," Lexa knew that tone. She's knew its a no-no. But yet, she's still hoping. "You know me, I've always been living on my own. The house is very small and there's only one bathroom-..." 

"Yeah! That's- That's fine, Grandma. Don't sweat it," She bit her lips, ignoring that sinking feeling the pit of her stomach. "Hey- Can I call you later?" 

"Sure, Lexa. Anytime." 

"Okay. Bye," she quickly hang up and brush her cheeks away from the tears that escaped her eyes. 

/////

_Since Grandma had left me for the radioactive paunas. I've sought refuge to one place that I've always felt safe._

Lexa rolled out her sleeping bag on the dry tiles and carefully lay down staring the ceiling of the girl's handicap toilet. She had her handy dandy night light plugged on in the corner of the small space - illuminating her small bed space. 

She thought of all the things that had happened for the past year at TonDC. How she got used to this town and yet, it still gets her. The craziness and weirdness of the this suburbian-elites. The white fences. The well groomed green lawn. The automatic sprinklers every 7am. The jazzy moms with their strollers and ever energetic teenage daughters sipping energy drinks and extra large iced coffee lattes. 

Clarke Griffin's crazy antics. Octavia Blake's crazy lunatic eyes. Lincoln's boy next door attitude. The B.E.E.s continuous buzzing. Mr Green's roller skate stunts every lunch. Thelonious Jaha's persistent political and ex-wife cravings. Abby selling her property across from their house. And Marcus Kane buying it straight out of the shelves. 

Lexa Kane's over crowding thoughts and unspoken feelings. 

There's too much to think about. Her future in TonDC. Her future in getting out of this town. Her future with her Dad. Her future  _with_ or  _without_ her arch nemesis - Clarke Griffin. 

As much as Lexa tries to push it away, it kept crawling back. She kept picturing herself being with Clarke. She kept picturing herself being without her. Which one weighs the most? She doesn't know. 

But she does know right now, that's why she's mad. She's mad because she's only doing things that she thought was right. She didn't want nor expected that using her head would bring this ridiculous and crazy situation - with Clarke and most especially, with Marcus. 

Lexa rubs her face in defeat because she can't do anything right now. She knows for one, she can't be near Clarke anymore. EVER. Cause she wasn't sure what's she's gonna do next to her. It'll probably be more than a portion of her scalp that's gonna shed. 

_That's for sure._

//////

Octavia walks across their lawn and stood in the middle of the road looking at the mustard house. She heaved a sigh and felt a warm presence beside her. She doesn't have to see who it was. She could smell it. Lilac. 

"You're leaving. She's leaving," Octavia shakes her head in dismay. "What's gonna happen to me?" 

Clarke side-glanced at Octavia's small figure. "You'll be fine," She took a deep breath. "You'll be-... The queen of purity ball." 

"That ship has sailed my friend. A long time ago... Lincoln had been buttering my ship since after V day," Octavia quickly snapped her eyes at Clarke and saw the girl looking back at her with a blank expression. "Shit. Please don't tell my mom. She's organizing this event and she'll gonna throw a fit if she finds out. I don't know why I told you that. You'll blackmail me again." 

Clarke looks away, "You're an easy target, Octavia. Don't let other people fool you." 

"Just like how you fooled me?" 

Clarke looks at her again and shakes her head, "Desperate times. Calls for desperate measure." 

"You don't look so desperate now. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have bags to pack?" She then nodded at the girl's fancy neck brace and eye patch. "Nice bedazzled." 

The blonde stuffed her hands inside her dress pockets and stares at her ex's house. "Do you know where she is?" 

"Even if I know, I wouldn't tell you. You've hurt her, Clarke. You've taken away precious things to her...." 

Octavia carefully looks at the girl - trying to see if  _ever_ the girl feels remorse of the mean things she did to Lexa. But Clarke was just there unmoved. Poker face. She was so hard to read. 

"They're right. You do things the most vindictive way. You hurt people who hurt you back," Octavia turns to look at her. "Lexa did that because she loves you. She wants you to be happy, Clarke. I've told you that more than anything, Lexa values education and whatever stuff that would make someone a better person-..." 

"She hurt me, Octavia," Clarke almost whispered - that the small girl barely hears. "Why did she do that, when I can be happy with her while going to University that's  _super near."_

"Because she knows you're gonna be happy at Ark! That's why! Can't you still see it Clarke? She sacrificed her own happiness for your own happiness... If that's not love... Then I don't know what is," Octavia stood there waiting for a reply but none came. So she decided to leave Clarke with her own thoughts - hoping that whatever cold war that's going on between her and her best friend - hopefully it'll get resolve. 

/////

_While Marcus is packing up for his new nest. I was adjusting to life in a toilet._

_I actually wouldn't mind living here. It's getting comfy._

Octavia gave a tight smile as she looks down on her under cooked cup of noodles that Lexa just gave her. She was pretty sure that the toilet tap water is very unhygienic but she ate it anyways because the brunette looks miserable at her best. 

"Aww thank you, Lexa. Really appreciate it," she bit hard and felt the crunchiness of the hard noodle. "So does your dad knows you're living in a handicap toilet?" 

Lexa leaned against the sink and shakes her head, "he's clueless as clueless as he can be." 

"Why don't you stay at our place?" Octavia suggested. 

Lexa flared her nostril. "Because Octavia- Just because." The bore on those green eyes truly reflects what's Lexa's feeling inside. DEAD. 

"Hmm yeah. That's true. I wouldn't live there too," she shakes her head. 

"I'm just can't take it anymore, you know!" Lexa suddenly combusted. "I'm sick and tired of this little town belittling me when I know I can do so much better  _outside!_ I'm tired of always hearing people expecting me to do what the hell they want!" 

_"Amen!" Octavia side commenting._

"They can't expect me to do everything! I can make my own decisions!" 

_"That's right, girl!"_

"I'm done sucking it up because I'm gonna 'let it go' - just like that stupid ice queen kids show-..." 

"Exactly! You should have seen this dress my mother asked me to wear for the Purity Ball!" Octavia was now back on her feet with the same flame in her eyes. "It's a freaking drag queen!" 

Lexa nodded, with pure uttered determination in her eyes. "Don't they not realized that we're practically almost adults now?! They can't tell us what to do anymore!-..."

" _Hallelujah!_ And we're not gonna choke down some hard freaking noodles just to avoid hurting some homeless girl's feeling!" Octavia threw the cup noodles on the trash can and when she turns around Lexa was sporting a stun expression. Octavia cleared her throat and smiles sweetly. "It was a lovely meal. Thank you." 

/////

"Where's my purity queen? Yooohhoo!" Indra strutted back to the house and stopped at her tracks, finding Gustus sitting down with Octavia and Lincoln. 

She walks over to them, "Gustus? Why aren't you all dressed up? The queen is gonna be late for the ball! Octavia can't be late. The town is waiting for her." 

Gustus looks up almost looking guilty. "I'm sorry, Indra. But- But I think the community's expectation will not be met tonight." 

Indra furrowed her eyebrows and looks at Lincoln and Octavia who was clearly avoiding her eyes. 

"Kids?" Gustus gestured at the two teenagers. 

Octavia swallowed thickly before meeting those blazing brown eyes.

"Octavia, aren't you excited? You're finally gonna be a queen of something. You're a lock!" 

Octavia pursed her lips and shakes her head slightly. "That's the thing mother. I'm not a lock." 

"You're a lock," Indra insisted. 

Lincoln shifted uncomfortably on the couch and looks up. "She's not a lock, Mrs. Blake...," He mumbled softly. 

Indra tilted her head in confusion, she slowly looks at her husband who was shaking his head sadly. 

"You had premarital sex?," Indra finished, looking back and forth. 

"No, mother," She closed her eyes tightly before opening them. "I didn't have sex-..." 

"Oh thank God!" Patting her chest in relief.

"I've made  _love."_

Indra was suddenly choking, coughing and getting weak to her knees - as if she was being poisoned by some sort. 

Octavia could see her mother over reacting again, so she pushed even harder. "I didn't had sex with Lincoln, mother. I've made  _love_ with Lincoln. I love him and he loves me. And we've made love _many many_ times-..." 

"Gustus, I need a bucket!" 

"I don't know why you need a bucket for?" Octavia was deeply offended. "We care for each other, Mother-..." 

"Well congratulations, Octavia! You've just ruined something good going!" Indra was back to her old motherly self and walked out of the living room. 

Gustus patted her daughter on the knees. "I remember the first time I've had mine. It was with a girl that I don't have deep feelings for..." 

Octavia snapped her eyes her father. 

"Although, your mother and I grew to care for each other. I'm happy that you're brave enough to follow your heart." 

Nobody noticed that Clarke was standing by the hallway witnessing everything. Words after words were spinning around her head like a tornado. 

/////

_Thanks to Purity Ball at the Gym, I have music. I have my cheezy crackers from the vending machine and with a little rattle, came 2 potato chips for a price of one._

_I've never been better!_

Lexa danced to the beat of the music echoing through the girl's toilet as she munched on her cheezy crackers. 

She thought the music selection was good despite some of them were completely out of the entire concept of purity. Nonetheless, she's enjoying the night with free music and her food vending machine. 

She waltzed back to her handicap toilet/bedroom and closed the door - When she almost the had the shock of her life, dropping everything that she was carrying in process.

 "What are you doing here?!" Lexa backed away in shock. 

"I'm just wanna tell you that I'm glad that we broke up," those husky voice told Lexa. 

Lexa flared her nostril and stares at those blue eyes. No matter what her heart was doing inside her chest - it's not doing her any good. 

"Cool," The brunette frowned, shrugging. "Me too." She's completely clueless what's Clarke doing inside her handicap toilet. 

"It'll be a lot easier for me to leave for college now that we're not in love," Clarke said. 

Lexa wanted to take a deep breath because her chest felt tighter. But she didn't, she didn't want to let Clarke see that she was still affected by all of this love crap. 

"Good. Then leave." 

Clarke stares right through her. "I will." 

"The door's right there," she pointed at the door. 

Clarke nodded and stepped forward, except that she didn't opened the door, instead she advanced towards Lexa until Lexa was caged between the concrete wall and her incredibly hot ex. Who was wearing this really beautiful blue sparkly dress. 

Lexa almost lost her balance and leaned heavily on the wall because it seems to be the only thing that's giving her support right now. Clarke was inches from her - hovering. Despite her, being taller, she suddenly felt small and overly towered by the blonde. 

Those lips were inches from hers and there's only one thing that she could think about. 

The music at the background was starting to slow down. And she's cursing the heaven's for picking out the most romantic song she had ever heard. 

Lexa looks back at those troubled blue eyes. "That's not how you leave." 

"You don't know how I leave." 

And Clarke pulled Lexa by the neck and kissed her tenderly. It took two breaths for Lexa to finally give in and kiss back. She grabbed the girl closer with her two hands and bit those lips in exasperation. 

Because let's get one thing clear, among all the hatred and hurt that Clarke had caused Lexa ever since she stepped to TonDC - everything seems to disappear like 'poof!'

Lexa pushes Clarke at the sleeping bag and stares at the beauty before her. This love and hate situation she's having with Clarke was really the cherry on top of her TonDC experience. 

Clarke was about to say something when Lexa shushed her. 

"Ssshh... Don't say a word," and drown themselves with the angry love they have for each other. 

/////

Lexa kneel to the floor and tuck away the stray hair out of Clarke's face. She noticed the small empty patch of the girl's scalp and she instantly felt bad. The girl was still asleep at 6am in the morning but it's a new day and Lexa has to move forward. 

She pecked Clarke on the lips and left. 

_I didn't have to wake up Clarke to say goodbye._

_We've already set goodbye._

_She's going on her way._

_And I'm bound to go with mine.... I just didn't know which way I was going. At least not yet._

Lexa could hear the loud whistle of the train as she stepped at the crowded platform of the train station. She had been sitting there for almost an hour, not knowing where to go. 

She have her phone in her hand. She had been dialing some relatives and even friend that who might want to adopt a homeless girl. But so far no luck. 

Lexa pursed her lips and watch the crowd coming in and out of the train station. Formal attire. Some jocks. Some with their family. A father  _and a mother._

Then it made her wonder where could her mother be. Maybe- Just maybe - if she knew her number would her own mother take her in? 

"Maybe not...," she mumbled softly to herself. 

The brunette picked up her bags and started walking. Where? She doesn't know. She just have to keep moving. 

So she ran. She ran as fast as she can - well not far - when next thing she knew she tripped and sent flying off with all her belongings onto the floor. 

_"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"_

Lexa cringed at the pain on her arm where she landed badly. 

_"Are you okay?"_

Lexa sat up and held her head steady. The person talking was now kneeling in front of her with those eyes of concern. 

"Are you okay?" The woman repeated. 

"Uh yeah," Lexa tries to get up and gather her stuff. 

"Should I call the ambulance? I'm so sorry!" 

"No, no. I'm fine. Just- Um... I'm fine," she took a good look at the woman and noticed something so oddly familiar with her. She just can't place it. 

"Lexa?" 

Lexa snapped her eyes up and take in those vividly bright eyes. It sparkles with interest - that Lexa doesn't understood. 

"Um- Do I know you?" She asked carefully. 

"Lexa... It's me... You're mom." 


	22. The Returns Paradigm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part when Lexa's Mom came back! Finally! And guess who else is back B-ATCH!
> 
> Enjoy! Leave a comment!
> 
> Cheers!

_They say everything happen for a reason. My fight with dad lead to a reconciliation with mom. A 'mom' that I've never met for the past 16 years of my life._

_No matter how weird and awkward it was. After everyone turned their backs on me._

_Just at that perfect moment, she appeared out of nowhere._

Lexa gingerly picks up her spoon and carefully scoops an ice cream - avoiding at all cost from staring at her own  _mother._

The unknown woman smiles warmly and all that she felt was jitters.

"Is it good?" the woman asked - still emitting wide grin.

Lexa smiles smally and nodded. She placed her phone on the table and noticed those green bright eyes looks down on her phone screen.

"The Grounders," she nodded. "You've got a solid band right there. I mean their first debut was pretty solid and so good. But their the following songs were not as highly rated but hey, that happens to all the bands, right?"

Lexa's eyes sparkled by the comment but then knotted her brows, "Yeah. I love them. They tried to go electronic one time and it totally didn't worked."

"Yeaahh..," the woman sighs heavily and looks around the vicinity of a small diner. She then laid her head at the booth seat and close her eyes.

Lexa narrowed her eyes and stares at her freely. At least now the woman isn't intimidatingly looking at her too.

_I would have never imagine meeting my mother like this. When my life is on the brink - there she was popping out of nowhere._

_I'm jealous._

_She looks so young and care free._

_I have her green eyes. I have her fuzzy curly hair. I have her pointy chin. Her nose._

_So it all made sense every time Marcus says 'you're just like your mother!' At least it does make sense to me but now... Wow..._

"So you're... Alex," Lexa tested the name for the first time. It sounded off to her but weirdly enough comforting.

Alex opens her eyes and smiles. "Alexandria for long."

Lexa's eyes sparkled even more in recognition. Alex sees this and chuckles.

"Yes, Lexa. We have the same name. So technically, you're Alexandria Kane - the second."

Lexa swallowed the huge lump in her throat, hearing something that she didn't know about herself. A piece of information that connects her to her own blood mother. A piece of information that not even Marcus or her own grand mother told her. But still she have some doubts.

"But how do I know that you're  _really_ my mother. You could be impersonating for all I know. You could have tell me any story and I would have believe you cause I've never met my real mother," she narrowed her eyes suspiciously and all that Alex did was laughed, shaking her head even.

"Oh gosh... You're just like your father. Always the realist." Alex nodded before taking a sip of her coffee. She took a photo from her wallet and showed it to her and on it was Lexa was still an infant with Marcus and Alex cradling her on a hospital bed. "This is the only family photo we have together."

Lexa gasped by the looks of it. "Wow..."

Alex nodded and smiles again. "I-..." Lexa snapped her eyes up expectedly. "I'm sorry I took this long to see you."

Lexa placed down the picture on the table and remained silent. The woman was avoiding her eyes and she too, was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It's okay," Lexa said softly.

Alex snapped her eyes up and it was Lexa's turn to avoid her eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't show up at all. I-... I didn't even know if you really exist or just a fragment of Marcus' wild imagination."

Alex burst laughing, sending Lexa to grin widely. At least the tension broke off.

"But you've got to know, Lexa. I never meant for things to happen the way they did. You know, there's never a day that goes by that I've never thought of you-..."

"We don't really have to talk about this," Lexa cut in. "... Not yet."

Alex looks straight to her eyes and saw those young green eyes burning through hers.

"Okay."

They remained silent for awhile longer.

"You know I'm quite surprised that kids of this town listens to The Grounders. It doesn't seems like an ass old town."

Lexa grins widely, "they don't. But I love them. They've always been my favorite band. Since I saw them perform-..."

Lexa suddenly stopped at her mid-sentence when she saw Alex's head banged and a soft snore followed after. She doesn't know what to do. She looks around the diner for some source of help when she noticed Alex was peeking at her with that mischievous grin.

"How messed up would that be if I fell asleep right there and then," Alex laughed.

Lexa grins goofy - feeling unsure of this feeling of comfort with an unknown woman.

"Is it tough for you fitting around here?"

She looks away and said, "yeah-..."

Then a snore erupted from Alex's - sending the both woman to laugh loudly.

_It may sounds immature. But this is my mother. Yes, it sounds weird that she can be this playful around people and a total opposite from ever serious Marcus Kane but I guess that's what attracts them in the first place._

_And honestly, I've never felt this safe around anyone. Like I feel complete, knowing that I have that someone to rely on besides from my dad._

_I've always thought that I'll never meet my own mother. She might even be dead for all I know. But this... THIS happened unexpectedly._

_Sometimes the big moment that you picture in your mind didn't turn out you think they will._

_But if you unexpectedly got a second chance to make things right - you should probably take it._

"So uh this is the apartment that I've rented on the last minute," Alex opened the door and showed Lexa around.

It was quaint and snug just like how would Abby would say it. She walked in and looked around.

"Thank you for letting me stay for the night."

"Oh no no. You can stay as long as you want."

_And that got me._

_For someone who was never around, my mom showed up at the right time._

"You can stay with me," She shrugs unsurely. "I mean, I just wanted to be around whenever you needed someone."

Lexa nodded, pursing her lips. Trying her best not to let any tears to fall on her cheeks. The odds were in her favor. Weirdly enough.

"Did grandma told you that I ran away?"

Alex smiles sympathetically and nodded.

Lexa looks away and let out a heavy breath.

_They say everything happens for a reason. We may never know that reason be but I am grateful for whatever it is._

_It's been 3 days and I've never felt safe and complete._

_We've done everything that a mother - daughter should do together and I was waiting for even more._

_I took upon myself to show mom all of the finest things that TonDC has to offer._

"Froyo delivery from the best girl in town!" Lexa announced as she unlocks the door and entered the apartment. "I had them to add in the strawberry slices-.. I hope you're okay with gummies cause I swear this were the best thing you'll ever taste!"

She placed the paper bags on the kitchen table and carefully take out the froyos and walk over to the living room where Alex would usually be. Either watching TV or doing meditation on the floor.

But that's not what Lexa saw... Or rather  _who._

She stopped dead tracked and stares at the man by the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" She asked demandingly.

"I know I'm the last person you wanna see right now," Marcus immediately said.

"Where is she?" Lexa asked. When Marcus didn't say anything but looks at her sympathetically. She knew, she knew something had happened.

"Where is she?" She pressed even more demandingly.

Marcus opened his mouth but no words came out.

Lexa stares at him confusedly until her eyes landed on a letter by the coffee table. It spells out her name.

"This- This is what she does... She- She leaves," Marcus said slowly but surely.

Lexa didn't get it at first. She was still confused. She was just there staring at her own father, saying gibberish.

"Your mom, you know, she fights her way in but when she gets there she panics. And it's not fair. And it's not right. And I am  _not_ making excuses for her, believe me. Cause if there's anyone who understands your feelings right now then it's _me_. I wish someone would have told me about this sooner when we were younger...."

_I would have felt angry. I should have felt betrayed. But its weird..._

_But at that moment, all I felt was grateful._

_Grateful that my dad was there for me._

Lexa follows blindly as Marcus leads her to their new home. She steps in and was already bombarded by tall unpacked cardboard boxes.

"Love what you did at the place," she says sarcastically. "Nothing says home like mountains of cardboard boxes and rusty old chandelier."

Marcus scratched his head, "well technically, this isn't home."

"Well where  _is_ home..."

"Well that's actually what I need to talk to you about," he said.

_Is it just my imagination or was dad about to say..._

"TonDC!" Lexa took a step back by the loud voice. "Lexa, it changed us. Sucked up our street smart and- and replaced them with country club membership. And- some huge chandelier. This town had caused us everything. It almost caused us each other. I- I think, I think TonDC was a mistake."

_And there there were. Words that I've been longing to hear. Hearing dad denouncing TonDC was the sweetest thing I've ever heard-..._

"GRRRRR..."

Lexa jumped around in fright, "holy shit!" and immediately run behind Marcus.

_**Bark! Bark! Bark!** _

Lexa watches with frightful eyes as Marcus tries to calm a huge beast of a dog. "Sorry, Lexa. We're working on the growling thing. He's not good with strangers," then he crouched down beside the dog and patted him. "This is not a stranger, buddy. That's your sister."

_Sister?!_

Lexa gave an icky look by the 'sister' calling. "I- I'm  _its_ sister?"

"Well yeah, we're family now. I gave him lasagna and he gave me companionship. We've got each other through tough time. Believe me once you've got to know him, his nothing but a big softy."

_**BARK!** _

"Really?" Lexa almost squeaked in fear as she cautiously watch the dog about to pounce on her. "Cause he looks like he wants to tear a flesh from my body."

"I know right? But don't worry it's just a front. I saw him the other day across the street and he seems lost. So I adopted him. Fierce but gentle," Then Marcus grins goofily, "he's gonna do great in Polis." He said, proudly.

//////

"Okay, okay. What about this one?" Marcus shows Lexa his phone and said, "Cosy, Charmer-..."

Lexa made a 'hmph' sound. "Which also means a jail cell with dingy air ventilation."

"Whaat? No it's not, you cynic. It means it had character," He rebut.

"It means it's the worst apartment in the entire world."

"It's in the upper east side," Marcus smiles knowingly.

"Then it's already been destroyed," Lexa smiles knowingly as well.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "speaking of which, have you talked to Octavia yet?"

_I've been avoiding telling Octavia about us moving back to Polis because I know what she'd say._

"I don't know, Lexa. Switching school in your senior year. During admissions, you'll be the talk of the town," Octavia said slowly.

"I've been there, done that, Octavia," Lexa shakes her head a little. "Plus, I will  _not_ be the talk of the town."

"Of course not... You're too good to be the talk of the little City Gossip Mongrels. I presume you'll be going at the University of the Far Far Away from my Loyal Friends."

"Octavia!-..."

"Hey, I get it," she raised her hands in defense. "It makes sense that you'd walk away. Creditably, you're pre-exposed to it. Pretty experienced if I say so myself."

Lexa stopped walking and looks back at Octavia, confusedly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just- Just you and your mom-..."

"How was  _I_ involved in this-..."

"Lexa! Come on, it wouldn't be the first time. When you're upset when your dad decided to sell the house and live near the Griffins what's the first thing you did?"

Lexa looks up and blinks at those words that she's hearing. Perhaps they were true. But something else caught her attention. A sign. A picture of a dog - Marcus' dog posted on a pole as a 'Run Away Dog'. She got even more confused.

"Runaway?" She said.

"Exactly!" Octavia exclaimed.

She ignored Octavia and peeled off the Run Away Sign. "I gotta go," she said to Octavia and started running towards their house.

Octavia flung her arms in the air, "see what I mean!"

/////

Octavia slowly gives a disgusted face.

Lexa blinked her eyes in ridicule.

Kane sighs, putting down the flyer.

Blake shakes her head sadly, gesturing at the dog. "I'm sorry, Mr Kane. But with Bellamy gone to college, mom's focusing all her hysterical energy on  _this_ dog-.. She says its dangerous and it ran away from the shelter- they supposed to put him down-..."

"Okay, okay," he held his hands up. "No ones getting down. Look, we're outta here soon. For the meantime, we will just lay low-..."

"You  _can't_ lay low," Octavia cut in hastily, giving them her signature loony eyes. "You're not the Mountain Man Sniper, are you?"

Silence.

Octavia blinked again. "Well are you?" Suddenly speculating something fishy around Mr Kane.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, O-..."

"No! I'm not gonna come down! There's too much heat on him. Indra's going from house to house!"

Lexa threw her arms in the air, "well we're gonna find some other place to hide him. I mean, you won't say anything right?"

Octavia quickly pursed her lips and stares deeply on those green eyes. "You know I  _can't_ lie." Lexa narrowed her eyes. "But I do- I do release an odor. A lying stench that Indra can sniff from a mile away."

"Well then, we have to be a mile away," Kane nodded, patting the dog gently. Then gave Octavia a firm advise. "And you need to see a doctor."

Octavia bite her lips, shaking her head like a little kid. "I have...," She shrugs. "But they don't know what it is..."

/////

Indra tutted, pausing her pacing by the window and stares at into the straight. Her sharp keen eyes narrows up and down the road, sneering in silence.

"There's no way that dog is working on its own. There's got to be an inside job," she spat.

"Not necessarily," Octavia mumbled by the couch, gripping her book tightly upon realizing that she shouldn't have said a word. Her pits starts to sweat. She can hear Indra sniffing the air.

"Do you smell something?" She suddenly asked.

Octavia moved uncomfortably on the cushion and mumbled weakly, "not necessarily." Keeping her pits tightly locked and away from Indra's strong sense of smell.

"Oh but I do!" The woman started walking back to the couch and sniffs even harder. "Sounds dirty. Dingy. Tangy." Then it clicked on her, snapping her head towards her one and only daughter. "Octavia Marie Blake! Is that your lying stench?" Octavia peeked at her stoically. "Do you know that monster's whereabouts? Now crack a window and starts talking!"

She quickly opened her mouth to respond and as expected her voice failed her.

/////

Marcus opened the door of their house and let the dog in. "I'm telling you this big guy over here's gonna love Polis. Bigger parks. Bigger playground. More perks of having a pet. We'll be spending lesser comparing here-..."

"Oh I know where I can put that dog that cost you for free!"

Marcus and Lexa jumped to their feet and immediately, Marcus scrambled for the lights switch.

"Indra!" He patted his chest.

_**BARK! BARK!** **BARK!** _

Indra hissed like a cat at the dog.

"Indra, what are you doing inside our house?" Pulling the dog's leash before it pounces on the woman and tear her to pieces. "You gotta stop popping out of nowhere!"

"I'm a real estate agent," she spat. "I can do whatever. I. Want! And I'll start with that bloody dog!" She pointed at it boldly.

"Okay, okay," Marcus raised his hands in defense. "No ones getting hurt-..." But everything came into a total blackout when Indra pulled him by the wrist, threw him over her and knocked him unconscious with her hands.

Lexa stood there rooted to the ground - breathing heavily, nervously. She've never seen Indra - their 'friendly' neighbor - act this way. It was crazy.

_She's crazy!_

"Okay, okay, Indra...," she uttered slowly - raising her hands in defense. "nobody wanna get hurt-..."

"The only thing that's gonna get hurt is that stupid dog! That wild, venomous dog!" The woman was super angry, the white part of her eyes grew bigger and wider. It's about to pop out.

"No, no," Lexa shakes her head - crouching slowly. "Not the dog. I know, I know that you both went off at the wrong foot and- and I know it! For sure! Cause we got off at the wrong start too!" She quickly said, slowly taking tentative steps towards Indra's defensive stance. "He's obnoxious. He comes off as a real jerk. I know," nodding her head. "But! The  _truth_ is... This dog is a really great guy! He was there for my dad when he really needed him. While I...," She almost stumbled with her words. "Walked away....," She bit her lips of what she never thought of saying, ever. Lexa sighs, "So... For that reason, he's a member of our family."

Indra stares at her with bewilderment.

"And I know of all people you know how it feels like to see your family member walk away," Indra quickly changes her stance and blinks at Lexa's words.

Then she sagged her shoulders and pouted sadly, "My Bell Bell," she sighs loudly.

_And at a very surprising event, Indra and I had actually something in common._

Indra nodded, wiping an escaped tears from her cheek and walked out of the door. Not before uncapping a bottle of water from the coffee table nearby and poured it over Marcus' face, sending him to jerk awake.

////

"Wait, wait," He pushed the large box into the living room, turns around and frowned at Lexa. "So let me get this straight. You managed to talk to Indra and got us to rent our  _old_ house-..."

"Yupp! And! $300 off for Pauna's documentation and vaccinations. I mean I don't know how much it'll cost us but hey, at least we got a discount from the council." Lexa pouted, tapping her chin in thought. "Indra really is a good source for help."

Marcus shakes her head, chuckling. He looks around at their old house, seeing the same, familiar place all over again. He never felt like home again. He took a deep breath and when he turns around he saw the look on Lexa. He smiles warmly, gesturing for Lexa to come over to him.

Lexa bit her lips, trying not to let those pesky little tears to roll out. She took a deep breath and let it out draggingly, " I'm sorry, dad," she uttered weakly. "You must be thinking how people in this family walk away so easily."

Marcus shakes his head and walks over to her.

Lexa pulls out a letter from her back pocket and smiles tightly. It's her mom's letter.

Marcus looks at it and sighs.

"Well you're not one of them," She continues. "I don't wanna be like her, Marcus. I wanna be like yo-..."

"Hey," Marcus called out. "I'm  _not_ perfect either. I think I've proved that, considering everything that had happened."

Lexa nodded her head and looks down at her feet. Marcus pulls her in for a hug and whispered, "I will always be here for you, Kiddo. No matter what... I will never walk away from you."

She pulls him in tighter and cried.

/////

Lexa narrows her eyes and stares at all things that reminded her of her nightmare. She sneered in silence. She even shakes her head in disgust.

"From now on, we will never be like them," Marcus solemnly promised - throwing a very expensive cotton golf sweater onto a dump of another pile of female clothings, cards, flowers, paper maches, 3D crystal paper weights, pictures - basically the entire hooha of TonDC that start of it all.

"We walk among them but we will  _never_ be one of them," the brunette added before opening a bottle of gasoline and sprayed it over the unwanted memories of her beloved.

Marcus nodded in agreement, then strikes a match, "May we  _not_ meet again." Then threw the piece of lighted match onto the pile.

Within a blink of an eye, it engulfed the entire memorabilia of TonDC. The Father, daughter watches it as it catches in flames. But something within Lexa snapped.

Immediately, she ran towards the jersey jacket that Clarke gave her and pulls it out in safety - stepping onto the flame to put it off.

Marcus gave her a questioning look.

Lexa looks at him innocently, "What? It's comfortable. It's snug," she shrugs.

_When it comes to being left in the dust, I'm kinda a pro. Girlfriends. Moms. Been there done that._

_I've been left behind by the best of them._

_I knew better than to listen to sad songs. Or to check my phone every 2 seconds to check if they texted or call - cause they didn't._

_But... If your light is on at 2am and the one person to check to see if you're okay, you're okay._

Lexa sat upright and looks at the noise by the door.

"I'm awake, dad!" She calls out.

Another sound by the door.

"Come in!" She said.

_And of course who it is to come and check, might surprise you._

Lexa felt her lips turns into a smile as a large black bullmastiff came strutting through the door and onto her bed. Lexa carefully lays back on her back with the dog's head laid heavily on her stomach. She patted its head gently and said, "It's just you and I, Buddy... You and I..."

////

_With a right attitude and a bad breakup, it really can bring you a fresh start._

_Post-Clarke, I am doing great and looking better! If I do say so myself!_

_After all, being single is how you make it._

_And I am making it MY BITCH._

Lexa stopped at her dead track as she watched Marcus grumbles and grunts as he closes the front door with the newspaper underneath his pit stained shirt and two breads on each hands - munching on his way with his ever growing mustache and beard sticking out like a broom.

_However, Marcus... Is another matter._

"What are you eating?" Lexa asked.

Marcus looks down at his hands and looks up again, "Hamburger."

"Functioning people don't eat hamburgers  _before_ 9am," Lexa irked. "They also don't go outside in their underwear," pointing down at his real short shorts.

"So? It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone," He shrugs as he sits down on the dining table and lift his feet up the table.

Lexa turns around and folded her arms, "what's wrong with you? You've been like that ever since mom came and disappeared... Do you still like Alex?"

"Pfft!" Marcus scoffed loudly. Rolling his eyes even. "Puh-lease! Not from that woman. No!" Lexa gave him a look. "No, Lexa. No," shaking his head in all seriousness. "I will never let myself go down that road again."

Lexa rolls her eyes and poured herself a bowl of cereals. "Pfft! Yeah! No risk of that!"

"Hey, if I wanna go out in my underwear and go down a fast food drivethru at 8am in the morning. Then so be it!" He grins proudly and Lexa had a feeling that he what he exactly had said.

"I don't know why you're my father," she tilted her head.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Lexa. If you hold the drive thru queue long enough, it change the world!" He exclaimed, taking a huge bite from the burger.

Lexa made a face. "How long for you to change your clothes?"

"I don't have to, Baby! I'm free!" He raised his arms and the pit stain grew even bigger. The smell was getting stronger too. "This is what freedom looks like. Right here," he pointed to himself.

"Oh!" Lexa said sarcastically. "So freedom has pit stains. Got it."

Marcus looks at his shirt then back at her daughter, "Hey, I've worked hard for it," he retorted sarcastically.

////

"Marcus doesn't wanna admit it but his miserable state is all because of Alex appearing and disappearing in our lives." Lexa stated confidently.

"When a long term relationship ends, People tends to freak out. I mean considering they've never seen each other for a long time then she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Maybe unresolved feelings still lingers," Octavia contributed. "When Lincoln and I split, I spent most of my time sharpening my knives..." Lexa gave her a look. "It's an unexpected fetish..."

"Fetish?" Lexa asked back.

"More time than I am uncomfortable admitting...," Octavia stares ahead dreamily.

"Nobody knows more than about me about epic breakups.  _I get it,_ " She brags. "I just wish that Marcus would follow my lead. I mean, Pfft, After all, I am doing great and looking better- If I do say so myself!" Giving Octavia a wide grin. "I guess it's easier for me though. Cause I'm  _completely_ over Clarke."

Octavia just simply nodded. If she's emitting a sense of disbelieve she won't show it. Although, her stench my create some discomfort.

"So you're over her completely?" the girl asked.

"Totally!" Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Good," Octavia smiles with the loony eyes again. "That's  _very_ good." She mumbled softly, trying to keep her secrecy intact.

////

Lexa opens the front door and sees her own father staring at the television as if he was being sucked in.

"Allow me to clean around here, since you've got your hands full," she grumbled, picking up empty chinese takeouts and empty bottles of cans and beers.

"I- I'm watching the collapse of the Great Polis Tower," Marcus said zombie-ly without removing his eyes from the screen.

Lexa frowned at the Tv, "they had another disaster?"

"Oh no no, it's the first one. I'm making a marathon. I didn't managed to finish the first one. The Fall 1 then I go to The Fall 2. Now, I will _not_ leave this couch until I see that tower fall twice!" He said. "Ha!" Then laughs like a crazy maniac.

Lexa briskly turns around and tutted, "I'm living with a crazy person."

She walked across Marcus when a strong stench hit her. "What's the smell?" She turns around.

Marcus sniffed the air, "I don't smell anything."

"Oh no no. I  _definitely_ smell something."

Her father shifts on the couch when her green eyes landed on something liquidy. Yellowish liquidy in a plastic bag. "Is- Is that your  _urine?_ "

"Hmm?" Kane looks up to her and follow her eyes. "Oh! This," he held it out, Lexa immediately steps back. "It's my urine. Yupp. I bought a urine drainage bag. It's easier when I'm watching the games."

Lexa shakes her head in pure utter disgust, "What is wrong with you!?" and briskly walked away, "I'm leaving! Cause  _someone_ just hit  _ROCK BOTTOM! You here me? ROCK BOTTOM!"_

 _"_ Hey! I told you I'm not getting off this couch until the last tower is down! You hear me!" Pauna suddenly looked up to her from the floor, "What? Don't look at me like that. I saw you how you greet your friends!"

//////

_With Marcus hitting rock bottom, he has left me no choice but to call the reinforcement. Someone that is the master of the mature dating scene._

The front door opened and there goes Marcus with his pit stained white shirt and sweat pants, gobbling up some cheese balls.

"Hello Marcus."

Marcus stopped at his tracks. "Dad!"

Tybe with a bushy beard, well cut hair and leather jacket stood up from the living room along with Lexa.

"What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you're visiting!" He grins widely with his arms wide open showcasing his pit stains.

Tybe irked in disgust,"Are you sick?"

"No," his son shrugs, "I'm perfectly fine! I just went out to catch some movie. Want some cheese balls?" handing over the snacks.

Tybe raised his hand to decline. "You went running around like that?" Pointing at his 'dress code'.

"Yeah. Very comfy," Marcus snickers. "Cheese balls, anyone?" He offered again.

Tybe looks at him directly eye to eye and said, "I think we both know the answer to that."

Lexa clasps her hands together and pursed her lips, trying no to let any smile or laughter. Oh her father is about to get spanking.

"Um alright. So how long will you be staying for?"

Tybe shrugs his shoulders, "TBA." Then side-glanced at Lexa discreetly.

Marcus knotted his brows and looks at him and then Lexa. "What was that?" He suddenly pointed his finger between his father and his daughter. Lexa was clearly avoiding his eyes. While his father looks deeply unhappy for some reason. "What was that look you're giving each other?"

"No look," Lexa said flatly.

"No look?" He questions. He put his hands on his hips, thinking. Just thinking of what the hell was going on. Then it clicked. "Did you- Did you tell my dad _on me_!?"

"Yes, Marcus!" Lexa exclaimed pounding her fist on the coffee table. "Yes I did! And I will do it over and over again if I have to!"

"Oh Brother!" He flung his hands in the air. "I'm sorry dad that Lexa has to drag you down here for nothing. I'm fine. I'm great! Everything is great!"

"No!" Tybe walked up to him. "Everything is not great!" He snatched the chips from Marcus' hand and threw it over the couch. Lexa quickly caught it. "If you didn't remember there's a child in the house-.."

"Dad I'm not-..."

"Now if you gonna keep acting like a child, think about the kind of impression you're leaving!"

"Yeah Marcus!" Lexa side-commented from behind.

"Oh shush!" Marcus rebutted back.

"How are you gonna attract some wild bomb woman if you're gonna be looking like that?" Tybe continues.

Marcus rolls his eyes, "I'm not trying to attract some 'wild bomb woman', Dad. I don't want-..."

"Shut your wind pipe and shower. We're going out tonight. I have a RSVP at the club in town."

"Dad I don't want to go-..."

"RSVP is a man's words! If you RSVP it means you have to go!"

"But- but I didn't RSVP. You did!"

He's going crazy, Lexa could tell. It was highly entertaining as she snacks on those cheese balls. It's like a reality shows that Marcus used to watch.

Tybe gave him a warning look and that folks says it all. Marcus frowned like a little child, shifting his eyes to her own daughter. Lexa grins mischievously as she waves goodbye to him as he walks up the stairs.

/////

"SURPIIISSEEE!!!"

Lexa suddenly steps back being bombarded by colorful confetti all over her. She blinks her eyes open and found the B.E.E.s swarming all over her with arms high up in the air in surprise mode but slowly looking disappointed upon finding out who it was.

"Oh... It's just  _you_ ," Becca rolls her eyes and glares at her. "Echo, Emori clean that up. We've just wasted our confetti to Kane," she tutted. "I'm gonna get some fresh confetti."

Lexa frowned as she walks around the two girls trying to vacuum the art studio. "Um okay..." She walked further to the room searching for Octavia. After avoiding her messages and calls, Lexa finally found out where Octavia had been since Study Hall. And have to find out from Macallan and that did not went well... At least for him.

"Octavia? I've been searching all over for you!"

Octavia suddenly stood up from her seat and looks at Lexa as if she had been caught doing something illegal. "Lexa! I- I thought you already went home!"

"I wanted to but then I have this sudden craving for froyo. So I wanted to ask you if you wanna go to town and grab some with me." Lexa looks behind with all the ruckus that the B.E.Es were making. "What is going on?"

"I- I don't know!" Octavia laughs uneasily, folding her hands, putting it in her pockets. Her hands were literally all over the place.

When a strong stench hits Lexa's nose. She sniffs, "what's that stench?" She quickly looks back at O and noticed those pit stains. "Are you lying to me, Octavia?"

"Huuhhh??? What? No!" Quickly covering her arm pits. "I- We were just rehearsing."

"For what?" And that's when her green eyes starts to wonder around the art studio. A large banner hung across the room and its ridiculous for her to even not notice it.

_'Welcome back home, Clarke!'_

A soury bile suddenly crept up to her throat. She hates the taste of it. "C- Clarke is come back home!" She smiles tightly, nodding even. She felt jitters all over all of a sudden. "I- Oh wow!" She sounded so fake acting all positive and hyper, when she's burning in chaos inside. It's been months since she've last seen her.

"No!" Octavia quickly denied.

"It says so on the banner."

"Pfft, it's just for  _future_ preparations!" She waves off. "If and when she comes," she bit her lips not liking the look on Lexa's eyes. 

Lexa narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Octavia broke out in cold sweat. "Okay okay!" She raised her hands in defense. "Yes, Clarke is coming home. She wanted to visit Abby-... I wanted to shield you from this-..."

"Octavia, I'm fine seeing Clarke," she scoffed.

"You're fine seeing Clarke with her new girlfriend?"

Lexa opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was just... Shocked.

"Also... Clarke has a new girlfriend." The little girl announced cautiously. 

"Cl- Clarke got a new girlfriend?" Lexa promptly asked out of nowhere. Till she got her head straight and sees the truth. " _Clarke has a new girlfriend._ " Octavia nodded sympathetically. _"_ _Of_ course! Pfft!" She flung her hands in the air nonchalantly - playing it cool. Chill. "Of course. Of course, she does. That's great! That's great for her! I think that's great!"

"Really?" O asked skeptically.

"Yeah!"

"You- You don't feel threatened or anything at all?"

"Pfft! No! Of course not! Why would I be? I actually tickled that Clarke has followed my example and moved on!" She grins tightly, avoiding Octavia's eyes.

"But you're not seeing anyone.." Octavia just have to ruin it.

"But I  _have moved on_ ," she pressed.

"Sure. Sure," O nodded agreeably.

"The long distance clearly wouldn't work. And I was mature enough to realize that," she rambles on. "Besides its not like we know  _exactly_ who this chic is, right?," she rolled her eyes. "Deep tan. Bleached blonde hair. Silicon breasts. Heavy make up. Drinks red bull all day long. Small IQ!" She took a deep breath, "it'll be good to see Clarke."

Or so she thought...

//////

_"THE QUEEN IS BACCKKK B-AATTCCHHH!!!!"_

And all the B.E.Es quickly swarms around her popping confetti while Clarke laughs and jumps catching them like snowflakes.

Lexa quickly felt her heart beat quadriple times seeing that baby blue eyes, blonde bleached hair bouncing and shining brightly. She never expected to feel this way again. Not after a long time.

Octavia elbowed her and quickly she got up, putting on a wide smile as she approached the girl.

The commotion stops when all eyes landed on Lexa and Clarke.

"Lexa..." Clarke was stunned for a moment.

"Hi Clarke," Lexa smiles.

"Hi...," When a girl with brown curly hair shoved to one side wearing a leather jacket and boots - looking a hard core tough chic came strutting in and stood beside Clarke. The blonde quickly address the girl. "Oh uhm, This is my girlfriend... Gaia."

Lexa felt her mouth slacked as she turns to look at the girl.

_I was expecting a 'Clarke' type._

_But she was more of a... 'Lexa' type._

".... Cool boots!" Was the only thing she could say... Her heart was quickening and by the look that Clarke was giving her - sympathy and something else... - it's something she doesn't wanna see.

/////

Lexa was giving O a very coy look. Octavia was trying to decipher whatever it means. They were standing by the water fountain getting away from the little party in the other room.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lexa starts. "It's a carbon copy of  _me!"_ She pointed to herself.

Octavia quickly smiles apprehensively, watching the girl giving a look of utter disbelief.

"Don't tell me you don't see it? It's  _completely_ Lexa like," the brunette continues.

"I- I kinda-...," the little girl rambles on. "We- we don't even know her." She answers apprehensively.

"You don't believe me? Military boots. Leather jackets? Snarky attitude? Sarcasm? Slightly blushed cheeks. Oh! Oh! Side part. Curly hair!?" She pointed to her head, stating a point. "It's- It's like a doppelganger!"

_"Um, Octavia?"_

Octavia and Lexa quickly turns around. It's Gaia.

_"Abby told me that you're heading for the water fountain. I'm kinda thirsty-..."_

"Oh it's right here. Come on," O ushered Gaia by the water fountain. The girl quickly got her plastic cup and filled it water. "There are drinks inside, you know."

"Oh I know," Gaia smiles, taking a sip of water. "But it's red bull. I really don't drink red bull," she smiles shyly.

Lexa gave Octavia a knowingly look. She then pops her lips and says, "Oh! Look at that! Gaia apparently has a book tucked under your arm _._ Apparently, she reads! And who else who loves to read books, hmm?" Turning to Octavia with that knowing looking again.

"Umm... Billions of people?" Octavia answers sarcastically. Clearly knowing where Lexa was heading.

"It's a poetry from my favorite author," Gaia answers with a hint of smile.

Lexa nodded, "Same same. So Gaia, where uh did you meet Clarke?"

"I actually met Clarke at the re-screening of Cry for Blood. Do you know it?"

Lexa almost wanted to burst laughing. " _Oh do I!_ Yes, yes! I am  _very_ familiar with that indie movie. In fact! Clarke doesn't know that movie existed until she met me" Octavia was visibly cringing beside Gaia. " _I'm_ the one who her to see Cry for Blood the first screening."

"Oh! Awesome!" The girl nods.

"Any bands?" Lexa shoots.

"Hmm hard to say. I listen to almost every kind."

"Same. Same."

"Although Clarke turn me to this really awesome band-... "

"The Grounders?" the brunette inserted almost instantly.

"Yeah, yeah! That's the one. How'd you know?" She asked.

"Because it's  _my band."_

"Your band?"

"Cause  _I'm_ the one who turned her to them. So... Get this Gaia. I don't know how to say this but...," Lexa bit her lips. "Everything you like about Clarke, comes from _me_. So... Uh... What I'm trying to say is... Basically you're in love with...  _me."_

Gaia tilted her head to one side, looking lost. "You know what, I think I'm done drinking water. I'm just gonna head back inside," pointing at the art studio.

"Oh no no. It's fine!" Octavia quickly jumps in and pushes Lexa towards the exit.

"Oh man oh man... Clarke is really one of a kind huh. She must have really searched high and low looking for Lexa type in Ark City!" She snickers.

"Oh I'm not from Ark City-..."

Lexa stopped at her tracks, looking at Gaia properly. "Excuse me?"

"I don't live in Ark City. I actually lives a couple of towns over-..."

"What?"

"Yeah!" Gaia replies. "The long distance thing sucks but its worth it. I mean once you found a girl like Clarke who would want to let go, right?"

The smile on the girl's face was pure happiness. And she's jealous. Incredibly jealous. She used to smile like that.  _Just like that._

"Right," she swallowed.

_I guess we weren't alike after all._

Quickly, she got to her feet and walks towards the exit. When Clarke came out of the Art Studio and saw her leaving.

"Hey, you okay?" The blonde asks.

"I'm okay," Lexa answers hastily, walking past her.

"Hey, Hey," Clarke ran up to her and pulled her by the wrist. "Wait up."

"What?" Lexa spat. She knew she's almost in tears. She never felt this pain before not even when Clarke left. Well, she must have but she simply ignores it. But it's too painful to watch someone you love is with somebody else. "What is it, Clarke?"

She pulls her arms away and stares deadly on those baby blue eyes.

Clark opens her mouth but closes it. There was a nano seconds of silence. They were just there standing, staring at each other's eyes.

"Could you help us judge our chubby bunny challenge?" Clarke suddenly asked, popping a marshmallow between them.

Lexa simply shakes her head. "Why don't you ask Gaia to judge? I bet she's good at it."

Then she turns around and left the school ground in tears.

/////

"Hey! Did you know that Octopuses have  _3_ hearts?" Lexa's eyes were wide and popping out of its sockets as she watches the Discovery Channel. "Wow... I never knew that! If only humans have 3 hearts... Tsk. Wouldn't it make the world a better place?"

Marcus entered the house and frowns at Lexa's disheveled hair. Stained shirt and pajama pants. She was holding a tub of ice cream over her tummy as she lies lazily down the couch. She looks miserable.

"Is that ice cream for lunch?"

"It's  _so_ good! You want some?"

"No, thank you," Kane shakes his head and slowly sits down at the couch adjacent to Lexa's. "I uh... Ran into Clarke at the club." Carefully looking at Lexa's reaction. He saw a little twinge but he could only be imagining it. "So I guess she's back for a visit."

"Mhmm... Guess so..." she mumbles flatly.

He sighs, "Look Lexa. I know how you feel. But you can't sit around here all day. Trust me I know. The lesser time you spend on the couch the better." Lexa looks back at him. "And I'm not just saying that cause its a beautiful day out but uh... The couch  _really_ needs a cleaning after the spill-..."

"Spill??" Head whips back to her father. "What spill?"

"I didn't have an accident," He defended. "Um little buddy here  _did."_ Pauna raised his head up and whined.

Lexa immediately stood up and stares at the couch in disgust. "I think I'm gonna take a shower now," and bolted up the stairs.

Pauna growled at him.

"Yeah yeah. It's not exactly true. But I just want to see her happy," He shrugs. Pauna growls again. "Oh stop judging me! Go back to your bed!" He waves him away.


End file.
